


Somewhere Only We Know- PART 1 by Nichelle Wellesly

by NichelleW1



Series: SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 94,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichelleW1/pseuds/NichelleW1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although MOSTLY canon compliant, there will also be an AU element since this is a rewrite (or Reverb) of Seasons 1 & 2, which may incur different results for the rest of the series. </p><p>**THIS IS A WIP AND IS UPDATED REGULARLY**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1- HOW DID YOU GET HERE?

  
[Somewhere Only We Know- PART 1](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3386) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=1652)  


  
Summary: 

Seasons 1& 2 Hybrid with emphasis on the bashing and the recovery from it as I think it could have/ should have happened. 

Initial Plot Bunny from Deb Tanner: What if Michael had tried to stop Brian from going into the prom and had witnessed the attack?

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Family](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=342), [Alternate Universe](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=2), [Angst](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=86), [Brian/Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=3), [Brian/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=105), [Could be Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=39), [Drama](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=150), [Justin/Ethan](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=106), [Justin/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=107), [Minor Character Death](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=26), [PLOT BUNNIES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=343), [REAL LIFE ISSUES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=31), [Romance](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Toppy! Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=358) Characters:  Ben, Brian, Carl, Craig Taylor, Cynthia, Daphne, David Cameron, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan, Jennifer Taylor, Jim Stockwell, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael, Molly Taylor, Original Character(s), Other Canon Characters, Ted, Todd, Vic  
Challenges: None  
Series: Somewhere Only We Know  
Chapters:  3 Completed: No  
Word count: 18430 Read: 1403  
Published: October 01, 2015 Updated: October 19, 2015 

Story Notes:

You all know the drill... I don't own our guys but I love to mess with their lives. No copyright infringement is intended!

**FAIR WARNING:** Some parts of this will be dark or traumatic for some readers. I will most certainly try to remember before posting to issue a warning. I don't intend to stray that far away from the character development, meaning I will **_NOT_** write Justin as some _"weak little faggot."_ Sure, he will go through some mood swings based on the situations he will face in this fic, but he never struck me as 'weak,' overly-vulnerable or one to buy into the stereotypes placed on gay men in general. I find that particularly distasteful and I won't allow the characters _I write_ to be portayed that way- effeminate or not. He may scream, shout, cry, holler, curse, rant and rave-- might even want encouragement and reassurance from time to time (same as any of us) but he's not needy. He's a strong character who I will enjoy focusing a great deal of time and energy on this time around; a character generally able to rise above any and all challenges with a little help from those he loves and considers _family_. That said, Brian will be Brian as will the rest of the characters while they deal with the aftermaths of the situations displayed here. 

I really do hope that you all enjoy this reverb of Seasons 1 & 2 with a twist (or okay maybe 5...lol). Happy Reading!

~Nichelle

Chapter 1- HOW DID YOU GET HERE? by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

The night of the bashing...

What if Michael had been at the hotel instead of at the airport?

 

 

_**CHAPTER ONE** _

 

_**HOW DID YOU GET HERE?** _

 

 

 

_**Michael's POV** _

 

Shit! What a night already... and it's not even near over. I called David and told him what happened. He was sympathetic to Justin, which I loved but critical of Brian- a fact that I hate. I'll admit that I tried to stop him from going into that fucking toddler and twink fest but he wouldn't listen.

 

_"Are you fucking crazy, Brian?"_

_  
_

_"I must be, Mikey, because I'm going in there if for no other reason than to make a bunch of heteros piss their pants at watching two fabulous fags dance."_

_  
_

_"What kind of guilt trip did that fucking kid lay on you? You know there's going to be trouble, Brian."_

_  
_

_"I swear, Michael, sometimes talking to you is like having a conversation with Ted...or fucking David for that matter- all prudish and etiquette bullshit. What kind of trouble could he and I get into? It's not like this is Babylon so we'll keep it clean."_

 

He left me standing there in front of the entrance. I debated with myself, whether to stay or leave. I mean, I had done what I'd gone there to do which was talk some sense into Brian. But my curiosity got the best of me. Justin was about to receive a _gift,_ one Brian and I never even dared go after for ourselves. He was about to dance with the person he'd _wanted_ to dance with at one of the most important events of his life. The fact that it was Brian Kinney- well that would just be the icing on his cake. I'll admit that I was jealous watching them glide and turn over the ballroom floor as if they owned it. And in a way, they did. No one else danced as they did, no one moved as they did. I glimpsed several faces as Brian and Justin took to the floor. Most were smiling and mesmerized like Justin's fag hag Daphne, some were envious and even jealous while looking on but there was one filled with... hate and jealousy. I wondered what that was about at the time and God how I wish I didn't know what it was about now.

 

After the dance ended and Brian kissed Justin in front of the entire senior class of Saint James Academy, I followed them out to the parking garage. They were laughing and smiling; goofing around and dancing. I had never seen Brian act like that and it was all due to that kid. He never smiled at me like that. He actually looked genuinely...happy. The hazel eyes I'd loved for more than half my life sparkled as did the blue ones of Justin. They practically glowed and Justin looked to be vibrating with excitement. I know the kid had a tough year so to see him like that and to know Brian was the cause of it gave me a look into their relationship that no one had ever seen- that no one could see. It was brief and short-lived but it was there. When they disappeared on the driver's side of the jeep, I turned to go back to my own car. I had a plane to catch; David was waiting for me. And that's when it happened... when I heard the crash of what I now know to be a wooden bat hit the concrete floor- the thump of the crumbling and unconscious twink; the voice of my best friend pleading and praying for Justin to wake up. I ran back as fast as I could and the scene that greeted me... Oh God, there was so much blood, the white silk scarf Brian had given Justin was covered in it. I watched as Brian gently took it from around the boy's neck and apply it to the head wound as he stretched his legs underneath Justin's head. Fumbling with my phone, I dialed 911 hoping just like Brian that help would be forthcoming. Honestly from what I knew about bashings and crimes against gays in the past, I was doubtful but ultimately relieved when I saw the ambulance pulling into the parking garage moments later. I guess being from the Country Club set has its priviledges. I told Brian that I would see Daphne home and call everyone, which I did after getting over my own shock. Daphne wanted to come to the hospital but her parents wanted her home first. I guess they needed to hear the first hand account of what had happened- well as much as she could give anyway. By the time I arrived at the hospital, Justin was already in surgery and Brian was sitting outside the doors... alone. I'd very rarely ever seen Brian cry and never over a trick. I guess that was the moment I realized that Justin Taylor was more than we all thought, more than the trick who wouldn't go home and certainly more to Brian than we ever thought he could or should be. If the situation wasn't so serious, I would probably laugh and tease him about the fact that the man who doesn't- or didn't rather- believe in love or relationships was well and truly caught in the twink's snare.

 

As for me, I still can't believe what's happened, that just a bit ago I saw Brian and Justin happy and smiling... that now I'm sitting here consoling Brian as best I could which really isn't much. He hasn't spoken yet and I'm worried about what it could mean. Usually if Brian is blowing up at you, all is right in Brian's world but he's quiet. Too quiet. I wish I could have talked him out of going in there; that he would have listened to me but I know now it was something he needed to do for himself. Something he needed to do for Justin. Part of me really wants to blame Justin for what happened to him but I know I can't. He was no more responsible than Brian was for Chris Hobbs grabbing a bat and fucking bashing his brains in. And yet all I can do is be outraged on Brian's behalf. I know he's going to catch shit for this and that he'll self-medicate as he always does. If Justin dies... NO! I won't think of that because Brian definitely won't survive that outcome.

 

_**~BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ~** _

 

_**Emmett's POV** _

 

I can't fucking sit still; I don't know how Brian is managing to do so. He's as still as a fucking statue and as white as a ghost yet all I can do is pray right now. I can only go by what Michael told me which was brief and short- which when you think of it was a miracle because Michael usually rambles about the serious or upsetting things in life and this falls into both of those categories. But I'm worried about Justin AND Brian. He hasn't said a word, just keeps watching the door. I've never seen him look so forlorn or full of despair. He's usually so larger than life and take charge that it's disconcerting to see him so out of his depth like this. Except for the tear tracks leaving salt marks on his handsome visage, he's stoic and resolute as if he's expecting the worse possible outcome to be announced at any moment. For a man who is used to living in the solution and not the problem, his innate stillness is causing me great concern.

 

Not many know it but Justin and I have grown pretty close over the last few months he's become one of us. He and I have a lot in common between daddies who abandoned us and being bullied for who we are. It gave me a sense of pride that when Justin couldn't talk to Brian, he could talk to me. I understood him in so many more ways than the rest ever could. What's funny is that he is a mixture of both Brian and I in terms of personality. He can be sympathetic but he can also be ruthless. I think I'm the only one of the entire group who knows how and why Brian was able to retain his job at Ryder. Justin told me what he did regarding Kip Thomas and made me promise not to tell a soul. I in turn told him that I would keep his secret and it's a vow I will never betray. It proved two things I have suspected since the night he stood up to his father: Justin Taylor is a survivor and he loves Brian Kinney with all his sweet heart. What is most surprising is that based on Brian's actions over these past nine months and even now as we sit and wait, is that the feeling is mutual. Yeah, Brian might fight like hell to keep it under wraps but I know that he loves Justin in a way he has never loved Michael or Lindsey and never will.

 

_God, hey it's me Emmett Maurice Honeycutt. I know I haven't talked to You everyday or as much as I should have and I may not have any right to do so now. But please let Baby make it out of this. He deserves a life, a chance to live his life. He's suffered so much more than anyone knows except You and me. Make this alright for him... and for Brian. Amen._

 

_**~BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ~** _

 

_**Ted's POV** _

 

Okay. So I admit it. I wasn't a Brian and Justin fan in the beginning. I thought Brian was playing with fire; that he was twisting the innocence of the young twink and using him as a back-up plan and the kid was too dumb and desperate to see or know that. I'm not too big or too blind to admit that I was wrong. Over the last months I've seen the tenacious twink take down Brian's walls little by little and bit by bit; he made the most unfeeling man I've ever met care. I would never have believed it except that I'm sitting here witnessing the evidence of that caring. I mean, Brian Kinney went to the boy's prom for God's sake. He took him in, gave him a place to stay and to watch their interaction when they think no one's looking, there's no way this has just been about sex. I don't think I've ever witnessed Brian so protective as I did that night outside Woody's when Justin outed the football jock who is the cause of all this. Or as jealous as when Justin won the ‘King of Babylon' contest a few weeks ago. Or as possessive as when someone other than him, touches Justin even for an innocent hug. It's like Justin calls up every instinct Brian has managed to keep hidden from the rest of us mere mortals- even Michael and Lindsey.

 

I keep hoping for all our sakes, but especially Brian and Justin's, that this is some collective nightmare which we'll all wake up from soon. First Blake's defection and now Justin's bashing, there just seems to be no shortage of bad news tonight. I know that as soon as word comes, Brian will be back to his old pain management techniques and that is most certainly not good. If Justin doesn't pull through this, there will be no saving him. I remember what it was like when I woke up from my coma. After I'd gotten out of the hospital, Brian had asked why I made him my power of attorney and medical proxy. I told him because he was a heartless shit and that he could pull the plug and wouldn't cry; that he would know when it was time to go. What will happen to him if he has to make those same decisions regarding Justin? I shudder to think what it will do to him.

 

He hasn't taken his eyes off that door, refusing food and drink as he sits and waits. I wonder if he's praying or compartmentalizing what may be expected of him. I wonder if he's bargaining with a God he doesn't wholeheartedly believe in for his lover's life. Yeah...Justin is his lover no matter how much Brian tries to deny to the contrary. Sometimes, I think Justin is the only one who does or could _love_ Brian Kinney. Is that harsh to say in a moment like this? Probably but it doesn't make it any less true. Brian is a hard man and it takes an equally driven man to get through to him. Justin Taylor has been that man since night one. Emmett and I have talked about it. Michael and Lindsey refuse to see or acknowledge it. Deb and Vic, I believe, sees it and Melanie abhors the idea of it but it's obvious to those of us on the outside looking in- or those of us without scales on our eyes anyway. I know that Brian didn't approve of me and Blake but he was willing to keep his opinions to himself and allow me to live my own life as I saw fit. He didn't verbally judge my choice or chasten me as Michael and Emmett did regardless of their intentions. In this moment, I may not have agreed with Brian going into Justin's prom and may not have agreed with the relationship as a whole, but I'm proud to say I gave him the same courtesy especially now. And no matter the outcome of this, I'm relieved to know that he knew love in its purest form because whether I like Brian most days or not, he deserved it.

 

_**~BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ~** _

 

_How did you get here?_

 

_Nobody's supposed to be here_

 

_I've tried that love thing for the last time_

 

_My heart said No no nobody's supposed to be here_

 

_But you came along and changed my mind*_

 

_**Brian's POV** _

 

**_There's quite a lot to be said right now but I... I just can't. Everyone keeps asking me what happened but I can't bring myself to speak of it. If I do, it will make this seem all too real._ Which it is _. But I don't want it to be. I never should have left him; never should have been there. I...I...I... I keep wondering how I came to care so much, how I came to want to make him happy, why I had to see that smile tonight that has brightened my days even when I didn't want it to- the smile that bathed my usually dark world in its brightness, the one that I've seen in the best of my dreams and now will be ingrained in my nightmares. Fuck! Why did I just have to see it?_**

 

**_When he first asked if I would go to this stupid prom with him, my answer was quick, efficient and a resounding ‘no.' I thought his brand of insanity was somehow hereditary and he was only just now showing signs of being crazy._ But that's Justin _\- daring. Bold. Courageous to the point of being reckless;_ me _in little blond boy twink form. Last night while we laid in bed, he told me all about his and Daphne's plans for tonight. He was so animated and vibrant with the biggest smile on his face and high on life. He said again that he wished he could take me but that he understood why I said no even if it hurt; that he loved that I was trying to protect him. Hmpf... some fucking job I did of that. It's because of me that he's in there fighting for his life and I'm sitting here covered in his blood. That asshole, Chris, who Justin always thought of as a closet case bashed him with a baseball bat as I ran to try to stop the madness from happening but I was too fucking late. Luckily, Mikey hadn't gone far after I went inside to dance with Justin, otherwise I don't know what I would have done. I'm already a bowl of jello inside waiting and willing him to wake the fuck up. The doctors haven't come out to speak to me yet. I'm not even sure they will although I'm down on record as his partner, a fact that none of the family knows other than Ted and Jennifer. It was the only way I could add him to my insurance until Jennifer was able to get her own separate from Craig and reclaim him as a dependent. Once he turned eighteen, Craig decided that if Justin wanted to live as a man, a gay man, then he should do so without his help or acknowledgment at all. So he got Melanie to file emancipation documents for him since he was still in school. Those papers freed his parents of any obligation towards him. The fact that Justin decided he was not going to Dartmouth made the transition easier to sever all ties with Craig._**

 

_**I keep trying to figure out how I got to this point. I want to say that there is no exact time and space when I started to care but the truth is I think it started the night after we fucked for the first time. He had come to the Loft just wanting to ‘talk.' I was trying to kick get his little tenacious ass to leave before my trick arrived. Mr. Good Fuck arrived while we were arguing and I finally made him leave. But then the strangest thing happened... the older trick was sticking up for the younger trick. Go fucking figure that one but anyway I told Justin that I didn't believe in love, I believed in fucking and gave him the whole speech then told him that if a relationship was what he wanted then to find a nice girl and to get married. He said he wanted me and I'll be damned because I wanted him too but I wasn't going to fucking admit it. He was too young for me- well at least that's the reason I gave. The truth of it is something I would never admit to anyone aloud... not even Justin. I tried to stay away from him, I really did but that first night at Babylon when he took my tricks and I took him home again, I knew I was fucked. I had broken my own rule: Never the same trick more than once. That was technically the third time, if one was inclined to count the best shower fuck I'd had in more than a decade. While I'm sitting here waiting for fucking news that I want but don't really want at the same time, I want nothing more than to be able to tell him that; want nothing more than for him to hear it and nothing more than to see the look in those blue, blue eyes looking at me again. Fuck! I hate waiting but that's all that's left to do right now.** _

 

_So I placed my heart under lock and key_

 

_To take some time, and take care of me_

 

_But I turn around and you're standing here *****_

 

_**All the fucking memories keep assailing me. The night we met and Gus' birth; our first shower fuck; the night after we met; him stealing my two tricks and then making me want him the first night he stepped foot into Babylon; the first of many times at Deb's; our hotel room fuck in New York; the conversations we've had that had nothing to do with sex; his reaction to me possibly leaving- all these fucking representations and more keep replaying in my mind giving me the clearest pictures of what he's added to my life thus far. It can't be over... it just can't fucking be over. Our story isn't finished; we aren't done.** _

 

_**Fuck! Wake up, Sunshine. Please, please, PLEASE wake up!** _

 

 

 

 

 

_***How Did You Get Here (sung by Deborah Cox)/ Jordan, Crawford** _

End Notes:

More on the way soon! I'm still having my Internet woes and trying to update my other fics when I can. Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing!! 

Much Love,

~Nichelle

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3386>  



	2. CHAPTER 1- HOW DID YOU GET HERE?

  
[Somewhere Only We Know- PART 1](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3386) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=1652)  


  
Summary: 

Seasons 1& 2 Hybrid with emphasis on the bashing and the recovery from it as I think it could have/ should have happened. 

Initial Plot Bunny from Deb Tanner: What if Michael had tried to stop Brian from going into the prom and had witnessed the attack?

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Family](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=342), [Alternate Universe](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=2), [Angst](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=86), [Brian/Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=3), [Brian/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=105), [Could be Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=39), [Drama](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=150), [Justin/Ethan](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=106), [Justin/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=107), [Minor Character Death](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=26), [PLOT BUNNIES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=343), [REAL LIFE ISSUES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=31), [Romance](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Toppy! Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=358) Characters:  Ben, Brian, Carl, Craig Taylor, Cynthia, Daphne, David Cameron, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan, Jennifer Taylor, Jim Stockwell, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael, Molly Taylor, Original Character(s), Other Canon Characters, Ted, Todd, Vic  
Challenges: None  
Series: Somewhere Only We Know  
Chapters:  3 Completed: No  
Word count: 18430 Read: 1403  
Published: October 01, 2015 Updated: October 19, 2015 

Chapter 2- WHAT DREAMS MAY COME by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

Hospital, More Introspection and Graduation...

_**CHAPTER TWO** _

 

_**WHAT DREAMS MAY COME** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**The Longest Night** _

 

 

 

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

 

_I stay up and think of you_

 

_And I wish on a star_

 

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too*_

 

_**Justin's POV** _

 

_**I feel so fucking strange. Like I'm here but not here. I'm not sure what the fuck is going on. I remember everything but feel like something is missing. Maybe that missing something explains the pain in my head...I don't know. What I do know is that I asked Brian to my prom and he said no. I'm not sure how I feel about that. I'm not sure how he feels in general. He acts like he loves me one minute; the next second like I'm the biggest nuisance on the planet. He gets pissed when someone's touching me but gets off when I'm fucking someone else. I mean like what the fuck?! As soon as I get out of my own head, I'm going to ask him. If I get out of my own head. And what the fuck am I doing wherever the fuck I am? What the hell is that beeping noise and why are people touching me? Where the hell is Brian? Brian? BRIAN!!!!!! Help...** _

 

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

 

_Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

 

_And there's no place in the world I'd rather be_

 

_Then here in my room dreaming about you and me*_

 

_**Brian's POV** _

**_  
_ **

**_Michael, Emmett, Ted, Debbie and Vic...they're all here. Daphne came in just a little while ago. And Jennifer. She's the only one other than the doctor I've spoken directly to. Craig was here but he left. Instead of worrying for his only son, he was hellbent on berating me. If I wasn't so tired or if I didn't feel that he was right to a degree, I would have punched his fucking lights out. I know that would've made Justin happy to an extent. As for Jennifer, she's quiet, same as me and sticking close. I guess I have a little comfort in that...at least for now. The trouble is I don't know what she's thinking other than the panic we all feel right now. I've asked her if she needed anything and her response was just for me to sit with her. It would be funny if the situation wasn't so serious. During our ice cream kisses, when Mikey and I were on the outs, Justin had told me that she didn't totally hate me and that I was too skinny. I wonder if that's true now since I'm the reason Justin got bashed. If I could have just stayed away... but I couldn't, could I?_ **

**_  
_ **

**_They wheeled him in about two hours ago. According to the doctor they won't know the extent of Justin's Traumatic Brain Injury until he wakes up. Dr. Mueller said that it could be that all of his memory has been affected or none at all. The mind is a tricky thing, he said. Fuck! I just want him to wake the hell up._ **

**_  
_ **

**_As I'm watching him crash through the windows again for the third time since they brought him back, I can't help but to feel sorry and fucking helpless- like I should have told him instead of just showing him how much he means to me. The little fucker grew on me in a matter of nine months. No matter how much distance I pushed him away, he always came back; turning up like a Canadian penny not accepted in the U.S. He just kept trying and I kept fighting. Push, pull. It was like a game... then it stopped being one. I began to crave him but I wouldn't tell him that. I would seek out reasons to see him instead of the other way around then treat him as my backup plan. He called me on that a few weeks ago at Babylon. I didn't think he would or could do it but he did by taking that twink away from me. I find Justin calls me on my shit a lot. The stuff I would rather keep hidden, he digs it up with the precision of an archaeologist digging for lost treasure. Since coming back from New York, we've been talking and I find I laugh with him more than anyone else. Perhaps it's because he's young and has a goofy sense of humor that rubs off on me. But it feels good. And I don't want to let that go; don't want it taken away from me because of the end of a homophobe's bat. I remember him telling me that in comparison to everyone else I know, he was the most mature. He is. Justin is like an wise old man trapped in a twinkie physique full of PSAs and sage advice which I didn't ask for but he gives anyway. Because he knows I'll listen even if I pretend otherwise or come up with some sarcastic quip to deflate his ever-present ego. I've found myself asking him how he would handle different situations just as he does me. He and I, we're give and take which is amusing while being scary as shit. I don't have that kind of connections with anyone else. Sure he could manipulate a situation as well as I could but he doesn't employ that method as often as I have. He doesn't ask anything of me that I'm not willing to give except maybe love?...which is as fucked up an emotion as anyone can get if it leaves me feeling like this. I don't know if I love him but I do care about him more than I ready, willing or able to admit. He jokes about that and I just tell him to shut the fuck up about it. He doesn't let me be Bad Boy Kinney because to him, I'm just Brian. I may preach about acceptance of other people's choices but Justin... well he's that theory personified. Even when I know I've hurt him or wounded him, he still accepts me. It's kinda ironic that the one person I actually feel closest to is twelve years my junior. That used to bother me. That used to bother me, sometimes it still does but it doesn't change the facts. But so long as I don't have to say any of this, I'll think whatever the fuck I want to._ **

 

_Wonder if you ever see me_

 

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

 

_If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside_

 

_Would you even care_

 

_I just want to hold you close_

 

_But so far all I have are dreams of you_

 

_So wait for the day and the courage to say how much I love you*_

 

_**General POV** _

 

Dr. Mueller, the Supervising Physician, had to be recalled to take care of Justin. The one thing that was in the young man's favor was that he was a fighter. He knew the family's worry. He had once been in their place, waiting for his daughter who had brain surgery to wake up. He wondered not for the first time why someone would want to hit such an angelic looking man with a baseball bat. He knew from Justin's partner that he was subjected to bullying throughout the school year but for someone to take it this far... well Dr. Mueller couldn't understand the rationale in that. After making sure his patient was resting comfortably, he headed to the door to speak with those waiting.

 

"It appears that we have to add one more medication to the list for Justin's allergies. I'll give you the name of it so we won't have this problem again. In the meantime, I've ordered an IV to flush the drug out of his system."

 

"Why didn't we know about this the first time he needed the crash cart?" Brian couldn't keep his voice level. "He could have been killed."

 

"I'm aware of that Mr. Kinney and you have my apologies."

 

"Apologies? Apologies! What the fuck good would that have done any of us if he died?"

 

Dr. Mueller took a deep breath, understanding where the irate man was coming from. Unfortunately there was no way to prevent what happened and he told him so. "When he crashed the first time, we naturally believed it was from the affects of just coming out of surgery. Releasing the blood from a brain is a very slow process and usually it takes its toll on the heart as well. I had them take Justin's blood following the second crash. This time we knew what to expect because the blood work came back not ten minutes before it happened. Nothing, especially medicine, is infallible, Mr. Kinney."

 

Before Brian could issue a retort, Jennifer spoke up. She shared Brian's reaction but both of them couldn't afford to flip out. Justin needed them to keep a level head. Since under the circumstances, it was impossible for Brian to do so, it was up to Jennifer. "When can we see him?"

 

He looked at the expectant faces of the group assembled. Technically none of them should be there this time of night but he had to admire the amount of love displayed among them. Justin Taylor was a very lucky young man even in the most dire of circumstances. "I'll allow two people in at a time, Mrs. Taylor but only for a few minutes."

 

"Thank you, Doctor. I promise we won't touch anything or stay long," Debbie said.

 

The doctor nodded in return before heading over to leave his final instructions with the nurses' station and writing up his report.

 

With Jennifer and Brian's permission, each member of the family present when in to sit with Justin for a few. Debbie and Emmett came out of the room with wet eyes as did Daphne. Ted opted not to go in. Brian figured it was still hard for him since he was in Justin's place not too long ago. Vic and Michael went in. Although Mikey had been there, seeing Justin lying so still in the bed brought it all home for him in a way that was both shocking and disturbing. It wasn't a secret among them that Michael and Justin didn't exactly get along until Brian was thinking of moving to New York but Michael would have never wished the injuries on the younger man. For some reason still puzzling to Vic and the rest, Michael had his own guilt regarding Justin to deal with. When he emerged from the room and sat down, Michael rocked back and forth whispering and chanting to himself. "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it." Debbie and Vic promised Brian that they were going to take Michael home and sit with him.

 

"Jennifer, you go on in. Stay as long as you need to. I'll be here," Brian said so softly, she had to bend slightly to hear him.

 

"Why don't you come with me, Brian?"

 

He nodded a little with his eyes downcast. For a man notorious for keeping his emotions locked away, she felt a little relief that he wasn't able to just then. When she gripped his hand, he flinched but she didn't let go. Instead she held him tighter and could feel the slight tremble beneath the surface of the larger palm. It was then she realized that as much as this situation had scared her, it was close to destroying the big man walking beside her. She had to admire his strength. She didn't know if she would still have her sanity if she had witnessed what Brian had.

 

They entered the room silently. Brian went to stand on the far side of the room, nearest the windows while Jennifer remained near the door. Looking down on her son, Jenn's mind began to relive so many precious moments leading up to his coming out. His first steps. His first words. His first day of Kindergarten when he came home talking about his best friend Daphne. His very first drawing of a flower and his family. And then there was Justin's first love. His first _real_ love. She looked at Brian who looked down on her beloved son stoically but with shining eyes. Her own thoughts were jumbled watching as he slowly traced a single finger down Justin's face. The gesture was so intimate that in a small way she felt as if she were intruding on a private conversation. And yet, Brian didn't exclude her from anything; he shared what he was feeling with her whether he admitted it aloud or not.

 

She raised Justin's hand to her lips, kissing his knuckles gently. In that single gesture she hoped he understood all she was asking for- all she was praying for- and that he would continue to fight to come back to those who loved him.

 

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

 

_**Day 2** _

 

"Where's Brian?" Michael hurried back into the ICU section of the hospital.

 

Because of the severity of Justin's injuries, the staff didn't give the family members a hard time about sticking around. As long as they were quiet and respectful of the patients all trying to recover in their own way, the doctor was willing to let them flow in and out of the ward at will instead of having them adhere to the usually strict visiting policy.

 

"He's in with Justin sleeping. I thought to go in and wake him but I know he could use the rest," Jennifer said quietly.

 

She too was exhausted worrying for Justin who had yet to wake up. Dr. Barrow, the surgeon on call last night, had explained that upon arrival, they had to drill a hole into Justin's skull to release the blood pinned in the spot where he'd been hit. She was angry that this happened to her golden boy but was also relieved that Brian had been here instead of at his usual haunts. Outside of a few words to her and Daphne when they first arrived, he hadn't spoken. She wondered if he was praying as she was or if he was still in shock at the turn of events. Her heart reluctantly went out to him when he broke down while apologizing to her for not seeing it coming; for not getting to Justin fast enough to prevent the attack.

Craig had been there briefly spouting his nonsense of how Justin brought this on himself and that it was that ‘Child Molester's fault.' She could see when each of Craig's words penetrated Brian's consciousness, stabbing him angry words he'd obviously thought of himself. She finally told Craig to get the fuck out, stating that she would call him when there was a change but until then she would be asking the doctors to ban him from the hospital unless he was a patient himself and that if he didn't go right then she would make sure he was. After his usual curses and threats, Craig had finally left leaving her to deal with the aftermath and the well-meaning family she and Justin had acquired since he came out. Brian had escaped into Justin's room, sitting stoically by his bedside at first with his fingers entwined in her son's, then later asleep with his hand still holding Justin's. If she wasn't sure before, she was now about how much he cared about her son.

 

Michael nodded. "I brought him a change of clothes; Ma has yours. The nurse said that you all could use the showers in the empty wing down the hall and to rest if you have to."

 

Jennifer smiled slightly at him. She knew of his difficulties with Justin although she wasn't always clear of the reason. Thankfully he seemed willing to put that to the side at least for now. "Thank you, Michael. I'll do that."

 

Daphne entered the wing at that moment bearing two cups. "I know you've given up coffee, Mrs. Taylor, but I thought just this one time wouldn't hurt." She handed Jennifer the cup, her eyes shifting briefly to the window where her best friend and his boyfriend lay. "Still no change?"

 

"Not yet but I'm hopeful," Jennifer answered, taking a sip of the brew. Had the situation not been so dire, she would have complimented and been surprised at the fact Daphne had made it just the way she liked it. But she couldn't think about that now.

 

"I checked on Molly. My mom dropped her off at school and my dad will pick her up. They said she could stay as long as you needed her to." Daphne smiled a little trying to lighten the oppressive mood. "I think they enjoy having a little girl around the house again."

 

"Will you be giving the speech at the graduation?" Debbie who had come up behind the group, asked.

 

Daphne dropped her eyes, her smile dimming down to a wistful one. "Yeah, I'll be giving both mine and Justin's speeches. He beat me for Valedictorian by eight points so I got the Salutatorian spot. I guess it seems fitting."

 

Debbie and Jenn each wrapped an arm around her hugging her close. They knew it was just as hard on her as it was apparently on them and Brian. Daphne and Justin were practically in the crib together, forming a solid and irreplaceable friendship since Kindergarten. If they were hurting, she was equally hurting if not more so watching her best friend fight for his life.

 

Vic who had come in with Debbie spoke up. "You'll do fine, Daphne. And he'll be fine- both of them will." He indicated both Brian and Justin, noting how Brian's hand tightened on the smaller hand.

 

"Thanks Vic. I just want to make him proud," she said, her eyes tearing as she followed the direction of his gaze.

 

"He's already proud, Honey," Jennifer added. "I heard you two screaming on the phone when you both found out. I hadn't heard Justin that happy in a long time."

 

"You should have heard him when he got his acceptance letter to PIFA." Vic smiled in remembrance.

 

"And the smile. Oh it was so bright- a real Sunshine smile as only Justin could give. He'll give it again, Jen. You listen to Vic. He's been where Justin is before; he knows what he's talking about."

 

Jennifer nodded, never more grateful in this moment for her extended family. If someone had told her months before that by losing her son, then Craig, only to gain her son back that she would become close with this group of what the WASP set would call misfits, she would have laughed. But they have proven to her just how much they love Justin. Debbie had become a second mom to him and Vic like a dad and favored uncle all rolled into one. They even welcomed Molly among them, sneaking her cookies when Jenn wasn't looking and helping her to rebuild Justin and the little girl's relationship. Jennifer hadn't yet told Molly why Justin was in the hospital, only that she had to be there and that she would be hanging out over at Daphne's until she could return from the hospital. Although Molly wasn't happy about not being allowed to go to the hospital to see her brother, she was happy that she would get to go to Daphne's house which had a pool and a lot of neat things she could get into.

 

"Sorry we're just getting here. We left Gus with Dusty and Marie for awhile," Lindsey said as she and Melanie bustled through the double doors closing off Intensive Care.

 

"It's okay so long as you're here now," Debbie answered for all of them.

 

"Where's Brian?" Lindsey looked around.

 

"Probably getting his dick sucked," Melanie muttered.

 

"For your information, he's not, Melanie," Vic confirmed. "If you'd take your head out of your ass and look closely at the reason we're all here, you'll see where Brian is."

 

He was getting more than a little tired of her disparaging comments about Brian when he wasn't where the rest of them thought he _should_ be. He understood more than anyone there, except perhaps Debbie and certainly more than Michael, what this was doing to Brian. Although Vic spent a good portion of Brian's teenage and young adult years bouncing between New York and Chicago, he and Brian had always kept in touch. He knew things about the younger man that no one, not even his closest friends, knew including how Brian really felt about Justin.

 

"How long has he been here?" Lindsey asked "We'd gone by the loft before we came but he wasn't at home."

 

"Of course he wasn't. He's been with his _partner_ all night," Vic said more than a little annoyed with Lindsey as well. "Where would you be if Melanie was lying in that hospital bed?"

 

"That's different, Vic, and you know it."

 

"Is it? What's different about it? Brian and Justin are just as involved as any of you are."

 

"Oh come on, Vic. You expect us to believe that Brian could care about that kid anymore than his next trick? They are twelve years apart for God's sake," Melanie defended her partner.

 

"Not only do I expect you to believe it, I expect you to _honor_ it," Vic responded firmly. "I find it funny that after all the two of you have been through within the last year alone, that you could stand there and cast judgment on the two young men in that room. If not for either of them, Lindsey would be married to that French guy- Gui, was that his name?- and you would still be bitter and crying to Brian about how you fucked a broad who wasn't _your_ partner and you'd lost Lindsey. At least Brian and Justin's relationship or whatever it is, is more honest and open than those of you who supposedly have _marriages._ " Vic left them to ponder his words, moving toward the doorway of the room.

 

He took a deep breath before entering, praying that he would have the right words to say to Brian. There wasn't a doubt in his mind nor heart that Justin would be okay but convincing Brian of that would be the hardest conversation he would have today. He knew he had to wake him and that Brian had to take care of himself with a shower and food. Looking down on the two men he was loath to interrupt the moment. Justin for all the pain he must be experiencing, looked to be peacefully sleeping. Brian actually looked innocent in sleep. He chuckled to himself thinking of what Brian would say to that thought.

 

Reaching out a hand, Vic stroked the auburn waves, softly at first, while calling his name. He nearly laughed aloud watching as the relaxed lids squeezed tightly and struggled to remain closed as he repeated his actions. Finally losing their struggle, Brian's eyelids snapped open. His eyes took in everything before he registered where he was and who was speaking. Vic helped him to sit up knowing instinctively that the younger man's back must have been hurting a bit from the bent position in the chair. He rubbed smaller circles on Brian's lower back while speaking softly to him.

 

"Get up, Son. Michael brought you a change of clothes. The nurses said you can go take a shower in the empty wing at the end of the hall."

 

Brian stretched but other than that didn't move. He looked over to the still unconscious younger man in the bed, willing him to wake up. Running a hand over his face, he said, "I'm not leaving him."

 

Vic knew this would be the argument he had to contend with. "I know, Brian. But while Justin is sleeping, you have to take care of yourself too."

 

"Sleeping? Vic he isn't sleeping. He's in a fucking coma... and it's my fault. So no, I won't leave him."

 

"It isn't your fault, Brian, but the work of a lunatic," Vic tried to reason with the man.

 

"If I hadn't gone to that fucking prom; if I hadn't given into his wishes, he wouldn't be laid out in this damn bed fighting for his life."

 

"If you hadn't gone, hadn't given into him, we would be planning his funeral instead of sitting here waiting for him to wake up. Now I'm telling you- not asking- to get the hell out of that chair so I can sit down. Go take a shower and have something to eat before I bodily remove you myself."

 

Brian looked at Vic, smirk in place. It was always that way with them- tit for tat. He knew deep down Vic was right but he really didn't want to leave Justin. If he opened his eyes and Brian wasn't there or if something happened while he was gone... He shook himself free of the thoughts of which began to crowd his mind. "You'll stay with him?"

 

"I won't move an inch," Vic assured him.

 

"And you'll call me immediately if something happens?"

 

"I have your number on speed dial although I'm pretty sure the others will beat me to it," he said while directing Brian to look outside of the window. Everyone was there except Ted and Emmett who he knew would be back after work since they had already called several times that morning.

 

"Okay, Vic but don't move. And hold his hand for me."

 

"Yeah, Brian. I'll do that. You just take care of yourself for right now, okay? I have this. I have him."

 

Brian nodded and rose from the chair, stretching again. He was so fucking stiff but he wouldn't have traded it for anything with the exception of blue eyes blinking at him in laughter, plush lips kissing him and a deep tenor voice saying his name. He bent over at the waist, placing his forehead against Justin's trying to convey every thought in his mind and his willpower into the still form lying there. Then he placed a kiss on his lips and detached his hand. "I'll be back in less than an hour, Vic."

 

The older man who had been watching, nodded. "Take your time, Brian. He'll be fine." Vic settled into the currently unoccupied chair and made good on his promises to Brian.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_**Three's Company** _

 

The moment he stepped out of the room, Brian was bombarded with questions which he promptly ignored. He walked over to Jennifer and Daphne, embracing each of them in a short but much-needed hug. They returned the gesture, holding the slightly trembling taller man.

 

"Brian, you have to eat," Daphne whispered to him.

 

"I know," he said, his voice equally quiet. "Jennifer, have you been taken care of. Do you have a change of clothes or do you need anything?"

 

"Other than Justin to wake up, I'm fine, Brian. Debbie grabbed me something to wear with Daphne's help and brought me some coffee. I didn't want them to wake you but Vic said it had to be done."

 

"He promised to sit there until we get back." He plucked the now-empty cup in here hand. "Justin would be happy."

 

"Why?" she asked puzzled.

 

"In a roundabout way, he's got you drinking coffee again. He hated tea."

 

Jennifer couldn't help the small chuckle which escaped her. Justin had thrown a fit when she threw out all the coffee to be replaced with much healthier Earl Grey and Lemon Zinger herbal teas. "Yeah that was always a sore spot with him."

 

The three of them stood in silence for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts before Brian broke it. "Come on. Let's get that shower- separately of course- and I'll buy you something to eat. Daphne you're coming too. I'll have the food delivered; I don't think I can take what passes for hospital fare these days."

 

He collected his clothes from Michael who was still trying to talk to him. He didn't really feel much like conversation outside of Vic, Jennifer, Daphne and maybe at some points, Debbie. It wasn't that he was trying to be mean or stubborn. He just couldn't take all the questions and innuendos since he already felt he was almost at the end of his mental rope. He hurried along the corridor, stopping only long enough to inform the nurses that he and Jennifer would be using the facilities. He handed Daphne his keys and cell phone advising that Vic said he would call if there was a change or problems with Justin and that the delivery people would call when they arrived.

 

"If Cynthia calls, tell her what happened. I don't know if Ted was able to reach her. Ask her to tell my boss that I will work from home over the next few days."

 

"You can do that?" Daphne asked amazed.

 

Brian shook his head. "Not ordinarily without having to go through Human Resources but Cynthia will explain everything to Ryder. Since I'm his top Ad Exec, it would be an asset to him to have me work this way since my clients won't accept another person at this stage in their campaigns."

 

"Shit Brian, can you lose your job?" Daphne asked.

 

"You know, Brian, if you have to go to work, I'll still be here," Jennifer offered concerned at what Brian was risking to be here for Justin.

 

"If there's something immediate, Jennifer, I'll go in but other than that, I'm not leaving. Not until he wakes up."

 

After Brian and Jennifer took care of their ablutions, the three of them had lunch on the veranda just outside of the ICU wing. Normally the walled area was reserved for staff only but because of the media circus inhabiting the visitors' outdoor area, the nurses offered it to anyone in the vast Taylor family. They were silent except for the occasional comments or memories about Justin and what this could all mean. The police had yet to come by to check on the patient or gather an account from Michael, Daphne and Brian. So although they were waiting patiently for something- anything- to happen, that thought was the most troubling to each of them.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_**Day 3** _

 

Daphne pulled up to St. James Academy on the morning of what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her and Justin's lives. The original plan was that she would pick him up from Debbie's and they would ride in together. That's how they started; that's how they were supposed to end it. Instead she'd just come back from paying an early morning visit to the hospital. There still hadn't been any change but in a way, that was to the good. It meant that Justin wasn't any better but he wasn't worst either.

 

Daphne took several deep breaths to calm herself before alighting from her little Blue car. If she had her way, she would never see any of these fucking hypocrites again. Even feeling that way, she vowed to do Justin proud and to not let them get the best of her. He'd always told her how strong and magnificent she was. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of saying Justin's faith in her was displaced. Upon entering the large gymnasium where the students were gathered, she nearly lost it seeing the object of her hate cow-towing and laughing it up with his cronies. As far as she was concerned Chris Hobbs should be locked under the fucking jail, never to see daylight again instead of being given the pleasure of walking down the aisle to receive his diploma.

 

"Hey Daph, how's Justin doing?" September asked her. "We haven't seen you all weekend. You missed the barbecue over at Cindy Davidson's house yesterday. Where were you?"

 

Daphne nearly blew a brain cell. September had been one of the few people she and Justin had considered a true friend throughout the years. _My how times change_ . "Where do you think I was, September? I was at the hospital where you should have been."

 

September sighed, rolling her eyes upward. "They're just so depressing though. Justin wouldn't have wanted you to hang around the hospital you know. He just wasn't that type of guy."

 

"ISN'T! You're standing there speaking of Justin like he isn't still alive. He is! And he will remain so despite what _your friend_ tried to do to him. You know what, you should probably go join them," Daphne said, her anger evident in every syllable she uttered. It was bad enough that life was moving on without Justin but for someone she thought was a friend to spout such bullshit was just too much to deal with right then.

 

"I'm... I'm... Oh Daph, you know I didn't mean it like that," September stuttered, not sure why Daphne was angry with her.

 

"Oh? Just how did you _mean_ it, September? You know what, I don't even want to know. I'm going to get my cap and gown and then I'm going for a cigarette."

 

"Great! I'll come with you."

 

"No need. I only smoke with my friends. You're no longer one of them." And with that last comment, Daphne rushed off to the other end of the room where she was waylaid by more sycophantic assholes wanting the latest gossip on Justin's condition.

 

"Hey Daphne," a voice sneered directly behind her. Daphne couldn't resist the urge to stiffen her body as the unwanted voice of Chris Hobbs assaulted her ears. "Has Taylor woken up yet?" His comment garnered snickers from various onlookers standing off to the side.

 

"No but then you would know that wouldn't you, Chris," Daphne answered in the same tone as Chris had addressed her. "In fact, I'm sure when he does wake up, you will have some serious charges to answer to. You should hire yourself a good lawyer."

 

She made to turn back around putting him behind her but his words stopped her. "IF he wakes up, I'm sure I'll get off anyway. After all, I was protecting my Christian right not to have to see queers making out on the dancefloor."

 

Daphne smirked as she recalled one particular conversation with Justin. "Is that right, Chris? Or was it that you were JEALOUS because someone else was bold enough to declare his love for Justin?" She took great satisfaction watching as his face fell and his eyes clouded with fear. She lowered her voice although it was still considered a stage whisper. "Yeah... I know all about that hand job he gave you in the sports equipment room; how you came all over his hand. He said that it wasn't love for him and didn't mean anything but that wasn't the same for you, was it Chris? He also told me that Brian's son who is just a toddler has a bigger dick than you."

 

Everyone within earshot of Daphne's last sentence laughed loudly much to Hobbs' chagrin.

 

"You take that back or I'll..."

 

"What, Chris? You'll hit me with a fucking baseball bat in the head too? I fucking dare you to because unlike Justin who only had two witnesses who just happen to be gay, there are a whole LOT of straight people here. What would be your defense this time?" She watched as her words registered in the other boy's eyes and she smirked in response. "Yeah... that's what I thought."

 

Daphne grabbed her cap and gown and headed back out the door while listening to Chris yelling at his friends of how much she was a liar. One of them even said that he remembered Justin saying the same thing the night they all visited Liberty Avenue. Chris continued to deny the truth but that was fine by Daphne. She had sown the seed of discord and mistrust among those Chris considered friends. It was enough for her for now.

 

She sat and looked over her speech while all the preliminaries were going forth. As she flipped slowly through the index cards, she noted how much her life had changed from the time she wrote the words three days before the prom and now three days after it. All of the optimism and idealism she and Justin had shared seemed a lifetime ago in comparison to what they still had yet to face once he woke up.

 

She looked out into the audience seeing her parents and Molly Taylor wearing the same _For Justin_ t-shirts she wore up under her graduation gown. Her dad had ordered them from a mall vendor specifically for the graduation he couldn't attend. Next to them were Debbie, Vic, Emmett and Ted. Michael had to get catch a plane to Portland that morning but said he would be in touch and be back as soon as he was able to. However, other than Justin, the two people she was missing the most in that moment were still holding a vigil at the bedside of her best friend. Daphne closed her eyes wishing she was there with them, surreptitiously wiping a tear when it treaded silently down her cheek.

 

The sound of the announcer calling her name brought her back to the task at hand. Rising from her seat on the stage, she looked one more time at the index cards in her hand. The words on them no longer colored her reality so placing them down, she moved toward the podium. In this instant, Daphne vowed that she would be the person who Justin always thought her to be. It was time to deliver a healthy dosage of the truth that these puffed-up and pompous people continued to deny existed in their lily-white, heteronormative self-made prisons disguised as the Country Club set. Clearing her throat she began:

 

"To my Fellow Students, Illustrious Faculty and the Families who are out Honored Guests,

 

Today I stand before you as both Salutatorian which I earned and the Valedictorian of our class, who is not present. For those interested, the person who that honor belongs to is currently in the hospital fighting for his life because of ONE word. Gay... a word that by way of Merriam Websters Dictionary means happy. And two nights ago, Justin Taylor was. He attended prom the _gayest_ of us all- celebrating our rite of passage from grade school to our post-secondary education or employment opportunities awaiting us; celebrating our transition from childhood to adulthood. I won't go into all of the details except to say that we, the graduates of Saint James Academy Class of 2001, have a real chance to change our legacy from being a group of intolerant entitled brats to one of enlightenment, acceptance and tolerance of people who are different than we ourselves; to respect their life choices and recognize both our differences and similarities. Justin and I tried to do that with the Gay-Straight Student Alliance and found that although he was the only one called a Fag and a Fudge Packer, all of us within that room were told at one point or another that we were going to Hell by some adult in our lives and simply because our choices- our freedom- was not their idea or ideal. And don't fool yourselves into believing that it was easy for me just because I'm a straight female. Being the spot of pepper amongst the salt and Justin as the rainbow against the gray is what drew he and I together, what made us best friends- what made us family regardless of a blood tie. It was a common bond shared and steeped in discrimination and for what? Because we're different? News flash people: No one bleeds blue blood- it's ALL red. Justin was trying to make a difference, to not let bullies or injustice change his opinion of people in general. Hell, if truth be told my people are still waiting for their 40 acres and a mule while the Gay Revolution is still in its infancy to some degree. Slavery and Stonewall has too many similarities to just be a coincidence. Something has to change people, something has to CHANGE! The U.S. Constitution guarantees us the right to the pursuit of Happiness regardless of our nationality, race, or creed. I'd like to believe that even extends to our sexual orientation since it's our right as human beings and citizens of this great country. Justin was trying to be the change he wanted to see in this world. I beseech you, my fellow graduates, to do the same. As my closing thought, I'd like to leave with this: It would do well for each one of us to remember that the very person you think you're better than might be the one to save your life in the next second and it won't matter who they are or who they love just as long as their there to help; to do their civic duty as a fellow human being. If you could just get that revelation into your thick skulls, perhaps then you too can make a difference. Thank you and happy Graduation Day."

 

Although most of the assembly sat stunned at her outburst, Daphne was happy to have said what needed to be said. She could hear the hoots and hollers from her own personal cheering section and in her reality, that was all that mattered to her. After she collected both her and Justin's diplomas, Daphne left the stage without looking back. Her time- their time- at St. James Academy had officially ended... and what an ending it WAS.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_*Dreaming of You- (Sung by Selena ) Shuman, Earl/ Snow, Tom/ Garson, Mort/ Golde, Frannie/ Golde, Francine Vicki_

End Notes:

Thanks a BUNCH to my LLLC crew (Y'all know who you are!), a bunch of fabulous writers in their own right and a constant source of LAUGHTER and INSPIRATION to me on this literary journey! So glad I found you all and Love Ya!! ~Chelle

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3386>  



	3. CHAPTER 3- SQUARE ONE

  
[Somewhere Only We Know- PART 1](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3386) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=1652)  


  
Summary: 

Seasons 1& 2 Hybrid with emphasis on the bashing and the recovery from it as I think it could have/ should have happened. 

Initial Plot Bunny from Deb Tanner: What if Michael had tried to stop Brian from going into the prom and had witnessed the attack?

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Family](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=342), [Alternate Universe](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=2), [Angst](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=86), [Brian/Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=3), [Brian/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=105), [Could be Canon](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=39), [Drama](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=150), [Justin/Ethan](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=106), [Justin/Other](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=107), [Minor Character Death](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=26), [PLOT BUNNIES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=343), [REAL LIFE ISSUES](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=31), [Romance](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Toppy! Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=358) Characters:  Ben, Brian, Carl, Craig Taylor, Cynthia, Daphne, David Cameron, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan, Jennifer Taylor, Jim Stockwell, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael, Molly Taylor, Original Character(s), Other Canon Characters, Ted, Todd, Vic  
Challenges: None  
Series: Somewhere Only We Know  
Chapters:  3 Completed: No  
Word count: 18430 Read: 1403  
Published: October 01, 2015 Updated: October 19, 2015 

Chapter 3- SQUARE ONE by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

Very SPECIAL shout out to my gals of the LLLC!! Your input, as always, was invaluable. Hugs and Kisses all the way around!

~Chelle

_**CHAPTER THREE** _

_**SQUARE ONE** _

  


  


_**Un-welcomed News** _

Michael was troubled by yet another nightmare. Tossing and turning since his return, he often relived what he had seen in the parking garage over twenty-five hundred miles away. He couldn't get over the sight of the blood gushing from Justin's head as his best friend tried to stem the flow with the white silk scarf; couldn't stop recalling the last time he and Justin had spoken when he'd asked the younger man to take care of his mom while he was beginning his new life with David. He couldn't cease seeing the cerulean blue eyes so full of life which had not opened since that fateful night three weeks ago.

  


From the minute he'd touched down in Portland, it had been a nonstop whirlwind of activity within the Novotny-Cameron household. David had arrived with Hank in tow to greet Michael at the airport. They spoke about Justin's condition and the operations the young man had to endure. When Hank asked why someone would do that to the young and likable (in Hank's twelve year old opinion) blond he'd briefly met during lunch at the Liberty Diner, Michael didn't shield the truth from him even though David would have liked him to. When Michael had finished his explanation, David had promptly and firmly advised that they should all put the events of the weekend behind them and begin to live their lives without another thought. Michael had agreed for the sake of peace but he was still bothered by the entire situation and David's lack of empathy for his and the gang's feelings about Justin. But he said nothing. Instead he listened as David outlined the dinner parties and their schedule for the next few weeks which surprisingly included Michael and Hank's field trip to the Comic Book Convention held one town over the following week. It was as if Justin Taylor and his problems no longer rated as important on David's cognitive and social scale; as if all was as it should be now that Michael was where he belonged.

  


Every time Michael had awakened in the middle of the night screaming and covered in sweat from the first night back in his new home, David would either throw his arm around the short brunet possessively and tell him to forget about it or he would do as he'd done just a few hours ago... advise Michael that he had early appointments in the morning and that he needed to get some uninterrupted sleep. As a result, Michael jarred himself out of his current nightmare while finding himself alone in the guest room. Fortunately his ringing cell phone didn't give him as much time as he usually had to think about his own discontentment.

"Hello," Michael answered, his voice still laden with sleep and a little nervous over the reason someone would be calling him at three o'clock in the morning. He smiled briefly as he recognized the caller's calm but marginally excited voice.

  


"Mikey...Mikey, are you listening?"

  


"Yeah Brian, I'm listening."

  


"Good. I need you to get your ass to the airport. There will be a ticket waiting for you upon arrival so make sure you have your ID."

  


"Brian what the fuck are you talking about? I can't get there now. David and I have plans tomorrow night."

  


"Justin is waking up." The smile in Brian's voice was evident and caused Michael's own eyes to widen in disbelief, seeking reassurance the only way available right now.

  


"What? Are you sure? I mean... I... I..."

  


"Jesus, Mikey, I haven't heard you stutter this much since the first time I took you to the Baths to get laid. Yes I'm fucking sure since I've seen him wake up a hundred times since the night he and I met. Now get your ass to the airport. I'll see you soon."

  


The dial tone sung in his ear as he sat stunned by what he'd just heard. After three weeks in limbo and all of them on the brink of emotional hell, Justin was finally finding his way out of the coma which was first medically induced and then had continued naturally since the night of the prom. Oh fuck! He couldn't help smiling down at the phone even as he heard the throat clearing from the doorway.

  


"Who was that?" David asked with his arms folded across his bare chest.

  


It was obvious to Michael from David's stance that he'd heard the whole conversation but it didn't matter in the least. Michael was going home to be with his family. "That was Brian. Justin is waking up and I have to get to the airport. There's a ticket waiting for me for the first available flight out." Michael threw his legs over the side of the bed, heading toward the private bathroom in the corner.

  


"I don't see why you're needed there," David sneered. He didn't appreciate being woken up by Michael's screams and then subsequently hearing Michael's excitement over returning to Pittsburgh. His home was HERE now, not there.

  


Michael froze in the doorway of the large restroom. "I'm needed there because, if it's true that Justin is FINALLY waking up, then the cops will need my statement. In case you've forgotten I was there."

  


"Oh... How could I forget Michael? Perhaps it's your constant distance and lack of focus during our nights out with our friends or maybe it's the fact that I can't get any fucking sleep around here because of all your whimpers and screams. No, no, it MUST have been the fact that I came down here to wake you up again only to find that you're on the phone with the man responsible for getting the kid bashed in the first place."

  


"You don't know what the fuck you are talking about and I can't believe that you have the NERVE to stand there and blame Brian for the actions of Chris fucking Hobbs."

  


"If he wasn't there in the first place that young man wouldn't have felt compelled to hit Justin." David's matter of fact tone set Michael off.

  


"What kind of fucking moron are you? The question isn't why Brian was there, it's why Chris Hobbs, who is a fucking football player by the way, had a fucking baseball bat in his car in the first place?" Michael huffed, never angrier in his life. "But you know what... I don't have time to deal with this or YOU right now. I have an hour to get to the airport and since I'm sure I can't count on you to give me a ride without you being an ASSHOLE, I'll call a cab just before I jump in the shower."

  


Michael turned into the room and slammed the door cutting off any further communication with David. An hour later, he was being led into the first class lounge, waiting for his plane to board and not bothering to answer the many missed calls from David.   

_**~BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ~** _

  


_**Filling in the Blanks** _

Brian hung up from Michael, continuing his vigil beside Justin's bedside. He always loved watching Justin wake up (an entirely lesbianic activity he would have cut his tongue out before admitting) but it had never meant more to him than it did now.

  


The first calls he made were to Jennifer who was sleeping right down the hall in the vacant wing, to Deb and Vic who were barely sleeping at all and to Michael who even now was heading to the airport in Portland. He would have called Daphne and the rest of the gang but he figured between Jennifer and Debbie the rest would be notified. He went ahead and advised the nursing staff of Justin's impending advent from coma-land, explaining that he just knew and that they had about fifteen minutes to get ready and notify the doctor on call. Although they had looked at him skeptically at first, they went about doing what Brian said. His certainty in his own words was what sold them. Brian also called Cynthia to tell her of the change in Justin and to advise Ryder if she felt it was necessary. He trusted his assistant enough to use her own discretion where their boss was concerned since she was better at manipulating him and oft times less abrasive.  

  


He sat there resisting the urge to shake him awake. Dr. Marrow had reminded him and Jennifer during his earlier rounds that if Justin were to wake up, it had to be on his own. However, now that Brian knew it was only a matter of time, he wanted to speed the process along. The constant fluttering of Justin's eyelashes and subtle squeezes to Brian's fingertips only served to push his impatience in further increments instead of having the calming effect it should.

  


"Come on, Sunshine. You're not going to leave me here in suspense, are you?" Brian asked almost desperate for Justin to wake up if only to tell him to shut up and let him sleep. Brian smiled at the thought. Justin had often said those exact words even while trying to reach for the alarm clock to throw it.

  


Jennifer had entered at that moment, rushing over to the bed. She smiled down as she caressed Justin's hair, obviously noticing the same cues Brian did. The past three weeks had been hell for them both. Even as they sat there knowing Justin was about to wake up, they each felt relieved and anxious at the outcome. How much would he remember? Would he be able to speak? Those were only some of the questions in their minds since Justin had been hit in the his frontal lobe and just off to the side on his temporal lobe. The frontal cortex controlled memory, language and so much more while the temporal controlled speech and hearing. Either of those injuries could result in horrendous consequences for the young artist. But just how badly Justin had been affected couldn't even be assessed until he woke up. Which meant that Justin's waking up was only just the start of the road to recovery.

  


"Brian, as much as I am anxious for Justin to wake up, I'm also anxious about the fact that he could wake up a totally different person. I mean he might not even remember any of us. What will we do then?" Jennifer's voice was calm but the emotions were only just barely kept in check.

  


"That won't happen. It can't. I just . . . it can't," Brian replied, his gaze never leaving Justin's face, refusing to even contemplate any alternative to his Sunshine coming back to him the way he should be.

  


With Jennifer on one side of Justin's bed and Brian on the other, they just sat there and waited together quietly - there was no need for any conversation. They'd already said everything that could be said. There was no need to repeat themselves. And, besides, all their attention was too closely focused on Justin and the tiny indications that he was moving toward consciousness - there was no room in their awareness for anything else right then.

  


The minutes ticked away and the darkness outside the window of the hospital gradually turned from black to gray without much noticeable change until, just when Brian had started to doubt his own interpretation of the signs, Justin's long dark gold lashes fluttered once again and then actually fluttered open all the way. Then Brian knew he was right. It would be today! Finally.

  


About two hours later, Justin's eyes opened fully after blinking a few times in order to focus his blurred vision. He looked around disoriented and confused as to where he was until he caught Brian's gaze.

  


"Hey," the softly spoken word was said with a sense of familiarity accompanied by a tentative smile.

  


"It's about time you woke up," Brian said his voice full of emotions he refused to name.

  


Jennifer watched the exchange lovingly but couldn't contain herself any longer. "Sweetheart! I'm just... oh... I am just so happy you are awake."

  


"Mom? What are you doing here?" He looked around again, this time taking note of his surroundings. "And where exactly is ‘here' anyway? Why aren't we at the loft?" Justin's eyes shifted between Brian and his mother as they engaged in some sort of silent communication. "And my fucking head hurts. Why?"

  


Brian cleared his throat before answering. "Jennifer, why don't you go check on what's keeping the nurses. I'll talk to him." She nodded her assent. He could see that she was becoming overwhelmed with Justin's rapid fire questions and wasn't sure if she wanted to answer them. "Tell me, Sunshine, what's the last thing you remember?"

  


Justin wrinkled his forehead a bit, the action causing a sharp stab of pain. Brian noticed but waited patiently, watching as Justin cataloged whatever thoughts he was having. Dr. Marrow had warned of the confusion especially given the length of time Justin was in the coma.

  


"I remember asking you to my prom and you turned me down," Justin's said, his eyes downcast.

  


Brian closed his eyes at Justin's quiet revelation equal parts relieved and angry that Justin's memory stopped a week leading up to the prom. He didn't want to relive the hell they had all endured but most of all, he didn't want to put Justin through it. This talk was what Brian dreaded the most. Sighing, he began to fill in Justin on the events of the past almost four weeks watching carefully for any signs of distress. Now, if he could only control his own...

  


Jennifer had quickly taken the out that Brian had given her and sped out into the corridor. It was still so early in the morning that the hospital halls were almost empty except for the usual bustling staff. She turned towards the nurses' station at the end of the hall trying to maintain whatever composure she had left. It felt like one of the longest walks she'd ever taken in her life. Quiet...too quiet and filled so filled with trepidation her shoulders felt weighed down with it. The double doors stood looming in front of her even while her thoughts remained in the room she'd just left only moments ago. Pushing through she stood still in shock at the vision before her. In direct opposition to the silent halls from which she emerged, the area where she stood now was the exception to the overall quiet of the rest of the facility. There appeared to be a fairly large contingent of early morning visitors standing around the high-countered desk that was currently manned by head charge nurse. The central figure in the melee was a well-dressed woman of average height with short, carefully styled hair and a smart-looking pantsuit. The woman looked vaguely familiar to Jennifer, but she was still too focused on the drama she surmised was going on back in Justin's room to bother trying to remember the name that went with that particular face.  

  


Ignoring whatever the prevailing conversation was, Jennifer elbowed her way to the front of the group so she could command the nurse's attention. The charge nurse looked like she was glad for the distraction herself. She redirected all her attention to the mother of her patient and happily ignored the rest of the unwanted intruders who were still babbling at her.

  


Keeping her voice low in an attempt to preserve some semblance of privacy, Jennifer informed the nurse that Justin was fully awake. They'd been waiting on the doctor for hours now, and Jennifer expected him to get his ass in gear and make an appearance NOW. And if not, she wanted to know why. The nurse said she'd page the doctor yet again, but reminded the frantic mother that she didn't have any control over the schedule of the doctors.

  


Jennifer hadn't quite escaped after issuing her warning when yet another disturbance descended upon the usually quiet floor. This disturbance Jennifer knew though. It came with a loud voice, tacky costume jewelry and a huge curly bright red wig. And, it was named Debbie Novotny.

  


"Careful with that bag, Vic. I don't want you spilling Sunshine's breakfast. No doubt he's going to be starving and you know how bad hospital food is! If whatever sent you to the hospital doesn't kill you, the food will," Debbie was insisting vociferously as she and her brother bustled towards the rest of the crowd around the nurses' station. "Diane? Is that you, Honey? It is! Oh, Diane, it's just so nice of you to come by and visit our Justin!" Debbie greeted the woman who'd been waiting when Jennifer first came out, reminding her of where exactly she'd known the woman from. "I'm sure Sunshine will be thrilled to see you."

  


Diane embraced Debbie back. She had enjoyed her time with the matriarch of the make-shift family very much the last time she was in town. It had grieved her once word finally reached her about the charismatic young man who was standing up to the local bullies-- both insufferable teenagers and supposed educated, enlightened adults-- within the vaunted halls of St. James Academy. Somehow, Justin Taylor had impressed her with his intelligence and passion for equality. Coupled along with his rapid-fire and somewhat-innocent wit she couldn't resist using her connections and precious free time to address his issues publicly. He displayed more courage than anyone she had ever encountered despite his age but never in her wildest imagination did she ever think that the bullies would so far as to gravely injure him. Even now the thought left her shaken.

  


"I came as soon as I heard. How is he?"

  


"First, let me officially introduce you to his mother. The last time you were with us she wasn't able to be present. Jennifer, this is Senator Diane Baxter."

  


The gray-haired lady took a page out of Debbie's book and hugged the younger blond woman. It was times like this she was grateful for her connection to Debbie Novotny. The one thing she had learned was that in spite of her office, she was still human and sometimes words just wasn't enough. This was one of those times.

  


She disengaged from Jennifer but didn't let go of her hands. "Mrs. Taylor, I'm so sorry about Justin. He is such a special young man. How is he?"

  


"Please call me Jennifer. And thank you for coming to see Justin. He's finally opened his eyes just a little bit ago. Brian is in with him."

  


"Brian?" Diane asked. The only ‘Brian' she remembered with Justin was...

  


"Brian Kinney, my son's partner although he would probably faint if we used that word," Jennifer said with a small smile.

  


"HA! He'd shit a fucking brick," Debbie interjected causing Jennifer, Diane and Vic to laugh in response. "Well what are we waiting for? I wanna see my Sunshine."

  


The party made their way down the long corridor leading to Justin's room followed closely by Diane's entourage. Although they all couldn't go in just yet, they were content to watch Brian and Justin. Jennifer entered the room, moving silently to take her son's other hand as Brian continued to explain the details of the last couple of weeks to him.

  


Just outside of the room a much different conversation was going on...

  


"Tell me, Debbie, Vic has the police been by to take everyone's statements yet?"

  


Vic just snickered while Debbie rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. "Not a fucking one, Di. Justin's been laid up for three weeks and no one other than family has been here nor called. Stockwell hasn't sent anyone."

  


"And honestly, I wouldn't expect them anytime soon, Diane. It's a widely-known secret that our illustrious police chief hates gays and people of color. If you have one of those strikes it's bad enough but BOTH, forget about it," Vic added to highlight the issues within the Pittsburgh Police Department. "There have been several murders in the last year which have gone unsolved and without a full investigation being launched. Justin, unfortunately, is about to become one of the number even though they have the culprit."

  


Diane couldn't stop the anger from curling within her at the statements of Deb and Vic. As Vic had pointed out, it was no secret that James Stockwell was a homophobe but this bordered on gross misconduct and dereliction of duty. If she had her way, he would have never risen to the office as he had but nepotism is a powerful thing especially when his father and uncle also served as Chief of Pittsburgh P.D. That legacy was going to be the undoing of many citizens under Stockwell's jurisdiction.

  


She looked once more at the young man in the bed. She could clearly see the distress the other occupants were causing him how ever unintentional but it was necessary. Making a quick decision, Diane motioned over to her assistant.

  


"Adele, get me James Stockwell on the phone immediately...not his secretary...HIM. Got it?"

  


The young woman nodded her agreement and began making the necessary call, while Diane motioned for her Adviser. "Thomas, I want Mayor Deekins on the phone. Marvin will take my call personally. He owes me a favor and I'm collecting."

  


The first call to be completed was the one with Marvin Deekins in which Diane laid out everything which had been told to her by Debbie. He agreed that this is a matter which should have been in process even if the victim was in a coma and assured her that it would be rectified the minute he reached his office. When she told him to consider his debt repaid to her, Marvin advised that this was NOT payment nor a favor since he himself was pissed at the lack of disregard shown the family in this delicate matter. Nevertheless she thanked him for his support in this.

  


The phone call with James Stockwell went less smoothly and required Diane to step outside onto the patio. Anyone listening would have heard a calm, self-assured woman... except for the amount of cuss words and references to various parts of his anatomy being cut off if he didn't do his fucking job. She knew how Stockwell felt about women in politics and the fact that she was a dyke with much more rank than he had was a sore point for the man. She demanded his promise to have someone there within the next hour. Just as he was about to hang up, she heard his secretary in the background advising that the Mayor was on the other line. Diane laughed to herself. Stockwell was having a helluva morning.

  


She walked back into the ICU waiting area where more of the family was starting to arrive. Debbie took it upon herself to reacquaint Diane with everyone, especially Melanie Marcus and the attorney accompanying her.

  


Debbie asked. "Mel, where are Lindsey and Gus?"

  


Mel smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Lindz said that she and Gus would be along after their ‘Mommy and me' class. Apparently they had some seminar today which would help Gus to sleep better at night and Lindsey didn't want to get the information secondhand."

  


"So she would rather get THIS information secondhand, Mel? Lindsey doesn't..."

  


"Not now, Debbie."

  


"Well fucking tell me WHEN then, Melanie. She's been shitty for weeks now. Whatever her hangup is, she needs to get the fuck over it and you can tell her I said so."

  


"Believe me, Deb, I'm trying but of course the blame could be put on Brian and his lack of focus lately. Personally after the confrontation with Vic the other week, I was pissed off but I know that he was right in what he said. And so does Lindsey but... well we know how she can be."

  


"Yeah we do but Brian is where he was supposed to be and if I ever hear her say otherwise, I will explode," Debbie warned not batting an eyelash. She and Vic had talked about this very thing since the first day after the bashing. Even though she wanted to deny everything Vic had brought up, like the misplaced anger and jealousy Mel and Lindsey exuded, it was more than apparent in their lack of communication with the family or their lack of attendance at the hospital. Debbie knew she couldn't solely blame Melanie for it. Changing the subject before she went off on another tangent Debbie directed her attention to the young man beside Mel. "Who the fuck's he?"

  


Melanie smiled, this time genuinely. She knew that the matter about Lindsey was dropped for the moment and redirected where it should be. "This is Charles Sands. He's going to be Justin's personal attorney."

  


"Why aren't you taking Justin's case?" Debbie asked. Melanie usually acted as the attorney for all of the family's legal issues.

  


"This is a bit different, Deb. First, there is the fact that I have a personal stake in this case because I love Justin, the same as you all. Secondly, if this doesn't go the way we hope, we will have to file a civil suit. As a Civil Rights Attorney, I can do more for Justin on that end where my hands would be tied right now. For this case, I'm simply acting as a consultant since I also know the history of what Justin has endured at the hands of Chris Hobbs. Charles here is also a Civil Rights Attorney but also used to work for the DA's office."

  


Diane interrupted then. She had stood off to the side as Debbie spoke with Melanie but now there was a need to intervene. "Out of curiosity, Mr. Sands, what has the DA been planning? I know that up until half hour ago, Stockwell hadn't even planned to send a cop to investigate."

  


The medium height brown-skinned man answered, "That's correct, Senator and that is one of the basis for the civil suit should the need arise, which I suspect it might. They are charging Christopher Marc Hobbs with Simple Assault instead of the hate crime this so obviously was."

  


"Simple Assault? What exactly will that do?" Debbie asked feeling that there was something she was definitely missing.

  


Melanie answered instead of Charles. "It means that Chris has made a plea deal with the DA's office. He pled guilty to the charge of Simple Assault and he'll either get minimum jail time which is no more than a year but he'll only serve eight months of it because he doesn't have any priors. Or he will pay a fine and have community service. It's up to the judge to decide punishment since he also waived his right to a jury ruling.

  


"Un-fucking-believable! So either way this asshole gets a slap on the wrist when in fact he could have killed Sunshine," Debbie's voice rose as she finished her statement.

  


"Which is another reason why Charles and I are here. Is Michael coming back anytime soon? We really would like his statement about what he saw. If we file the civil suit, we're going to need his testimony as well as the others so we can put together a case to be presented to the judge."

  


"I sent for him this morning," Brian said as he and Jennifer emerged from Justin's hospital room. He looked back briefly to make sure he was still asleep as he moved around to face Melanie. He reached out to shake Diane's hand. "I thought I was hallucinating when I looked up and saw you. Thanks for coming, Senator."

  


"Brian, you know better... I'm still Diane and you don't have to thank me. I would have been here sooner had I known. Justin is still very special to me, you know."

  


Brian nodded before uttering anything lesbianic. "Yeah well the little twat has always been a fighter. I'd expect no less from him." He smiled softly in remembrance of all the times he'd tried to push Justin away without any luck. Shifting his eyes a bit to the left, he acknowledged Melanie. "Smelly Melly, to what do I owe the displeasure."

  


"Can it asshole," she said but she had a slight smile on her face. "We figured the police should be showing up soon now that Justin is awake."

  


*Hmmpf* "Don't count on it. They haven't been here since this shit started. I doubt they'll roll out and do justice by the fags now that Sunshine is awake."

  


"I wouldn't be so skeptical, Brian," Diane said. "They should be showing up very soon. Both me and Mayor Deekins put in the call to Stockwell personally."

  


Brian couldn't keep the momentary surprise from his hazel eyes but he regained control of himself quickly. "Well that's a plus then. Hopefully they'll fry the fucker who did this."

  


"Although I share the sentiment, Brian and you know I do, they're not going to," Mel said. Before he could go off on his tirade, she went on to explain everything that was discussed before he entered the conversation.

  


"It's bullshit, Mel. All bullshit," he protested.

  


"I know, Brian but right now, the civil suit is the best chance at retribution we have."

  


Turning his attention to Charles Sands, Brian moved closer invading the shorter man's space. For his part, Charles didn't step back or flinch. Mel had already warned him about Brian's innate intensity. "Make sure this shit goes according to plan, Sands. Am I fucking clear."

  


Charles smirked. "Crystal, Kinney."

  


Brian chuckled. "Well you must at least be somewhat good if you're hanging out with this pitbull bull dyke lawyer. For all our differences I will say that she's good at what she does."

  


"Be still my fucking heart. A compliment? Brian did you contract encephalitis while you were in there with Justin?"

  


"No. Why?"

  


"Because I think you may have momentarily forgotten that I hate your fucking guts and the feeling is mutual."

  


"No, Mel. I didn't forget that but I'm in a fairly decent mood right now. Don't spoil it."

  


Down the hall a sudden commotion ruined the relaxed mood of the moment. A short recognizable brunet was arguing rather loudly with a tall, skinny man with fading brown hair.

  


"Look, pal, I don't give a fuck what you or that child molester says, I'm going to see my son."

  


"Oh, now you want to claim him," Michael said. "Look why don't you just get the fuck out of here. No one wants you here. Not Brian. Not Jennifer and certainly NOT Justin. You're a poor excuse for a man let alone a father."

  


Craig grabbed the shorter man by the collar as the other man began to claw at his wrists. "Why you little faggot, I'll..." Craig began but never got to finish as a fist connected with his jaw.

  


"Brian!" Jennifer screamed.

  


"Brian... no... don't..." Vic moved to get the irate tall man who was about to hit the man lying on the ground writhing.

  


"Let me go, Vic. I'm fucking tired of Craig and his shit."

  


"I know, Son, but this isn't the time or the place for it. What do you think will happen to Justin if you're banned from the hospital over this piece of shit?"

  


The mention of Justin's name had the desired effect on Brian and he immediately calmed enough to stand straight up. However, his stance remained belligerent and alert in case Craig tried something else.

  


"Thank you, Vic," Jennifer said before rounding on her ex-husband. "What the hell are you doing here, Craig? I thought I told you that you're not welcome here."

  


Craig rubbed his jaw as he spat angrily. "I don't give a shit Jennifer. You have no right to keep me from my son and neither does the son of a bitch who hit me."

  


Brian smiled wide at the reference to Craig and his ‘rights.' "Actually I DO have that right. I'm Justin's power of attorney so yeah, Craig," Brian sneered his name, "I do have the right since Justin has been emancipated since three days before he turned eighteen." He watched with satisfaction as the color drained out of the older man's face.

  


"And you let this happen, Jennifer? What kind of mother are you? You just willingly hand over our son to this monster."

  


Jennifer narrowed her eyes and putting on the most haughty tone she could muster, she answered him. "I am a damn good mother, Craig. You see, although I had my problems with Justin's sexuality initially, I have continued to try to grow with him and understand him; to let him CHOOSE who HE wants to be not who I think he should be. Perhaps if you tried to know our son as the MAN he is instead of trying to impose your will on him, then maybe you would be allowed to see him now." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I warned you not to come back, didn't I? So now you have left me absolutely no choice in the matter. Melanie, would you mind representing me in divorce court? I was willing to settle with him out of court although I had let the matter rest for obvious reasons during the past few weeks. But since Craig doesn't seem to understand boundaries, I have to teach him."

  


"What the fuck do you think you're going to do, Jennifer? You can't keep me from Molly you know."

  


Jennifer laughed. "Craig, the one thing you've never learned about the women of the WASP nest, is that we're also excellent strategists. Don't worry about what I'm going to do -- that isn't your business -- worry about how what I will do will affect you and your mistress who you're currently holed up with." His eyes got wide at the mention of the other woman. Jennifer smiled seeing the small look of fear in his eyes. "Now I suggest you leave, Craig, before I allow Brian to finish what he started."

  


She turned her back making her way back down the hall to Justin's room, grabbing Brian's hand along the way. Once they were out of earshot of everyone else, Brian said, "I couldn't help myself. I'm not going to apologize for it either."

  


"I wouldn't dream of having you apologize, Brian. Craig has deserved that as far back as I can remember. In fact, thank you. And I don't blame you in the least. I only wish I could've done it. "

  


Brian threw back his head and laughed. The more time he spent with Jennifer Taylor, the more surprised he was by her. But then again, Sunshine had to get his gutsy ways from someone and it obviously wasn't Craig Taylor. "I owed him anyway from ramming my car twice at a light which caused me concussion."

  


"Wait, Brian. What did you just say?" Brian repeated the situation without hesitation. "So you're the asshole that backed his jeep into the car?"

  


Brian smirked before answering. "Trust me the last dick on earth I would willingly back into is Craig Taylor."

  


Jennifer blushed and snickered at Brian's response. She remembered Debbie telling her that the only thing she would have in common with Justin ever again was that they both liked dick. It appeared that the same commonality was going to be shared with Brian. But if it kept her laughing and him emotionally accessible for the moment, she'd take it.

  


"How did you find out about it? Craig said the road was dark with barely a streetlight."

  


"He's right that it wasn't well lit. But it was Justin who told me about it the next day. He had called to tell me he was on his way over. At first I told him that he should stay home but well... the little twat convinced me; said he didn't want to be home after the fight with Chris the day before. We were sitting around when Melanie asked what happened and that's when he told us."

  


"And you didn't press charges. Why?"

  


"It was dark and I thought it was just some random trick who was sore that there wasn't going to be a repeat performance. With the exception of my head hurting and a few body aches, I honestly didn't think in that direction. The attack outside Babylon, I left alone for a different reason." Brian stopped, peering into the glass at the sleeping young man in the bed. He smiled slightly thinking back to the rabid pitbull who defended him that night which seemed a lifetime ago now. "Justin had already suffered enough; paid a cost that I'm not sure any of us could have just to make his own decisions and choose where he wanted to be. I couldn't let the way he stood up for himself and for ME, go in vain."

  


"If I tell you something, do you promise not to run out of here screaming like your hair's on fire?" Brian's sardonic little smirk graced his lips and once again Jennifer could see how the man's natural beauty had hypnotized her son and from all she had witnessed, the feeling was mutual. So when Brian nodded his assent. she forged ahead. "I have heard you called a lot of things, some affectionate, most not but I think there is a ‘you' which only Justin sees. He's like that you know? I think Debbie and you calling him Sunshine is the most accurate moniker he could have because he is my child of love and light. And somehow he has managed to shine both on a person who won't admit that he needs it but DOES need it all the same." Jennifer took a deep breath before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is... well... my soon-to-be ex-husband's mother taught me this one valuable lesson and I want you to carry it with you even if we don't speak on it again: It's not about what you are CALLED but what you ANSWER to that defines who you are. You're not an asshole, Brian; that title is reserved for men like Craig. Your actions tell a whole different story."

  


Brian was silent as he absorbed her words. Deep down he didn't believe her but what she said made a lot of sense so he filed it away for later. He couldn't help the sudden need for a cigarette or to move as restlessly as a shark swims the ocean. It was funny that her words soaked into him the same way Justin's did. It must be a little blond Taylor thing and he didn't mind the small dose of warmth penetrating the usual coldness which encased his heart. Finally trusting himself to speak levelly again, he said, "Anything you need to fight him in court, Jennifer, let me know. I meant what I said when I told Charles that Melanie Marcus is a damn good attorney. She'll make sure you get what you deserve and she's definitely not fond of straight men. I think she hates them even more than she hates me."

  


Jennifer laughed at that. "Well that's saying a whole lot, Brian. Why does she hate you so much anyway?"

  


"That's a long story for another time. I used to think it was just because she was a bitter butch bitch but I think there's more to it. Either way, I don't care. I just like to piss her off. It adds to the entertainment value of my life."

  


 "I can see that," Jennifer responded chuckling as they entered Justin's room again to sit and wait for him to wake up.

  


Thankfully, it wouldn't be as long as it had been in the last three weeks.

  


  


_**~BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ~** _

  


_**The Bare Minimum** _

Chief James Henry Stockwell approached the huge bay windows at the back of his office located in heart of the City with trepidation for the first time since taking this position. The news he'd just received was not good by any means. It appeared that young Justin Taylor had finally come out of the coma but that wasn't the problem. The issue at hand was that Senator Diane Baxter was asking why none of the Pittsburgh Police Department had been to see Justin nor his family members. His initial response was that the officers were tied up and couldn't afford the manpower to address a case where the victim was indisposed. The fucking woman called him on it and then immediately called the Mayor. If there was one thing Stockwell couldn't stand, it was being told HOW to do his job, especially by a woman or a Democrat.

  


"Chief, you wanted to see me?" came the expected voice. He had sent for the man over an hour ago but was told that he wasn't due in the office until just after nine.

  


"Come in, Horvath and shut the door." Chief Stockwell turned away from the entrancing view of the Pittsburgh skyline.

  


He surveyed Detective Carl Horvath as he dutifully followed orders. Carl usually worked homicide but due to a shortage and some budget cuts beyond Stockwell's control, the man was required to also fill-in with the Special Victims Unit as required. Currently the officers of that unit were on special assignment regarding an underage porn ring so Detective Horvath was it.

  


"What can I do for you, Chief?" the gruff-voiced officer asked.

  


"I'll make this short and to the point, Horvath. I need you to get down to Allegheny General and interview Justin Taylor. The case is already marked as a simple assault but since there is a Senator involved, we are duty-bound to find out what the victim has to say. I'm not interested in what the ‘supposed' eyewitnesses have to say in this matter. Are we clear?"

  


"Crystal but if there was an eyewitness, wouldn't it help the State with their case?" Horvath was genuinely confused at the Chief's request. He knew a few details about the case as it was a hot topic within the office and the subject of some not-so-nice comments and innuendos. Carl didn't defend the young man figuring it wasn't his place or his business what other people thought about the young men involved but now his name was to be associated with it. In the twenty years Carl Horvath had been a cop, he was never one NOT to do his job efficiently.

  


"Whether it ‘helps the State's case' or not, is not this department's concern, Horvath. If it were up to me, I would have left this case alone since the DA's office has already decided what to charge Chris Hobbs with. But the mayor is now involved thanks to Senator Baxter who has a personal stake in this case. The only interest I have in this case is to fulfill their wishes right now. After that, we can get back to real police work."

  


Horvath nodded his assent but kept his own reservations to himself. He couldn't tell what about the entire situation disturbed him more at the moment-- Chief Stockwell's apparent lack of empathy for the young victim or the fact that if there wasn't a political figure involved, the case would be marked closed. "If there's nothing further, Chief, I better get going." The air within the spacious office had just become stifling.

  


"No nothing further, Horvath. I'll expect a full account on your conversation with Taylor when you return."

  


Again, Carl nodded before taking his leave. He would give the Chief what he asked for but he would also do his job properly.

  


Jim waited until he noticed Detective Horvath board the elevator before picking up his cell phone and placing the call he'd dreaded for the last three weeks. It wasn't that he didn't like talking to his friend of more than twenty-five years; it was the circumstances. Samuel Hobbs, father of Chris, was one of his biggest supporters in his future bid for Mayor of Pittsburgh. With that on the line, Jim really couldn't afford for Chris to be convicted based on the evidence against him. Jim had a long talk with District Attorney, Paul Atwater, who was also up for re-election. As a result, they decided to book Chris Hobbs on the Simple Assault charge and give him community service in exchange for the guilty plea. Judge Harold Roy was all for it as long as Samuel threw his support behind him for re-election as well. And all of it was based on the Taylor boy not waking up or being a veritable vegetable unable to speak. Based on the amount of blood the boy lost, it was almost a sure thing... Almost.

  


Jim didn't wait to exchange the usual pleasantries with Samuel. There wasn't time for any of that so he got right to the point after the man answered. "Baxter and Deekins have been on my ass all morning. Justin Taylor is awake so I sent one of my officers to interview him. Based on what he says, the trial should be commencing by the middle of next week, Samuel."

  


"Fucking assholes," the man muttered. "One's a dyke and the other might as well be a faggot with the way he kisses ass."

  


Jim laughed but it lacked humor. "You're just mad because he wouldn't kiss YOURS, Sam. But don't worry, your agenda and mine are the same so when I'm elected, we'll right the wrongs committed by this current mayor. In any event, I figured I should call and warn you that this case is being scrutinized carefully."

  


"Does that really matter now since the plea deal is all but assured?"

  


"As long as my officer follows my dictates, there shouldn't be a problem," Stockwell assured him.

  


There was a small silence before the man asked, "Out of curiosity, who did you send?"

  


"Carl Horvath."

  


"I thought he worked Homicide. If Taylor's awake, he can't be dead." He laughed at his own attempt at levity.

  


"With the current budget cuts, Carl's duties have been added to. This technically falls under Special Victims so that's why I sent him."

  


"Any concerns with this cop? I mean if Reichart were still around..."

  


"Leave Kenneth and his stupid ass out of this. Besides, he's still around, just taking some much needed time off. I felt I owed it to him considering the last case he worked. Anyway, I don't worry about Carl Horvath. He's a good cop; follows direct orders to the letter."

  


"Oh so he's brainless is what you're saying?"

  


"No such thing but if I tell him to concentrate solely on the victim in the case and disregard any others present, he will do just that."

  


"Having a good puppet ain't half bad, Jim. I'll get Chris ready and tell him what he needs to know to look suitably contrite."

  


  


"You do that. In the meantime, I'll keep you informed if there are any changes in plans." Jim hung up the phone, feeling like he was well on his way to achieving everything he'd ever wanted. He would clean up the streets of Pittsburgh beginning with that homo-infested gayborhood of Liberty Avenue... but first things first. It was time to issue a direct blow to a member of the gay community, one that would teach them all about the wheels of justice where they're sinful, butt-plugging, carpet-munching selves are concerned. Jim smiled as he sat at his desk planning his the first sets of laws he'd put into action one HE became Mayor.

End Notes:

Next chapter will be up soon!!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3386>  



	4. EYES WIDE OPEN

CHAPTER FOUR  
EYES WIDE OPEN

 

Emmett was over the moon at the latest developments regarding Justin. He had finally woken up! There were many times over the past three weeks that he and Ted feared the worst. The duo had discussed it many times, often trying to figure out a gameplan to help Brian overcome his grief if their worst fear was realized. Thankfully that was no longer the greatest concern and Emmett being Em was on the brink of tears.

Ted noticed his mood right away and didn’t hesitate to ask, “What is it?”

Emmett grabbed Ted’s hand over the table at the Diner where they usually met at the start of everyday. But today was even more special. “That was Debbie, Teddy. Justin woke up; he finally opened his beautiful blue eyes! Oh my God, I can’t imagine being happier. I was so worried about Baby.”

Ted patted his best friend’s hand in return. “We all were, Em. That little boy grew on us all.”

“But no more than Brian. I’m honestly amazed at how he’s been.”  
Ted chuckled. “I know what you mean but then again, I could see why he was.” Ted grew silent remembering his own time in a coma not too long ago. He’d heard Brian’s words of equal parts condemnation and pleas for him to wake up so he wouldn’t have to pull the plug. He imagined that it was even worse in this scenario for the man who claimed to have no feelings. “I’m glad Brian didn’t have to make any decisions that he would have regretted.”

Before Em had a chance to answer, the bell over the door rang out signaling Lindsey’s arrival. As always Gus was adorable and a mini-Brian even as he slept in his stroller. There really wasn’t anything announcing Lindsey as the mother which in a lot of ways he guessed was Mel’s problem. But he kept such observations to himself. He’d already grown used to Lindsey’s pinched-lipped face which she tried to hide but couldn’t quite manage it whenever Brian and Justin were mentioned in the same sentence; he wouldn’t add to the problem now. 

“Good morning, Sweetie,” he greeted her with his usually bright mood. 

“Good morning, Emmett and Ted. I’m surprised to see you two here this late.” She took her seat next to Em, moving the stroller a little closer out of the walkway. After the waitress came over to take her order she casually asked, “Where’s everyone? Deb? Brian? I’d even expected to see Melanie here since she left while I was in the shower.”

“Oh. Well I guess she must be down at the hospital,” Ted said. He had not seen Emmett drop his eyes to signal that this conversation was about to take a wrong turn but Ted noticed the sudden tensing of Lindsey’s shoulders. He knew he’d somehow struck a nerve with his comment. Here we go...

“Why would they be down there? Has something happened that I’m not aware of? Has Justin succumbed to his injuries?” Lindsey’s rapid-fire questions brought both men up short.

Emmett took a moment before answering trying to gauge the level of her concern. She’d been most vocal in the past weeks about the amount of time Brian had been spending at the hospital, even so far as implying he’s been neglecting his fatherly duties to Gus. He’d known it was a crock of shit but again he kept silent. Ted had confided to him that although Brian’s been at Justin’s side day and night, Lindsey still received her support checks of three thousand dollars a month-- or in Lindsey’s case fifteen-hundred per two weeks-- without fail since Ted authorized the checks as Brian’s personal and business financial advisor. Both Emmett and Ted knew that talking with Lindsey was a verbal landmine and they were trying their collective best to keep the woman from blowing up.

“I’m surprised Mel didn’t tell you, Sweetie. But then again, she was probably getting to work by the time the call came in. In fact, Debbie just called me to let us know that Justin had woken up. Isn’t that great?!”

Ted had been watching Lindsey closely, taking note of every reaction of the woman to Emmett’s declaration. He’d seen the surprise, the momentary confusion at why she was the last to know and was that...a flash of anger? Ted couldn’t be sure since it disappeared as quickly as he thought it but if he were a betting man, he would have won some money.

“Yes,” Lindsey’s voice oozed like honey. “It’s great that he’s finally emerged from his deep sleep. Perhaps now things can get back to normal for us ALL.”

Ted cleared his throat. “Granted when one of the family is in a coma, it does tend to disrupt life a bit. But I wouldn’t say there was any abnormality to our everyday routines, just that the conversations are going to change for the better now.”

“Well, Ted dear, you can say that because Brian would have only seen you guys at breakfast or at Woody’s later at night. Did you know that he’s missed five scheduled visits with Gus in the last three weeks? I wonder if Gus will even remember his touch. Kids this age are so vulnerable and need constant reassurance from the adults around them. It makes them prone to easily forget those that matter.”

Ted could see the storm clouds rising in Emmett’s eyes and decided to stem the tide before the tall queen got a roll going on. “Honestly, Lindz, I don’t think Gus will have as big a problem as you think. Brian will be able to resume his ‘scheduled’ visits as soon as things with Justin are taken care of. Since he’s technically Justin’s partner and power of attorney as well as his medical proxy, he has to make sure all these things are set up before Justin can be released from the hospital. There will be therapies involved and let’s not forget, Brian still has a job he must attend to as well.”

“Why? You didn’t need all of those things when you came out of your coma, Ted. Why would Justin? I’m sure he’ll be fine and if not, he has his mother to take care of things for him.”

Emmett couldn’t keep silent any longer. After he requested to be let out of the booth, which Lindsey didn’t hesitate to do, he rounded on her. “First of all Lindsey, Ted wasn’t hit in the head by a lunatic. Justin WAS. Secondly, it’s apparent that you didn’t hear what Ted said or you might have but just picked and chosen what you WANTED to hear. So let me be clear... Brian IS Justin’s partner. I believe Vic confirmed this for you weeks ago but I guess you’ve accidently-on- purpose forgotten. Third, Gus is NOT without parents or support from the family as a whole whether Brian is available or NOT. Both you AND Melanie made sure of that, didn’t you? You guilted and tricked Brian into signing over his parental rights even while laughing your way to the bank to cash the child support checks. Frankly, I find your attitude in all this disgusting and I would have expected better from YOU who has been considered one of Brian’s oldest and dearest friends. The least you can do is be empathetic to his feelings and get over your own, whatever they may be. Now, Teddy and I are on our way to see Justin. Have a good breakfast. Come along, Teddy.” Emmett reached over and grabbed the man’s hand even while making his way over to the counter to pay for their meal.

“You could have handled that better, Em,” Ted said trying to reason with the irate man. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Emmett Honeycutt so pissed off.

“It needed to be said, Teddy. She was really out of line and is… well she’s acting like a high siditty bitch and I for one couldn’t take nor tolerate her snobbishness for one more millisecond.” 

“I know, Em. Maybe someday she’ll get it or maybe not. Either way Brian Kinney is going to do what HE wants no matter how much she tries to guilt him into doing otherwise.”

~BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ~  
Inquiring Minds Want to Know

The sight which greeted Carl Horvath as he stepped off the elevator in Allegheny General Hospital would have been funny if it wasn’t supposed to be a quiet floor. The first thing he registered was a sandy brown haired man looking like he was being harassed by a loud, red-haired dervish who was jabbing her finger in his face and launching all manner of obscenities at the harried man. The man looked as if he was going to cry as he cradled his jaw. He looked to be over six-feet tall while the heavy-set woman only stood about five-foot-five. However,her voice and belligerent posture made her seem much taller.

“How dare you even fucking show your face here? You aren’t fit to call yourself a man much less Sunshine’s father. If it were up to me, I would have knocked YOU over the head and you’d be lying in that bed instead of Justin. Maybe it would have given you some goddamn sense!”

Carl’s ears perked up over the name of the boy he was there to see. Making his way over to the melee, he stepped in between the angry woman and the man she was using for verbal target practice. Jesus, she’s vicious. He thought that even as she stepped around him to try to complete her oral assault on the man happily cowering behind him, separating him from the near mob led by this short, stout and stalwart woman. He’d heard enough to gather who the man was by now so he decided to end the showdown.

“Excuse me, Ma’am but I think you’ve made your point,” Carl said softly and calmly so as not to inflame the woman directly in front of him. He found himself mesmerized by the bluest eyes he’d ever seen up close and personal. He shook himself mentally, remembering his duty when she asked who he was. “Detective Carl Horvath, Pittsburgh P.D.”

“It’s about time you fucking guys got down here. Although we could thank your boss for that bit of negligence, can’t we?” Debbie said without a hint of remorse, her stance just as confrontational as moments ago.

“Whether that’s true or not Mrs…”

“Novotny. Debbie Novotny, Detective Horvath and it IS true. Chief Stockwell practically had to be threatened to send you here.”

He had to curb the smile which almost graced his lips. This woman was all fire and Carl couldn’t deny he was attracted, but now wasn’t the time for that. He had a job to do and he would. “Mrs. Novotny, I can understand your anger but this really isn’t the time to address that issue. I understand the victim is awake.”

Melanie answered in place of Debbie. “Yes, Detective. He just awakened a little bit ago. His partner and mother are with him now.” She was understandably pissed off, as they all were but it was time to get this case underway. 

He nodded to the short-haired brunette who was standing with a tall black man and a shorter gray-haired lady whom he recognized immediately. So this is the reason Stockwell told me to get here fast. Nice connections this family has. “Senator Baxter, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ma’am.”

“Likewise, Detective.” Diane reached up to shake the officer’s hand. “I suppose we should head down to Justin’s room now.”

“No one is going to talk to my son without MY permission, damn it,” Craig said through gritted teeth. He was still pissed that according to Jennifer and that son-of-a-bitch Kinney, he had no power regarding anything about Justin-- not his care, where he lived, how he lived-- NOTHING.

Melanie spoke up then. “According to the law, Mr. Taylor, Justin doesn’t need your permission or anything else. He has been an emancipated minor since before he turned eighteen. Now that he has fully graduated high school, he is considered a full-fledge adult.”

“My money paid for St. James Academy so he was STILL my responsibility regardless of what a damn court said.”

“That’s true and since the tuition was paid BEFORE you kicked him out of YOUR house, you were still financially responsible for his education,” Melanie argued, smirk firmly in place at the older man’s tactics. “Feel free to argue all of this in court, Mr. Taylor but the fact remains that your soon-to-be ex-wife and your son’s partner asked you to leave. I would suggest you do so before we have you escorted out. And if you’re thinking of returning when Justin is alone, please for your own sake, rethink that again. Mr. Sands and I will be requesting a restraining order on our clients’ --Brian, Jennifer and Justin’s-- behalf.”  
“You can’t do that, who-ever-the-fuck-you-are. I know my rights,” Craig yelled.

Melanie laughed. “Then you should also know that you have NONE here. Good day, Mr. Taylor.”

Melanie turned to walk down the hall when Craig spoke again. This time to Horvath. “You’re a cop, right?” When Horvath nodded, the evil gleam in Craig’s eye was unmistakeable. “I want to press charges against the asshole Kinney and I want him arrested for hitting me.”

Horvath hadn’t missed the malevolent look. “Is this true? Did Kinney hit him?”

Diane answered. “It’s true that Brian hit him. However, he was sorely provoked when he did. You see, from what I understand, Mr. Taylor was asked NOT to come back here several times by both Jennifer and Brian. When Michael told him to leave, Mr. Taylor got physical. As you can plainly see, the height difference alone puts Michael here at a disadvantage. Brian saw his friend being harassed and man-handled and planted a facer on the man. Based on all I’ve heard and seen from Mr. Taylor, I would have done the EXACT same thing if I didn’t have my office to think about. Now I believe Detective that you have a young man to interview. Shall we?” She crossed over to him and gently took his arm, leaving Craig standing there fuming as the rest of the party followed. 

Craig stood there watching all of them walk away, leaving him shut out of his family’s business. He never thought once that he was to blame but he vowed that he would make those responsible pay...beginning with Jennifer and Brian fucking Kinney.

By the time the party arrived at Justin’s room, the young man was sitting up in bed flanked on either side by Jennifer and Brian, each holding a hand. It was how Detective Horvath found them as he entered the room. He stood for a few moments just watching the interaction between the three occupants. The love between them was palpable although a little reserved from the auburn-haired man on the far side of the bed. The two blond Taylor’s smiled brightly at each other. Before he could clear his throat to interrupt, the young man in the bed did.

“May we help you?” The bright smile he’d just had on his face disappeared and strangely Horvath found he missed its warmth. The young man looking at him now was full of angst and suspicion. 

“Yes, Son. I’m Detective Carl Horvath from the Pittsburgh P.D. I was wondering if I could speak with you alone for a few minutes.”

“No, you may not,” Brian answered. 

“Mr. Kinney, I presume,” Carl said already hardening himself. He was warned that the taller man had not left Taylor’s bedside but for a few moments a day and that he was protective.

“You presume right, Detective. I’m not leaving.”

“Brian, maybe we should…” Jennifer began but Brian silenced her with a simple look. It wasn’t that she was afraid of him; she just knew how to pick and choose her battles. Over the past few weeks she learned this was one she couldn’t win. Turning to Justin, she said, “Sweetheart, I’ll be right outside the door. I’m sure that while Detective Horvath is here, he’ll also take Brian’s statement since he was there.”

Carl nodded his assent. “Might as well kill two birds with one stone.” All three of them looked at him as if he’d lost his mind. He winced at the realization of what he’d said. “Sorry...I didn’t mean to… Let’s just get down to business, shall we?”

Jennifer rose and placed a gentle kiss on Justin’s cheek for reassurance as Brian settled himself beside Justin. He still held his hand, primarily as a steadying influence on his own frayed nerves and also as a way to calm Justin. Skin-to-skin contact was always their favorite form of nonverbal communication and it would certainly work while being questioned by the police.  

“Before we begin answering your questions, Detective Horvath, would you answer one of mine?” Brian asked. Carl nodded already knowing what was coming but agreed anyway. Brian exploded. “What the fuck took you so long to get down here? Justin has been in a coma  for the last three weeks. Surely in all that time some of our tax dollars provided the pay for someone to come down here and do their fucking jobs.”

“Brian, please…”

“No, Sunshine. I really would like an answer because no one has been down here since the night you were admitted. Daphne said Hobbs was allowed to attend his graduation ceremony while you laid here unconscious. The fucker should have been locked under a fucking jail or buried six feet under as far as I’m concerned.”

Carl was stunned by the vitriolic outburst but not really surprised. From all he’d learned from Debbie’s son Michael and Melanie Marcus, he really couldn’t blame the man. “I’m sorry, Mr. Kinney, but with the department cuts, many of us are doing double duty. As far as why no one was here prior to me, I haven’t the faintest idea but let’s take advantage of the fact that I’m here now. Okay, Son?”

Brian looked over to the man occupying the other seat. He considered himself a pretty good judge of character. It was how he’d become so good at his job. All of his instincts were telling him that he should trust the man sitting in front of him but there was another part of him which argued that the man was a cop and not to be trusted. Brian decided that he would answer the man’s questions but that was all. He would wait for all the pieces of the puzzle to fall into place before he took any further actions.

“Okay. What do you want to know?” Brian asked once again calm, cool, and collected.

Horvath covered the smirk forming. He instinctively liked Brian Kinney. Melanie had said that the guy was an asshole but an unfailingly honest one. He couldn’t understand how the young man in the bed had inspired such loyalty in the older man. It was a mystery that he also wouldn’t mind uncovering…but later. First, he had to do what he’d come to do. “Do you mind if I tape your responses? It will help me with my report later on during the write up.” When both men shook their heads that they didn’t mind, Horvath cleared his throat. “Justin, what is the last thing you remember?”

Justin didn’t hesitate. “I remember asking Brian to my prom and he turned me down.” He smiled wistfully, clearly remembering that moment in his life.

“How long have you known Chris Hobbs?”

Justin sighed. “I’ve known Chris since the fifth grade. He was an alright person until this past school year.”

“What changed this year?”

“Detective, you are aware that I’m gay, right?”

Horvath smiled. “Yeah, Justin, I am.”

“Then you know what changed. Everyone else knew that I’d come out but with Chris it was...a little different.”

“He said that you made a pass at him.”

“That wasn’t the way it went. He and I were cleaning up the equipment room one day when he got detention. We were talking about his past conquests and I gave him a handjob. He liked it and he hated the fact that he liked it, so I became his target for his self-loathing.”

“Are you saying that straight football jock, Chris Hobbs, let you…” Carl blushed unable to finish.  
“That’s exactly what I’m saying and he came.” Justin said shrugging lightly as if what he said was no big deal.

Brian winced even while gauging the obviously hetero cop’s reaction. To his credit, Horvath didn’t look like he was about to run screaming to the altar of the nearest church or like he was about to vomit. In fact, beyond looking a bit stunned at Justin’s revelation, he was still very composed. Brian took a moment to address Detective Horvath himself.

“You have to forgive my partner for his bluntness -- not that he said anything wrong. Dr. Marrow did warn us that Justin would have a bit of a filter problem since his frontal lobe was affected from the hit to his head. If it enters his mind, he can’t control saying it right now.” Brian held onto Justin’s hand a bit tighter.

“I understand, Mr. Kinney. What I don’t understand is where you fit into all of this.”

“First, I prefer to be called Brian. As far as where I fit into all this, what exactly would you like to know?”

“Will you answer if I ask?”

“I’ll decide when you ask your question if I want to answer it. Unlike Justin, I do have a filter and am not afraid to clam up if I have to.” Brian shrugged, his gesture identical to Justin’s prior one. 

“I appreciate your honesty, Brian. Now may I be just as blunt?” The auburn haired man nodded so Carl continued. “The more answers you provide me, the better off this case goes. I already spoke to Ms. Marcus and Mr. Sands and I understand what they are trying to do on your behalf should Hobbs not be held fully responsible. I have my own set of orders to follow in this regard which is why I’m taping this conversation. I want justice in this case just as you do.”

“Are you sure? Because my idea of justice right now goes in direct opposition to your definition of it.”

Carl smiled wide then. “We all have our own definitions of fair and equal when it comes to the law young man, but we still live under the same set of rules. Now will you tell me what I want to know? How did you meet Justin?”

“I met the troublesome twink outside of Babylon one evening last September. It was only supposed to be a one-night thing, but the little shit grew on me.”

Justin chuckled at Brian’s matter-of-fact answer. “You mean I harassed you and made myself adorable and irresistable.”

Brian smiled a little. “Yeah, that too, twat. Now let the good detective here ask his questions. It’s almost time for your next dose.”

Justin nodded. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy so he laid back and closed them. Brian and Carl looked at the young man each lost in their own thoughts for a moment before Carl continued.

“Why did you show up at the prom, Brian? From all accounts, you are not known for altruism.”

“I’m not…except maybe where Justin is concerned. The kid’s had a hard year. Being bullied in school and then at home by his homophobic asshole of a father resulting in him being kicked out because of his ‘disgusting lifestyle.’ That was how Craig put it you know? Justin had to deny who he was and what he thought in order to stay there. Justin made the decision to leave the place where he should have had unconditional love. Jennifer came around but Craig… even now he’s still making trouble for Justin. Then there were my own problems with him but also…” A deep sigh escaped him but rallied to continue with his explanation. “Justin and I, we’re different but we’ve had the same issues, you know. Originally I just wanted to help the kid become a man, to learn to navigate life as an unapologetic gay man who wouldn’t feel bad for the problems other people had with him because he likes cock. But then… well I found out just how much courage the kid has and I admire that in him. He’s a reckless and tenacious twink but he oozes intelligence and has some unnamable quality about him. Justin hadn’t asked me for anything except to go to the prom with him. For what he’s endured over the last nine months, I figured that I could at least give him the thing he most wanted in that moment. Now I wish I hadn’t.” Brian looked over to the bed, noting the rise and fall of Sunshine’s chest. He bent over to place a kiss on his brow, then holding his fingers to his lips motioned the detective to follow him out of Justin’s hospital room. “He’ll be up again in about fifteen minutes if you have more questions for him.”

Carl shook his head. “No, we’ll let him sleep but I need you to tell me everything you remember from that night.”

Brian closed his eyes. It was the moment he’d been dreading, having to relive the horror and nightmare of watching his lover take a bat to his head. He turned to Jennifer who was watching them closely. Daphne had arrived and while standing with Emmett, she handed Brian one of the coffees in her hand. He smiled down at her in gratitude. It had become a running habit between the three of them over the past weeks. Although Brian didn’t leave, whenever Jennifer spent some nights with Molly and Daphne would arrive back to the hospital, he would have their breakfast waiting on them. In return, they brought him a triple non-fat latte every time they came back. 

“Stay with him. If he wakes... 

Daph leaned up and whispered in his ear. “Don’t worry. I’ll come get you if he wakes up and you’re not back.”

“Don’t go far. I’m sure you’re up next on the Detective’s list.”

“I won’t,” she answered with a smile that reminded him of Justin’s youth. 

He bumped her shoulder and headed down to the staff patio area just behind the ICU ward with Carl in tow. After several cigarettes and an hour later, Brian was finally done telling Horvath all he needed to know about Justin Taylor and as much as he’d known about Chris Hobbs. He made sure to tell the cop about Chris threatening Justin in the middle of Liberty Avenue outside Woody’s. The jock decided to pick a fight with Justin and the twink responded in the only way he knew how...exposure of the handjob. Although Justin shouldn’t have done that, Chris provoked the situation by bullying Justin where he basically lived his life openly in front of ALL of Liberty Avenue. When Daphne came out, Brian went back inside the building. Justin was still asleep although his IV had been changed. Then the older man resumed his post as protector and keeper of the blond twink, watching the rise and fall of Justin’s chest to reassure himself that Sunshine was still alive and kicking life in the ass.

Daphne’s interview with Horvath went much in the same vein as Brian’s. Horvath asked her very specific questions pertaining to the history between Justin and Chris Hobbs. He learned from Daphne that Chris’ obsession with Justin didn’t just start in their senior year the way Justin had believed. 

“I’ve caught him watching Justin many times over the years but he would turn when he noticed me watching. Anyone could tell that he was interested in Justin more than Justin was interested in him.”

“What kind of look was it?” Horvath was genuinely fascinated by Daphne’s description of the events leading up to the bashing. He didn’t feel her opinion was in the least bit biased even though Justin was her best friend. After Kinney’s standoffish interview in which Carl had to basically pull the information out of him, interviewing Daphne Chanders was like a much needed coffee break.

“It was the kind you would give if you noticed a big glass of water after being in the dry desert for more than an hour. But then it would change to a look of disgust.”

“For Justin?”

She shook her head. “No. I think it was for himself. You have to understand the environment we grew up in, Detective Horvath. Chris’ family is what they call ‘Old Money’ which means high-society, well-bred, dowry-exchanging ideals. Chris couldn’t be ‘gay’ if he wanted to…and he definitely WANTED to, but only with Justin. His father has been in talks with Allison McAvoy’s family about a possible marriage between the two. It’s our society’s not-so-well kept secret. Now with the bashing conviction looming and Chris’ football career tanked thanks to Brian’s well-placed hit to the knee, the McAvoys are rethinking the alliance with the Hobbs Construction empire.”

Carl was amazed at this information. He could well understand what it would do to a man like Samuel Hobbs if it was discovered that his boy liked boys. He also began to understand the Chief’s reluctance to get involved with this case but that was a thought he would keep to himself. There was a lot riding on this conviction from all sides. In Carl’s eyes, it was a fucking mess. 

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Seeing the Light… AGAIN

Emmett and Ted walked into the hospital, still speaking-- or more like half-arguing-- about  what transpired at the Diner with Lindsey. Emmett was yet defending himself from Ted’s condemnation yet again. “I know, Teddy. I KNOW. I shouldn’t have mentioned about her coercing Brian into having Gus. I get it; I really do but she was so irritating and needed to be taken down off that soapbox she puts herself on. Lindz isn’t as clean as she wants the world to believe.”

“Either way, Em, I wouldn’t be a friend if I didn’t warn you of the potential fall out. You know she’s going to complain to Brian.”

“And it will go one of two ways. He’ll either tell me to mind my fucking business or he’ll thank me first and then tell me to mind my fucking business.”

They both laughed at Emmett’s accurate depiction of Kinneyisms. Brian always had difficulty expressing gratitude or accepting help, especially when it came to Michael or Lindsey’s criticisms. He often acted like their opinion didn’t matter or that their low-balling insults didn’t hurt, but there were times that Ted and Emmett stood by appalled at the verbal daggers hurled at Brian. Those hurt worse than anything Melanie, who hated Brian, could have said or done. Today was the day, Emmett was going to stand up for Brian because he firmly believed Brian was exactly where he should have been. And he was rather proud of himself for doing it even though Ted was still scolding him in that mundane-voiced, passive-aggressive way he often did.  

They continued on their way to the ICU where Justin was. Noticing the crowd, they made their way directly to it and were greeted by Debbie and Vic. Michael was watching the proceedings inside the room intently as if he could discern what was being discussed through lip reading.   
Emmett asked what they missed and told Deb and Vic of the run-in with Lindsey at the Diner. Her question as to whether Justin had ‘succumbed to his injuries’ still disturbed him in ways he’d rather not examine just now. Emmett walked over to his favorite young sprite to ask her all of everything that went down. Debbie had said some things but Emmett could tell she was just as invested with finding out what was being said with the Detective in that room as Michael was. But he suspected Michael’s focus had less to do with the conversation and more with who was doing the talking; more with the actions accompanying the speaker...Brian.

“Hey Sweetie, so how has everything been this morning since Justin woke up?”

Daphne answered as best she could. “From what I know, he’s fairly lucid which is good but…”

“But?” Emmett asked immediately concerned at her hesitation. He’d gotten to know the young girl as he’d gotten to know Justin. It wasn’t like her to be so cautious in her speech.

“Well-- the doctor says that it could all change any minute. Justin is having a good moment NOW but… Well I’ve noticed that he is afraid to be near anyone but Brian. I tried to chalk it up to the fact that he loves Brian but honestly, Em, it’s more than that. Mrs. Taylor said that when he woke up, there were parts of his memory missing; parts he may not get back.”

“Oh my God, what parts?” Emmett’s heart was breaking for Justin in that moment. To want to forget is one thing but to not be able to remember because someone took that away from you is something else entirely.

“The last thing he remembers is asking Brian to the prom and him saying no.”

“Damn. How awful for him...for them both.”

Daphne nodded. “Yeah. I wish you could have seen them, Emmett. They danced as if no one else existed but them; like there was nothing in the world that could keep them apart. Justin had worked so hard to get Brian to admit that he felt something-- anything-- for him and the one time Brian’s actions spoke the loudest, Justin can’t remember it. It’s so fucking unfair.”

Emmett embraced her and let her cry it out. He felt the same sense of anger on Justin’s behalf and an enormous amount of sympathy for Brian who was steadfast in his care of Justin. The road to healing would not be easy for either one, which made his actions regarding Lindsey all the more necessary. Emmett pulled back from her just as Brian and someone he could only think was the long-awaited detective emerged from Justin’s room. He’d fallen asleep during the interview. Brian gave a quick nod to Emmett as he asked Daphne to come get him if Justin wakes up when she handed him a cup of coffee. She assured him that she would. Ted had come up beside Emmett just as he turned toward Daphne again.

“Ted and I are going down to the cafeteria to grab another coffee. Do you want us to bring you anything back?”

“No, Emmett but thanks for offering. I know that once Brian finishes with Detective Horvath, it will be my turn to tell him what I know. I’m not looking forward to it but I’m the only one who can paint the complete picture as to why Chris would hurt Justin like this.” Daphne sighed. “It’s not like it will do a world of good anyway and yet Horvath seems like he really wants to know.”

“Honey, all we have are hope and faith to go on. Things will work out someway,” Emmett tried to reassure the young girl but he felt much the same way she did. 

“I know, Em. I just wish we didn’t have to rely on such elusive emotions for this situation. I’ll fill you in on everything else when you and Ted come back.” She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed the tall man’s cheek.

Ted waved as he and Em moved down the hall. When they were a bit closer to the ICU entrance, Ted told Emmett of the family’s run-in with Craig this morning and the fact that he was trying to have Brian arrested. 

“What the hell is wrong with people, Teddy? Was it a full moon last night or something and now everyone has lost their fucking minds?” Emmett began to get angry all over again. “The man really has NO conscience. His son is lying in a hospital bed with only God knows how much damage on the inside of his head, and all Craig Taylor can think about is what HE wants and how this is all Brian’s fault? Well if you ask me, it’s HIS. Had Craig not abandoned his own son the way he did, then Chris Hobbs wouldn’t have dared to cosh Justin upside the head. Publicly disowning Justin did nothing but leave the boy to the wolves in the lily white football uniform. What a way to blame the victim.”

Ted patted Em’s shoulder as they entered the cafeteria. He’d felt the exact same way Emmett did and for the first time in a very long time, Ted actually felt like seeking the man out and finishing what Brian started. Craig Taylor was a first rate asshole- the biggest one Ted had ever seen in his thirty...ah...thirty-two years. 

As they waited in line to get their coffees, Emmett noticed a very familiar face leaving the coffee machine. There was no way to describe seeing Heather nearly seven months after their defection-- or make that enforced exit-- from the See the Light group. He still couldn’t believe HE was trying to go straight, nor she. If there were two gayer people in the Christendom, Emmett really wanted to meet them. Heather was as butch a female as he’d ever encountered, even more than Melanie. She’d nearly crushed his fingers the first time she’d shaken his hand. And contrary to popular belief or opinion of the nelly queen, Emmett had a very strong grip himself but it was nothing compared to Heather’s. He remembered their ‘pillow talk’ after their hetero experimentation. She’d come clean and described the broad she was thinking about the whole time they were making out and having sex. Emmett damn near threw-up in his own mouth but when he described the man he was thinking of, so did she. It made them even in the abject disgust department and they shared a good laugh behind their antics. Based on that alone, he could never pretend like he didn’t know her. 

He stepped in front of her to block her path. At first she was about to apologize before she realized who it was. Then Heather’s face registered her surprise and then elation with an undertone of sadness. Emmett couldn’t figure it out. She looked the same but...different somehow. She regarded him with the same level of intensity. Finally Emmett had had enough of the silence.

Deepening his voice to what she and he would refer to as a ‘Hollywood leading man’ tone when they watched movies together, he said, “You don’t call, you don’t write.” He quirked an eyebrow and suddenly they both dissolved into giggles. He had to admit, even though joining “See the Light” was wrong for them, he still had a great time with her.

“Neither do you,” Heather answered. “How have you been, Emmett?”

“I’ve been okay. We’re here visiting a friend. You remember Ted?” Emmett pulled his companion closer.

They exchanged greetings, Ted rewarded her with one of his rare smiles before she spoke again. “I’m glad you’re doing okay. Do you want to sit with me?”

“Sure although we can’t stay too long. Our friend is in the ICU. He just woke up this morning. Just let us grab our coffees and we’ll be right over.”

She nodded as Ted and Em moved up in the line. As soon as they were done they found Heather sitting at one of the tables by the window. Em noticed the contents of her cup and scrunched his forehead.

“I don’t remember you being much of a tea drinker. You were a bear until you got your official six cups a day and it’s only noon now.”

Heather nodded while looking delighted that he would remember something so trivial as her coffee habit. “I gave it up about a month ago. The caffeine no longer agreed with me. So you said that your friend woke up this morning?”

“Yeah. Justin’s a really sweet guy and we were all so worried about him.”

“I’m familiar with his case. I usually had the night shifts in the ICU until I had to switch to the evenings.”

“Why? Are you okay?” Emmett asked genuinely concerned.

“I’m fine. It’s just… Well you see...It’s…”

“What? You aren’t sick are you?”

“I wouldn’t call it sick, although it was pretty hard to keep anything down for the first four months.”

“Was it the flu?” Ted asked. “I remember I was like that too, but it didn’t last as long.”

Heather smiled. “No, Ted. It isn’t the flu. Look, I might as well come out and say what it is.”

“Okay, we’re listening.” Emmett reached for her hand to reassure her.  “No judgment, just friends.”

“I’m pregnant and you’re the father. Surprise!” Heather said, emitting a small nervous chuckle at the tail end of her big revelation.

“Pardon me, what did you just… did you just… Ted, she didn’t just…. wait what did you say again, Heather?” Emmett’s thoughts as well as his rambling questions were racing through his brain and out of his mouth faster than a runaway train.

Heather reached over, massaging his hand gently before repeating, “I’m pregnant, Emmett. It’s a girl. I just found out the sex of the baby today during my break. You’re going to be a father.”

“That’s impossible. We used…. oh my GOD!!! The condom…”

“Broke as you were pulling out. Apparently, she’s quite the little swimmer. I wasn’t even supposed to have an egg that day. Anyway the way I even found out was as big a shock as you’re having.”

“What happened?” asked Ted who had finally recovered his voice. Of all the things he could have thought wrong with Heather, pregnancy was the last and scariest thing he would have thought.

“I collapsed while turning one of the patients.”

“As in hit the floor collapsed or…”

“As in passed out and hit my head on the bed frame. One of the other nurses found me and had the resident on call take a look at me. They rushed my blood work, found it mixed with the pregnancy hormone called Hcg and they did an ultrasound to confirm. So yep, Em I’m having your baby, Papa. But there is one problem.”

“What is that?” Emmett and Ted asked at the same time, still reeling from the news that Emmett Honeycutt of the Hazelhurst Honeycutts was about to be a fucking Dad. What in blazing blue was he supposed to do with a baby? What the hell was he supposed to do with himself let alone a baby? The panic was setting in rapidly and her next words did not help.

”I finally got the job opportunity I’ve been waiting for Emmett.”

“What? The job in Abu Dhabi came through? I know you applied for that almost a year ago before we even met.”

“Yep. That’s the one Emmett, and before I found out about the baby, I had already committed myself to go. I know what you must think of me right now but I have to go.”

“And leave the kid? NO. Take her with you.”

“I can’t Emmett. It’s the teaching position I’ve been waiting for forever. I don’t want to give her up for adoption which is probably what would have happened if I hadn’t run into you or found the courage to tell you before the baby was born. I couldn’t have left her in the nursery like she didn’t matter. At least with you, I’ll know she’s safe.”

“You’re talking like you’re never coming back, Heather,” Emmett said. He wasn’t exactly sure what to feel at all she was telling him. Part of him was angry as hell at her for so many reasons, not the least of which was her choosing her career over her child. But is that really what she’s doing?

“Emmett, I know that no matter what, I would NOT be the type of mother this little girl needs. There are certain women who are nurturers by nature. I am, but not where a baby is concerned. My job IS my life and I can’t give it up. The research they’re doing over there is something I’ve been assisting and working with my entire career. I don’t want to give it up.”

“You sound selfish as hell,” Ted said indignantly.” What kind of woman are you that you would put your career before your child?”

Emmett stopped Ted before his tirade could reach epic proportions. “She’s an honest one, Teddy. Look at the difference between Melanie and Lindsey. Melanie is completely career-driven, whereas Lindz is content for the moment to stay home with Gus. Heather is a career dyke like Mel and I can’t fault her for that. It’s who she is. Some women, as are some men, are just hard-wired that way. It isn’t their fault, anymore than it’s the three of ours that we’re gay.” Turning back to Heather, Emmett spoke. “I know how important this is to you but I want you to be very, VERY sure that this is what you want, Heather. I refuse to end up in a situation like one of my friends is in, where the baby is used a pawn and a club to beat over his head. I don’t want to deny you visits and such, but if we do this, I need your rights. I don’t ever want there to be a question if you regret your decision later down the line and having to fight you in court. I don’t want any of that; just a peaceful transition and an agreement that I will tell her about you when she asks and you may visit when you feel the need but it will NEVER come down to you petitioning to take her from me. If that’s something we can agree on right now, I’ll have the papers drawn up and delivered to you by the end of the week.”

“Have the papers drawn up, Em. This is what I want. She would be much better off with you and the people you consider family, like Ted here, than being with a shell of a mother. I already love her too much to allow my distance to affect her that way. My mother was like that-- distant and cold because she felt that she lived an unfulfilled life because of me.” Heather dropped her eyes, lost in her memories before she spoke again. “No child deserves that.”

“Well now that that’s settled….I’m gonna be a DAD!” In that moment, Emmett felt nervous and scared but most of all, he felt like he was QUEEN of the world. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Mother of All Arguments

After the interview with Detective Horvath and seeing to Justin once more, Brian needed to take a break from the oppressive atmosphere of the hospital. He just needed to breathe the fresh air and have a small taste of normalcy for as long as it would take him to shower and change, maybe grab a beer while checking his email...something just to take his mind off of how worried he’d been and how concerned he still is. 

He instinctively knew that he couldn’t tell Justin he was leaving the hospital for a little while. So he sat there holding his hand, watching the vacantness flow in and out of his blue eyes, There were times when Justin was lucid-- his speech clear and his mind working sharply. But it was the other times, the times when he grew distant, when Brian had to ask him the same questions five times and only after he reworded the question, did Justin manage to respond. Those were the times when Brian’s insides shook hard in panic. Then there was his reaction to the family. Justin recoiled several times when Debbie,Jennifer, Vic and Michael reached for him. A naturally affectionate person like Justin should never have had that reaction. When Brian, Daphne and Em touched him however brief, he flinched but he was still able to bear it. 

Then there was the panic attack he’d walked in on. Justin had dozed off to sleep again when he’d suddenly began emitting ear-piercing shrieks and crying in his sleep. When he opened his tear-filled eyes, they were once again different-- like he was seeing objects and or people who were not there. Even when Brian had touched him and talked to him, it took quite awhile for Justin to recognize Brian in the midst of his terror. During those moments Justin also discovered that his right hand was not functioning which caused not only panic but anger. He’d flung the bedside table with his left hand so hard, it crashed with a loud BANG into the radiators which lined the walls by the windows where Brian was sitting. After a sufficient amount of time, Dr. Marrow administered a sedative to help Justin sleep so his mind would have a rest and time to process all the changes within his body. Still in spite of all of that, Brian felt enormous anxiety leaving the hospital. Daphne assured Brian that she would stay there until he got back which was the only way to get him to actually leave the hospital instead of it just being an unfulfilled desire. He made her promise to call the minute he woke up if it happened before he got back. 

So with all of that happening, one would think that Brian deserved a few worry-free moments to himself. And everyone did...except Lindsey. Brian had been ignoring her calls and voicemails for the better part of two weeks. Every time he would listen to her messages, there were the endless complaints about how he’s never home when she comes by to visit or the coaxing messages about how Gus is missing his ‘father.’ Then there were the outright rude messages reminding him that he was powerless to help Justin and that he was wasting his precious time; that Justin would wake up when he was good and goddamn ready and that he was blowing her-- oops Gus-- off in favor of a boy who was not biologically related to him. All this was going through Brian’s head as he pulled open the door to the loft.

“Hey, you okay?” Michael asked interrupting Brian’s thoughts.

“Yeah, Mikey. I’m fine. I think I’ll be even better after I have a shower and grab a beer. Maybe even get the final draft off my hard drive and sent to Cynthia.” He closed the door, moving further into the loft even as he realized how empty it was without all of Justin’s stuff lying around.

Even though Justin had been living with Deb, there were many days and nights that Brian would arrive home to find him lounging on the couch naked with a lusty look, cooking dinner for the two of them or sprawling haphazardly on the floor with his homework and art stuff scattered everywhere. Some nights it really pissed him off that he felt compelled to give Justin a key but then there were the times when he was glad to just sit and watch Sunshine teeter on the cusp between being an eighteen year old boy and a brave man wise beyond his years. Brian would have given anything right then to be watching Justin be who he was inside the loft, just the two of them, hidden away from the prying eyes of the ‘family’; would have given anything for Justin to be there in their bed, instead of a bed in the ICU, hurt and broken.

“That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it.”

Brian let the silence stretch for a few moments before answering him. “I’m...okay. It’s just that… well… I… yeah, I’m fine.”

Michael nodded even though he’d known differently. But that was classic Brian. A lot of time one had to read between the lines with Brian; always guessing what he was thinking or making assumptions. He was probably the hardest man on the planet to read...well at least the hardest man to read that Michael knew.

“How about you go on and shower while I call David and then we’ll have that beer.” Michael said pasting on a small smile as he began to usher Brian toward his bedroom. 

They were just about there when the loft door opened with what sounded like a crash as it stopped. Lindsey stormed in, looking around until she noticed the other occupants. Her eyes took in Brian’s disheveled appearance even as she narrowed her eyes at Michael. 

“So, you’ve finally decided to leave the hospital. I take it Justin is doing well,” Lindsey began.

Brian swallowed hard. “He’s resting now. I thought I’d come home take a shower and take care of the emails I need to send to Cynthia.”

“Not come by the house and see YOUR son?” Her tone was accusatory, the frost in each syllable evident. 

Michael winced at it already knowing where this conversation was headed but this was not the time and he told her so. “Lindsey, Brian needs some time. I don’t know what bug crawled up your ass but this-- what you’re trying to start-- it needs to wait. I’m not going to --”

He didn’t get a chance to finish before she cut him off. “Not going to let me? Really, Michael? You have no control over me and even less over Brian so since this doesn’t concern YOU, it concerns Gus’ PARENTS, I would appreciate it if you mind your own business.”

He bristled both at her tone and her words. “Brian IS my business and has been since he was fourteen. Instead of acting like a bitch, since you claim to be his friend, you should be acting supportive. Instead you come in here and start trouble.”

She disregarded every sentence uttered as she looked contemptuously at the man she’d come to see. The open collar on Brian’s shirt made her eyes open a little wider as she noticed the Hermes scarf she’d gone with him to buy; the same one which was stained with Justin’s blood. Brian noticed where her eyes drifted to and hurried to button the top of his shirt while glaring at her. 

“You need to call off your attack puppy, Brian. This is about you not following through on your promises regarding Gus.”

Brian folded his lips before answering, gathering his thoughts before he said something hurtful and angry. Although he was beginning to think she deserved it, he was mentally exhausted and really didn’t need to deal with Lindsey’s accusations. But he couldn’t stop himself from asking,   
“Exactly what are you talking about, Lindz? It can’t be about money, because my accountant, meaning Ted, tells me that you’ve had no problem cashing my child support checks for a child who I’m not technically the father of.”

“Oh Brian please. I thought we’ve been through all that; thought we’d gotten past it. But you’re still a part of Gus’ life. He misses you.”

Again Brian looked at her. It was as if he was seeing something he had never noticed about her before and he called her on her bullshit. “If Gus misses ME so badly, then where is he Lindz? Shouldn’t he be attached to your hip instead of your coming in here alone to play avenging mother or concerned friend? Why are you here at the loft when everyone KNEW I was at the hospital with my PARTNER?”

Lindsey deliberately ignored Brian’s last question, merely disregarding it as an unimportant one. “Gus is at home with Melanie. I thought we should have this talk without him present.”

“And yet you are concerned that I’m not spending enough time with him.” Brian shook his head. “I call bullshit, Lindsey. And I really don’t have time for your brand of it right now.” He turned his back on her, making his way up the stairs to his bathroom when her next words stopped his progress.

“I can’t believe you can make time to see your boy toy everyday but not your son.” Lindsey’s voice oozed disappointment and hurt, but Brian could tell what was really underneath. 

Any other day, Brian might have let it slide, may have felt that she was justified in her thinking a little; maybe even rationalized her hurling guilt at him. But this was NOT the day. He schooled his features, making them read as impassive, as she continued her diatribe of how long he stays at the hospital and how much no one sees him any other place but by Justin’s bedside and how she can’t bring Gus there. She continued to say that he wasn’t being fair to anyone else who was affected by Justin’s attack by ignoring the countless phone calls and invites to dinner that everyone had been issuing to him. When Brian couldn’t remain silent anymore, he said very firmly yet quietly, “Get the fuck out, Lindsey.”

“What?” she said not sure she heard him correctly after all she’d just said. Her tone changed from whining and complaining to the ice maiden she was born to be. “I can’t believe you have nothing to say for yourself.”

Brian scoffed. “Oh I have plenty to say for myself. Would you like to hear it?”

“Well first I’d like to hear an apology for the way you’ve been neglecting all of us- all of your more meaningful relationships- in favor of Justin.”

Brian’s huff of laughter was without any trace of humor. He’d couldn’t deny that he was a little surprised by this from Lindsey. He’d actually expected it more from Michael but not Lindz. She was one of Justin’s biggest supporters-- or at least that’s what he’d always thought. And maybe she still was, but right then he couldn’t see that. All he could hear were her accusations and complaints. 

“Fuck you, Lindsey.”

Lindsey sneered, “And isn’t that just like you, Brian? You don’t want to deal with the real situation so you close yourself off to the truth.”

“The truth? What is the fucking truth? Is it the one according to Saint Lindsey that I’m supposed to take as gospel? Well again I say, FUCK YOU! You of all people, have the nerve to come into MY house and start this shit,  on today of ALL days and… you know what….” Brian pulled back from what he’d almost said. He didn’t owe her a fucking thing. Not an explanation. Not an apology and he’d be damned if she could take charge of even ONE regret he may have been indulging. In that moment, he felt his temper slipping even further away from him. If she stayed any longer, he would couldn’t be held responsible for what he said or did. ”LEAVE! Vic told me that you were acting like a jealous housewife and I didn’t want to believe him. The things he told me sounded more like Melanie but not you. And now you’re here in MY house sounding like your bitchy butch of a wife? Strange but you haven’t been to the hospital ONCE since the first day and yet Melanie has been there EVERY single day.”

“Well SOMEONE needed to take care of Gus, Brian. Remember him? Your son? You promised him you’d be there for him. Don’t fucking promise that if you didn’t mean it!”

“When have I EVER promised that or anything else? When you choose Melanie, do I complain to you? NO. For the record, Lindsey, he’s only MY son when you want MY money. Otherwise it’s all about you and your pussy-wielding husband.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Brian.”

“Is it? When you were about to marry Gui, Gary, whatever-the-fuck-his-name-was, was it bullshit that I wrote you a ten-thousand dollar check to take care of MY son? I was about to face a bogus sexual harassment charge and yet you came here needing ME; needing MY MONEY. You know what, in all his youth, Justin was right about one thing… but you know what, that’s between me and him and not any of your fucking business. Now GET THE FUCK OUT!” And Brian left an open-mouthed Lindsey at the bottom of the steps leading into his bedroom. All he knew then was rage, and the fact that she’d better NOT still be there when he came out of the shower. As he stripped down, he thought over the whole day and realized that where Justin was concerned, he was exactly where he needed to be. And all who didn’t like it could go fuck themselves. 

For Michael’s part, he’d watched Lindsey flounce out of the loft in a WASPy huff. As he set the alarm and grabbed a beer from the fridge and planted himself on the sofa to wait for Brian, he thought back over the argument he’d been witness to. He couldn’t deny that Brian was right. THIS was about Justin and NOT he nor Lindsey; Michael had gotten that revelation early on. He guessed having been a witness to the attack put things into a different perspective. But he couldn’t believe that Brian and Lindsey were on the outs. They had been tighter than ten toes in a sock prior to the advent of Justin in all of their lives. Maybe they still were, but right now, Lindsey was proving that this was more about something else other than friendship. He knew that Brian and Lindsey’s friendship wasn’t over. Not by a long shot--it was just on hold-- but… Did he really wish for it to be over? Granted Michael and Lindsey were like two sides of the same coin. He would have jumped at the chance to be with Brian the way Justin was, but Lindsey was a lesbian, wasn’t she? Well if there were ever a man to make her go straight, Brian would be it. It was a fucked up situation for both of them. One thing was for certain and two things for sure, Brian was going to do what he felt was the right thing to do regardless of what anyone had to say and Boy Wonder wasn’t going ANYWHERE.


	5. CHAPTER 5: RESEARCH AND RECOVERY

Chapter 5: RESEARCH and RECOVERY by Nichelle Wellesly  
One Week Later...

 

Blaming the Victim

 

The Court Reporter typed in stunned disbelief, her mirroring the family of Justin Taylor even as she recorded the words flowing effortlessly from Judge Roy Russo's mouth. For the past two weeks she had heard the young man's character assassinated by those who were supposed to be unbiased in relating events leading up to the defendant's trial.

 

Dr. Mitchell Perkins: "I have known both Chris Hobbs and Justin Taylor for a little more than six years, since I took over as Headmaster of St. James Academy at that time. Both young men were considered leaders of the class-- Chris as an outstanding athlete and Justin Taylor as a star student. He was supposed to be the Valedictorian of this year's graduating class.

 

Mr. Palmer, Chris Hobbs' defense attorney: "When did that change, Dr. Perkins?"

 

Dr. Perkins: "I'm not exactly sure but suddenly Justin Taylor was gay and things kind of went from there. All of a sudden, he became unruly, cursing within the classroom at Mr. Kevin Dixon-- one of our most successful teachers-- and causing disturbances within the locker room with the defendant. He had to be reprimanded for his behavior several times this past school year which often resulted in suspension."

 

Mr. Palmer: "Were you aware of the incident in the equipment room with young Mr. Hobbs?"

 

Dr. Perkins: "No I wasn't. Had I been aware the crime Christopher is accused of would never had taken place."

 

Mr. Palmer: "And why is that?"

 

Dr. Perkins cleared his throat before answering. "Essentially what Mr. Taylor is being accused of constitutes rape which is not only punishable by law but would have resulted in Justin's expulsion."

 

Next she recalled the abject bigotry spewing forth from the victim's own father. A more disgusting account of ‘blaming the victim,' she'd never heard.

 

Craig Taylor: "My son deserved everything that befell him. He was defiant and a deviant."

 

Mr. Palmer: "So you are saying that Justin got what he deserved."

 

Craig: "In my opinion, Justin deserved MORE. But I don't blame him. I blame the man who corrupted my son and seduced him into his disgusting lifestyle."

 

Palmer: "And who is that man, Mr. Taylor?"

 

Craig: "That child molester, Brian Kinney-- the man who danced with Justin at the prom."

 

Mr. Palmer: "Those are pretty serious allegations, Mr. Taylor. Can you prove that Justin and Mr. Kinney was involved in a sexual relationship prior to his turning 17 years of age?"

 

Craig straightened himself on the stand. "No I can't, other than what Justin has bragged to me and the fact that the asshole walked into my house demanding that Justin either choose him or family loyalty. The bottom line is that we-- Jennifer and I-- are Justin's parents and should have been obeyed. So he brought Christopher's actions upon himself by hanging out with faggots. Birds of a feather and all that," Craig waved his hand to punctuate his words.

 

"So really Justin isn't to blame but the influence of an older, more experienced man. Is that what you are saying?"

 

Craig: "I already told you, Justin deserved what he got, Mr. Palmer. He's a fucking faggot and they deserve whatever punishment is meted out because of it. Unless Justin will change his wicked and disgusting ways, I no longer have a son. He can and will burn in hell all for the sake of having his ass rammed. And honestly, good riddance. If he can't obey the rules of MY house, then he has NO PLACE in MY family."

 

She could tell from the different gasps and looks of disgust from Mr. Palmer himself as well as others during and after that particular testimony, that Craig Taylor was possibly the most hateful and hate-filled man anyone in the courtroom had ever encountered. When she snuck a look to Judge Russo and to Samuel Hobbs, she also noticed some kind of silent communication and looks of satisfaction upon their faces. She knew then that there was something incredibly fishy going on but she still held out hope that a terrible wrong would be righted.

 

When ‘Regular Roy' adjourned the court for ten minutes before rendering his verdict, she resumed her musings hoping to make sense of that which she had recorded thus far in the trial.

 

District Attorney Peters: "Mrs. Taylor, do you agree with your husband's sentiments regarding Justin?"

 

Jennifer Taylor: "First, please call me Jennifer. The further I can distance myself from my soon-to-be ex-husband, the better I will feel. As to whether I agree with him, that would be a huge NO. Yes, my son is gay. At first it took me awhile to put that into perspective. However, Justin is still my son-- still the intelligent, strong, brave and compassionate young man he's grown to be. If I am ashamed of anything at all, it is that I married Craig Taylor who is the most hateful kind of bigot-- the kind whose brand of love is in reality a complete web of lies. As long as you do what he wants and hold to HIS ideals, he ‘loves' you; it's completely sacrificial on YOUR part. Unfortunately my son learned that lesson the hard way. The fact that he is even here justifying the amoral behavior of Chris Hobbs is appalling in the extreme."

 

DA Peters: "Do you, like Mr. Taylor, hold Justin responsible for Christopher Hobbs' actions?"

 

Jennifer Taylor: "Not at all. Regardless of the character assignations and smoke screens the defense is trying to put up, Justin couldn't have gotten into Christopher's pants without his permission. My son is several pounds lighter and at least five inches shorter than the defendant. He's a football player for godsake; it did NOT require a bat to the head. And another thing, Dr. Perkins was full-on AWARE that Chris Hobbs and his cronies had been harassing Justin throughout the school year. We'd even had a meeting in his office after the contents of Justin's locker was burned to a crisp with the words ‘FAGS DIE' written in red letters. It's not rocket science to figure out who was responsible for that, now is it?" She looked directly at Chris Hobbs who had a terrible time keeping his face devoid of glee and his eyes from sparkling in remembrance.

 

DA Peters nodded. "What would you like to see happen to Christopher Hobbs, Jennifer?"

 

Palmer: "Objection. Calls for speculation."

 

Judge Russo: "Sustained. The Reporter will strike that last question from the record."

 

She had done what was expected of her although she wished like hell she hadn't. It was obvious to her that the defense was railroading the victim and deflecting culpability from the defendant. And the fucking judge was letting them get away with it. She went onto reflect over the testimony given by the doctors attending Justin Taylor.

 

DA Peters: "Dr. Mueller, you're the Chief of Neurosurgery at Allegheny General Hospital and was the surgeon who operated on the victim in this case. What was the condition of Justin Taylor when he was brought into the Emergency Room on June 12th?"

 

Dr. Harris Mueller: "Unconscious, bleeding profusely from the head."

 

DA Peters: "Was it an uncommon amount of blood loss?"

 

Mueller: "Head wounds generally bleed more than- let's say- an arm wound. However, in Justin Taylor's case, it was a lot more severe than average."

 

Peters: "How so?

 

Mueller: "In Justin's case, the blood flow was blocked by a crushed frontal lobe."

 

Peters: "What does that mean in terms of velocity and speed of the bat connecting with his skull?"

 

Dr. Mueller smirked at the question. He knew what the defense was trying to do and had not liked the allegations and implications that were flying back and forth from the defendant, courtesy of Mr. Palmer. As far as he was concerned, and he'd be willing to bet that any other reasonable, law-abiding heterosexual men would agree, there was no justification for this kind of crime. So he decided to answer the District Attorney's question as candidly as he dared. "If Justin Taylor had died, it would have been ruled a homicide by blunt force trauma. The action was deliberate and methodical, no matter that by witness accounts Justin turned around suddenly after hearing his name being yelled by Mr. Kinney. Had he been hit in the back of the head, his death would have been imminent. Then the necessity of determining ‘Simple Assault' and the accountability of who was at fault wouldn't have become an issue."

 

Peters: "I understand you had to tend Justin several times during the night. Can you give us an account of the surrounding circumstances?"

 

Mueller: "Without going into too much detail to protect my patient's privacy, I can tell you that the initial procedure of draining the blocked blood took about six hours to do without damaging the brain further. There were also several instances where Justin required the defibrillator during the night-- three in total. Although he remained unconscious, we also had to put him in a medically induced coma to allow his body to heal and recover. Surgery in any form is hard on the body but brain surgery is especially hard since it is essentially the control center."

 

She moved mentally to further testimony given by Dr. Vance Marrow, who was Justin's acting neurologist.

 

DA Peters: "Dr. Marrow, when were you given Justin Taylor's case and under what circumstances?"

 

Dr. Marrow: "The morning after the incident Dr. Mueller approached me personally about attending Justin since I have an extensive background in frontal lobe injuries."

 

Peters: "And how have you obtained such experience?"

 

Marrow: "I have been the consulting physician on 264 cases, including Justin's. I have also been working with other neurologists throughout the country on researching why some portions of the frontal lobe are affected but not others especially in terms of Justin's injuries."

 

Peters: "Does that mean he is a case study?"

 

Marrow: "I would be lying if I said that I didn't have a vested interest in this case. This is one of the most difficult cases I have encountered in a long time but Justin is far from a ‘case study' to my mind. He is an unfortunate young man with a long, difficult road to recovery ahead of him."

 

Peters: "By your observation, how has the actions of Christopher Hobbs affected Justin?"

 

Marrow: "Prior to Justin waking up fully, once we removed him from the medically induced coma, he still stayed in a natural one for several more weeks. When he awoke, he was confused, disoriented and fearful. As of yet, he cannot remember the more recent events. He can only remember up until three weeks before the incident with Mr. Hobbs. He also suffers from a significant form of PTSD which includes night terrors and the fear of people, even those he has been in close relationship with for most of his life especially Jennifer Taylor and his sister. There are only three people he will let near him. The only way I am able to examine him is if one of those three people remains in the room. He is abnormally angry due to the damage of his motor skills-- specifically his right hand. By all accounts Justin is an artist who was to scheduled to attend the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts in September. Although he is ambidextrous, he predominantly uses his right hand for writing, drawing and other common motor skills. It's automatic since he grew up in a house full of right-handed people. Ideally he is used to having things placed within reach of that extremity. According to his Occupational Therapist, Miguel Rodriguez, it will take extensive and intensive therapy to regain the strength required to pursue his chosen field of study. His emotional well-being and ability to make decisions could possibly be impaired permanently. Since the mind is a tricky instrument, it is hard to tell. No matter what happens, the young man has a hard and long road ahead of him."

 

She had fought back tears as she listened to both the Neurosurgeon and the Neurologist's testimonies but nothing could have prepared her for the Chief of Psychiatry's account and insight into Justin Taylor.

 

Bethany Colbert had taken the stand, barely able to keep her emotions in check as DA Peters began his questioning. It was evident that she was more than angry; she was saddened that the ‘God-fearing People' had basically put her patient on trial simply for being gay.

 

DA Peters: "Dr. Colbert, how long have you been treating the victim in this case?"

 

Colbert: "For the last week... more accurately since he awoke from his coma."

 

Peters: "And what was your impression of Justin Taylor?"

 

Colbert: "I'm not sure what you mean."

 

Peters: "I mean what was his disposition like. Did you find him threatening? Belligerent? Unruly? Non-compliant? Unmanageable? In short, any of the descriptions the defense has used to describe Justin Taylor thus far."

 

Palmer: "Objection, your Honor. Calls for speculation."

 

Peters: "I beg to differ, Judge Russo. Who is there better qualified to answer this particular question than the medical professional responsible and to give an update on patient's overall disposition since he emerged from his deep sleep? The others gave reactionary explanations for Justin Taylor's behaviors in finding out that his right hand does not function as it ought. However, Dr. Colbert will have more insight into what he's thinking, feeling and experiencing as a result of this heinous and egregious crime." 

 

She along with everyone else in the courtroom was appalled that he had actually seemed to be thinking about it instead of just overruling the objection. The meaning of the secret looks became all too clear to her in that moment. She could only hope that someone else had noticed. So she was surprised when Russo had done what he ought to have done in the first place. Had he known the damning outcome of the testimony about to be given, he might have ‘sustained' the objection after all.

 

Once the decision had been made, DA Peters continued. "Do you need me to repeat the question, Dr. Colbert?"

 

Colbert: "No need and I'll be more than happy to answer this question. When Justin is in a calm state, he is a bright, intelligent and engaging young man. He displays a wisdom and a truth about himself rarely found in most of my adult patients. His smile is able to light up a room-- when he does smile that is."

 

Peters: "When is that exactly?"

 

Colbert: "When talking about his family with the exception of his father. His mother, surrogate mother, sister, two best friends and his partner are the main sources of his innate happiness right now."

 

Peters: "You excluded his father, why?"

 

She scoffed at that question. "I think we all know the reason ‘why,' Mr. Peters but let me put this all in perspective for you. Using Craig Taylor's very blatant stipulation in regards to Justin living within his home as a basis, Justin was kicked out of his childhood habitat. Mr. Taylor wanted Justin to deny what he thinks, who he is and how he feels in order to remain a part of HIS family. How could anyone be expected to live under such stringent conditions?"

 

Palmer: "Objection, Your Honor. Move to strike the last portion of the witness' statement since it calls for speculation.

 

Russo: "Sustained. Please just answer the question given, Dr. Colbert without the commentary."

 

DA Peters cleared his throat before asking his next question. Although once again the court reporter was ordered to remove key testimony from the record, she did not.

 

Peters: "Has Justin mentioned the bashing at all?"

 

Colbert: "He does not remember the incident, only a series of events leading up to it."

 

Peters: "Such as?"

 

Colbert took her time in answering. "There were several incidents of harassment on Mr. Hobbs' part beginning the day after the handjob. Without disclosing too much and only revealing what is relevant about the event itself, I can honestly say that Chris Hobbs was a willing participant in the actions which resulted in his ejaculation into Justin's palm. It was an experiment on the part of both young men, however, it is apparent that Mr. Hobbs has some deep-seated issues of his own as well as some preconceived notions which he acted on repeatedly throughout the school year."

 

Peters: "Is it true that Justin revealed the handjob in the middle of Liberty Avenue in front of his fellow classmates?"

 

Colbert nodded. "That is correct but there were extenuating circumstances involved."

 

Peters: "Can you elaborate on those for the court?"

 

Colbert: "According to Justin, the day began with him being suspended. Kevin Dixon, a teacher at St. James Academy, did nothing while he was taking attendance and Chris Hobbs yelled out an offensive term in reference to homosexuality when Justin's name was called. Prior to that, Mr. Dixon walked in on a slight altercation involving Chris Hobbs and Justin because of yet another student Mr. Hobbs was harassing about being ‘queer.' When Justin demanded that Chris leave the other student alone, Chris' words were, ‘What is this? A faggot convention?' Needless to say that Justin defended both himself and the student who sat in silence as he was shoved and bullied. For a school with a ‘No Bullying' policy, there seemed to be a lot of it from the authoritative figures and spread copiously throughout the student body. The ‘outing' came about as a result of Justin being suspended from speaking his mind to Mr. Dixon and Chris Hobbs-- by Justin's account and my professional opinion, a closet case of the worse kind-- being on Liberty Avenue with his entourage. Chris committed an assault by shoving Justin that night as well, which was stopped by Brian Kinney who is Justin's life partner."

 

Peters: "He remembered all of that?"

 

Colbert laughed but there was no humor in it. "Since it happened three weeks before Justin was attacked at the prom, his memory of the incidents are as clear as if it happened just now. There were other situations regarding Chris Hobbs and Mr. Kevin Dixon but I assure you, Justin was NOT the aggressor during those events, including the harassment which again resulted in Justin being suspended-- not Chris Hobbs. Justin's nipple piercing was only visible due to changing his clothes from gym and NOT that of ‘flaunting himself' the way Craig Taylor surmised before threatening to withdraw him from St. James Academy and send him to military school. Justin was slapped in the face by his father- and I use the term ‘father' loosely- for his trouble when trying to explain the situation to the overbearing man. Yet he isn't the one standing trial. Apparently, Justin is."

 

Peters: "Why would you say that, Dr. Colbert? Chris Hobbs is the one on trial."

 

Colbert: "Not from my perspective or that of his family, Mr. Peters. All I have heard and seen is how it is Justin Taylor's ‘fault' that Chris Hobbs hit him in the head with a baseball bat and that he deserved it for dancing with his PARTNER at what is considered a rite of passage for EVERY high school student. Why would a FOOTBALL player have a baseball bat at the prom which was held at the Fairmont Hotel? That question has yet to be asked or answered."

 

Palmer: "Objection. Move to strike Dr. Colbert's last comments from the record. Again with the commentary, Your Honor?"

 

Russo: "Sustained. The court reporter will in fact disregard the question and resulting comment from the record."

 

The court reporter decided once again that due to the nature of the case, she would leave that information there in the record in case there was a need for it later which she secretly hoped there was. She made all of the necessary movements to look as if she was in fact following instructions but she wasn't. The case and all of the information given by the psychiatrist was far too important to ‘disregard' and she had a feeling that everyone in the courtroom during Dr. Colbert's testimony knew that, especially the defense counsel.

 

Amazingly at the time, she had still felt that the verdict would render justice on behalf of Justin Taylor to Christopher Mark Hobbs since he was definitely responsible for the hospitalization of the young man regardless of the antagonistic relationship between the young people. She herself had a gay son-- one the judge in this case never failed to ask about-- so she thought that in spite of all the evidence to the contrary, Judge Russo would still be fair and impartial in his ruling. When the verdict of 500 hours community service was rendered she felt every bit of the family's anguish at having been denied justice for their loved one. Listening to Judge Russo's reasoning in favor of his ruling made her sick to her stomach causing her to fight the rising bile burning her throat even while she typed. Statements like ‘It is understandable that Chris Hobbs, with his fine moral upbringing blah, blah, blah' made her glad that for once she followed her conscious about Dr. Colbert's long ago forgotten and disregarded testimony in light of Judge Russo's verdict that ANY parent with child who was attacked would find appalling and disheartening in the extreme. She was absolutely appalled and ashamed that she worked for such a bias system, where someone could honestly be guilty but it was all the victims fault for almost being killed. The verdict made it seem that such violence was okay as long as the homosexual victim hadn't died and that defendants such as Chris Hobbs could be absolved and exonerated of any wrongdoing, or at the most slapped on the wrist as a gesture of justice served, based on a bigoted heterosexual's ideal.

 

As the tears rolled down her face, she resolved that as soon as she returned home, she would hug her sixteen year old tight and thank every god known to man that her boy was safe and sound and to withdraw him from St. fucking James Academy immediately regardless of his father's opinions. The bigoted hate spewed venomously from Craig Taylor alone had made THAT decision. She would find a way to help the Taylors-- Justin and Jennifer-- and his partner Brian Kinney make the powers that be pay for the slight and denying that young man justice.

 

The man in question, Craig Taylor, was smiling victoriously as he shook hands with Samuel and Chris Hobbs as well as their defense attorney stating that it had been a job well done.

 

"Let this be a lesson to those fucking faggots that they cannot expect to have the right to protection under the law. God has clearly smiled on us today," Samuel remarked, trying to appear pious in front of the deviants situated across the courtroom.

 

Craig nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry for the trauma Justin caused you and your family. Had I known that he would try young Chris here, I would have shipped his ass off to military school long since."

 

"Oh I understand, Craig. There's a saying: Happy wife, happy life. I imagine that Jennifer wouldn't have been exempt from that adage. But you should definitely remind that boy who's in charge at your first opportunity."

 

"I have to wait until he's released from the hospital to do so but I certainly intend to. Justin got what he deserved...actually much less, truth be told. It's time he be reminded that actions have consequences."

 

"Why wait, Craig? Someone has to tell him that his attempt on a fine, upstanding young man like my Christopher, would not be tolerated and that the next time, he may not be so fortunate. People like him and those godless bastards over there should die," Samuel was adamant.

 

"Jennifer had me banned from seeing Justin." He would not tell him that Justin's ‘molester' was the one really in charge. That was still a sore point with Craig. It was already bad enough that Jennifer was embarrassing him by publicly divorcing him. He did not need to be made to look like an even bigger fool in the Hobbs' eyes.

 

"How is that even possible? You are his parent just as much as that woman is. Maybe you should speak to our attorney. I heard she is hellbent on divorce. If he could get Christopher here a reduced sentence, then perhaps he can help you when it comes to your wayward wife," Samuel said.

 

"I have retained an attorney already but thank you for the offer," Craig said noncommittally. Although he and Samuel had been friends since college, he wasn't comfortable talking with him about his marriage to Jennifer. Whatever happened between he and his wife was already common enough knowledge but with Samuel's access to his business through his attorney, there wouldn't be any secrets left within his personal life.

 

Craig looked at his watch, inwardly smiling at the time. Jennifer should be at work since she wasn't present inside the courtroom. Also notably missing was Justin's ever-present watchdog. Although Brian Kinney had been there for the proceedings, he was now nowhere in sight. Craig had noticed the expensive suit the man had on when he walked confidently into the courtroom earlier. It made him sick to think that the biggest gay whore in all of Pittsburgh could afford an Armani suit while he was stuck wearing threads of a lesser quality. He vowed that he would get even with Brian Kinney, but first... it was time to visit HIS son and no one would be there to stop him this time.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Therapy

 

Bethany Colbert looked in on her patient as he attended his third Cognitive Therapy session with one of the best on her staff. Dr. Nicole Banks was usually dedicated to seeing results with her patients but as with everyone else on this case, her work with Justin Taylor was more than that. The ordinarily stoic countenance smiled at the blond as he finally remembered a sequence of events displayed on the custom made set of flashcards. It warmed Bethany's heart to see Justin focusing and displaying a determination which had seemed to disappear under the weight of Judge Russo's biased verdict.

 

She would have liked to think that she and her staff were so amazing that Justin couldn't help but respond to their tried and true methods-- something that may have been true to a small degree. But if she were totally honest, it was because of his relationship with his partner. Brian Kinney was nothing like what she had heard from various members of the hospital staff. ‘An Alpha gay male without a heart who will say anything, do anything and fuck anything,' was how she had heard him described. In retrospect, she believed that there was some jealousy embedded within those disparaging comments. For her part, all she saw was a man wholeheartedly dedicated to the care of Justin Taylor.

 

After she'd arrived back at the hospital last week from hearing the verdict, she had expected Justin to be in such an unmanageable state that she was tempted to request the sedative even before speaking with him. Based on the whirlwind his hospital room was, Hurricane Justin had hit and nearly demolished everything in its path. But when she fully walked into the room, she was deeply moved by the scene which greeted her. On the bed, cuddled next to a whimpering but sleeping Justin, was Brian Kinney. His Armani suit was rumpled and his closed eyes were leaking silent tears as he stroked the overlong blond strands of Justin's hair. She couldn't imagine what the whole situation was doing to him; she already knew what Justin was feeling because of their many conversations so far into his therapy sessions. But Brian was the one who had to pick up the pieces of Justin's former life and rebuild it, even as she was the one to pick it apart. No, she couldn't reconcile what people-- even sometimes those he considered family-- said about Brian Kinney to the man she was coming to know through his actions.

 

Shifting her attention back to the semi-joyous scene before her, she smiled at Justin's bent head. The slight wrinkle of his brow showed that he was really making an effort and concentrating on the task before him. Nicole had set out a series of puzzles for Justin to put into order. Bethany knew the exercise well as she had used them herself on patients with Justin Taylor's level of intelligence many times. The pieces were jumbled but when put in their correct order they would make 3D pictures of famous monuments. After consulting with Miguel, the Occupational Therapist, it was decided that this was an excellent way for Justin to work his fine motor skills, recover his artistic ability without being able to draw and exercise his brain function at the same time. As a result, Nicole and Miguel alternated their days or held sessions together. The major surprise was that Justin loved Scrabble and Taboo. Brian had divulged that information when she was trying to coordinate his services to include the things Justin loved doing, not just the standard textbook methods. Brian had also brought in their friend Theodore Schmidt who was quite the word smith in his own right. Playing the games seemed to help Justin not only calm down but focus especially during Taboo since word association was a big part of Cognitive Therapy. They tied a bell around Justin's left hand and advised that he'd lose points for every time he used his left hand to pick up the small tiles used in Scrabble therefore it made Justin focus and exercise his right hand. Three things she had learned about Justin Taylor was that he was a determined young man, he hated to lose by his own merit and that he was a tough-as-nails opponent. 

 

As she watched, she saw the bright smile grace his beautiful face. He often reminded her of the cherubs she'd seen gracing the ceiling of the local catholic church of which she used to be a member. His blue eyes shone brightly at whatever was being said within the confines of the room. His bangs covered his forehead which made him look more mature than his eighteen years but didn't take away from his look of innocence. In fact it enhanced his natural beauty. His resilient nature was once again evident as he bent his head again, working extra hard at picking up the next piece of the puzzle. She decided to see firsthand how he was doing. He was fast becoming her most favorite patient...ever.

 

"Good Afternoon, Justin. How are you doing today?" She absorbed the smile which was like the sun-- warm and bright.

 

"I think I'm doing okay today. Nicole? Am I doing alright?"

 

Dr. Banks smiled back at the young man. "You are doing excellent today, Justin. I am proud of you."

 

"Well I'm proud of you too," he answered still smiling. "You haven't kicked me out for making dirty jokes yet."

 

Bethany couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh? Are you indulging inappropriate thoughts when you should be concentrating?"

 

Justin looked a little shamefaced before he registered Bethany's smile. "Have you seen Brian? I kinda can't help but think those thoughts."

 

"Where is Brian today?"

 

Justin answered without thought which surprised both Bethany and Nicole. "He's at work. Chances are there's another big campaign that requires his attention."

 

"Did Brian tell you that he was going to work?" Bethany asked.

 

Justin scrunched his nose in thought, trying to remember if Brian had in fact told him that. "I can't remember if he told me, but usually when he isn't with me, either he is at work or I am. Or I am at school or we are at Babylon or Woody's."

 

"Brian lets you go to those places? Aren't you a little young for the local gay bar?"

 

"Age is relative." Justin laughed. "I'm probably the most mature person he knows."

 

"Has he told you that?" Nicole asked.

 

"No. I remember telling him that, but I can't remember why right now."

 

Bethany nodded. She was happy with Justin's progress thus far, and he was beginning to remember important conversations. It was a major step in his recovery-- although still small. The mind is funny that way though. She checked her watch before saying, "Hey Justin, it's almost dinner time. Are you ready to go back to your room?"

 

"I kinda wanted to finish this today but I suppose I should," Justin sighed.

 

Nicole put an arm around the young blond. "Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'll see you in a couple of days and we'll work on it some more. In the meantime, why don't we put what you've done so far over on the shelves so that it's ready for your next visit. Would you like some help today?" Nicole had learned during the first session what an independent creature Justin was. He wasn't keen on asking for nor accepting help but he was making progress.

 

It took a few moments for Justin to process what he was asked but eventually nodded. "Yes please. My hand is a little tired and I don't think I want to drop all the pieces. That's an awful lot to have to pick up."

 

"Okay Darling. Let's get to it and then we can feed you."

 

"A bacon cheeseburger?"

 

Both Nicole and Bethany laughed but it was Bethany who answered. "Well we know what you will be eating the minute you're able to blow this popstand. I'll tell you what... you continue to make progress and we'll evaluate you next week for release and see if we can set you up with some home services. Sound okay?"

 

"Does that mean I would have to get used to new people?" Justin's voice had suddenly become small and he tried to hide himself.

 

"Does the thought of new people frighten you, Justin?"

 

The young man couldn't seem to answer verbally but was able to nod his head in response. Both of the women held back the tears that were forming. One minute Justin was outgoing and confident; the next second he so fearful that the tremors he tried to still within his slight form became visible. 

 

Bethany stood next to him, careful not to touch him at the start of his sudden panic attack. They were still working on ways that would help him learn to control them but they hadn't gotten there yet. "I don't want you to worry about anything right now, Justin. We'll work everything out when the time comes okay, but right now I want you to empty your mind like we've been practicing. Inhale and hold for five seconds and exhale for five," she said soothingly, praising him as he followed her directions. She watched as Justin's trembling form began to regain its control. She once again cursed everything and everyone that had hurt the precious young man, even as she continued to calm him down. When the tremors had finally subsided sometime later, she smiled at him. "See Justin, you've done so well. I knew you could do it you know. Now, how about we get you a quiet stomach to go to along with your newly quiet spirit."

 

Justin's stomached growled loudly causing the young man to laugh out loud. "Just like a german train."

 

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

 

"All of my appetites always come in on time." He wickedly wiggled his eyebrows causing the ladies to laugh. The innuendos were not lost on either of them. Still conversing, although a little more tame, the three of them left Nicole's office in search of some edible nourishment for the hungry teen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Across town Michael and Debbie were gearing up for their own therapy session. The Gay and Lesbian Center was packed, it had taken them forever to find a park. Debbie was practically running toward the building.

 

"Michael, hurry up. I don't want to be late."

 

"Really? Since when?" Michael answered her, not at all sure that it was a good idea for them to be going to the fucking GLC for counseling.

 

Debbie stopped short and turned to look at him. "What exactly is your problem, Michael? You need it! You witnessed a traumatic event and that is not to be taken lightly. David said that you've been having nightmares every night."

 

"When the hell did you speak to David?" Michael asked unable to keep the petulance from his voice. Michael had barely spoken to David himself since he had returned to Portland from visiting Pittsburgh two weeks ago. And he had no intention of doing so now that he was back in Pittsburgh again.

 

Honestly, when Michael was there, he couldn't wait to get away from his partner again. David was always hovering and demanding to know what Michael was thinking about. If it didn't match what David thought should be in Michael's head, there was always a fucking argument. As with many aspects of David and Michael's relationship, everything had to be done on David's time and there was no room in Michael's heart and mind for anything that interfered with David's agenda... or at least that was the way David demanded that it be. So when his mother suggested they attend therapy together, Michael literally jumped at the chance, barely bidding David goodbye. The man was becoming such an asshole, and nothing like the man Michael had fallen in love with enough to consider moving away from Pittsburgh in the first place. It was time for Michael to seriously reconsider what HE wanted. Of course, he could really use Brian's advice on the matter but his best friend was currently dealing with a ‘twink crisis' of his own.

 

"I spoke to him this afternoon, Michael. By the way, what's going on with you two? He said you haven't called him since you came back here."

 

"Ma, leave it alone."

 

"You're gonna fuck it up, Michael. A doctor doesn't come around everyday."

 

"I get that Ma and I don't need you to tell me that, or should I say remind me of it. You've told me that so many times already that I've lost count. I also don't need you blaming shit on me. Doctor David Cameron is FAR from perfect despite what you think." Michael folded his arms as he moved passed Debbie into the building, grumbling about nosy mothers and idiotic partners; about what a fucking mistake it was to leave in the first place.

 

Although Debbie pretended not to hear, she heard every word, and wondered, not for the first time, why Michael seemed so fucking unhappy. She knew the situation with Justin had gotten to him. Hell it had gotten to EVERYBODY but there were moments when Michael would just stare off into space or look at her like he wanted to tell her something important. The last time he was in town she could have sworn David had called the house phone to ‘check up' on Michael and confirm his whereabouts. The comments and conversation between the two men seemed so stilted that even Vic had asked her later if she had any idea what was going on. Yes Michael could be sneaky and secretive, but never when it came to her. She could read him like an open book and he was clearly NOT happy. The only question was WHY. 

 

Catching up to her son, Debbie moved in place beside him as he continued to walk to the appointed office. "Michael, honey, I only want what's best for you."

 

"Well then you have to let me decide that, Ma. David is already doing that very thing... deciding FOR me. I swear sometimes I think he just has me there as his fucking trophy, especially since Hank is there now. He wants the model of the perfect fucking family. Meanwhile, I can't find a job and I don't have any friends. They're ALL David's. We had decided that I would go to school to further my education only the courses that I wanted to take don't fit in with HIS standards and he wouldn't pay for it." Michael blew out an exasperated breath. "You know what... this isn't your problem and I'm tired of talking about this shit so let's just forget it, okay?"

 

Debbie was speechless for a moment. Could it really be that bad? Could Michael really be that miserable? Or is it simply because Brian isn't around? She glanced over at Michael as they headed down yet another corridor leading to the offices for counselors. She had never seen Michael so low, not even when Justin entered their lives. Up until now, Michael's sniping and griping with the youngest member of their family could have been written off as simple jealousy-- the unrequited love of Brian Kinney that would never be returned in a million fucking years. But looking at Michael now, she knew that the circumstances had less to do with Brian and more to do with Michael's own expectations. She recalled Brian telling her before that Michael lived in a world full of ‘superheroes' and that when one of them failed to meet his expectations, Michael became angry at everything that entered his path. At first, she downplayed the moment to them being high on his good weed, having a beer and an overload of tuna noodle casserole but now looking at her son, she had to admit that there may have been some truth to what Brian had said.

 

"Michael, my advice-- and I know you didn't ask for it but listen anyway-- my advice would be to take advantage of this free counseling."

 

"Ma, I don't--"

 

Debbie held up her hand. "Baby, I think you do and not just because of the situation with Justin but for yourself. I know that you are not happy with David but you have some major decisions to make regarding that. Perhaps the counselor can help you put everything-- not just your relationship with David-- but EVERYTHING into perspective. Sometimes it just takes an unbiased listening ear and a talk, for one to put things in their proper order of importance. I want you to promise me that you will give it some serious thought."

 

Michael looked at Debbie, blankly at first but then registering what she was really trying to tell him without ordering him to do it. He smiled a little at the thought that for the first time his thoughts were heard and understood by his mother and that she was allowing him to come to his own conclusion instead of what she thought it should be. All of a sudden a grip of nervousness assailed Michael as he realized what it could mean if he made the wrong choice for himself. He wasn't used to having to weigh his options-- none this big at any rate. But it was his life and pass or fail, he had to make the decision of whether he thought his partnership with David was worth saving. He looked her in the eye, immediately assured by the steadiness he saw there. "I promise to give it a shot, Ma," said Michael, holding her hand.

 

"Good baby," Debbie said smiling. She leaned over a smooched his cheek and then carefully wiping the red lipstick stain away.

 

"Well let's get to it then, Ma. Now that I've made up my mind, I'm kinda anxious to talk all this stuff out.

 

As they opened the door, both stopped dead in their tracks, and their mouths dropped open, looking at the veritable god before them. He was about 6'2", muscular build and reminded Michael immediately of Superman. The gorgeous healthy-looking brown hair and glasses added to his sexiness in a naughty librarian sort of way and Michael was awestruck. Debbie recovered first when the man spoke to her in a low tenor.

 

"Hello, I'm Ben Bruckner. Are you the Novotnys?"

 

Debbie blinked twice as Michael still just stood there, apparently struck dumb by the man who was moving toward them. She gave herself a little shake before extending her hand in greeting. "Hi, Mr. Bruckner. I'm Debbie and this is my son Michael." She looked over to her usually over-talkative son and almost snickered aloud. "Forgive him. Usually it takes a mouthful of food to shut him up and even that doesn't always work. You apparently are already a miracle worker."

 

"Ma!!"

 

"He speaks so I guess I can take the title of ‘miracle worker' to heart then. And please Debbie and Michael, just call me Ben. I run my sessions pretty informally so there is no reason to stand on ceremony." He shook Debbie's hand first before taking Michael's sweaty palm into his own. The shock was almost immediate causing Ben to almost jerk his hand away. Instead he smiled at them and almost laughed aloud to hear the slight gasp emit from the brunet. Ben's gaydar was pinging in ways it hadn't for a long time but he wouldn't act on it...not now. These people were putting their trust and faith in him so he wouldn't sacrifice that just to have the tasty-looking brunet beneath him.

 

Debbie broke the silence as she took one of the empty seats in front of the desk. "So Ben, do you know why we're here?"

 

He seated himself behind the massive oak desk dominating the office. "I've read the initial report but I would like to hear the summary in your own words." 

 

"My son witnessed something horrific, but the act has affected our whole family. I'm not sure if you watch the news but a very close friend-- a member of our little makeshift family-- was brutally attacked with a baseball bat a few weeks ago."

 

Ben nodded. "I was so sorry to hear about Justin Taylor. How is he doing?"

 

"Wait...you... you know Justin?" Michael asked beating down a momentary feeling of jealousy although he didn't understand why.

 

"Yes I know him. We met here a little over eleven months ago at the fundraiser. Since then I've gotten to know the young man pretty well since he's been teaching art to the preschoolers of gay parents. He's a remarkable young man, patient and kind even with the most unruly of the bunch. Several of the parents are getting together to do something nice for him."

 

"Well that's just great," Debbie said. "Our Sunshine is a special one, he is."

 

"Yeah...great," Michael echoed although his tone and posture displayed anything but.

 

It didn't escape Ben's notice. "Do you have a problem with Justin, Michael?"

 

Michael fidgeted in his seat under the watchful eyes of both Ben and Debbie. He cleared his throat, which had become tight all of a sudden, before answering. "I wouldn't say that I have a problem with him per se."

 

"Well what is it then?" Debbie demanded.

 

"Jesus Christ, Ma! Okay so I didn't like him. I wasn't hanging off his balls since the first time I met him like everyone else, including Brian. He's opportunistic and a pain in the ass in a variety of ways-- none of them good," Michael exploded but then tempered his voice and sighed. "But he didn't deserve what happened to him; nobody deserves that. Chris Hobbs should be rotting in jail for what he did but like all gay bashers he's free with nothing more than a slap on the fucking wrist. Meanwhile Justin.... Justin has had to fight for his life even before fucking Hobbs. First Craig puts him out, then he's bullied at school and now this. At least when I was bullied, I had Brian to protect me. Justin had Brian in a different way but it still didn't protect him."

 

"There but for the grace of God go any of us, Michael," Ben said sanguinely. "So where does all of this leave you and your feelings for Justin?"

 

"First, let me say, I have feelings ABOUT Justin, not for him. There's a big difference and I just wanted to point that out. As for if he and I can ever be friends, who the fuck knows? I've said some pretty mean shit and he's no fucking angel either, as much as he looks like one. But I do feel sorry for the kid, the way I would feel for anyone in this situation. Does that make me a bad person?"

 

"I don't know since I'm just meeting you, Michael. That is a question you would have to answer for yourself. But answer this for me: is it that Brian is with Justin that bothers you or that Brian is not with you that makes you feel apathetic toward Justin before and beyond the bashing?"

 

"I don't follow. Justin is just the trick who stayed too long; the one that wouldn't go home."

 

"Michael! That is NOT true and you know it," Debbie interrupted what was sure to result in a long diatribe about how Justin is only there for Brian's money and how Brian will never change. She's heard it a million and five times all with the same response from her, ‘It's none of your fucking business; Brian is a big boy and can handle Justin.' From what she had seen between Brian and Justin, the feeling was certainly mutual. Sunshine could give as good as he got when he chose to trade insults with Michael but she kept that to herself and would continue to do so until asked.

 

"No we all know that it's true, Ma. You only see what you want to see regarding Justin."

 

"The same could be said about you, Michael."

 

"But it isn't. Ted and Emmett see it too."

 

"Who are Ted and Emmett?" Ben asked wanting to get a clearer picture of Michael's gripe with the young blond. So far, Ben couldn't reconcile Michael's opinion of Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney's relationship within his own mind. He'd seen the two together on more than one occasion especially when they thought they weren't being observed. Ben had never seen a hotter pair of queers, equal in every way except age. Their interactions spoke of something more than the common lust Brian Kinney was known for on Liberty Avenue.

 

"Ted and Emmett are my other two good friends... well mine and Brian's. They were there the night Brian met Justin too. And they agree with me that Justin should have been sent back to his playpen a long fucking time ago."

 

"That isn't true and you know it, Michael," Debbie said again. "If there is one thing that you and I seem to have in common, it's that we BOTH see what we want to see regarding Justin. The only difference is that my vision of him is clear whereas yours is clouded by jealousy."

 

"What the hell...Ma, why would I need to be jealous of Justin Taylor?" Michael huffed, folding his arms petulantly, as he usually did when he felt he was being misunderstood.

 

"Would you like me to write a fucking list or just mention ONE thing?" Debbie asked her son. When he continued to be silent, Debbie shook her head and then addressed Ben. "You see, my son and Brian have been ‘best friends' since they were fourteen. Michael has always wanted...more than what Brian was willing to give. Brian loves Michael as a kid brother or as a best friend-- which they are. Michael, however, still holds out a little hope that they could be more someday. Unfortunately, I'm afraid that spark will never completely diminish no matter how old either of them get. In the meantime, Brian is Justin's partner."

 

"He is NOT Justin's partner," Michael spat out.

 

"Yes he IS," Debbie answered through clenched teeth. "The sooner you accept that, the better off you will be. Brian and Justin are together and they will remain so until such a time that their relationship-- and don't give me any fucking Kinneyisms about the ‘r' word-- now again Brian and Justin are partners until their relationship no longer serves them. In the meantime, I think it's time you address your concerns about your OWN relationship."

 

Ben winced a bit. He couldn't deny that he'd entertained the thought momentarily of having a situationship with Michael Novotny. But in the few brief seconds of Debbie's revelation, Ben's fantasy was rendered impossible to fulfill. Schooling his features from disappointed to impassive yet interested, Ben asked, "So Michael, what's going on in your relationship that bears scrutiny according to Debbie?"

 

"I don't think this is the time and place for this discussion," Michael tried to curb the whine in his voice but with the added stress of the session it was more pronounced.

 

Debbie sucked her teeth in response to Michael's behavior. Grown man indeed. Well she wasn't letting him leave here without at least agreeing to voice some his own unhappiness regarding David. The conversation about superheros she'd had with Brian rose in her mind again. "Nonsense, Michael. This is the perfect time and place for the discussion. You promised me you would try. Remember?"

 

"Of course I remember, Ma. It's just...it's just that...well it's just you probably shouldn't hear a lot of what I have to say. You're my mother for fuck's sake."

 

"Yeah. I remember that I am your mother. I was there." Debbie rolled her eyes but agreed, "Okay, I'll let you have your private moments with Ben after our own therapy sessions. When are you due back in Portland?"

 

"A week from today," Michael said in a voice so low, both Ben and Debbie had to lean forward to hear him.

 

"Michael, if you're free, I could see you tomorrow at around twelve. I have a two-hour break between classes tomorrow."

 

"Classes? What do you teach?"

 

"I teach Gay Studies and also Literature at Carnegie Mellon. Tomorrow is one of my lighter days during the week. So if the time works well with you..."

 

"The time is fine, Ben. Would we be meeting here?"

 

"Closer to the campus would be more convenient for me, if that's not too much trouble for you," Ben said. From a clinical standpoint, he was very interested in Michael Novotny's problems. The human psyche and disposition continued to be a fascinating topic for him to explore. From a personal standpoint, he was also interested, but that didn't matter much since the man was in a relationship. Ben didn't foresee a problem keeping things professional.

 

"That would be okay. I could meet you in front of the English Lit building if you want."

 

"That would be perfect. Are you familiar with the campus? Did you graduate from there?"

 

"No but I've been there a couple of times. Brian did his undergrad there when we graduated high school. He was on Soccer scholarship."

 

"Oh I see. And where did you go to college?"

 

Michael blushed. "I only did three semesters at Allegheny Community College. I've been thinking about going back."

 

Ben smiled serenely before saying, "Well it's never too late to go back and start again, Michael."

 

Debbie watched the dialogue between the two men. In that moment, she wished like hell that she had never endorsed David Cameron for her son. Brian had told her it was a mistake but she didn't want to believe him; thought it was just some ploy to keep Michael under his thumb. In hindsight, she realized that keeping Michael from growing up was never Brian's goal but seeing Michael happy was. She owed Brian a big fucking apology but she wouldn't tell him that. Brian never said ‘I told you so' but his smug looks sure as hell did. As she watched Ben speak softly to her son, she could tell that the Professor was more than interested. But she could also see that he was a man of integrity who already respected Michael. It was very different than the way things were with David. She saw that now but in any event, she would warn Michael about letting the metaphorical heat out of the house, meaning keep his ass hole reserved for David until he officially made a decision regarding their relationship. There was nothing worse than letting a fire burn out of control, and she could tell that if Ben and Michael were allowed to burn before Michael and David were officially extinguished, there was bound to be an explosion-- one Michael couldn't handle or get out of. Better to curb the problem NOW than have to clean up the mess in the very-near future. As Michael led her out of the office with a smile on his face, she wondered how much time she actually had before the shit hit the proverbial fan. God, is there any wonder why I gave up the idea of marriage? Geez what a fucking mess!

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Options- the Aftermath of the Hobbs Trial Part 1

 

It was a busy time within the office of Kurtzman, Vasquez, Kushira and Marcus as they dealt with fallout from the Chris Hobbs' sentencing of 500 hours community service. To say that Melanie Marcus, a partner within the law firm, was pissed off would be an understatement to how she really felt. Not only was she angry as Justin's friend, she was a lesbian lawyer making a name for herself in what was already considered an old boys club, an enviable position among women but not without its own brand of pitfalls and bullshit. All of the legal briefs and the accompanying police reports that Carl Horvath had forwarded to them upon hearing the verdict, littered the conference room table as she and Charles went painstakingly went over every single detail of the Hobbs trial trying to find a common thread. After speaking with Justin, Brian and Jennifer, they decided to file several civil suits against Christopher and Samuel Hobbs, Craig Taylor and the State.

 

"Melanie, I hate to be the bearer of bad news here, but it seems like even with all this, we can't fight the Hobbs Machine," Charles said in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

"I'm not accepting that Charles. The bottom line is that Justin Taylor's civil rights were violated. They were royally fucked by the same system that was supposed to protect him and give him justice. For all that poor kid has gone through, it is the least I can do to see he comes out on top of all this. No matter how much fucking money a person has, no one should be ABOVE the law. Samuel Hobbs and his cronies seem to have forgotten that. It's time we make them fucking remember," Melanie said as she combed through the documents on her desk again. She was struck by an idea which for some reason hadn't occurred to her before, but now it was plain as day. "Charles, I need you to pull up Judge Roy Russo's resume. It should be within the public file since he is a judge with the county."

 

Charles smiled catching what Melanie was going for but not saying. "I love it when you go all bull dyke on me, no matter that you're wearing $400 Manolos."

 

Mel laughed. "If I didn't know better I would swear you were gay for knowing that."

 

"Not a fucking chance, but my wife would probably be best friends with Brian Kinney if he ever needed a shopping buddy. By all accounts, his wardrobe and hers could feed a small country in the most obscure part of the world for over half a century."

 

Melanie laughed again even as she was calling for the person knocking on the door to enter. At the entrance to the elegantly decorated space stood a short-statured woman with fiery red hair. The green of her wide eyes looked kind of shell-shocked but upon further scrutiny, Melanie could see they were also intelligent. The smattering of freckles across her nose and cheekbones was even more pronounced against the peaches and cream complexion of her face. She reminded Melanie of the pictures of Pixie dolls she'd seen as a child.

 

"I'm....I'm sorry to interrupt but I.... I thought I could help you. That is, if you're planning on still helping Justin Taylor," the woman stated in a soft-spoken voice.

 

Charles sat up straight in his chair, his eyes studying the petite woman who continued to stand in the doorway. Her big tote bag literally looked as if she herself could fit inside it. Charles grinned crookedly at the woman before darting his eyes to Melanie. "I KNOW she can help us, Mel. This lady is the court reporter who was on duty during the Hobbs trial." He rose from his chair upon hearing the woman's sigh of relief for being recognized. He crossed over to her, extending his hand. "I'm Charles Sands, attorney for Mr. Taylor and his partner, Mr. Kinney. This is Melanie Marcus, a partner in the firm and also a close friend of Brian and Justin. Please come in and have a seat."

 

"I can't stay long. I have to be back in court this afternoon but I bought you something." She lifted the tote bag as high as she could which wasn't very much. Charles happily relieved her of it and placed it onto one of the chairs around the long white table. "I really hope that helps. It's all of the notes from the trial including some testimony that was ordered to be removed from the record. The notations of which comments Judge Russo wanted removed are there. I transcribed all of the notes myself; I didn't trust anyone else to do it correctly or to keep the secret." She bowed her head, looking at the floor partially in shame at her actions.

 

"What's your name?" Melanie asked.

 

"Claudia...Claudia Jefferies, Ma'am."

 

"Well Claudia, regardless of what is in those documents, I'm sure Brian and Justin thank you. Charles and I were just trying to figure out how to tie all of this in together. We will definitely be filing a few civil suits due to the biased ruling."

 

Claudia nodded. "I have a gay son myself so please, if you can use any of it, do it. There hasn't been a precedent set yet for this type of case and personally I am tired of gay bashers getting off with community service due to some homophobic prick. No queer with good taste would want any one of their asses." Realizing what she just said, Claudia clammed up and dropped her head again.

 

Melanie and Charles laughed but Melanie spoke to the woman. "Hell the way I see it, their wives must have been desperate to accept them. That or forced, either way, these men won't get away with what they've done to Justin. You have my word."

 

For the first time, Claudia stepped further into the room, gripping Melanie's hand even as silent tears ran down her face. "Thank you, Ms. Marcus. I can't tell you what this means to me. Sitting there day-after-day listening to them justify Christopher Hobbs' actions made me clearly sick to my gut. Just so you know, there are other connections here that may benefit your case."

 

"There are?" Charles asked. "I was just looking for one but if you can give me a clue as to what I am looking for, I would greatly appreciate it."

 

Claudia took a deep breath, knowing what she was about to impart was risky but it was also the truth. "The funny thing about being considered ‘mousey' is that I am rarely noticed. As a result, I can tell you that if you pull up the resumes of Samuel Hobbs, Dr. Mitchell Perkins, Chief James Stockwell, Craig Taylor, Judge Roy Russo, Mr. Palmer and DA Peters, you will find that they ALL attended Dartmouth College at the same time perhaps a year or two once removed. Judge Russo, DA Peters, and Mr. Palmer all attended Harvard Law School together-- again a year or two removed. They play golf at the country club at least twice a week and have been doing so for many years. Jennifer Taylor, Kevin Dixon, my ex-husband Gregory and I all graduated from Dartmouth in the same class which was a year behind Craig Taylor."

 

"Holy shit! Holy fucking SHIT!" Melanie exclaimed as she took the nearest chair and flopped down in it. "You just busted this case wide open, Claudia."

 

The court reporter smiled brightly for the first time, transforming her features attractively. "I am happy to do it. One more thing and then I have to go before I am late. Get the depositions to Judge Lisa P. Lano. It is the only way you'll be guaranteed fairness in this. She's not part of, related to or married to anyone in the WASP nest."

 

Charles shook Claudia's hand. "Thank you so much, Claudia. I can't tell you what you've done."

 

"It was my pleasure to do it. My ex-husband is also a part of that club. This is my way of not only sticking it to the bigots that were in that courtroom, but to him as well. Good luck." And with that she was gone as quietly as she'd come in.

 

"Charles, it looks like it's going to be a late night. After we accumulate everything and put it into order, we have to head over to the hospital to meet with the family. We have to get a sworn affidavits from Daphne, Vic and Debbie to attest to the constant harassment from Hobbs toward Justin, as well as Daphne's witness account of the prom incident. Brian and Justin want to sue Craig Taylor for defamation of character which they are sure to win. In addition to that, until the divorce is finalized, Craig still has control over Justin's college fund left by his grandfather so there are two options there. Justin can either wait for the divorce proceedings to be final or he can sue Craig for every red cent now. I opt for the latter because any man that would betray his son like that asshole did, wouldn't hesitate to spend or withdraw every fucking penny rightfully belonging to his gay son. And there's no guarantee anything would happen to him at all considering who his ‘friends' are. You'd better call the wife."

 

"You'd should do the same, Mel. I think Lindsey will be a helluva lot more to deal with than Dawn."

 

Melanie sighed knowing Charles was right. "Then it would be best if I got the bullshit out of the way so I can concentrate on this. But first I need to call Jennifer Taylor to freeze Craig's access to Justin's college fund immediately. Whatever Lindsey's issue with this whole thing, she's got a lot of self-inventory to take."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Magic Moments/ Options Part 2

 

After Brian left the office, he went home, changed and headed straight for the hospital to see his favorite blond. He couldn't be sure why he was doing so much for Justin-- whether it was that he felt responsible, or if there was more-- but he wouldn't change any of it. That, in and of itself was telling. Lindsey constantly reminded him that he couldn't change what happened; that there was nothing he could do. He supposed she was right, but it was reassuring to Justin when he awoke from one of the night terrors to find that Brian was right there, holding him and guiding him through it. That had to count for something.

 

As for Michael's behavior, he supported Brian but there were definite conditions to that ‘support.' When Hobbs first bashed Justin, Michael was either there with Brian in person or he was on the phone constantly. Since Justin had emerged from his deep sleep he was lucky if he'd gotten two phone calls a week. He supposed that was David's influence; Mikey always did follow the lead of his lovers, but it still rankled a bit. The unwavering presence of Deb, Vic, Emmett, Daphne, and Ted had gotten Brian through many moments of blaming himself, although he hadn't said anything aloud. And Jennifer Taylor... that was another strange thing for the man who was not used to having back-up, so to speak. She had been there, and although Justin was her son and it was expected of her, Jennifer never failed to check on Brian, to keep him encouraged and sane throughout the whole process. She had advised him to speak to someone to process all of what had happened, before he internalized something that really wasn't his fault. As he waited at a traffic light in route to see Justin, he remembered how that conversation had gone the day after the farce of a verdict had been rendered.

 

"Mother Taylor, how are you?" Brian asked politely as she handed him a cup of coffee.

 

She rolled her eyes before she could catch herself which caused Brian to laugh. "That's a nice sound." When he looked at her puzzled, she continued. "Your laugh. It's nice to hear, Brian. You should do it more often."

 

"Yeah well, I haven't had very much to laugh at lately."

 

"Don't I know it. How is he today?"

 

"Existing, breathing... alive, so I guess he's doing okay," Brian answered.

They lapsed into a brief silence; a show of solidarity in remembrance of past weeks when they were on pins and needles, praying that Justin would pull through. Jennifer grabbed Brian's hand, causing him to look at the dainty extremity before meeting her eyes.

 

"Brian, I know how you feel about therapy, but I think you should speak to someone. You're internalizing something that clearly wasn't your fault and it hurts to watch."

 

At first he just stared at her. She and Justin shared so many features: both natural blonds with an aura of innocence. With that in mind, he chose his words with care when addressing her concerns. "Jennifer, all therapy is bullshit. The question they always ask is ‘and how does that make you feel?' How the hell do they think I feel? Justin laid in a coma for weeks; one he should have never been in, just because I did what I shouldn't have done."

 

"What? Made him happy?"

 

"Yeah well, making other people happy can be hazardous to both of you."

 

"You can't possibly believe that, Brian."

 

Brian shook his head before answering her. Nodding toward the window of the room housing a slumbering Justin he said, "Jennifer, look at him, so small and still. From the moment I met him the only time I'd ever seen him still was when he was sleeping-- and not even then. Did you know he's a bed hog? I have to sleep on a corner of the bed unless I hold him. I can't tell you how many times I almost ended up on the floor. He shouldn't be in that bed, Jennifer. He should be in mine...OURS. I never thought I would ever say that. I tried to keep him out of it so many fucking times, but that little tenacious twink always had his way in the end."

 

Jennifer smiled softly in response. "He always does, Brian. I remember when he was learning to ride his bike. He kept falling, over and over again. Even broke his left arm but cast and all he was determined to master it. It's a different context but he'll overcome it."

 

"How can you be so sure, Jennifer? This is so much more than a bike ride," Brian said as he pushed himself from the window facing into Justin's room.

 

Jennifer chuckled softly. "Hello, have you met Justin Taylor?" she shook her head. "I didn't just meet him yesterday and whether you admit it to yourself or not, neither did you. He sees something he wants and fearlessly drives himself to achieve it."

 

"But this--"

 

"He got you didn't he?" She crossed back over where he had once again seated himself. "Brian, you have to believe in him. Regardless of what I think or feel about it, your opinion matters to him. You drive him to want to be better."

 

"We drive each other," Brian said, his voice soft and reflective. He remembered the many conversations he and Justin had when it was just the two of them. Either in bed or out of it, he finally admitted to himself what those talks meant to him. No one ‘got him' or could read him like Justin and vice versa.

 

Jennifer watched the emotional play on Brian's face in one of the few unguarded moments she'd ever seen the older man have. She decided to give him another little push not only for Justin... but for himself. "Brian, talk to someone, please. If not for me or for yourself, do it for Justin. He's going to need you whole and focused when he gets out of here. Once he and I reconnected, he told me how strong you are and he wasn't talking about physically. If I have learned one thing about my son, it's that no matter how good you look physically, if he isn't attracted to your mind and heart, he would have left you after that first night of fucking and never looked back. You would have told him to leave and he would have; he was never one to stay where he wasn't wanted. But you, he chased after no matter how many times you turned him away. He's like a sponge when it comes to you, soaking up information about you, your courage and your wisdom about life.That has to mean something."

 

He looked at her full-on, not batting an eyelash when he spoke. "I care about him, you know."

 

She smiled and it reminded him so much of Justin in that moment. "I know you do, Brian, which is why I know you'll do the right thing by yourself. By doing right by you, you'll also do right by him. That's what partnership really means. You take care of each other indeed, but it also means taking care of yourself so that you can take care of him. Promise me you'll do that?"

 

Brian folded his lips in, thinking about it. Did he really want to make a promise to this woman-- one that he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to keep let alone could? "I promise."

 

"Good, that's settled. Also settled is that you are going to return to work effective Monday morning," Jennifer said sternly.

 

"But--"

 

"No buts, Brian. You have been at this hospital and working from home long enough during this process. Who knows how many days you'll have to take off to take care of Justin when he's released? It's better to be safe than sorry in this respect and I for one would like to visit with you someplace other than here."

 

"I can't leave him too long, Jennifer."

 

"Yes you can-- at least during work hours. We could have lunch sometime. Justin will be alright. You'll see. And he has to get used to other people again."

 

"Okay," Brian surprised himself by saying. He was never one for letting other people tell him what to do.

 

Jennifer noticed and laughed. "You have two mothers now between Debbie and me. Get used to it."

 

Brian couldn't help the snicker which escaped him. He never thought in a million years that he would like Jennifer Taylor, but the more he got to know her, the more he did. He couldn't help but admit that Debbie was a great influence on the WASP. She was no longer afraid to speak her mind and stand up for herself. He could almost feel sorry for Craig Taylor by the time Jennifer got through with him...almost. They had talked a few more moments before she went in to see Justin who was awaking from his nap.

 

Moving his mind back to the matter at hand, Brian took a peek into Justin's room then looked at his watch. He figured the missing patient was with his Cognitive Therapist although if it were Brian, he probably would have left the hospital altogether. He would have to ask Justin's doctors about that--whether it was a natural occurrence or a side effect of the PTSD Justin still frequently experienced. He turned to take a seat and was surprised to see Emmett there. He flopped into the chair next to him, bumping his shoulder and bringing Emmett out of his daydream.

 

"Emmy-Lou, what's up?"

 

"Hey Brian," Emmett responded distractedly which puzzled Brian.

 

"Okay who is he and how big was his dick?"

 

That made Emmett laugh. "No one and no dick, thank you very much. Not everything is about sex, Brian."

 

"Then why is the most Ho-Ho-Homo I know sitting here in the doldrums? Where's that fabulous flame I associate with you Honeycutt?"

 

"It's still here just tempered a little. And DON'T call me Honeycutt."

 

"Nice to see that you're normal," Brian said nonchalantly. "Seriously, what's eating you since it's not a ‘who?'"

 

Emmett took a deep breath and sighed behind it. "I'm going to be a father."

 

"No fucking way. I knew they were making strides in science but this..." Brian shook his head in disbelief. "So what guy did you knock up? Or did you jack off in a cup?"

 

"Neither you idiot." Emmett laughed. "My daughter was begotten the old fashioned way."

 

"You? Knee deep in pussy? I guess Joan was right and hell DOES exist," Brian snarked. When Em looked at him puzzled he said, "The visual of you fucking a man is bad enough but visualizing you with a woman is a fucking nightmare." Brian shivered for effect.

 

Emmett laughed. "Fuck you, Brian."

 

"Not while you're awake or sleeping. So who is this broad."

 

"Well remember when I was trying to go ‘straight?'"

 

Brian thought back for several moments before realization dawned clear in his hazel eyes. "That bull dyke? The one with the strong features but not as strong as Dusty's. Jesus Emmett!"

 

Em nodded. "Heather told me a few weeks ago. Ted was there and now I'm telling you."

 

"Well congratu-fucking-lations, Emmy-Lou. You'll make an alright dad."

 

"Thanks Brian for saying so." Emmett smiled. "I'm nervous as fuck."

 

"Why? She'll be doing the raising." At Emmett's silence, Brian questioned, "Right?"

 

"Wrong. Heather is leaving for Abu Dhabi the week after the baby is born. She's already signed over her parental rights."

 

"What the fuck?"

 

"The teaching position she applied for a year ago came through a few weeks ago. The day Horvath came to question you about the attack on Justin, Ted and I had gone down to the cafeteria to get some coffee and ran into her. We talked and I told her that I didn't want to deal with the bullshit of her coming back and reclaiming the baby. So I asked her to sign over her rights which she readily agreed to."

 

"Well good for you, Em. I'm proud of you for sticking to your guns on that matter. And she won't be hounding you constantly and..."

 

Emmett knew he was talking about Lindsey and Melanie. He'd never agreed with Brian signing over his rights to the Munchers but there wasn't much he could say or do to stop it. Brian had done it so that Mel and Lindz could get back together and raise Gus as originally planned. But Brian was a great father even though Em would never tell him that or he'd run screaming. Anything Mel and Lindz said they needed Brian was always available with a check, or parenting Gus when they needed a sitter. Emmett remembered the weekend of the Leather Ball when Brian had agreed to take Gus so that Melanie could visit her mother and Lindz could attend a teacher's conference before returning to work. He left Gus with Justin for a few hours to clear his head about Jack Kinney's impending death. But after those hours were up Brian hurried home to be with his son. No matter what anyone thought of Brian as a person, Emmett could see how much he loved his son.

 

"What's it like to be a dad, Brian?"

 

"How the fuck should I know?"

 

"Because you ARE a dad, Brian, no matter what anyone else thinks, including you."

 

"Uncredited guest appearances don't count."

 

"It's more than that and you know it, Brian. I've seen you with Gus; seen how fast you react when he cries or how your eyes light up when he does something new. Now you may talk yourself into believing that it doesn't matter but if I were to ask Gus I'd bet he would say it means the world."

 

"Well it's a good thing he can't talk then." Both Brian and Emmett laughed. Then Brian grew serious. "You're going to do fine, Em. You'll learn on the job just like everyone else."

 

"Like you did?"

 

Brian smiled one of the rare genuine smiles only few have seen. "Exactly. Had it not been for Justin... well let's just say that Gus and I have been lucky."

 

"Jesus, being a full-time dad is going to fuck up my social life."

 

"No more than being a part-time dad has bitten into mine, Emmett. You'll have plenty of help from Debbie and the munchers. Quit worrying so much. Your fretting for no reason is making my dick soft."

Emmett laughed. "Well we can't have King Stud put out to pasture no can we?"

 

"It wouldn't be good for mankind", Brian snarked.

 

"Hey," Justin said coming upon Brian and Emmett. Brian couldn't help but smile looking at the blond.

 

"Nice scrubs. Sunshine," he said. It was nice to see Justin in something other than than the gowns he'd had to wear for the many weeks he's been in the hospital. The constant click-clack of high heels on the hospital floors caught his, Emmett and Justin's attention. Melanie and Jennifer came rushing up to them followed by a very winded Charles Sands bringing up the rear. Justin had instinctively moved closer to Brian as the brunet nearly growled at the newcomers, "What the fuck is wrong? You three are about to scare Justin to death."

 

"Sorry Brian," Jennifer said feeling bad for not realizing how their approach must have looked to Justin. "It's just..."

 

Melanie cut in directing her words to the blond. "I don't know if you can do this Justin, but I need your signature on a few documents." Addressing the group as a whole she said, "Charles and I received a visit from the court reporter who worked the trial. Now what she told us is privileged information so I need you all to keep your mouths shut if asked."

 

Brian held up his hand to stall the rest. "Justin, you've been up a long time. Come on, I'll tuck you in and then you can sign whatever Mel needs you to, okay?"

 

Justin knew why Brian was suggesting that Justin not stand there and hear what the court reporter said. His cognitive filter was still messed up. Knowing what to say and what not to had been a problem for Justin since he'd woken up. Although he was angry at the situation, he was grateful that Brian had cared enough about him to not put him in a position that could ultimately be harmful. "Thanks Brian. Mel, whenever you're ready okay?"

 

The brunette smiled softly at him. "Okay Justin. Just give us a moment and then I'll send Brian back in with the documents after he gets you settled and I've filled him in on some stuff."

 

Justin nodded and allowed Brian to lead him to the bed. "I know that I can't know everything Brian but will you at least tell me what I'll be signing."

 

"Of course Sunshine. But that's it okay? Can you live with that?" The hazel eyes searched the lucid blue ones. He almost breathed a sigh of relief aloud. Usually after Justin's therapy sessions the blond is completely wiped out and would either fall asleep immediately after returning to his room or he would retreat into himself, staring blankly at nothing. Justin wasn't doing any of those things so it was a rare moment of relaxation for Brian.

 

"I can live with that for now, Brian. But please tell Mel to hurry up. I feel tired but I want this done."

 

Brian reentered the hallway. "We have to make this fast. Sunshine will probably drop any moment and then whatever this emergency is will have to wait again."

 

Melanie wasted no time getting to the business at hand. "Charles and I had a visit from the court reporter present during the Hobbs trial. She brought the official transcripts to Charles and I but what's amazing about the documents themselves is that although ordered to strike a comment from the record, she only did that with two sections of testimony."

 

"So what does that mean exactly?" Brian asked.

 

Melanie smirked. "It means that we need you and Justin to sign this paperwork so that I can get them into Judge Lano's office tonight. With those transcripts, we can hold everyone involved with the trial accountable for the fucked up verdict. It shows that Judge Russo allowed key testimony to be suppressed when the defense raised objection after objection; the prosecution only disputed one of them just to save face but it was the wrong one. It came from Bethany Colbert and detailed the events leading up to the bashing as told in Justin's own words. A lot of alliances were made and palms greased during this case. All the major players, including the witnesses Dr. Perkins and Kevin Dixon, all graduated Dartmouth within years of each other and remained friends. Not just friends but golf buddies, country club cronies and the like. Brian we have a fucking case and will sue every-fucking-body connected with this shit beginning with Craig Taylor and Samuel Hobbs. Craig is sitting on Justin's trust fund that was left to him by his grandfather. We have to stop him from withdrawing the rest of it especially since we all suspect he's been siphoning off the top for years. There's no telling what's left. First we need to formally request that the account be frozen-- Jennifer has already signed the request for Molly's money-- and then Justin is going to file a suit for the balance of the money that has already been used. That coupled with the defamation of character suit and the divorce proceedings which are already underway would be more than enough to teach him about siding with the men who would have murdered his son if they could have."

 

"Which bank is the account with Jennifer?"

 

"Pittsburgh Fidelity Bank and Trust."

 

Brian pulled out his cell phone. Mindful that he wasn't supposed to use it inside the building, he moved over by the sliding doors directly across from Justin's room which led to the enclosed patio area. "Ted, it's Brian. Listen who do we have at the bank PFBT that we can trust?"

 

"I only deal with Alfred Schultz, Brian. Why?" Ted asked.

 

"Do you think he could freeze an account for us. The paperwork is on its way but it's kind of an emergency. Craig may try to steal the rest of Justin's inheritance especially since we're going forward with the civil lawsuits."

 

"I'll call him right now and make him aware of everything."

 

"Let me know how much it's going to cost and get back to me fast, Schimdt."

 

"Will do Brian."

 

Brian moved over to Melanie even while checking on Justin through the window of his hospital room. "Let me have the papers so I can get them signed. Hopefully by the time Justin's able to finish these, Ted will have called me back." He handed his phone to Emmett. "You already know who to answer for and not to. Add Michael to that list for at least tonight, okay?"

 

Once Brian entered the room with the documents, Melanie turned to Emmett. "What did he mean? Who is he avoiding?"

 

Emmett shook his head before clearing his throat to answer. "Your wife."

 

Instead of the explosion Emmett was expecting, a look of understanding and sympathy passed over her face as she watched Brian talking to Justin. It was then and there that she decided it was time to have a very long-overdue talk with Lindsay.


	6. THOUGHT-PROVOKING CONVERSATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Lindsay get a dose of the truth... but will they accept it?

Chapter 6: THOUGHT-PROVOKING CONVERSATIONS by Nichelle Wellesly  
Author's Notes:  
Michael and Lindsay get a healthy dose of the truth....but will they accept it? 

CHAPTER SIX- THOUGHT-PROVOKING CONVERSATIONS

 

"I understand that but..." 

When Melanie arrived home there was no question that she was exhausted. The smell from the dinner of the evening assaulted her nose-- garlic chicken usually made on a bed of vegetables and rice-- but she found that she had no appetite. Thankfully the house was dark and she had assumed that Lindsay had been in bed long since. So she let out a little scream when the lights in the living room suddenly flicked on and she was confronted by a controlled but angered Lindsay.

 

"Where the fuck have you been? Did you forget that we were having guests this evening?" Lindsay demanded but then let out a sarcastic huff and slapped her hands against her thighs. But of course you did. What was I thinking?"

"Look, Lindz, I can explain..."

"Save your fucking explanations Melanie. I've heard every one that I can stomach in the past few weeks. Do you know how embarrassed I was? Can you imagine having to field questions having to do with my partner's whereabouts because she didn't have the fucking decency to call and say she was going to be late? To have to sit there and endure looks of pity because of my partner's thoughtlessness. Just what was so fucking important that you couldn't honor your commitment to me this time?!"

Melanie was taken aback by the venom spewed within Lindsay's tirade but she couldn't say that she was surprised. For the past few weeks, Lindsay had taken every opportunity to make herself into the wronged party instead of Justin. Consequently, Melanie had been working day and night trying to find resolve for a case that was rigged from the word ‘go.' And she wouldn't stop until Justin's justice was finally obtained. It was something Lindsay would just have to live with whether she liked it or not. "Lindz look, I'm sorry about dinner but since the verdict this afternoon, there have been important developments in the case that couldn't wait..."

Lindsay huffed. "Of course they couldn't. I'm so sick and tired of being on the backburner because of Justin's problems. You, Brian, Deb.... fuck! I'm just sick of it. Well the case is OVER now so I expect things to return to normal around here beginning with you remembering that you are a fucking wife and mother."

Melanie couldn't help but bristle at Lindsay's authoritative tone and haughty manner. "Well that's too fucking bad, Lindsay because they won't. Not until everyone pays for that rigged verdict that was handed down this afternoon. That judge was a homophobic asshole and in the pocket of the Hobbs. I wouldn't want to leave this alone if it were you and Gus who suffered so how dare you expect me to leave it alone when Justin is helpless and barely able to fight for himself?"

"Justin...Justin...I'm so SICK of hearing his fucking name! I understand your need to right the world's wrongs but you have a family that needs your attention too. If you don't leave this alone..."

Melanie's eyes grew wide at Lindsay's implication but she had to hear it anyway. "Or what Lindz?"

 

She watched as Lindsay drew herself up to her full height and cloaked herself in her WASP persona. For a time, Melanie had admired that ability about her partner. Lindsay's ability to bring her emotions under subjection had served them both well throughout the years but right now, it grated on Melanie's nerves.

 

"All I'm saying is that if you don't start taking Gus and I into consideration, Mel, that things will continue to fall apart between us. We've just begun to get our footing back after the whole Guy situation. You and I have fought long and hard to be together again. Now you wouldn't want all our hard work to go for nothing would you?" Lindsay asked softly, her tone non-threatening in spite of the words.

"Lindsay, the only way that will happen is if you continue to discount the severity of what has happened. I don't want Gus- whose sexuality has yet to be determined- to have to grow in a world where this can happen; where people can harm him and go unpunished because he likes boys instead of girls. As a mother, you should understand why I'm doing this. If you can't then that's your problem and you need to check your attitude. In meantime, I'm exhausted. I'll check on Gus and have a shower before going to bed."

"But aren't you going to eat?" Lindsay asked, still pouting that her tactics of persuasion had not gotten Melanie to see all that she would be losing if she continued neglecting her family in favor of Justin's problems.

"I lost my appetite," Melanie said as she turned and headed up the stairs without looking at the woman she considered the love of her life.

She really couldn't understand Lindsay's problem. The usually caring woman Melanie had known would ordinarily be encouraging her to fight this case. Except that Melanie also knew her wife could sometimes be an attention whore and as egocentric as Brian. Hell as far as she was concerned, Brian was synonymous with the words narcissism, attention whore and a host of other adjectives she was beginning to associate with Lindsay's behavior. And that worried her. But no matter how much Lindsay complained or had verbal tantrums cloaked in emotional breakdowns or tried to manipulate situations to become conducive to her way of thinking, Melanie was more determined than ever to fight this case. Justin deserved to be fought for; they all did.

 

She reached the nursery, watching Gus sleep. He looked so peaceful with his thumb in his mouth, a little puddle of drool gracing his pillow. Melanie had to admit that Brian and Lindsay had made one beautiful baby. Turning from the room she made her way to the bedroom she shared with Lindsay. As she began to divest herself of her suit, she thought about all the events that Emmett had filled her in on that had been occurring between her wife and her best friend.

Emmett had told her of his confrontation with Lindsay this morning at the diner. He said that Lindsay was making a big stink about Brian spending so much time at the hospital with Justin and not enough with her and Gus. Oh she knew that Lindsay liked to play in her fantasy world of Heteroville every once in awhile. Although Mel was a bonafide lesbian, she couldn't deny that years of conditioning from her parents had worked its way into her brain too on occasion but with Lindsay it was more like an obsession. It was like having Gus had reaffirmed her value as a woman in her parents eyes. But that wasn't true in the least. Lindsay's parents still treated her as an outsider because of her relationship with Melanie. They wouldn't even acknowledge that they had a grandchild. Deep down, Melanie knew what Lindsay's problem was but she wouldn't voice it to Lindsay. It wasn't so much that Justin was in the hospital or that Brian was with him. It was that Brian's actions and his taking responsibility for Justin as a partner would was killing the fantasy that Lindsay would allow herself to have on occasion. Her mind continued to work her theory about Lindsay even as she washed away the sweat and dirt of the day.

Alighting from the shower, Melanie looked over at her briefcase. She hadn't meant to bring it upstairs with her but she couldn't say she was sorry that she had. Lindsay hadn't come up and although Melanie was tired, she was also restless. They had managed to freeze Molly and Justin's trust fund accounts in the nick of time. It was discovered that Craig Taylor had just made a request to have $110,000 drawn out of Justin's and to be transferred to the account of Judge Roy Russo. He had made the request through another of the Country Club set who would be fired upon his arrival by the bank's President in the morning on the grounds of unethical behavior. They had looked into his record and saw that not only had Craig Taylor been able to move vast amounts of money from the trust funds without giving a reasonable explanation, but that the bank officer was also being paid to do so. Upon further research, they now had a figure of restitution that Craig Taylor had to repay to Justin and Molly's accounts. She wished that she could see his face when he received the summons the next afternoon. 

 

Swallow This...

Around noon the next day, Michael was getting ready to meet with his therapist, Professor Ben Bruckner. They had made arrangements to meet a the Starry Night Cafe near campus since Ben had a two-hour recess between classes. Michael couldn't help but feel the attraction between the two of them although he was forbidden to act on it. During the drive home, his mother had wheedled him into sharing his thoughts on Professor Bruckner and then lectured him to keep his ass hole to himself until he had made a decision about David.

He couldn't deny that she was right but God he wished that she would learn to mind her own business sometimes. It was bad enough that she knew that he and David were having problems because of his constant trips to Pittsburgh. But she had also picked up that it was more than that. She knew that Michael thought that he had made one of the biggest mistakes of his life in moving to Portland. Originally, Michael had made the decision based on the fact that he was so sure that Brian was going to get the job in New York, effectively leaving the Pitts behind. So when the job fell through, Michael was incredibly disappointed and felt betrayed because the only one who knew that Brian wasn't leaving was Justin. When Michael had found out he was hurt and he'd asked Brian why he didn't tell him. Brian had replied that it shouldn't have made any difference; that Michael had a life to live and he should still make the move with David. Michael had listened and he had regretted ever saying ‘yes.' David was nothing like the man he thought him to be and his controlling and overbearing tactics were even more evident since Michael had no friends or family to escape to.

Putting the finishing touches on his outfit of a Captain Astro t-shirt, black jeans and lightweight jacket, Michael applied a little product to his hair as Emmett had taught him to and was out the door. He entered the rental car, making sure that his Led Zepplin CD was on the right track and then he was off to lunch. On the way there his cellphone rang. Looking at the caller ID he noticed that it was yet another missed call from David. Michael was determined that he wouldn't ruin his mood with another argument so he ignored the call. The next call five minutes later, was from the diner so he knew Deb was calling. Although he didn't want to answer, he went ahead and picked it up anyway.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" he answered the phone cheerily although he felt anything but.

"Michael, I happen to have a tall dark stranger asking for you. Where are you?"

Michael laughed. "Tell Brian I'll be around to see him later."

"Not that one asshole. David is here asking where you are."

Michael almost ran into the car in front of him having to apply the brakes quickly when the light changed abruptly. He could smell the burning rubber and see the resulting smoke from the action but that wasn't the cause of his shock. "What...what did you just say?"

"I said that your husband is here asking where YOU are. He said that he's been trying to get ahold of you all morning. He said that he's come to take you home since you can't seem to find your way there on your own. Why haven't you answered your phone or the door at the house?"

Michael swallowed hard before answering. "I stayed at Em's last night, remember? And the reason I haven't been answering my phone is because I didn't want to argue. I have no intention of going back with him....uh, not until I'm ready to leave anyway. I'll call him after my meeting." Michael resisted the urge to pout and fold his arms to make his point. He was driving after all.

"Oh that's right. You're having another therapy session with Professor Bruckner." Deb knew that something was off so she decided that the more official she made it sound to David, the more that Michael would be reminded of his husband and to keep things professional between himself and the hunky professor. She had told Michael that in so many words yesterday but she wasn't sure if they sunk in. Michael lived in a perpetual state of ID; always wanting what he shouldn't or couldn't have and then reaching out to take it without thought of the consequences. She was afraid that Michael wouldn't be able to handle the fallout if he did the same thing this time.

"Yeah Ma, I have another session with Ben. Can you tell David that I will call him after I'm done?"

"Why don't you tell him yourself, Baby?" Deb tried her best to wheedle Michael into speaking with his husband instead of having to act as the go-between.

"I can't. I just got here, Ma. I'll talk to you later." Michael hung up the phone before she could make another suggestion to him about speaking with David.

Michael was greeted as soon as he walked in the door by the hostess minding the front desk. He couldn't help being impressed with the service understanding that although it was a popular cafe for the students of Carnegie Mellon University, it was pretty upscale in the way they divided the guests frequenting the establishment. On one side, he could see students milling about, gathering food and laughing loudly with their friends. It sort of reminded him of the atmosphere at the Liberty Diner. They made their way through the throng of the vast student body to the other side of the cafe. The area was separated by a brick wall and a wooden door. Entering the space, Michael was instantly assailed by a scent reminiscent of Brian's apartment. The Italian roast of the coffee made his mouth water as the hostess showed him the table where Ben was sitting.

"Michael, I'm glad you could make it," Ben said nodding to the hostess his thanks for bringing his guest to him.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me. I never knew this place was back here."

Ben smiled. "It's a part of the cafe reserved for business meetings and faculty. Being around the students can get a bit unruly. Many of us prefer it to staying on campus."

It was then that Michael noticed that nearly every table was filled with men and women. Some were just enjoying the peace of the moment while others were engaged in quiet conversation. "It's definitely different than what I'm used to when mentioning a cafe."

They settled into a conversation about various interests while awaiting their orders to arrive. Michael had ordered a grilled cheese sandwich and a Pepsi to begin while Ben had ordered a salad and lemon water. It felt a little like a date to Michael and he couldn't have been more pleased about that. Well until Ben had started in on the questions that Michael was trying to avoid thinking about.

"Why did you move to Portland?" Ben asked, remembering Michael's reaction when the subject of Oregon was touched on briefly.

Michael sighed. "In the beginning, I thought that it was the right thing to do. You have to understand, I thought my best friend, Brian, was moving on with his life and here I had this amazing opportunity to move on with mine. When David had asked me, at first I had said that I would think about it. But then we were all sitting around at dinner and David had gotten a call from his ex-wife saying that his son had run away again. David had made the spur of the moment decision to move there without even discussing it with me or giving it a thought. I could understand that, I mean his son was having some trouble. His mom was divorcing her second husband which had made it two dads that Hank had lost."

"That's all well and good, Michael. But I asked why you moved. It sounds like you were basing your decisions on other people and not on what you wanted."

"I guess that's true, Ben. As I look back on it, I think I was. I didn't want to disappoint or lose David. He's a good man and my mom kept saying that "A doctor doesn't come around everyday." I kind of felt pressured into making the right decision for him and her. But I really didn't want to go."

"Is that because your best friend has remained in Pittsburgh?"

"Michael's forehead frowned as he gave the question some thought. "Partially. You have to understand. Brian and I have been best friends since we were fourteen. Even when he went to college we were never really separated before. He would always make time for me or to handle my problems. In Portland, that would have fell to David. But then this thing with Justin happened and..."

"And now you're regretting your decision to move in with David so far away," Ben finished for him, nodding his head at the picture Michael was giving."How old are you?"

"Michael snickered. "What?"

"How old are you, Michael?"

"Thirty. Why?"

"Because the way it sounds is that you're still seeking out either approval of your decisions or rather that you want them to be made for you so that when life doesn't go as you plan, you have someone other than yourself to look to for guidance."

"That's not true," Michael said defensively.

"It sounds like it," Ben countered. "How come you didn't speak up or said that you needed to give a big change in your life more thought instead of jumping on the ‘Move to Oregon' trail? If it wasn't what you wanted, why do it?"

"I don't know," Michael sighed. "Maybe because it was expected of me?"

"Are you asking me or telling me that?" Ben asked, taking another bite of his salad and cocking his head to the side.

Michael was silent as he stared off into space replaying the events that led to his decision to move to Portland in the first place. Ben let the silence continue as he surreptitiously watched Michael Novotny process the questions he'd asked. He had to admit that he was wondering what conclusions Michael was drawing but he would let the man think about it all for now. When lunch was over, Michael was still thinking even as the two men said goodbye and went their separate ways.

 

Lindsey goes to see Justin... but it doesn't go as planned

Lindsay awoke to a house devoid of her partner and a crying baby. She couldn't believe the things that Melanie had said to her last night. Admittedly Melanie had brought up a good point about not wanting a world where Gus' sexuality would allow him to be abused the way Justin had. But Justin had brought these issues on himself. No one told him to come on to a fellow student who was straight. Okay, so Hobbs didn't stop him but what the fuck was wrong with Justin's gaydar? Hanging out with Brian must have rubbed off on him. Sure, Brian could've gotten away with jerking off a high school jock. Brian was beautiful and everyone wanted him be it male, female, gay, straight or undecided. But Justin Taylor was no Brian Kinney. No he wasn't ugly- not by any means- but he didn't exude sex either.

She showered, dressed and fed Gus as she continued to think about the conversation between her and Mel. She still couldn't believe that Melanie had decided that with or without her support she was going to fight this case on Justin's behalf. The more Lindsay thought about it, the more angrier she became. It seemed that everyone was neglecting their responsibilities to her baby in favor of a kid that had just shown up on a street corner one night; someone they all barely even knew. It was time for them to honor their words and promises to always take care of her and Gus and she knew how to make them do it.

She arranged for Dusty to keep Gus while she ran errands so that she wouldn't have to drag her baby from pillar-to-post trying to keep their household running smoothly. One of those stops was to Allegheny General Hospital. Lindsay arrived at the outside of Justin's room, peeking in to see if Justin was in there. She noticed him sitting up in bed staring out of the window. His hair had grown so much that he reminded her of a shaggy dog but it was still complimentary to him. She pushed into the room and made a beeline for his bed.

"Justin. It's so good to see you looking so well." She hadn't noticed anyone else in the room until she heard a throat clearing from the other side. "Oh Daphne, it's good to see you too. And Deb what are you doing here?"

Debbie answered, raising an eyebrow at the woman who had not been to see Justin in a number of weeks. "I could ask the same thing of you Lindsay. What are YOU doing here?"

Lindsay chuckled. "Oh I was just in the neighborhood and thought that I would stop by and have a conversation with him. Mel told me what happened at the trial."

"Yes. And I'm glad they decided to take it further than that homophobic asshole's ruling. I mean the nerve of them trying to blame Justin for being hit in the head with a baseball bat. That fucker only got a slap on the fucking wrist for nearly trying to kill someone."

"Debbie please..." Lindsay and Daphne said at the same time but for different reasons.

"Debbie, Justin..." Daphne couldn't help the tears that were forming before she turned to Lindsay. "Debbie's right. What exactly are you doing here Lindsay?"

Lindsay cleared her throat. "I was hoping to have a private conversation with Justin."

Daphne rolled her eyes. Drawing herself up and turning on her most haughtiest tone Daphne said, "I could just about imagine what you would want to say. But as you can see, this isn't a good time."

The frown formed between Lindsay's eyes before she had a chance to smooth her features. She was not used to being told what to do by anyone but her parents and that hadn't been for a long time. Besides she would be damned if she would let some slip of a girl tell her that she was not welcomed. "What are you going to do Daphne? Have me thrown out? I'm just as much of Justin's friend as you are."

"I seriously doubt that since I've been hearing of your rantings and ravings. But that's beside the point. Justin is having a hard day so if you've come to stress him out further, think again."

Trying for patience, Lindsay said, "I just want to spend some time with him. To talk with him and try to get him to understand that now that the trial is over, he needs to move forward with his life."

"Be that as it may, Lindsay, we're not leaving him alone. If you have a problem with that you can talk to Brian about it. Although I don't think you're going to make of a difference with him."

"Where is Brian anyway? I expected him to be here playing guard dog as he has been for weeks."

"Listen Lindsay," Deb said having heard enough. "Where Brian is doesn't matter. All that does is that we are NOT leaving Justin alone. Now if you want to pull up a chair and keep us company while we care for Sunshine, you are more than welcome. But if it's as Daphne said and that you are here to bring more stress, then you need to leave. Now."

Lindsay looked between the woman and the girl. Why couldn't they understand that she just wanted everything back to normal now that the case was over? What was so wrong with that? Justin needed to move on with his life; Brian needed to move on as well. No good would come from dwelling in the past and fighting the things that one cannot change. Technically, Chris Hobbs had been sentenced and since it was a punishment- no matter how minimal it was- there wouldn't be an appeal going forward. She wanted Brian back where he belonged and that was by her side being a Dad to Gus.

Debbie watched the emotions play over Lindsay's face and knew that she and Daphne were doing the right thing. She had known Lindsay a long time and knew within her heart that this visit wasn't about Justin in the least. This was about Justin's hold over Brian and the fact that Lindsay was no longer in the number one spot as the most important blond. Michael was having the same difficulty for an altogether different reason. Michael couldn't see that this situation only brought Brian's true feelings to the surface. If Michael had his way, Justin would have disappeared that first night after Brian had fucked him. But to know that Lindsay was having the same reaction to a different degree was just too fucking much.

Her eyes shifted over to Sunshine laying on the bed, tears flowing from his eyes. The young man didn't even have the strength to wipe them because of the news he'd just received. They were all hoping that Justin would go on from this to lead a full life as an artist. But he had overheard the occupational therapist say that the chances of that were minimal at best. Art wasn't something that Justin did, like Lindsay; it was who he was. The fact that Justin had been working so hard on regaining his hand's mobility was a given but then to be told that all of his hard work may be for naught...well that was something that would break even the hardest of hearts.

"Lindsay, I think it's time for you to leave," Daphne said quietly as she massaged Justin's right hand. Since overhearing Miguel, Justin's hand had refused to stretch leaving the young man with cramped fingers. She could feel the pain throbbing through the joints even though Justin hadn't said a word. He'd just sat there and took all the pain as if it were his due without complaint. She couldn't imagine what her best friend was going through physically but if she could lessen his pain emotionally she would do that. "And please, don't return until you have had a change of attitude. No one needs to endure your bullshit."

"Well I never..." Lindsay sputtered.

"And you NEVER will," Daphne said, the venom dripping from her voice.

"Go Lindsay," Deb said. "If there are any changes, I'm sure Mel will update you. If Justin decides that he wants to see you, I'm sure he'll let Brian know."

 

Lindsay soon found herself pushed unceremoniously out of Justin's room, not sure what the hell had happened. They wouldn't even let her speak to him alone. She couldn't understand why they were protecting him. He no longer needed it. But Brian had some explaining to do. She wanted her life returned to normal. And she wanted all of this nonsense about filing lawsuits to be quashed immediately. None of it made any sense to her and no one was telling her anything of import that would. The verdict was given; it was time to move on. And she would make sure that everyone knew that. 

Pulling out her cellphone she called the one person she was sure that could get her what she wanted. "Hi Daddy..."


	7. CONSEQUENCES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complaints filed and consequences are being dished out...

Chapter 7: CONSEQUENCES by Nichelle Wellesly  
Author's Notes:  
Complaints filed and consquences are being dished out 

Frozen Ass-ets

 

Craig Taylor was fuming as he left the bank. His face was mottled and lips tight as he made his way to his car. He had been trying his best to reach Joseph Allred all morning only to get to the bank and be told by the President of Pittsburgh Fidelity Bank and Trust that Joseph was terminated this morning. Then Craig had proceeded to ask why he was unable to move his money between his accounts. Byron Marsden answered that Craig's accounts had been frozen pending an investigation. Craig was at first in shock and then angered when the Marsden told him that he also did not have access to his son and daughter's trust funds due to the primary beneficiary on the accounts revoking his privileges. Any further questions would need to be taken up with her. Craig had stormed off knowing that arguing or threatening the man would do little good. Since the no-contest divorce papers he had signed weeks ago were expedited and they now had a court date to divide his assets, there was no way that he could Jennifer to reconsider.

 

Craig's bad mood was furthered when he was accosted by a tall man as he was unlocking his car. He had been preoccupied and wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. So when the man forced three envelopes in his hand and uttered the words "You've been served," Craig had been surprised. But as he entered his car and looked at the first of the court summons, he became even angrier. Brian Kinney was suing him for Defamation of Character. Really? What a fucking joke. Everything Craig had said about that sack of shit was true as far as he was concerned. It didn't matter that some fucking law stated that Justin was technically an adult and able to have sexual relations at sixteen. What mattered was that Craig's word was LAW within the Taylor household and Justin with the help of that child molester had flouted it. Brian Kinney needed to pay for that. He had already made Justin pay. A few placed words and threats had Justin cowering the fucking corner where his faggot ass should have been in the first place. If only he could turn Brian Kinney into a scared little sissy boy then all would have been right in his world.

He replayed how his conversation with the younger man had gone:

 

Craig had waited until the rookie cops had left Justin's room- one had for coffee while the other had gone into the restroom across the hall. He knew that he had to make what he had to say to Justin quick since the police had been instructed that he was not allowed in to see his own son. But he was willing to risk it for no other reason than to gloat and scare Justin. He hated what the young man had become and Justin needed to know that.

Justin was sitting up in bed by the window, staring out into the landscape. He jumped when he saw his father. Craig had wasted no time in slapping Justin and then cornering him in chair, effectively caging him in.

"Don't say a fucking word you wimp. You thought you were so fucking smart, didn't you Justin? You thought that having police camped outside your door would keep me from getting in here to see you, didn't you? Well here I am big and bold as shit, staring you in your watery eyes. I remember you challenging me in front of our house about hitting you before. You were so bold telling me that if I hit you it wouldn't matter because you would still me my gay son. You still want to be my ‘son' now while the tears roll down your cheeks. If I had my way, Chris Hobbs would have killed your pansy ass and then went after your fucking perverted lover. But don't worry... I have a plan for Brian Kinney but first I'm going to take care of you. You see there is a doctor here who owes me several favors. I've asked him to make sure that you don't make it out of this hospital alive. Better a dead son than a gay one. How can you even stand to look at yourself, to hold your head high in the face of God-fearing and decent people? By this time tomorrow, I hope that your mother calls me and tells me that you are finally dead since Hobbs couldn't get the job done. And be warned that if anyone should hear about my being here, I'll come back and do the job personally. You belong in hell."

He watched as Justin gathered the spittle in his cheeks determined not to show his fear or weakness although his trembling body gave him away. Justin spit in his face and said, "I'll see you there."

Craig was about to hit him again when he'd heard the whistling from one of the officers returning to their post. "You'll pay for that," he said as he made his way to the door. He had barely managed to escape the officers after having run down the hall. When he reached the first floor, there was another set of policemen on their way to the elevator. Craig had violated the restraining order but he was sure that he had scared Justin enough that he wouldn't tell anyone.

 

Craig looked at the summons in his hand again. Apparently Justin had told someone and his name was Brian Kinney. The letter reeked of revenge. But Craig knew that there was little he could do about the matter except appear in court.

 

The second summons was from Jennifer on behalf of Justin. Again, there was nothing he could do except accept that this is what his ‘family' had come down to and all because of Brian Fucking Kinney. Prior to the advent of the fag, Jennifer and Justin would have never gone against Craig. Justin might have eventually in his quest to assert his manhood but Craig would have beat that thought out of him, given the chance. As for Jennifer, he would have made her suffer too. But it was too late. This was further compounded by the fact that Craig had stupidly put Taylor Electronics in Justin's name to ward off any creditors he might have incurred. He had never thought that she would find out about it but that bull-dyke lawyer of hers....something Marcus...had found out the information and prevented Craig from being able to change it back. The $110,000 that he was supposed to give to Judge Russo was a supposed to help him with that little issue as well as having Chris Hobbs practically acquitted for bashing Justin.Now that he couldn't hold up his end of the bargain, he could kiss his electronic store chain goodbye.

 

The third summons was the most shocking one of all and the one he dreaded. It ordered Craig Taylor to refund $640,000 dollars to Justin and Molly Taylor's trust fund accounts or face jail time plus the fines. Either way, Craig will have to pay back the money to his daughter and the faggot. He thought about making another trip to the hospital but immediately decided against it. His source had called that morning and told him that Brian had requested double the detail to watch over his lover. Craig had to wonder just how much money and clout Brian Kinney had to be able to commandeer people to move like that. Not for the first time had Craig found himself jealous and envious of the man. It was a fucking shame that while Craig shopped for his suits at named brand stores, Brian Kinney was able to afford Armani and Prada. It wasn't that Craig wasn't well off...well with the help of Molly and Justin's college funds he was, it was that he couldn't afford to flaunt it. Jennifer would have known that something was up immediately and would have questioned his sudden change in wardrobe. Outside of business purposes, Craig had two mistresses to keep in the manner of which he was accustomed to. He had paid for everything from their condos to their wardrobes and vacations when Jennifer had thought that he was at one convention or another. Now Craig's lies and thievery were all crashing down around him...and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

 

Defamation of Character and Willful Negligence 

 

Craig Taylor wasn't the only one feeling like their lives were crashing in on them. Both Kevin Dixon and Dr. Perkins had been called before the Disciplinary Board of St. James Academy to be thoroughly questioned about their involvement in the Hobbs case. Earlier that morning the Board had been told of the verdict and received several summonses naming St. James Academy as a whole as well as Dr. Perkins who was the Headmaster and the teacher Kevin Dixon. Justin Taylor was suing the school for not providing a safe learning environment for ALL its paying students, covering up Discriminatory Acts and sanctioning a Hate Crime since Christopher Hobbs was able to attend his high school graduation while being accused of attempted murder.

 

The Board had listened as Perkins and Dixon stammered their way through the reasoning of allowing the reprehensible behavior of Chris Hobbs to go unpunished, citing the contributions that the Hobbs family had given to the school over the years, that Samuel Hobbs and his sons were alumi as well as founding members and that Justin Taylor was often disruptive bringing about the wrath of Chris Hobbs. The Board had brought in several of the faculty members who had both Chris Hobbs and Justin Taylor within their classes at the same time. Each and every teacher contradicted the claims the two men made stating that it wasn't Justin who would start the contretemps but Chris. However, Justin wasn't the type to take the bullying lying down and fought back with words that Hobbs likely had to look up in the dictionary.

 

One teacher had also mentioned that it was Kevin Dixon who had made it possible for Justin Taylor's locker and the contents within to be set on fire. The educator had spoken in detail of the morning she had seen Dixon wheedle the key out of the janitor while one of the boys Chris usually hung out with caused one of the toilets in the boys bathroom to overflow. In his rush, the janitor handed over the keys to the locker after garnering Dixon's promise to return them later. Mr Dixon had given it and proceeded to lead the other boys down the hall to enact their revenge.After lighting the fire which would destroy all of Justin Taylor's personal belongings and the textbooks which belonged to the school, Hobbs friend Antonio Gibbs- who would be entering his senior year when school resumed- had spraypainted the word ‘FAGGOT' across the locker in black. She remembered Justin walking into the school in a panic when he saw the smoke. She saw the moment he realized that it was coming from his locker and that when he went to open it, he pulled back his right hand and cradled it. She rushed him off to the nurse to take care of his singed palm.

 

Mr. Perkins had been surprised when his newly-retired secretary, Bernice, had also shown up. When he'd asked her what she was doing there, she stated.

"Doing what you should have done a LONG time ago. I'm defending Justin Taylor." And she proceeded to tell them all she knew about the incidences regarding Chris Hobbs, Dr. Perkins lack of action even when the student's mother came to the school and his closed-door meetings with Hobbs father and Kevin Dixon. "Craig Taylor would show up on occasion to the school and receive a full report on the ‘heterosexual reformation' of Justin. A more ill-educated bastard I have never seen in my life."

The Board unanimously voted to fire both Perkins and Dixon. They were allowed to clear out their offices and desks of any personal belongings under the watchful eyes of security and escorted off the premises after handing in their keys. They also decided to award Justin Taylor the money requested in the lawsuit damages against the school deciding that it was worth it to them all to keep away the bad press. For an Episcopalian school, the motto of all press being good press was bullshit. The Willful Negligence lawsuits filed against Perkins and Dixon they would each have to handle on their own. After hearing the disregard that Justin had endured the entire nine months of his senior year at the vaunted private school, each board and faculty member went home and hugged their children a little tighter, especially their teenagers.

 

 

Fight or Flight

Brian arrived at the hospital about the same time that Jennifer did. They had ran into each other on the elevator. Each had received a frantic call from Debbie asking them to come as soon as they could. Justin wasn't talking and had done nothing but stared out of the window since the end of his OT appointment. Daphne had added the reason of Justin overhearing Miguel talking to Bethany and Nicole. But what really worried Daphne was the fact that Justin seemed to be grieving instead of fighting to prove the preliminary diagnosis wrong. He had refused to go to his psych appointment, opting to just stay in bed silent and staring into the landscape outside. He didn't even put up a fight when she began to massage his right hand knowing that it was paining him. Brian was also informed that Lindsay had stopped by and that little tidbit of information was what had Brian speeding down the highway two exits after cutting a presentation short. Marty was pissed but there was nothing he could do since Brian was protected under the Family Medical Leave Act, something that Justin had insisted that Brian apply for when Gus was born. He had to admit that the fucking kid was smart and his advice had paid off in more ways than Brian could thank him for.

"There's something that I need to speak with you and Justin about," Jennifer stated as they rode the elevator. She could still barely believe that she and Brian had grown so close over the past few weeks.

"Is it our sex life?" Brian asked, eyebrow raised with a smirk ghosting on his lips.

Jennifer snickered, having grown used to Brian's sense of humor. She could tell that he was as tense as she was but he having him dispel it with his usual sarcasm was a relief. "No, not that that. Although I suspect both of you would get more pleasure out of fucking Craig than telling me about that." At Brian's look of abject disgust and horror she continued. "It turns out that Craig had put Taylor Electronics in Justin's name over two years ago. The business is barely making ends meet and Craig had been siphoning Molly and Justin's trust fund for even more years than I dare to count. Anyway, Justin has to decide what he wants to do with it."

"How much does he owe Justin?" Brian asked genuinely curious.

"Roughly about $500 thousand including interest."

Brian whistled. "You've got to be shitting me. Five-hundred thousand dollars?"

"That's right. Don't act so surprised Brian. I come from a wealthy family. Craig does as well but my family was far more rich. My father didn't trust Craig further than he could throw him so he divided his will between me, Justin and Molly. Craig got the access to Molly and Justin's funds because I was stupid enough to trust him."

Brian pulled her close to him. "Don't beat yourself up, Mother Taylor. You wouldn't be the first woman to think that ‘forever' came with the guarantee of honesty. The question is what has he ‘done with all that money and how are we going to recoup it? I suspect the money is long gone."

"Yeah it is. But I have the President of the Bank looking into the matter."

"Have you gotten the business appraised yet?"

"No," Jennifer said. There was so much to do, she wasn't even sure to begin.

 

Brian pulled out his cellphone as they stepped off the elevator. He knew exactly who to call.

"Ted Schmidt." the nerdy upbeat voice answered the phone.

"Yeah, Ted. It's Brian.

"Brian who?"

"Don't be an idiot although I'm not sure you can help it"

"Oh it's you. Well what do you want?"

"I need you to get over to Taylor Electronics immediately. I need everything appraised."

"I'm working. Can't it wait?"

Brian rolled his eyes. "No it really can't. It seems that little Justin owns it although no one knew that until Jennifer's lawyer, ie. Melanie did some digging and found out. They've stopped Craig from changing the business back into his name."

"You're fucking shitting me," Ted exclaimed.

"Never and I mean NEVER mention me and your shit in the same sentence again Schmidt. Now get your ass over there. I'll call and have Isaiah and Josh meet you over there in case you encounter any resistance. Do you need anything else?"

Ted nodded although Brian couldn't see him. Isaiah and Josh Mckenzie had been friends with Brian since college and owned their own security firm. Ted had dealt with them on Brian's behalf numerous times regarding the security of his loft. "Mind if I bring Emmett along? He usually has a pretty good idea of the costs of high-end furnishings."

"Well he is a retail queen after all so yeah, nab Honeycutt and call me back. I expect a full accounting this evening."

"Well Jesus Brian, I guess my need to work for a living hasn't been factored in."

"Use your sick time that I know you have on the books. We'll talk money compensation later." Brian hung up the phone and called the McKenzies giving them a brief description of what he needed.

Jennifer was amazed at the way Brian had taken charge and gotten things done. "You really don't waste time do you?"

"Never that especially when it involves money, Mother Taylor. And if my hunch is correct, you husband..."

"EX-husband," Jennifer corrected.

Brian nodded. "Ex-husband is currently at the store trying to offload as much as he can, not expecting Justin to take immediate possession of it. It's exactly what I would do if I was in hock to the tune of how much?"

"Six-hundred and Forty thousand dollars to be exact. He also owes Molly a hundred and forty thousand in addition to Justin's five hundred." Jennifer shook her head still unable to believe that Craig could do such a thing as stealing from the children. " What do you think Justin will want to do?"

"I wish I knew but from what Daphne tells me, it may be awhile before we can get any type of reaction from him. He's having a rough day."

Jennifer's heart went out to him and her son. She could hear the despair clearly in Brian's voice. "Well you do have his power of attorney in all of his matters both medical and financial Brian."

"I know but I don't want to use that unless I have to. Everything is being put in trust for him."

Jennifer stood on her tiptoes and pulled the tall man's head down. She whispered in his ear, "You're a good man Brian Kinney," and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. She almost laughed seeing his blush as she let go of him knowing that he was unused to being called anything but ‘Asshole.'

 

They walked into Justin's room, both making their way immediately to Justin's side. Brian had taken up his stance on the side of the bed near the window. He watched as Justin struggled within himself not to look up at him, opting to keep his head in the same position as if looking through Brian.

"So you've decided that you aren't going to look at me, huh?" Brian asked knowing that Justin could be the most stubborn man on the planet when he chose to be. When he didn't get any response from his blond he continued, "Well I guess that you should just give up now then. Lie down and die just like Craig told you to. What are you waiting for huh, Justin? Why am I even wasting my time with you if you're just going to give up?" He watched Justin's nostrils flare and he knew that he had struck a nerve with that last question.

"Brian, why are you being so damn harsh with him?" Debbie demanded.

Brian looked over at her and narrowed his eyes. "Because he would be with me." Brian grabbed a chair and seated himself down so that Justin could no longer avoid him. "I'm not leaving this fight and neither are you. Do you hear me Justin? Neither are you! Now you have two options. You can let what they say eat you alive or you can get your fucking ass in gear and prove them wrong. The choice is yours. The Justin Taylor that I fucked and who chased me around for months would never give into what other people said about him. That who I.... that's not who you are. So stop being a fucking twat now and don't let everyone's efforts on your behalf be for nothing."

Justin's eyes sparkled as the tears filled them. "Brian do you even know what they said? Miguel said that I would never draw again."

"No he didn't. He said that the chance that you do is minimal. To me that sounds like something worth fighting for. You and I operate in small chances. There was a small chance that I would build a career. There was a small chance that I would see you as the exception to a few of my rules. There was a small chance that I might like you enough to keep you around. And you see what's happened Justin when there are small chances? I'm sitting in this fucking chair talking to someone who I decided to take a small chance on. Don't fucking prove me wrong. Now get the fuck up."

Daphne, Debbie and Jennifer watched as Justin processed all of what Brian had said. Watched him struggle against his need to be left alone and the need to prove Brian right. Then they watched in amazement as the words had penetrated Justin's psyche. Justin tried to stretch out his hand so that he could grip the side rail of the bed but after so many hours of laying still, it had stiffened up. Jennifer moved into position to help him but Brian shook his head no.

"But Brian," she began to complain only to be cut off by the man.

"No Mother Taylor. He either has to do it himself or ask for help. Doing it for him will only make Justin angry and make him withdraw. And right now you and I need him to be fully cognizant."

 

Jennifer hated it but she couldn't dispute his reasoning. They had to move on Taylor Electronics and Brian wanted Justin to have every opportunity to make his own decision about it. Yeah he has some damage to his brain but Brian wouldn't let him use it as an excuse not to be the best he could be in that moment. How could she not support a man like that? "Sweetie, Brian's right. You need to either do it on your own or ask for the help. There's no shame in it."

 

Justin laid there for awhile trying to decide what he wanted to do. There was no question that he wanted to be left alone but by the conversation that Brian and Jennifer just had, he knew that something big was going on. He remembered signing a stack of papers the night before which had taken forever to do. Brian had helped him to steady his trembling hand, allowing for several breaks in between each set of them. Justin knew that part of the problems he was experiencing was because of the stiffness of yesterday. Daphne had tried to get him to help her exercise his hand but he couldn't bring himself to. He'd felt so fucking hopeless after hearing Miguel's prognosis. He had been working so hard and couldn't understand why his hand wouldn't obey the commands of his brain. It seemed that although his mind and spirit were willing, his body was just too weak.

 

Then Brian had come in not even saying hello first but badgering him. Part of him wanted Brian to get the fuck out and realize that he was better off. Justin wasn't perfect before but he was surely too damaged to be the arm candy of Brian Kinney. But Brian hadn't mentioned his hand directly. It seemed like he wasn't really talking about it at all. He was talking about Justin as a person, about his never-say-die attitude when someone told him that he could do or have whatever he wanted. That was what Brian had saw in him although until this moment Justin wasn't really sure how Brian saw him. According to Michael, Justin was nothing more to Brian than a convenient piece of tight ass and a stalker. But Brian hadn't said that. Sometimes he would treat Justin like he was a pain in the ass but Brian never discounted him as a mere inconvenience. There was more but what? Making the decision, Justin knew that he had to get out of the dark place in his mind where he had fallen if he wanted to know the answer to ‘what.' He sighed deeply before looking to Brian. "Will you help me up? Please."

Brian wasted no time in fulfilling Justin's request. He was proud of the younger man and told him so. The smile that Justin gave him caused his heart to skip a beat as it always did. But Justin didn't need to know that. "So are you ready to talk business, Mr. Taylor."

Justin crinkled his forehead in concentration, processing Brian's question. "As long as I don't have to sign anything right now, we can go ahead."

"You need to listen to your mom carefully Justin. And if you need a break to process, then tell her. She'll wait for you to catch up okay?" The need to small chunk information was a huge side effect from the bashing. Although Justin was still sharp and intelligent, he still needed to be given new information in small doses to keep his migraines down. His cognitive therapist, Nicole, was still working on that with him. Since the brain is a tricky instrument, it could take awhile to get Justin back to where he was prior to this episode in his life.

Justin nodded, giving Jennifer the okay to begin. Debbie and Daphne had opted to leave the room. Debbie said that she needed to get back to the diner before World War III broke out especially since David had arrived in town unexpectedly. Brian was surprised by the news that the Doctor had basically come to collect his wayward husband. He still couldn't understand what Michael had seen in the idiot but he kept that thought to himself. As for Daphne, she and Jennifer had agreed that she would pick Molly up from school and take her back to Daphne's. Jennifer didn't want Craig near either of her children for the foreseeable future after the shit he'd pulled with Justin yesterday. If she could have taken out a restraining order on Molly's behalf, she would have but since it was Justin who Craig threatened and not Molly, Jennifer's hands were tied.

 

Over the next hour, Jennifer went on to explain the situation with Craig and how Justin had come to own it. To say that the young blond was shocked would be an understatement. He couldn't believe the lengths that Craig Taylor had gone in his deception. In the process Justin had remembered two of his dad's mistresses names. Madison and Cindy. When Jennifer had asked who they were, Justin told her honestly. He had seen them several times out to lunch with his father when the older man was supposed to be at work. Craig would wheedle him into not telling Jennifer through hush money or just the idea that they were sharing a secret but Justin wasn't a fool. Prior to coming out, Justin had decided to wait until he was off to college to tell his mom to give her someplace that she could move to after the divorce was final. But then the bashing happened.

 

"So we need to know what you want to do with the business, Justin," Jennifer finished.

"What do you mean?"

"You have two options," Brian said. "You could keep the existing chain of stores open or you could sell the business and after paying the taxes and store's debts, we put the money in trust for you. The choice is yours.

"Well if the choice is mine, sell it," Justin said decisively.

"Are you sure?" Jennifer couldn't help but ask.

Justin thought about it for a moment. "Yeah. I'm sure. I don't want that fucker making another penny off my name."

"Okay, Justin," Brian said happy that Justin had come to the same decision he would have made himself. "How do you want to do it?"

Again Justin processed the question. "Brian can you handle the advertising?"

"I could but because I work for Ryder you would technically be giving him your business."

Justin looked a little dejected at that statement. "I don't want to do that. But could you help me with it?"

Brian smiled. "I could do that but when would you want to start? I have Ted working on the books now. I also think you should hire a lawyer to deal with this."

"What about Mel? She and Lindsay could always use the extra money for Gus."

"You're right, they could." Brian closed his eyes dreading what he was about to say but Justin deserved to know. "But with the way that Lindsay's been acting lately, I don't trust her not to wheedle information about your finances out of Mel."

"But..."

"No buts Justin. You forget that I know Lindz better than most including her wife. I don't want her coming up with extra things that Gus would ‘need' on your dime simply because you are my partner. Lindsay was raised in the same manner you were and used to the finer things. It has been rankling her for years that Melanie doesn't make as much money as I do or that you will have when all of this is over. I want your business to remain just that YOUR business."

"But it's yours too Brian."

"I know and I will deal with it when the time comes. In the meantime, I think that we should keep this all between ourselves and hope that Melanie has a good lock on her briefcase. You and Jennifer are protected under the attorney/client privilege even though Mel will probably know that you own Taylor Electronics and that Jenn won her case against Craig. Even though she shouldn't know even that, it's all going to be a matter of public record by the weekend. Everything else we do beyond that shouldn't be."

"Okay, I trust you Brian. When do you expect to hear back from Ted?"

"No later than this evening."

"And the complaints I signed yesterday?"

"Being handed out as we speak. I can just about imagine their faces as they get them."

Justin snickered at the conspiratorial tone Brian used as he, Jennifer and Brian continued to discuss them.

Jennifer's cellphone rang while they were rehashing all the details regarding Taylor Electronics. She noticed it was Craig and decided that they should all hear what he had to say.

"Hello Craig. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," she practically purred into the phone.

"Why the fuck not since you're trying to rob me blind?" Craig's surly voice came through the speaker causing Justin to shiver a bit.

Jennifer watched as Brian pulled her son close to him before answering Craig. "Actually I should have called to thank you."

"For what? You're stealing my fucking business from me. Or should I say your pansy-assed son is stealing it. Tell Justin that I want my fucking business back."

"Fat fucking chance Craig," Jennifer had given up all pretense of being polite. "You're the worst sort of lowlife to steal from your kids and then use their money to fund your whores."

"What the fuck are you talking about Jennifer?"

"Who are Madison and Cindy?" Jenn countered not giving Craig an inch.

"H--How did you..."

"It doesn't matter how I found out Craig only that I know that $640,000 dollars was used to maintain those bitches. Well here's some news for you, Darling," she said sardonically. "Justin is going to sell Taylor Electronics and you won't see a fucking penny of it. Not only that but you STILL owe him and Molly their inheritance. I don't trust you enough to make a fucking payment plan so you'd better work fast in coming up with the money. I know that Brian is also suing you. See what happens when you make the wrong enemies, Craig?"

"I don't give a fuck about Kinney's suit. I'll get it thrown out."

"How? The same way you were planning on paying off Judge Russo for that bullshit verdict and regarding the business? Well think again Craig because for the foreseeable future, Russo is OFF of Samuel Hobbs' payroll. I don't give a fuck how you do it but I would suggest you begin by selling off your whores' condos and try to recoup my childrens money that way."

"Or what Jenn?" Craig asked scared but not willing to lose any of his bravado.

"Don't drop the soap Craig." And with that Jennifer disconnected the call. Looking over at her companions she nearly burst out laughing. "What?"

Brian spoke for both he and Justin when he said, "Remind me never to piss you off. You're pretty scary when you're protecting your kids."

Jennifer chuckled. "Keep that in mind Brian and you'll be fine." She smiled brightly reminding Brian of where Sunshine got his smile.

"I will. By the way...have either of you heard about what happened to Russo this morning?"

Jennifer started laughing immediately knowing what Brian was talking about. "I should have known that it had the hand of the master. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

 

Not a happy WASP...

Lindsay had hung up the phone with her father. She had called him hours ago asking that he look into the matter of Justin's trial and to see who would be looking at the case. When she was informed that the complaints were already being delivered and that Judge Lano would be looking over the case, Lindsay was pissed. That was the ONE judge in the entire state that couldn't be bribed and went straight by the book. Her father informed her that as much as he would have liked to help her out, he wasn't risking federal prison for trying to bribe the judge. She was on her own. Whether she liked it or not, Mel was once again going to be mixed up in Justin's case. "FUCK!"

 

Operation: Justin's justice was reaching epic proportions as the Hobbs' family, Judge Russo, the Pittsburgh Police Department and the District Attorney's office all received their summonses as well. The summons for Samuel Hobbs was pretty cut and dry citing Defamation of Character and Personal Injury. As far as he was concerned there was no case and he would have it thrown out. He immediately called Judge Russo's office only to be informed that he was not the one hearing the case and also had been put on Administrative leave after receiving his own summons. It didn't help that just a few hours prior, Judge Russo had to be rescued from a toilet bowl that he had been glued to. He would have loved to have blamed this on one of the homos that were supposedly wronged in yesterday's ruling but Taylor was still in the hospital and as far as he knew, his butt-fucking pal hadn't left his side.

 

As usual, Samuel had made his way down to the pool house where his son Christopher was staying. The scene that greeted him left him not only in shock but angry and disgusted. He roared his displeasure as he watched Chris getting a blowjob from the pool boy. The first thing he asked was if this was another Taylor incident. The pool boy only grinned and said that he was just experimenting. Samuel rounded then on his son yelling that no one is to ever know about this. He then paid the pool boy five grand for his silence and told him that he was no longer welcome. Then he proceeded to tell Christopher the latest incident in the Taylor case and that he had to keep his activities heterosexual related otherwise he would kill him himself with a fucking baseball bat. Chris had swallowed hard at his father's implication and uttered a small ‘yes sir' to let the older Hobbs know that he understood what was being said.

 

He couldn't believe that Chris was that fucking stupid as to get caught with his pants down again. He was beginning to think that there may have been some truth to what Taylor's doctor had said on the stand. But that didn't matter right now since Justin Taylor was seeking a million dollar settlement. Yes he had it but he didn't want to give that faggot thing, especially not his money. Provided that Christopher could keep himself on the up and up, there might be a way to win the case. At least he thought so until he found out who the judge was which would render a verdict in the civil lawsuit. Samuel knew that unless there was some loophole, he would be paying for Christopher's sins with a price tag of one fucking million dollars.


	8. LOCKED UP

Chapter 8- LOCKED UP by Nichelle Wellesly

 

CHAPTER EIGHT: LOCKED UP

(One Month Later)

 

Desperate Times

 

Both Brian and Justin were experiencing another round of inner turmoil. It had been a month since Justin had returned home. Although Brian was inwardly ecstatic that he had adjusted to being in the Loft again without issue, he was equally angry at the fact that Justin lived in such a state of fear that he wouldn't leave the loft for any reason.

 

At first, Justin would resort to volatile tantrums which would result in him curling in on himself and retreating to any corner of the enormous space where he felt that he could hide himself away. It would take Brian hours to coax him out of the mental state where Justin would often lose touch with reality and live within a panic-induced stupor. Then there were the times when Justin would become so angry with himself and frustrated with Brian, that he would break things. Many days Brian would return back to the loft to find his loft as badly damaged as it had the time he'd been robbed. Expensive furnishings were turned over, glasses broken- even the Philippe Starck juicer that he had recently replaced had been broken. Brian would be on the verge of yelling at Justin until he would find the young man asleep in the corner he had retreated to, the salt of his tear tracks marring the almost peaceful face.

 

The nights were the worse though. Although the doctors have said that there is little chance of Justin regaining most or all of his memories from the attack, Justin's mind seemed to relive the event in the parking garage repeatedly. He would mumble the entire dialogue while in a dream state, culminating in the event that changed both his and Brian's reality- quite possibly for the worse. Justin would awake screaming, shivering and grabbing his head as if in pain. Brian would do his best to reassure the younger man, cradling him in his arms as Justin would at first fight the contact and soon after have yet another emotional meltdown. When asked what his dream was about, the result was always the same: Justin would say that he couldn't remember and apologize profusely to the point of another breakdown for having disturbed Brian. Brian would brush it off as if it didn't happen until the next time it did. There seemed to be no hope for either of them to escape the nightmares- both waking and sleeping.

 

Brian had arranged for all of his therapy appointments to occur within the loft. Miguel, Nicole and Bethany had been more than accommodating to both men. Sometimes they would hold all of the therapies together so that Justin wouldn't be overwhelmed more than once in a day. At other times, they held individual sessions two to three times a week, even if Justin didn't feel like participating that day. Brian was amazed and grateful for their patience with Justin. The blond wasn't an easy patient by any means, often wanting to give up or demanding that he'd be left alone. Justin could rant, rail and rave but whereas they would give him space and let him come around on his own, they wouldn't let Justin check out of the reality of his situation and creatively worked toward a solution.

 

Unfortunately, there weren't easy solutions to the way this all was affecting Brian. Bethany had suggested numerous times that he talk to someone about his own memories. Whereas Justin couldn't remember all of the events that fateful night unless he was sleeping, Brian had lived it. And he continued to relive it through every nightmare of Justin's and currently at his job. The situation sucked all the way around and now it was fucking with Brian's business dealings and not in a positive life-affirming way.

 

Two weeks ago Marty Ryder, the primary owner and one of the three partners in the firm, began urging Brian to reconsider his position as the partner of Justin Taylor. Not only did ‘they' think that Justin was too young to be involved with a man of Brian's caliber and age but it turned out that wasn't the real reason. When Brian had requested a face-to-face meeting with the partner, who was issuing veiled threats and overt orders, to tell him unquestionably to go fuck himself, Marty had to come clean. Justin, and therefore Brian, had filed a civil suit against his nephew-by-marriage, Kevin Dixon, and it was making the Ryder household a living hell. Marty's wife was demanding that Brian distance himself from Justin or be fired. In addition to everything else going on, this was probably the beginning of Brian's breaking point.

 

Melanie had been working overtime trying to get the all of the witnesses and affidavits signed before the Depositional testimonies would begin. Of course because of the amount of time the pitbull lawyer spent working on the case, Brian would have to endure just as many threats and opposition from Lindsay. He often wondered if he'd done the right thing in acting in the role of sperm bank, especially when the mother of his child used Gus as a metaphorical club to beat Brian over the head with constant accusations and misplaced responsibility. Since Justin had been released from the hospital, instead of things getting better they had become worse and Lindsay was even more of a harridan than she had been in previous weeks. She even resorted to barring his access to their son which Melanie had surprisingly put a stop to.

 

"You can be pissed off all you want Lindsay but I am still going to fight for Justin. This is wrong on every possible level of decency. I'm working my ass off now so that Gus won't have to go through this should he prove the theory that gay parents breed gay children. As much as I would love to go against the asshole in this, how fucking dare you do that to Brian? You of all people should understand what he is feeling but you can't, can you? You're being a selfish BITCH and it makes me wonder if this was our situation instead of Brian and Justin's, how willing would you be to stand by my side?" She was not fooled by Lindsay's crocodile tears and shrewish behavior. This was jealousy, plain and simple, and it was time for Lindsay to stop being a fucking child and acknowledge the strain she was putting on both her relationship with Melanie and her friendship with Brian.

 

Melanie's little tirade had achieved the desired results, at least partially. Lindsay acquiesced to let Brian keep the schedule they had now with the promise that he wouldn't cancel for any reason. Her tone and posture during her pronouncement couldn't have made her definition of any more clear so Melanie and Brian had made a separate agreement of their own. As long as Brian gave her a call ahead of time, Mel would intercede for him. She may not have liked Brian but it was clear that he and Melanie were developing a mutual respect for one another during this legal battle and emotional crisis in their lives.

 

Originally Lindsay had intended to invite herself along for a little ‘family' time but Brian was on to her from the minute the agreement left her lips. He immediately grabbed his cellphone, dialing his assistant. After hearing what Brian needed, she happily built a time slot three days a week into his schedule which they termed the ‘sanity break.' For the past two weeks his new attempt at time management had been working out well. The Sanity Break was the time reserved for only him and Gus which was as closely guarded as the Crown Jewels. Fortunately it also coincided with Justin's therapy schedule and Brian decided that when Justin was better, he would keep it going so that they would each have some time with the toddler without Lindsay's ongoing interference.

 

But to top off the melee that had become Brian's life, he was being ordered to ‘do something ‘ to save Michael's relationship with the good Doctor. What could Debbie and Michael have expected him to do? Beat some fucking sense into Michael who was acting more and more like a spoiled brat who kept running away from home instead of a grown man who was supposed to be able to make decisions for himself? When Michael had cornered him as he was coming out of the Ryder building seeking advice on what he should do about David and lauding loudly over the psyche-probing Professor that he had been flying back and forth from Portland to see and get to know, all Brian told him was to do whatever made him happy. Which was apparently the wrong thing to say because as soon as he answered the door this morning, after calming Justin down from yet another panic attack, he was greeted by an angry red-head and a resounding slap to the face. What the fuck?! Vic had also come with Debbie, but in an effort to tranquilize the hot-headed avenging mother of Michael and for once get all the facts before she went off half-cocked, which she usually did thanks to Michael. Brian could tell by the look on Vic's face that he had never wished more than to have an anesthetized dart hanging off the tip of a harpoon handy to put the raging woman out of her misery... and theirs.

Of course instead of talking to Michael about his issues, she had come to Brian again to resolve them. Vic had tried over and over to tell Debbie that it wasn't fair to anyone involved to keep holding Brian responsible for the mess Michael was making of his life but she wouldn't hear any of it.

 

"Michael is fucking up his life. The least this asshole can do is help. He owes my kid something! He owes him, Vic and goddamn it, he's going to fix this shit or so help me God..."

"What? You're going to disown him? You gonna tell him he isn't welcome in your house for something that is clearly NOT his fault? Deb, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that you can't keep fixing Michael's shit. He has to live his life just like everybody else. And you being here is paralyzing his ability to act and think like a man," Vic tried to reason with the distraught woman again.

 

She was about to retort when she heard the most god-awful scream coming from the direction of Brian's bedroom. Leaving them standing in the doorway, both brother and sister watched in awe and horror as Brian tried to stop the piercing screams and pitying whimpers erupting continuously from their Sunshine. Debbie started towards the stairs as Brian emerged, his arms securely bearing Justin's weight, until he managed to seat them on the couch. He threw a blanket over Justin's bare legs, offering as much privacy as he could while trying to provide comfort to the insensate young man mumbling incoherently about the never-ending nightmare which he would never remember while conscious.

 

"Jesus....what the fuck's wrong with him?" Debbie shrieked, shocked and scared by the scene playing out before her eyes.

Brian stopped crooning long enough to sneer at her. "What the fuck do you think? Tell Michael to fix his own fucking problems for once; I have my own." And he went back to rocking the precious cargo wrapped around his body as if he was the only thing holding Justin to the world beyond the mind-numbing darkness he was still trapped in.

"Sis, I think it's time that we leave," Vic said quietly, tears in his eyes at the terrible pain he saw in Brian's. "I will tell Michael what you said Brian."

A look of shared understanding passed between the two men just as the loft door closed behind exiting duo. 

He tightened his hold on Justin, realizing that until they were over his hurdle in their lives, neither one of them would be whole again.

 

Desperate Measures

 

Moments later, Debbie stormed into the diner still arguing with Vic who was hot on her heels. She could tell that he was determined to make his point regardless if Debbie actually heeded his words or not. Watching Brian taking care of Justin had moved both of them in different ways. While Vic was completely understanding, Debbie could only see that Brian was abandoning his best friend.

 

"Of course I understand that Sunshine needs Brian but Michael needs him too," Debbie said, her tone low-pitched as if trying to protect their privacy but the vehemence of the siblings' argument had already drawn the attention of every patron in the diner. As far as she was concerned, nothing and no one took precedence over her son, not even Sunshine.

"Sis, do you know what today is?"

"It's fucking Tuesday, so what of it?"

 

Vic rolled his eyes at the sheer denseness of his sister at the moment. Usually Debbie was protective of everyone and everything regarding Liberty Avenue. She was the president of PFLAG- an organization for the parents and friends of those in the gay community. Yet she had forgotten all of that when her fantasy marriage for her son was being threatened...not by outsiders but by Michael himself.

 

"You really are thick when it comes to Michael, Sis. Today starts the civil depositions against Hobbs and several others connected with Justin's bashing." He watched her eyes widen in surprise and then narrow in sadness.

"Fuck Vic. How could I have forgotten? Poor Sunshine. I really don't know how Brian is coping with all of this."

"He isn't," Vic stated softly. "He's just trying to be there for his partner. The way Michael should be with his OWN partner. And if Michael decides that Portland isn't where he wants to be, then that is his decision. It's his life to fuck up, Deb. Let him do it."

She threw herself into his arms, feeling Vic's arms tighten around her. She may have always been the oldest but Vic was always the wisest between the two of them. "How did you get so fucking smart?"

Vic laughed in her ear. "I had a pretty good teacher called life. And then there was you, too." He pulled back to look into her shining blue eyes. "Look Deb, I know it will be tough to do but you have to. Otherwise Michael will always be crippled by looking for someone else to tell him what to do. You've done your job in raising him, now let him learn to employ the lessons."

 

They were interrupted by the last man they would have ever expected to see in the Liberty Diner.

 

"Detective Horvath, isn't it?" Vic reached out his hand to the gentleman who had diligently worked Justin's case. He was gratified when the offer for a handshake was returned. "What brings you here?"

The stout detective swallowed hard and then smiled, his eyes riveted on the red-head but he answered Vic's question. "I'm on my way to the courthouse to give my statement. But I heard about the pink plate special in this place and thought I might give it a try."

 

Vic almost laughed aloud at the flustered look on his sister's face. He'd known that they had chemistry since their meeting and subsequent run-ins since Justin's stay in the hospital. "Well come on, Detective. I was just about to grab a bite to eat myself so you can sit with me. Sis, I'll have my usual." He nudged her gently bringing her back to focus.

"Oh yeah... I'll have that out for you right away. I know that you have to be there at a certain time, Detective Horvath."

"Carl," the detective uttered.

Debbie smiled slightly. "Carl," she said in return and moved off to get their orders in before the next influx of the breakfast rush invaded. She came back only to bring them a cup of coffee before rushing off to do her job.

 

It was times like these she sure missed having Sunshine around. He was fast and efficient, always serving with a smile and adding a little hustle to Debbie's step. She really wished that she could be there during the proceedings but due to the nature of them and the earlier very-public trial, for Justin's safety and privacy they had elected to have closed-door proceedings this time around. As she moved around to take other orders while waiting for Carl and Vic's, she sent up a silent prayer for strength and courage on Brian and Justin's behalf. They were sure going to need it.

A few minutes later, she was on the way back to the table as she caught the tail-end of Vic's interrogation.

 

"So why don't you ask her out?"

Carl nearly choked on his coffee. "What makes you think I want to do that?"

"Vic laughed softly. "Oh I don't know. Perhaps it's that deer-in-headlights look you get when you look at her? Or the way your eyes soften when she turns those blues on you? No, that couldn't be it so it must be the way you haven't stopped watching the whirling dervish as she flitted from table to table taking care of everyone. I would bet my last dollar that your palms are sweaty right now and it isn't because of the heat from the kitchen."

Carl laughed a big robust laugh at Vic's assessment but he didn't deny it. If there was one thing Carl had never expected, it was to meet another gay man as raw and brutally honest as one Brian Kinney. But he found himself liking this unassuming man sitting before him with his unfiltered questions and uncensored answers to his own. "Do you think I should?"

"Well I personally have always loved a man in uniform, especially if there are handcuffs involved. I have no idea if my sister has the same affection but there is only one way for you to find out."

 

Before Carl could respond, Debbie was delivering their plates of food. He actually felt transfixed by the doting smile she bestowed on her brother as she served him his plate, reminding him to take his medicine as soon as he finished filling his stomach. He had seen Debbie as fiercely protective, loud and belligerent at times and had been attracted to her. But this softer and tender side to her personality was making every fiber of his being sing a different tune altogether. He decided then and there that there was nothing more he would like than to get to know the outspoken woman in all her many facets.

Gathering every ounce of his courage, the words slipped between his lips before he had a chance to think of retracting them. "Debbie Novotny, I would be honored if you would join me for dinner tonight." There he'd said it. The question that he had been wanting to ask her for weeks was finally out of his mouth and hanging in the air waiting for the answer. He glanced over at Vic who was wearing a self-satisfied smirk but strangely he didn't mind. In truth if it wasn't for Vic's honesty, he wasn't sure that he still wouldn't be in a state of limbo.

"Not tonight," Debbie answered. At his crestfallen look, she touched his arm gently. "It's only because I have to work. We're short-staffed since Justin... but Thursday night, I'm free,"

Carl smiled. "I'm working on Thursday but let me ask you this, when is your next early shift?"

Debbie thought a moment, working out the schedule in her head. "I'm doing the early shift on Sunday 5am til noon."

"That's perfect. How about dinner Sunday evening?"

"We usually have dinner at my house on Sundays."

Before Debbie could offer up another protest, Vic intervened, "Sis, I think we can make it through one Sunday without you slaving away in the kitchen. So tell the man ‘yes' already and for once let everyone else fend for themselves. Remember our conversation from a little while ago? Well it sure as hell applies here too."

Debbie narrowed her blue eyes at Vic, shaking her head at the knowledge that he was right again. She hadn't been on a date in over twenty years, always fearing how it would affect Michael. Vic had always encouraged her to go out when asked but Michael would whine and pout, giving her the silent treatment until she would call and cancel her date. Then he would leave her home to watch whatever movie was on TV while he ditched her for Brian. It was in that moment that she began to realize just how much of an enabler she had become... and how selfish Michael had been with her attention.

Taking a deep breath, Debbie whispered the word before allowing herself to repeat it again more strongly. "Yes Carl. I'll have dinner with you on Sunday evening."

Carl's bright smile was everything she could have hoped for. "Great. We're going to go to one of my favorite restaurants."

"But Carl, I could just as easily whip something up..."

He placed a single finger on her red lipstick coated lips before dipping his head briefly to press his own to them. Pulling his head back before her taste became too addictive, he said, "You take care of everyone else, Deb. Let someone else wait on you for a change," And with that the Detective left the soft-gazed woman behind with a decided pep in her step.

Shaking her head to clear it, she turned to Vic. "Holy shit, what the fuck just happened?"

Vic laughed softly. "You just got yourself a date."

 

"Ma, has a date? With whom?" Brother and sister turned toward the belligerent whiny voice to face Michael with his arms folded and his lips pursed into a pout.

Vic took the liberty of answering for Debbie, Whether Michael liked it or not, it was time to let Debbie have her own life and he was going to make sure she did. "Not that it's any of your business but your mother is going out with Detective Horvath."

"That homophobic cop? No, I absolutely forbid it."

"You forbid it? Really Michael?" Vic asked, condescension dripping from his voice.

"Yes, I FORBID IT! She's MY mother for fuck's sake; she doesn't have any business dating anybody."

Vic actually laughed at his nephew and his narrow-minded views. "Nice to meet you Jesus."

Michael narrowed his eyes. "Jesus? Uncle Vic what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well Michael you must be Jesus since you think that your mother was a virgin when your big head was conceived. I assure you that she was not the Virgin Mary and you sure as hell aren't anyone's savior. So get off the cross because someone else needs the wood, grow up and accept that Debbie has her own life and you will NOT stop her from living it any longer."

"But Uncle Vic..." Michael whined but was cut off immediately.

"No buts Michael. You will not do ANYTHING to fuck this up for your mother. And what the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Michael swallowed hard at the determined look in Vic's eyes. He had never seen that much anger directed at him from his uncle. He would deal with getting his mother to see reason later when his uncle wasn't around but he had more important matters to attend to first. "Have you seen Brian? I called the loft and his cell phone but he isn't answering. I tried to get in but my key nor my code for the front door is working."

 

Debbie finally broke her silence. She had correctly discerned every thought and emotion written across her son's face during and after his conversation with Vic. She knew that the act of Michael voicing his opinion was far from over but she would be ready to confront him the way Vic had, The more she listened to Michael, the more she realized that her brother was right. "Michael, Brian is busy with Sunshine. Today starts the depositions in case you've forgotten and Justin is understandably having a hard time and requires his partner's attention. Thanks to yours and Lindsay's last escapade of cornering Justin at the loft, Brian had the locks and security codes changed."

"Oh please, Justin made a bigger deal out of it than what it really was. We just went by there to see how he was really doing."

Debbie shook her head in the negative. "No, you both went by there to bully Justin into leaving Brian. What you didn't expect was that he was in the middle of one of his many panic attacks and you both scared that poor boy out of his wits. Any progress he might have made to resuming his life, you and fucking Lindsay has set it back in ways you both cannot imagine. We were there this morning during one of his episodes and let me tell you, regardless of what you may think that level of terror cannot be faked."

"And speaking of partners Michael, why aren't you with yours?" Vic asked.

Michael once again crossed his arms, sticking out his chin. He looked like a grown man imitating a child who couldn't have his own way. "I've decided to return to Pittsburgh."

Vic rolled his eyes. Well now the question of why Michael was looking so hard for Brian was answered but... "Does David know?"

Michael's eyes bulged out of his head at the question. "He's on a camping trip with Hank."

"Stop stalling and answer the question Michael" Debbie interjected, recognizing Michael's attempt at avoidance.

Michael lowered his eyes before answering. "Not yet. But it won't matter to him when he figures it out. We had a huge fight and he told me to go home so I did."

 

"Uh huh. And just where was this fight when it happened Michael." At the look of confusion on his nephew's face, Vic decided to give some examples. "Was it in the car? David's office or the club that you two belong to?"

Realization dawned in what Vic was really asking, "It happened as I was dropping David and Hank off at the airport."

"And it never occurred to you that he meant to go to your house in Portland?" Vic couldn't believe what he was hearing,

Michael continued to defend himself, "I've never felt at home there, You know it; I know it and after the way he treated me at the Housewarming party, all of David's friends know it too, I never felt included in any of the conversations. He ignored me except when he was treating me more like the hired help instead of his partner. He made me feel like the ex-hustler turned actor who was draped on the arm of one of his doctor friends had more value than I did. I didn't have anything in common with those people and David and then Hank lorded it over me. But that isn't even the worse part. When his ex-wife Laurie showed up, she pet me on the head and I ceased to exist entirely. They were all his and her friends and it was more than obvious that I had no place in their circle. Ma, you have to let me come home," Michael cried.

Debbie went to hug her baby but Vic stopped her. "Michael, it's not about us telling you whether you can come home or not. You've made your decision and you have to stick to it. Beginning Monday, you can stay in your old room but after that you have two weeks to find your own place and a job to support yourself. It's one thing to make your own decisions, it's another thing to live with the consequences of them."

Michael's eyes widened at Vic's pronouncement. "Ma, you're going to let him do that to me?"

At first Debbie stood there, chewing on her lower lip. This was her son whom she'd carried and cared for all his life. Even now she felt that pill of maternal instinct and love that knew no bounds. But Vic was right. Michael had always been impulsive and this was no different. "Yes Michael, I am."

"But...but you're my mother for fuck's sake," Michael sputtered,

"Yes I am but you are also a thirty year old man, Michael. It's time that you start learning to reap what you sow. It's not that I don't love you. It's because I love you that I agree with Vic's plan to get you back on track. Now I have to get back to work. By the looks of it, you haven't eaten at all this morning in your haste to escape Oregon, Sit down."

 

Vic informed Debbie as she made her way to the kitchen that he was going to head over to meet Emmett at the site for their new business venture, He and Emmett had been in talks about starting their own catering business, Thanks to some careful planning by Emmett, some sound financial advice by Ted and some well-placed advertisements as well as a loan for the start-up from Brian, Emmett and Vic had their first meeting with a prominent client later today. He and Emmett had decided on a sampler menu for the well-respected businessman to try before nabbing the client. The affair was to cater a multi-million dollar wedding and they wanted to make sure that all was in readiness, It would have helped if both Brian and Ted could be there to soothe their nervousness but between the solid business plan and he and Emmett working the kitchen together, HoneyGrass Catering was sure to be a success. Vic bent over and bussed his sister's cheek reminding her to stay strong in the face of Michael's inevitable temper tantrums and then he was gone,

As for Michael, once realizing that nothing he had planned was working out as he'd hoped, he flounced himself down in his favorite booth which was devoid of the gang. He had hoped that he could entice Brian away from Justin for a few hours to invite him to the Comic-Con happening this coming Saturday night but it was evident that it wouldn't happen. He felt bad for the situation Justin found himself in but the twink's continued presence was really fucking up his life as he'd known it, This was certainly not the homecoming he had been expecting.

 

End Notes:  
I'm considering using the court proceedings within the story as 'Sidebars' so don't worry. You will all get to experience the testimony!


	9. CARVING A NEW PATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.... here's a new chapter to be immeditely followed by the FIRST in the Side Bar. I decided to post all of it within the same story rather than have a separate fic to keep up with. Lord know, I have so many already!! So basically, although the sidebar will display as if it's chapter 10, it isn't. VERY VERY special THANK YOU to Lorie who helped me out tremendously with the Toppy Justin scene! As you all can tell, this is truly an ambitious work and without the help of Lorie and the members of the LLLC, I don't know that I would have the confidence to embark on this journey! Thanks Gals!! Enjoy Everyone!!
> 
> ~Nichelle

CHAPTER NINE: CARVING A NEW PATH

 

Emmett was still reeling from the news that he was going to be a father. When he and Vic had a heart-to-heart much as he had with Brian, Vic had shared with Emmett how his life changed with the diagnosis of HIV. At first Emmett had a little trouble understanding the similarities between a potentially deadly disease and fatherhood but he continued to listen as Vic described his fretting about things that he couldn't change and the turning point that went from denial to quiet acceptance. It was that way of thinking which Vic used to convince Debbie to tour Italy with him as the ‘Last Hurrah' on his Bucket List. Vic thought that if he died while away, the trip would have been well worth it. But he didn't die. Instead after visiting Italy and even though he and Deb were in debt up to their ears, he vowed to live every single day as if it were his last- medication be damned. It was then that the two men got to talking about one of Vic's passions...Food.

 

Over the course of that single afternoon, what was just a fantasy had become a solid reality. Vic, who had lived in New York and worked as a chef in a five-star restaurant for many years prior to his illness, had been on the brink of branching out and starting his own business. Consequently the diagnosis derailed his plans. As they continued to talk, Emmett thought again about the big dreams he had for his own life. He regaled Vic with tales of him and his favorite aunt Lula holed up in the kitchen for hours on end laughing, talking and cooking up a storm. She had made the tall queen feel safe in a town where being gay was paid in bruises both from family members and strangers. By the time they each had finished dreaming aloud for the other to hear, HoneyGrass Elegant Creations was born.

 

Vic invited Brian over to the house, making sure that it was after work. Brian's boss had been giving the brunet a lot of shit, primarily due to his care of Justin. Although Vic didn't have the full story as of yet, he was sure that everything in Brian's life was taking an enormous toll on the younger man. It didn't help that Brian was also receiving flack from both Lindsay and Michael about the extensive amount of time he was spending with the young blond. Brian may have seemed to ignore most of it but Vic knew that Brian was nearing a boiling point and needed a distraction.

 

Emmett called Ted, who was a whiz at anything dealing with finances. Although Emmett didn't have much money, working with Ted had improved his investment portfolio from the time he had befriended the accountant. After talking it over with Vic, they decided to ask Ted to be their business financial advisor as well. If there was one thing that helped their cause it was that both knew that Brian used Ted in that capacity as well. The two brunets may have had their share of problems, but they were both brilliant in their fields.

 

Once Brian and Ted arrived and Brian answered all of the obvious questions about Justin, the four men got down to business. Vic and Em had presented the bare bones of their business plan. As a refined Advertising Executive, Brian refined the core of their business while Ted ran the numbers. After much discussion and working out a loan repayment schedule with Brian and Ted of five percent of every fee collected, because Brian had a vested interest in seeing that HoneyGrass took off, he agreed to do the advertisement for free. When Vic and Em expressed a need to pay him for his services, Brian waved it away saying "Just make a success out of this fucking thing and call it even. The last thing I want to hear is your high-pitched whining because you fucked up." For Emmett that translated to, ‘I believe in you guys. Don't let me down.' Yes, he was learning to understand Kinney-speak just as well as Vic and Justin.

 

Emmett's thoughts turned to his young friend as he continued to set up for their first official presentation for their high-powered client. The depositions were starting and Em couldn't help but wonder how Brian and Justin were managing it all. He had been present for a few of Justin's ‘episodes' and felt lucky enough that, in those instances, his mere presence helped to calm him down. It broke Emmett's heart to see the once-trusting young blond, fear almost everything and everyone around him. His mind flitted back to the last one that he was present for.

 

Emmett had gone to the bathroom when Michael had used his key for him and Lindsay to barge their way into the loft. Both knew that Brian was at work but that was what they wanted, since their goal was to corner Justin. Lindsay in her passive-aggressive way had begun to badger Justin about returning home to Jennifer; trying to evoke guilt by mentioning that Brian's life had been put on hold while playing nursemaid to Justin.

 

"Brian is a father," she said. "He has responsibilities, and Gus needs him, Justin. Surely you see that he can't take care of them if he's taking care of you right?"

 

Emmett couldn't believe what he was hearing from the tall blonde but what really surprised and angered him was that upon his emergence from the bathroom, he saw Michael forcefully going through Justin's things and packing his belongings as if what Lindsay said was a done deal. When Emmett made to stop them and began arguing with Lindsay, Michael thought to bodily remove Justin from the loft. Michael had turned the young blond in the direction of the door and began to shove Justin towards the portal, yelling and cursing at him to get the fuck out and go home. Emmett had tried to get to Justin but everywhere he moved, Lindsay blocked his way. He'd never wished so badly to be able to hit a woman in all his life as he did in that moment. As Justin began screaming, Emmett continued to try to get to him. Lindsay was yelling in his face that Michael was doing the right thing and to just let him do what he ought to do as Brian's ‘best friend.' She kept saying that Justin was taking undue advantage of Brian's kindness and it was time for him to go back where he belonged.

 

At Justin's final scream, Emmett had finally been able to dodge Lindsay and jump down the three steps which took him straight into the kitchen in time to see Justin lash out physically at the right side of Michael's face. Although Emmett would never condone violence, he damn near applauded as the loud WHACK echoed through the air. The stunned silence from Michael's screeching and Lindsay's bitching which followed was just as satisfying. The only thing that brought Emmett back into focus was the terrified screams emitting from Justin and the roar of King Kinney as he stepped into the chaos that his home had become.

 

As Emmett had tried his best to calm Justin down, he listened with half an ear as Brian berated both Michael and Lindsay. Their behavior had indeed been appalling but more than that, it was selfish and self-serving. Emmett had never heard Lindsay be so manipulative before and while he knew that Michael Novotny could be vindictive, he never expected someone that he had always thought of as a mild-mannered friend to behave like a fucking caveman. Once Lindsay and Michael had been ousted from the loft, Brian had gone over to the corner where Justin had escaped to after hitting Michael and coaxed Justin from his hiding place. Justin's pleas and cries of apology brought tears to Emmett's eyes as he watched Brian reassure Justin that he wasn't angry with him. To go through the trauma at the hands of an enemy, Emmett could well understand, but he couldn't imagine Justin's- nor Brian's for that matter- feelings when it was from people who were supposed to be your friends.

 

After they had finally gotten Justin calmed and settled, Brian called the security company and requested that the locks and security codes be changed. He also requested that cameras be placed both outside and inside the loft which surprised Emmett. The cameras inside the loft could be accessed on line at anytime of the day or night and strangely Emmett was relieved by that.

 

"All set Emmett?" Vic asked, startling the tall queen.

 

"Yeah. I think Mr. Schickle will be impressed by what we came up with."

 

Vic nodded. "I hope so. Goodness knows where this account could take us if we succeed at it. I mean it's his only daughter's wedding."

 

Emmett laughed. "I know. I don't know how Brian managed to pull this off. Goodness me! Our first major client is the Pickle King for crying out loud."

 

Vic joined in the laughter. "Well people can say whatever the fuck they want about Brian Kinney. But one thing is for sure, that boy knows is his business."

 

Emmett grew serious moments after basking in the glow of a potential lucrative clients. "Have you seen them today?" he asked with a soft voice.

Vic didn't need to be told who Emmett was asking about. "Yeah. Deb and I stopped over there this morning. As always, she went barging in there demanding for Brian to fix Michael's life. Justin woke up with an episode while we were there."

 

"Poor Babies. I don't know how much more each of them can endure."

 

"I know Em. Brian is really trying, but between having to take care of Justin, Lindsay and Michael's carping and Deb's demands, I'm afraid of what he might do."

 

Emmett nodded. "Brian has always said that Justin was the strongest person he knew. But what happens when the strongest one now is the weakest? Honestly, I'm concerned about what will happen when Michael, Lindsay and Deb keep pushing Brian. I mean we all know about his brand of pain management."

 

"Yeah we do," Vic confirmed, "and honestly I can't say that I would blame him if he needed to indulge in them. Lord knows that Michael and Deb alone make me wish I was still getting high sometimes."

 

Emmett chuckled. "What's the problem this time?" Vic began to explain to Emmett all of the events of the morning culminating in Debbie accepting a date and Michael being none too happy about that. Emmett shook his head as Vic finished the tale. "Hopefully someday Debbie will open her eyes and make Michael grow up. After what I saw a few weeks ago at the loft, there is no way that Debbie could continue to make excuses for Michael's bad behavior."

 

" I told her as much this morning. Hopefully she will take my advice and guidance to heart, otherwise she is going to lose that darling Detective before she even has a chance at having her own life. Michael is just going to have to learn to live with HIS choices from now on. And I'll see that he does."

 

When all was in readiness to receive the King of Schickle's Pickles, Em and Vic sat down with a cup of coffee, all thoughts and conversation divided between a courthouse Downtown and the occupants of a luxurious loft on the other side of Liberty.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Justin's POV

 

I can't help but be scared to death right now. I have never felt so impotent in my own life nor in the choices I make. The fear constantly gripping me won't let me go. I'm afraid to go to sleep, afraid to be awake and most of all afraid to be left on my own. I know that I have to get over it but how? Everywhere I turn, I see Chris. Whenever I even think that I want to leave the loft, I am paralyzed at the thought of running into him. What if Brian isn't there to call the ambulance next time? What if he can't get to me? It's what keeps me within this place that I used to call my safety net and my home but right now it is my gilded prison.

 

I know that Brian understands, but honestly, he shouldn't have to. Maybe Lindsay was right that I should just disappear from his life. I remember asking him just after the ‘incident' with his two best friends if that was what he wanted. He said that it wasn't but I don't know. I just feel like a burden to him. I heard him on the phone with Melanie when he thought I was asleep. He is having trouble at work because of me. I may have set out to seduce Brian and to love him but I never wanted to cause him any problems. NEVER!

 

I can't imagine what he is going through. He was always a private person but now there are constantly people traipsing through his loft to see me. ME, the trick that wouldn't go home- well at least according to Michael. I'm still surprised that Brian didn't toss my ass out for clocking him, even if I was being physically assaulted and defending myself. If there has been one lesson I've learned over and over again, it's that no one goes against Michael for anything or any reason. I'm almost afraid what Debbie will say to me when she hears of it, if she hasn't already. But in my defense, he kept grabbing at me and yelling at me no matter how much I begged and pleaded for him to stop. Michael just kept manhandling me and pushing me and I couldn't stop the feelings of fear and rage which always seem to be just beneath the surface these days.

 

And Lindsay wasn't any better. I think that hurt me worse than anything. I thought she was my friend. Daphne and Emmett had been trying to keep the things that she'd been saying about me and doing behind my back from me, but I hear it anyway. I hear it when she calls screeching like a banshee over the voicemail of the loft's phone. Or when Brian goes into the bathroom to yell at her when she calls his cell phone. I know that I'm not supposed to hear these things or feel bad about them, since Brian, Daph and Em have told me not to, but I can't help it. Brian is suffering because of me. He's enduring the constant harassment and hellacious comments simply because he won't leave me while I'm like this. It pisses me off and on one hand I feel that Michael and Lindsay are right while on the other hand I'm scared to death to be without Brian- my protector, and I hope to God my friend. I want to scream again but I won't. Instead I'm taking deep breaths to stem the rage like Bethany has been teaching me to do. I fucking wish that I could draw my feelings so that I could be rid of them but that's another problem.

 

Miguel and Nicole have been working with me to hold a pencil in a tripod grip again. The biggest obstacle to that is that yeah, I can grip the pencil but then my hand spasms up and I'm unable to let go of it. As anyone can imagine, I'm unable to write with my right hand. Sure I can do things with my left hand but it was my right hand that I trained to write and draw on command. The muscles in that hand are the strongest for what I want to do. Or at least they were until that fucking Hobbs hit me.

 

Although I will never say this to anyone, at least while I'm not high on my pain meds, but sometimes I really wish Hobbs had killed me. I feel like such a fucking useless idiot. I can barely remember one minute to the next but I can remember the three weeks leading up to asking Brian to my prom. How fucking defective is that? Daphne says that he showed up and that we danced. I can't understand where she is getting these fantasies from. The only dancing that I remember ever doing with Brian was either in here at the loft or in the middle of the dance floor at Babylon as prelude to a fuck.

 

And that's another thing. I'm fucking horny but I can't bring myself to let Brian touch me in THAT way. Another reason Hobbs should have just fucking killed me. To be so close to Brian, to inhale his scent and exhale the same air that he breathes and not be able to be with him, is a never-ending fucking nightmare. I've told Bethany about it. In fact she's the only one I've told although I think Brian suspects it. She said that I have to give myself time. Time? Time for what? To be able to get fucked again? To stop feeling like an asexual human being? At this point I have about as much use as a torn rubber as I do as Brian's bedmate. And yet he's here with me every night. Why? I've literally yelled at him to go fuck and get sucked but he stays with me instead. That's probably the most confusing thing of all. Brian and I are not a couple. Sure we signed papers- I remember that- but I also know that we aren't like others who call themselves a ‘couple.' We're not like Mel and Lindz or stupid Mikey and his Doctor Dickhead. We're just not, but at the very least, I think that Brian is my friend. I would like him to be more than that, but at the very least I would like to be the man he fucks more than once again.

 

He keeps looking at me from over the top of his computer. I don't know what he is thinking or what he wants me to say. He told me not to apologize anymore, but I really am sorry about all of this. If I had known that a handjob would end Brian's life as he's known it, I wouldn't have ever done it. In fact, I'm not even sure why I did, except that Brian and I had had another one of those ‘I'm not your partner, I'm not your boyfriend, I'm not anything to you conversations,' in the middle of the breakfast crowd while I was picking up an extra shift before class. It didn't help that Michael had stuck his mouth in our argument as he was wont to do on any number of occasions. So I guess I just needed to feel- I don't know- wanted or valuable to someone since Brian definitely and most obviously didn't want me. I wasn't looking for a relationship since I was holding out for the elusive Mr. Kinney but I couldn't deny being a little curious about Hobbs. Well it was that curiosity that almost killed this cat and I really almost wish it had.

 

I know that the civil depositions start today. I also know that Mel said that if I am going to testify, that I would have to be able to leave the loft to do so. I want to. I wonder if Brian knows just how much I want to get out of this fucking place but can't bring myself to. He's tried a couple of times but then the panic sets in and we're back to square one with me apologizing and crying and with him reassuring me that it's okay while the tightening of his jaw says differently. I can't tell if he's mad at me or the situation but... well something has to give. I'm tired of staring at life through the bay windows. And I don't know if I just said that aloud because he's now coming towards me.

 

I watch his steady progress towards me with a slight smirk on his face. He sits down next to me and takes my hand.

 

"I know that you can't go out right now but how about we go up?"

 

Okay... so now Yoda has made an appearance and we're talking in circles. So I decide to state the obvious or what is obvious to me. "Brian we're already on the top floor."

 

"Not exactly but I want a promise from you."

 

"A promise? You don't believe in promises Brian." My memory might be faulty but I do remember that.

 

"It's not that I don't believe in making promises Justin. It's that I don't like to make them when they may be impossible to follow through on. But this is different. I know that once you give me your word, you won't go back on it."

 

"You trust me that much?" I couldn't keep the amazement and underlying joy from my voice. I mean, I knew that he trusted me to an extent when he let me watch Gus. But this is an entirely different situation. This level of trust is between just the two of us. It makes it more intimate, more special, just...more.

 

Some of my thoughts must have shown on my face because he says, "Don't get moist. I've trusted you far more than most other people. But I have something that I want to show you but I need to be sure that you can handle it."

 

"Yes."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Yes, you can trust me Brian."

 

He smiles at me and I feel like there is a wealth of understanding in that singular action.

 

"Okay. The first is that you don't do or think to do anything stupid."

 

"Like?"

 

He shakes his head as if to ward off any other questions. "You'll understand when you see it. The second thing I need you to do is to keep it to yourself. You can't tell anyone about it. Not Daphne or even Emmett; no one."

 

I had to think about that for a few moments. There wasn't any part of my life that I hadn't shared with Daphne. Even she got to relive my first time with Brian vicariously as we walked across the football field during lunch the next day. We had been each other's human diary since we were five years old. And Emmett was becoming the same way only in an adult gay man form. But if I wanted what Brian wanted to show me, then my answer was obvious. "Okay. You have my word that this- whatever it is- stays between us."

 

Brian looked deeply into my eyes. I don't know what he was looking for but I was relieved when he'd found it. "Okay," he said simply and pulled me up from the window seat. Leading me behind him, he began to speak again. "I had been wracking my brain on how to use this space or better yet when. While you were in the hospital and when Michael or Lindsay weren't dogging my every move, I had it redecorated and then I would come out here at sunset when I'd knew that you were asleep.

 

He led me over to a door that I hadn't even realized was behind the naked man painting. After advising me to watch both my head and my step, he disappeared into the portal even as he kept the semi-tight grip on my left hand. Although the flight of steps was relatively short, they were steep and I understood why he'd told me to watch myself. I was amazed that I could stand straight up in the darkened stairwell while Brian had to bend his head a little to avoid the ceiling. When we reached the top, he unlatched the lock and pushed the heavy metal door, identical to the loft's, aside. I felt my breath catch at the sight of the clear, windowless blue sky before me and the feeling of a tantalizing summer breeze caress my nose. Brian pulled me the rest of the way onto the rooftop terrace that had been his sanctuary and was about to become my own refuge.

 

The view which welcomed me was amazing. I thought being able to see the river from Brian's loft was amazing but it was even more so up here. Even though there are buildings which stand between Fuller and the river bank, Brian's building was tall enough that it afforded an unobstructed view of the sparkling water as far as my eyes could see. Bringing my sight back to the rooftop, I could see all the work Brian had done up here. I knew that he had bought the airspace above the loft but it had never occurred to me why he would do such a thing. The triple-paned glass enclosure spanned the entire length of the outdoor space. Brian told me that he had arranged it to be done like that so that it could be used no matter the weather and that included the winter. The sliding doors were electronic and could be closed up during inclement weather or pulled open as they were now. The entire space was designed with comfort in mind. There was cozy outdoor furniture that could have easily been the feature in someone's living room. A table and chair set for two. A fancy, fully-equipped outdoor kitchen and bar area and a brick fireplace. He had the decorators add an indoor outdoor carpet to not only ward off any possible chill from the concrete, but so that he could walk around barefoot. It was like having a home away from home.

 

I startled a bit when I felt his arms wrap around me from behind. "You like it?"

 

I turned into his arms, allowing my own arms to embrace him. "Thank you Brian. For everything." I didn't need to tell him what everything entailed; I knew that he knew.

 

Tilting my face upward, I allowed myself to do something that I haven't been able to do in weeks. I pressed my lips against his soft ones. At first it felt foreign to me but he held still letting me decide how I wanted my bold act to play out. I could tell from the slight tremble beneath his skin that he was almost to the point of begging me to let him take things further. I rewarded his restraint by opening my mouth and letting his tongue slide inside. At the first touch against my own, my pulse lept. Brian had been so fucking patient with me and it had been too fucking long. Prior to that idiot Hobbs, I could count on one hand the number of times that Brian and i didn't have sex at least twice a day. But since then our routine has been severely curtailed. The kiss was taking on an intense life of its own and all I wanted to do was enjoy the journey. I knew that if I asked Brian to stop, he would without question. So I can't exactly pinpoint when, why, or how the question slipped between our joined lips. Nor can I hide the shock, terror or arousal that the thought has brought on.

 

"Brian," I gasped through the kiss, "I want to fuck you."

 

Brian tore his lips away from mine in response. His hazel eyes blazed with lust, need and some other indefinable emotion. Clearing his throat, he asked "What brought this on? How long have you been thinking about this?"

 

To give the man credit, Brian was calm or at least his voice was. He didn't look angry or upset but genuinely puzzled. "I've been thinking about it for awhile now Brian. My body craves yours and responding was never the issue."

 

"Then what is?"

 

I took a deep breath. Brian is well aware of the fact that I have become frigid since the incident but neither one of us have been able to figure out why. It's not a matter of trust but more of a matter of psychosis or some other deep-rooted shit. I know in theory that Brian would never hurt me. But for reasons unknown, I can't give myself to him freely just yet, I know that Bethany thinks that it has something to do with my missing memories. Ironically, Brian said that Alex Wilder, who is a friend of his and also just happens to be a shrink, said something similar, so there must be some truth to it. But questioning it and picking it apart isn't helping my problem now.

 

"I don't know exactly Brian. Alex and Bethany are both telling us the same thing. But I do know that I want to resume my sex life even if that means I can't bottom right now. I need to top, but you're the only one I trust to let near me this way. I'm not saying that me topping you would be forever because it won't. I love the feel of your cock in me too much to give that up permanently but I do need and want it this way now. I can't explain it any other way than that. Is it that you don't think I'll be good at it?" I hate the desperation in my voice but honestly that's exactly how I feel right now.

 

Instead of answering, Brian walked over to the sound system that I hadn't known was there. He reached out and turned it on before picking up the discs neatly placed on the side of it. Head bent, he finally answered me. "I know that you would be good at it Justin. I watched how you handled that trick the night of the King of Babylon contest."

 

"You watched?" That was definitely news to me. I remember taking the trick...Sean, I think his name was, down to the lower level of the backroom. I hadn't lied at breakfast the next morning when I said that i fucked him all night. Since I knew that Deb had the late shift and Vic was out for the evening, I took advantage of the empty house. The guy was a total bottom and my dick really was sore the next day.

 

"Yeah, I did. I even saw when the two of you left the club. I won't stand here and lie to you and say that the thought hadn't crossed my mind even as we sat there with the guys in the diner. And I know that the trick had a good time because I did when I was teaching you myself. You were a quick study."

 

"Then what is it Brian? Are you afraid I'm going to tell someone?" Fuck this desperation in my voice. I want him so fucking much but... "Is it that you don't want me anymore? I know I'm not... I'm not perfect now. I have a gimp hand that I can't seem to get working and this fucked up scar and I'm..."

 

"Stop it," Brian said to me softly, his hazel eyes glittering at me. "You were never perfect; no one is Sunshine."

 

"But.."

 

"No buts," Brian commanded in a tone that always made my body sing. He turned back to the stereo and placed the chosen disc in the chamber. As the music began, he walked toward me, holding my eyes captive as he approached. Gripping me by the shoulders, he brought my body flush against his. I couldn't stop the shiver at the contact which I had been desiring for so long. For the first time in a long while, it wasn't brought on by a panic attack but just because he wanted to hold me. He tilted my chin up a little higher before saying, "Dance with me."

 

It was then that I really heard the words to the song playing:

 

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it Somewhere Only We Know

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere Only We Know*

 

How appropriate for this rooftop hideaway that Brian had created for himself but shares willingly with me. I don't think that I could have made it through these past few weeks without him. I can't tell anymore if he feels the same and it's scaring me shitless. I used to be able to tell what he was thinking with just a look, a soft touch or even a hard one of each but this... I know that something is wrong with me and that he might be here more out of duty than genuinely caring for me. I wish that I could know for sure. I wish that I knew if he loved me but he's never said it and I won't ask because I'm afraid of the answer. Having insecurities of this magnitude is new for me and I absolutely hate it. That's the only thing I'm sure of right now while I'm moving against him to the haunting melody hanging in the air. I can't help mourning the person I was before Chris Hobbs tried to kill me. I'm no longer the bold abrasive kid I was and I can't help but wonder if I ever will be again.

 

Brian leads me over to the sofa which has a lounge chair attached to it. Lying me down, he stretches out beside me while the music still echoes through the air. He put "Somewhere Only We Know" on repeat and I can't say that I'm sorry he did. Brian knows pretty much everything about me and I'm amazed that he paid attention enough to know that it's my favorite song to draw to, even if I listen to others as well. Keane, Queen and Prince seem to be the artists that I have been relating to the most since meeting Brian and apparently he has taken notice.

 

"Well this is your show Sunshine. Seduce me," Brian says with a little devilish grin.

 

I know that I should be worried about what's going on down at the courthouse; that I should be in a state of panic, but right now I accept that I can't do anything about it. Melanie assured me that she and Charles have it all under control and that she'll update me when they have adjourned for the day. So keeping that in mind, I stretch up to kiss Brian, softly at first and then more fully. I poured every ounce of gratitude that I felt into it, hoping that he knows just how much I appreciate his unwavering support throughout all of this. I softly kiss his face, when I get to the lips that I love, I nip softly at them before sucking lightly on the bottom lip and then run my tongue over it. Brian puts his hand on the back of my head, wanting to deepen the kiss and I thrust my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues tangle together sensually and I hear Brian moan. I know he wants me to take the lead but I'm not sure of how far he will let me go, I really wish that I could read him the way I did before. Well I guess I'll keep going and see what happens. 

 

I break off the kiss and lick my way down his long neck, God he tastes so good and I really have missed this part of our relationship. I let my lips travel down to his chest and bite softly at his nipples, when I do he arches his back and groans so I keep going. I just love how responsive he is being. Brian is always responsive, but not like this and it is very encouraging. I let my hands travel the length and width of his torso, finding hidden erogenous zones along the way. I can't help but chuckle a little as I hear another tell-tale gasp come from up above me as I find another hot spot on him that he didn't even know existed. That small bit of reassurance relaxes me just a tiny bit further.

 

As I journey lower I nip and lick my way down to his treasure trail. When I get down to his cock I bury my nose in his pubes and inhale deeply. He smells so clean with that special Brian scent that drives me crazy. He puts his hand on my head trying to guide me to his very swollen cock and I lick off the beads of cum that are leaking out. Then I notice that he is planting his feet next to his ass and lifting up slightly. Hopefully I'm reading him right. I scoot down a little and push his knees toward his chest. As I do he grabs them then pulls them back further, helping me along. I put my hands on his ass and part his cheeks, breathing in the pheromones that are all Brian and softly blow on the tight knot of his hole. To me, there isn't a more potent aphrodisiac on Earth than Brian Kinney. I slowly start to lick a stripe from his hole to the base of his balls and I hear him make the most delicious sound in the back of his throat. Encouraged, I stiffen my tongue and slowly thrust it into his ass.

 

"Oh God Sunshine... more, deeper... so good." Brian moaned.

 

I was practically in tears I was so happy that I could make him feel like this. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and put the lube in it and tossed a condom next to me. I looked up at him and his eyes were glazed over and I froze.

 

"Come on Sunshine, you know what to do, you've seen me do it enough times."

 

I don't think I have ever smiled that hard before in my life. I warmed the lube in my fingers and carefully lubed Brian's ass, stretching him so that he could accept my wide cock without too much discomfort.

 

"Now Sunshine... please." When Brian said this I almost came, but I thought of Michael and that fixed the problem quickly.

 

I moved forward and placed Brian's legs around my waist and lined myself up with the ass that I had only dreamed of fucking. I entered his ass slowly, giving him time to adjust. Once I was all the way inside the ass of the man that I loved, I waited so that he could adjust to my size. He reached up and pulled me down so that our lips could do what they do best when we are near each other. Then he lifted his ass and dug his heels into my ass, telling me without words that he needed me to move.

 

I started out slowly and we just fell into the rhythm that seemed to be ours alone. I had never known Brian to be so loud in bed, I guess I must be doing something right. We had been making love (Brian would have called it fucking) for a while when we both needed to speed up, I reached for his cock and he pushed my hand away.

 

"I don't need it, I can come just from you fucking me." (I knew he would call it that, but whatever).

 

After about another minute I felt his ass clamp down on my cock and we were both screaming out our release. As I felt the rush of endorphins ushering me into post-coital bliss, I felt the tension that I had been feeling all day drain from me. But that's what Brian does for me. On the one hand he upsets my atmosphere by destroying my idealism one preconceived notion at a time. But then it is moments like this- when no one is around to bear witness to this Brian- that he rebuilds and reshapes me as he holds me close. Some would call this cuddling but we don't. It's just simply the act of restoring our own sense of well-being and if I happen to throw a leg over him or his fingers find their way into my hair to tug gently, then so be it. It's just one more facet of the Brian and Justin show that only WE know. And I like it that way.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Michael had sat in the diner long after his mother punched in and began working. She wouldn't even look his way while she waited on customers. He wasn't exactly sure what she was pissed about. Was it because he didn't want her dating that cop? Or was it because he'd left David? He had hoped his constant attempts to flag her down or his deep sighs and looking pitiful would garner her attention as they always had. If there was ever a time he could have used one of her infamous hugs and extra attention, it was now. But Debbie was hellbent on not giving him what he needed and he was too tired to stay in a place where he wasn't number one on the agenda.

 

Brian's place was no longer available to him either. The little twink had seen to that. It wasn't that he was unsympathetic- no one could or should have to endure the kind of trauma the kid had without any legal satisfaction. But it shouldn't be an excuse to take over Brian's life. He and Lindsay may not have always seen eye-to-eye but they agreed in that. Justin was taking up ALL of Brian's valuable time. If the tall brunet wasn't at work, he was with the blond. Lindsay said that Gus was suffering because of it and he believed her. He had been there discussing plans to remove Justin from the loft when Gus began to cry uncontrollably. Lindsay had done everything she could to shut the kid up but it didn't work. Gus just kept hollering while make ‘Da' sounds which could be interpreted as him asking for Brian, although Michael wasn't sure. He knew absolutely nothing about babies so he had no choice but to take Lindsay's word for it.

When they had gone over to the loft, neither one thought that things would escalate the way they had. Or that Emmett, of all people, would be there. They had thought to do Brian a good turn and toss Justin out before he got home; had expected gratitude for taking an initiative Brian himself may not have known how to take. He still couldn't believe the episode or the horrifying screams that came from Justin, nor Emmett's or Brian's reaction to them. Instead of what he and Lindsay thought would happen, they had been the ones shut out. And not only shut out emotionally but locked out physically.

 

Brian hadn't even called them to let them know that he was changing the locks and security codes to access the building. They had arrived together the following day only for their keys and codes not to work. When Michael had used his phone to call Brian about it so that he could have the security company fix it, Michael was promptly told that he and Lindsay had five seconds to leave before the police were called. Michael had tried to argue even as Lindsay told Brian that what he was doing was way ‘beyond the pale' in her ‘stern mom' voice she had taken on since her uterus upchucked Gus. All of his calls had been left unanswered; he didn't know about Lindsay's. For someone who didn't want responsibility as a father or a relationship of any kind, Brian was sure acting out of character where Justin was concerned and Michael was smarting because of it.

 

Removing his cell phone from his pocket, he called the one person he knew would be willing to hear HIS side of things without the bias of knowing the whole story to date. Ben Bruckner had become his friend over the times they had met. They had even kept in touch while Michael was in Portland. Ben never put Michael's needs to the backburner the way his friends and family had been doing lately. Michael seemed important to Ben somehow. When Ben picked up, Michael immediately told Ben that he was back in town for good and asked if they could meet. When Ben agreed, Michael headed back to his childhood home, thinking of all the ways he and Ben should get reacquainted. There was no longer a reason to deny the attraction they had felt for one another. And in Michael's mind, that was the way to move forward with his life. Everything else, including how to rein Brian back in and how to get his mother to remember that his needs came before hers, could be worked out later... or at least after Ben fucked him. And that was the way things should be.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

David stepped inside the atrium of the large home he shared with his partner. He immediately noticed how empty it felt and wasn't sure what the reason was. Moving through the house nothing looked out of place. He had gotten used to Michael not being there on the nights he arrived home but was sure that he would see him later. David saw the light on the answering machine blinking furiously, indicating that the memory was full and it needed to be checked but figured he would do it later especially since most of it was probably calls from Debbie. David had thought moving to Portland and including Michael in his parenting duties with Hank would make his partner's mother cut the apron strings- a sad miscalculation on his part. It seemed that Debbie called more now than she ever did when they lived in Pittsburgh. He had talked to Michael about it but the younger man had just become petulant in the process. Michael had told him that with all that was going on in Pittsburgh, he couldn't expect Michael not to speak to Debbie more than he had in the past. David had sighed and left it alone until the next time the subject needed to be broached, which was the very next night after another twelve calls came through the house phone looking for Michael.

 

The housewarming party was little better and it was then that David really noticed the difference between his friends and Michael's. Whereas David's friends were sophisticated and cultured, Michael stuck out like a sore thumb with his childish table manners and inept conversation about his life in Pittsburgh. Of course the main topic of conversation was about the bashing and the reduced sentence that Chris Hobbs was given. At the mention of Brian Kinney's name, his friends began to thirstily seek inside information about the incident, the major players such as Justin and any other insight that Michael could give into the history between the defendant and the victim. Michael couldn't resist the opportunity to publicly air his dirty laundry and voice his inherent dislike of the young man who was warming his best friends bed. Several times David had tried to shut him up knowing that one of his guest was a reporter for the Portland Gazette and that every disparaging comment or intimate look into the life of Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor would appear in print the next day. David had been relieved when his ex-wife had shown up to the party. When he filled her in, the two of them set about working to do damage control so that Michael would not be sued for slander should it reach Brian and Justin's ears. Due to the nature of Brian's business and his penchant for reading the business sections of newspapers from all over the United States and abroad, it was more than likely to do that in a matter of days. The more David and Laurie worked, the more Michael undid the good they tried to do. Finally David decided to ignore him completely and encouraged his houseguests to do the same.

 

Sadly, the very next morning, there was a picture of Michael Novotny in the societal column smiling with the caption "The Bashing That Rocked the World- From an Insider's Point of View." David called his lawyers immediately to see if he could get a retraction printed and the paper pulled. After doing some digging, the reporter produced a signed release form with Michael's chicken-scratch signature on it. And from there matters of Michael's pseudo-celebrity status skyrocketed while the relationship David so desperately wanted with the younger man plummeted. The icing on the cake was when the "Gay Voice of the Nation" called and had a phone interview with Michael. Howard Bellweather had asked specifically if he could use quotes from Michael's newspaper interview. For the cost of one-thousand dollars, Michael had sold his best friend's story, even if he didn't know it yet. Although David Cameron and Brian Kinney would never be friends, the chiropractor couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Brian, but most of all Justin whose only crime was to fall in love with Michael Novotny's ‘best friend.'

 

With all these thoughts in mind, David had arranged for a camping trip for Michael, Hank and himself to keep Michael away from all media forms since he couldn't seem to help his verbal diarrhea. He booked rooms in a five-star lodge thinking that he and Michael could rekindle their relationship while they each spent some quality time with Hank. Laurie and Sam were getting a divorce and the kid not only felt that he was put in the middle but that he was the one losing his entire foundation. David had loaded both Michael and Hank in the car, enduring the child-like wonder of answering if they were there yet. He had enjoyed the enthusiasm each of them were displaying for his brilliant idea even though they didn't know where they were going. Whereas Hank maintained his excitement at seeing the resort, Michael did not. With arms folded and pouted lips, Michael told David that he didn't want to go camping; that he wasn't a nature lover. David slyly reminded Michael of their weekend trip to the country some months prior hoping that it would get Michael in an agreeable mood. It didn't. Instead Michael dug in his heels saying that he was not going to enjoy it and that he wanted to return home immediately. After much argument, even after they had checked into the lodge-like hotel, David had finally had enough and told Michael to go home. He handed the keys to his car over to the brunet and left Michael to throw his tantrum all by himself. When David and Hank returned to the log cabin sometime later, Michael was nowhere to be found. His suitcase was gone and so was his car. Hank looked a bit relieved at that and David couldn't help the mixture of relief and sadness which flooded him. But he and Hank had a great time, even if his thoughts were centered on the missing piece Michael had left with his departure.

 

David had tried to call several times to make sure that Michael had arrived safely but to no avail. Five days later and Michael still wasn't taking any of his calls. After showering and noticing that Michael still wasn't home, David decided that the little flashing light was getting on his last nerve. Pressing the answering machine, he listened to each of the messages. The ones where Debbie left messages, he'd skipped assuming that they were the standard "Hi Michael, this is your mother. Pick up your fucking phone" messages. But it was the one from Vic which gave him pause. It was specifically for him advising that Michael had indeed gone home...to Pittsburgh and that his immediate attendance and attention was requested. By the tone of Vic's voice, Michael was up to no good and it was time that he made a decision. David was tired of being the last to know anything happening in Michael's life. Looking over his calendar, he called his Medical Assistant to cancel his appointments and then his partner in his practice to ask him to cover David if there were any emergencies that couldn't wait until he returned. With his business taken care of as much as he was able, David booked a flight to Pittsburgh for the next morning. It was time he found out what the fuck was really going through Michael's head. 

End Notes:

 

Sidebar up next!!


	10. SIDEBAR CHAPTER ONE: PREPARING FOR BATTLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first installment of a story within a story. This is my first attempt at doing this so bear with me! 
> 
> Happy Reading and HUGS,
> 
> ~Nichelle

SIDEBAR CHAPTER ONE- Preparing for Battle

 

Justin Taylor versus District Attorney Clarence Peters

 

Melanie stood inside of the Allegheny Court House Conference room mentally playing out the monumental task before her. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in Justin's case- the evidence was overwhelming. But it was that her faith in the justice system was shaken. For Melanie, the principles of truth and justice had been instilled in her from a little girl while listening to tales of the Holocaust at her grandfather's knee. He had moved his family to this country to have a better life. And for a while, she had believed that they did. Although the political climate in reference to gay rights was still a hotbed of controversy, they were making small strides every single day- at least she wanted to believe so. But then the criminal case of Christopher Mark Hobbs began and ended, announcing to all who would listen that gays still had no value as people.

 

Mel bent her head and remembered standing in that hospital room as Brian delivered the news that Hobbs had only received a sentence of 500 hours community service instead of a prison sentence for attempted murder. Justin, who was ordinarily mild-mannered and peaceful, had been full of rage. She watched helplessly, with tears streaming down her face as the young blond literally tore his room to shreds. She was amazed that with his non dominant hand and arm, Justin had lifted and pushed tables and chairs as if he was Hercules while screaming and cursing and crying. By the time Brian was able to get close to Justin, the staff had arrived to sedate the young man she had come to love as a brother. Melanie's heart had gone out to Brian, whose eyes shone brightly with tears of his own as he held Justin across his lap in the hospital bed, rocking him and offering what little reassurance he could in the face of such tragedy. To say that the whole episode was disheartening would be an understatement, but it had become downright dismal with the gloating and loathsome arrival of Craig Taylor.

 

Although Craig was informed of the restraining order against him both from the hospital and from Justin himself, the older man had waited until Brian needed to make a few calls and the guards needed a restroom break themselves. It still amazed her that the older Taylor could be so fucking cruel to his own child. Melanie had been coming up the hall of the hospital, intent on re-entering Justin's room when she heard the slap Craig had issued along with his hateful and hate-filled litany. Mel called Jennifer immediately to tell her what happened and Jennifer asked if the case could not only be moved up, but now she was through playing nice with the vicious bastard. Jennifer wanted to be free and clear of Craig Taylor but wanted her children away from him even more, especially Justin. Melanie had assured her that she would do her best to make that happen.

 

In the meantime, Brian had entered the fray and it took all of her strength and fast spoken words to keep the tall brunet from incurring several lawsuits including destruction of property, as well as Brian being arrested for attempted murder himself. She had told him that unlike Chris Hobbs- a closeted homo who got off for attempted murder, an out and proud gay man like Brian would be a prime candidate to throw the book at for beating a homophobic straight man to within an inch of his life. At first she had feared that her plea wouldn't work, but then Justin had grabbed his arm. Melanie watched in amazement as the fight left Brian at the mere touch and whispered words of his lover. Then watched as Brian tenderly deposited Justin back into bed while settling himself next to him. It was a Brian Kinney that she had never thought to see; never thought he even existed but she was glad that he trusted her enough to let her. Because of that kind of devotion, because of that steadfast and unwavering support from Brian to Justin, Melanie believed that they would be alright. But she knew she needed to do her part to make that happen as well.

 

The first step in making a wrong right had come two weeks ago while she was sitting within her home office trying her best to avoid another fight with Lindsay. She couldn't stand to listen to the litany of grievances committed upon poor little Lindsay simply because the blonde wasn't getting her way. Her partner was truly surprising her with her pettiness and vindictiveness towards the innocent party in all of this. The thing that was most troubling was that Lindsay somehow felt that SHE was being slighted. Her behavior was reminiscent of how Michael would act when he was thwarted, and it was hard to remember that she had always thought Lindsay the adult out of the trio that had been friends long before she arrived in their lives. Melanie was still sulking about it when her cell phone rung.

 

Without looking at the really offending object she was surprised to hear the excited voice of Charles detailing the events of the afternoon. The school board had met and it appeared that with all the testimony the faculty of St. James Academy had been given, the Board decided that Mr. Dixon and Dr. Perkins were made fully aware of the ongoing problems between Christopher Hobbs, Justin Taylor and another as yet unidentified student. Charles was going to ask Daphne about him and see if the young man would be willing to give an account of the harassment he'd been subjected to in front of Mr. Dixon on numerous occasions.

 

After reviewing testimony and other evidence submitted by Brian Kinney, such as the journal Justin kept for four years prior to the incident, the school board decided to reward Justin for the requested amount in damages. Although Melanie was looking forward to publicly holding the elite private school accountable for their continued negligence of Justin and other students, it was enough for her that they had wised up. Besides, Dixon and Perkins still had to answer questions regarding their own personal civil cases for Willful Blindness. Both were aware that what Chris Hobbs was doing was against not only school policy, but criminal law in Pennsylvania and that made them both just as- if not more so- guilty as the Hobbs boy himself. The monetary damages awarded would go a long way towards Justin's care and financial independence from his asshole father. Or at least it would if Justin could bring himself to leave the loft.

 

Brian assured her that he was working on it and she believed him. Which was ironic considering their almost-like-hate relationship. They may never be bosom buddies but Mel could honestly say- if only to herself- that Brian Kinney was the most truthful son-of-a-bitch she had ever known. Melanie herself had been to the loft a few times in the weeks since Justin had been released from the in-patient therapy unit of the hospital. Although Justin still didn't let anyone close to him with the exception of Brian, Daphne and Emmett, she could tell that he was making incremental progress. She had made it a point to be there during his sessions with the psychiatrist as well as his joint appointments with Nicole and Miguel. She needed a first hand account of what Justin's life had become since the bashing, but mostly, she needed to see for herself that he would be okay. Mel loved that boy. In the short time since Justin had entered their lives, things had changed for the better. He made them think with his wit and intelligence; spoke positivity into their individual situations and was always there to lend a hand when they needed a sitter of Gus or just moral support that they were doing a good job. It may not have seemed much to Lindsay but to Melanie it was priceless. As a result, sometimes she lived in hope that Justin would make a full recovery, but other days she lived in abject fear that he wouldn't.

 

Although the judge would not be in the conference room with them, this part of the Depositional phase was no less important. The written statements from each of the participants- willing or not- had been filled out and filed as a written account of what they say happened during the case of Christopher Mark Hobbs which resulted in that unjustified sentence. Today was the day that the District Attorney had to answer for the part he played in the trial. 

 

Charles had arrived with the paperwork and Melanie smiled as she looked over the additional evidence against Clarence Peters. As an attorney, she had advised the arrogant prick to obtain one of his own. Of course since she was a civil rights attorney and he was a state-paid officer of the court, Clarence had advised her that he would be representing himself. More the fool him, but she figured he would find out soon enough.

 

Since there wasn't a jury at this stage of the civil trial, Melanie didn't have to worry about proving her case too much. Her star witness would be the videotaped testimony during this phase. There were only so many ways to lie especially under oath. But like it or not, and without a doubt, she expected Clarence Peters to lie worse than a threadbare rug in a gay porno.

 

Melanie took a fortifying sip of her coffee, watching as District Attorney Peters did the same. Since it was the DA and he was as well-versed in this phase of the trial as she was, Mel decided to treat it as a standard conversation at first before cutting to the meat of the matter.

 

"Good morning, Mr. Peters. I trust that you're well prepared for the questions that I'm going to ask you about the Taylor case."

"Yes. I am although I'm not sure why he is suing me or the better yet the District Attorney office. I did my job and got the Hobbs boy sentenced. I'm not responsible for that phase as you well know, Counselor."

Melanie nodded amiably. "Well I can answer your question about why he is suing the DA office but I would like to hold off on that and ask you some questions of my own. Is that okay?"

Clarence sat up straighter in his chair before answering. "Sure. I want this case well behind me and I have nothing to hide."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Mr. Peters." Melanie smiled to herself as she thought , I can't wait for this arrogant asshole to shit bricks.

 

Beginning with standard questions, Melanie asked him to state his full name, age and occupation for the record. Clarence answered the questions rotely as if he'd done it a hundred times. Charles Sands for his part, sat to her left checking his answers against the written account that the DA had submitted. It was time to get to the heart of the matter.

 

Melanie: Mr. Peters, when were you given the Hobbs case?

Clarence: I was given it after Senator Baxter pushed for the case to be resolved. There was a hold-up in the Pittsburgh P.D. due to ill-staffing and budget cuts. If she hadn't pushed, it would have been close to a year before the case was heard.

Melanie: And how did you feel about that?

Clarence: I was fine with waiting as long as the evidence brought to me was correct and in order. Surely you know how the prosecution loves to take winnable cases.

He chuckled. Melanie was hard-pressed not to yell at him. But instead said, "Yes I do. And do you feel that the prosecution succeeded in winning this case?"

Clarence took another sip of his coffee. "We got a conviction; that's all that matters. No the sentence didn't exactly fit the crime but Chris Hobbs was indeed sentenced for simple assault."

That was the door she was waiting for him to open. As a rule of thumb, she couldn't ask him questions about the downgrade from attempted murder to simple assault unless he brought it up. A baseball bat used in the manner Chris Hobbs had was definitely considered a deadly weapon. Maintaining a conversational tone Melanie asked, "I wanted to ask you how you all arrived at a simple assault charge when there was clearly blunt force trauma to Justin Taylor's skull?"

Clarence fidgeted in his seat before deciding to answer the question. "Since there was no prior criminal history, the prosecutor's office decided that with the right rehabilitation, Chris Hobbs could be redeemed and live a normal fruitful life. It didn't hurt that the young defendant's family was well-connected in the community."

"About that," Melanie jumped right in. "How long have you known the Hobbs family?"

"Pardon me?"

"I asked, how long have you known the Hobbs family, in particular Samuel Hobbs, Senior?"

"Awhile but I don't see what has that got to do with anything."

"Doesn't it though, District Attorney Peters? I'm submitting for your perusal, Counselor, two very distinct documents and a photograph, Can you tell us what they are?"

 

Melanie watched with satisfaction as Clarence looked upon the documents with abject horror. This was what they needed him to admit that would ensure Justin's win against the state of Pennsylvania. Judge Russo would be more difficult but this was their very first public march toward victory.

 

"Where did you get these?" Clarence whispered.

Melanie chuckled. "What are they?"

Clarence sighed. "They are the rosters from Dartmouth College and Harvard Law School circa 1988 and the photograph was taken at the Country Club I frequent on my days off."

"And who are the three men in the picture with you?"

Again he swallowed hard under the watchful eyes of Melanie Marcus and Charles Sands. He knew that there was no help for him not to answer this question. Suddenly representing himself didn't seem like the wisest of ideas. "Judge Russo, Mr. Palmer and Samuel Hobbs."

"Thank you for that confirmation, Mr. Peters. Why didn't you recuse yourself from the case of the People versus Christopher Hobbs? You could have done so and still retained not only your friendship with these men but you integrity as an officer of the court as well. So why not do so?" When no answer was forthcoming, Melanie took it a step further. "What were you offered in exchange for taking this case?"

Clarence closed his eyes. "I was offered an appointment to the vacant County Judge's seat."

"Is that all? To become a judge in this state, it not only takes an appointment from another judge, you also have to have the financial backing to buy the election. How much money were you offered? And before you answer that, understand that I've looked over the transcripts of the court case in addition to being present during most of it. There were 132 incidences in which you could have objected during the defense testimony should you have chosen to. Your association with both Judge Russo and Samuel Hobbs would have played a part in why you didn't, am I right?"

Eyes downcast, Clarence answered. "I was paid two million dollars. Samuel thought that I should have some money left over to upgrade my membership to the club and residence. As you know, judges have to maintain a certain image in the community to be taken seriously especially in WASP Pennsylvania."

Melanie snorted in disgust. She had had enough dealings with the WASP nest to last her a lifetime. It didn't help that she lived with one and had seen firsthand just how important image was to those people. "So let me get this straight... YOU an OFFICER of the Court, deliberately allowed your CLIENT to be defamed in exchange for money and social standing?"

"Yes."

"And do you feel any remorse about doing a disservice to the victim in this case?"

"Of course I feel remorse. What kind of person do you take me for?" Charles exploded.

"A selfish, greedy, narcissistic opportunist who used a young man's plight for financial gain," Melanie answered, venom dripping from her voice. "Well Mr, Peters, I hope that two million keeps you warm at night because I WILL be forwarding a copy of your testimony to your superiors. Unlike you, I take my career seriously and I would be remissed if I saw the crime of dereliction of duty happening and said nothing. You are dismissed."

 

The bailiff assigned to the conference room ushered Clarence Peters from it posthaste. He had also had a look of horror and anger hearing the District Attorney's callousness in reference to Justin Taylor. Although he was not gay, he sympathized with the young man. As a black man, there were many instances where he was harassed over something he had no control over. And like gays, he was persecuted simply for being who he was. He secretly wished that the bull dyke lawyer would be able to throw the book at everyone involved in obstructing justice for Justin Taylor.

 

Since there was a gag order placed on all the participants of the civil trial both before and after the depositional phase, Melanie had no worries that Clarence Peters would talk. But thanks to the interests of Diane Baxter, the FBI was now monitoring the phones of each defendant since this was being proven as a hate crime. Melanie sat back to finish her coffee and got ready to call her next witness. It was going to be a long day.


	11. THE RETURN

Chapter 10: The Return...

 

Miguel had been wracking his brain for the past few weeks trying to figure out how to get Justin to engage in art. From all accounts, he knew that Justin was a gifted artist and he wanted Justin's life to return to as normal as possible. When he broached the subject with Brian, the tall brunet agreed with Miguel that there had to be some way for Justin to re-engage and return to the challenging young man that Brian knew prior to the incident. Miguel knew that if he felt helpless watching Justin deteriorate, he could only imagine what Brian and Jennifer felt.

Which was why he was surprised when Jennifer suggested that he get a pottery wheel. Talking with her further he discovered that Justin's grandmother used to make pottery and that Justin would paint it after it had come out of the kiln. It was Jennifer's hope that Justin would remember where it all had began for him, would bring about a sense of familiarity so that Justin could learn to move forward. For Brian it meant changing the way Justin now thought about himself so that Justin could redefine who he is as an artist. It was amazing to Miguel to meet someone who had such a clear definition of who they were on the inside even after a severe TBI, but it saddened him that Justin couldn't yet see that he was so much more.

Taking Jennifer's advice to heart, Miguel had ventured into his and Justin's favorite art store. Although Miguel would never become the artist Justin was on a fast track to being, he never stopped drawing even when his career choices took him to school to become an occupational therapist. He used art as an outlet for when he felt frustrated with a patient's prognosis or when the hospital administration put limitations on a person's health care because of insurance mandates. Watching people fight their way to a new life took its toll on the therapist in more ways than he would ever admit aloud. And that was why he could relate to Justin on so many more deeper levels than anyone suspected.

He approached his favorite shopgirl, Tammy, asking her about the different equipment. He explained to her that the device would be used for a patient who had some minor experience in pottery making from a young boy. She suggested the appropriate items including high quality clay, saying that the cheaper kind tended to dry out faster and crumble apart easily before even making it to the kiln. The higher quality felt more silky and even when moderately dry was still more malleable than the least expensive brand. He bought 10 pounds in each color they had and two wheels, thinking this was something that not only Justin and he could do together, but as a way to include Brian and Jennifer too. He was taking a big chance but if it got Justin back on the road to recovery, it was worth this and so much more. 

An hour later, Miguel had arrived at the loft, wagon in tow. Coming in, he knew that Nicole would be there as well as Bethany. Brian was at work, but surprisingly Justin's attorney was there briefing everyone on the court proceedings thus far. Melanie looked at him questioningly as moved over to the kitchen counter. He made sure to place a drop cloth over the smooth surface, learning the first day how meticulous Brian was about the elegant space and all its surfaces. Finally setting up his project for the day, he moved into the living room area to be brought up to speed on what's been happening with Justin's case. He, like everyone else in the room, had a vested interest in the outcome.

 

"The DA's office has been given a copy of Clarence Peter's testimony, Justin. Between that and your father's settlement, you will be very well off. St. James has already settled but we still have to get through the testimony of Chris the cunt, Dixon the dick and Perkins the pussy," Melanie finished, smiling at Justin's snicker from her references. "I think the preliminaries will be finished up within the next week or two."

"And Stockwell? What will happen to him and Judge Russo?" Justin asked. That was one of his biggest concerns. The two men along with Chris Hobbs featured heavily in his nightmares night after night.

"Those are going to take longer because they have to go before a Federal grand jury. But don't worry Justin, they won't get off. Not if I have anything to say about it. In fact I have to be getting to court. I have Daphne's testimony today and another unpleasant one to deal with. Have you decided what you want to do with Taylor Electronics?"

"Not yet but I'll let you know. The thing is that I've known most of the people who work there all my life. I would hate to toss them out with nothing."

Melanie nodded. "I'm sure that between Brian and I, we'll ask Teddy to go over the books and see what we can do by way of severance packages, that is if you want to close the store."

"He said that he will be over later tonight." Melanie's eyes widened at Justin's admission.

"Ted's been here? What for?"

Justin smiled the first genuine smile he has in a long time by each of their estimation. "He plays Scrabble with me and Brian. He said that it's hard to find good opponents shy of going to a senior citizens home."

"Well Ted sure is old enough to be in one, he should feel right at home." Brian said coming through the door. Dropping his briefcase onto his desk, he loosened his tie and shed his suit jacket in record time. He made his way over to Justin, positioning himself on the couch next to the stunned but happy young man. Justin immediately plastered himself against Brian's side and both exhaled a slight sigh of relief. Things had gotten better between them but Brian still looked for Justin to withdraw into himself at any time. The fact that he didn't was progress in Brian's book.

"You're just mad because he beat you last time with the word ‘woodpussy.'

Everyone laughed when Brian huffed and then griped. "Leave it to Theodore to know any variation on the word pussy. Since he has one."

Justin laughed, causing everyone else in the room to smile benevolently. "It's a skunk or by its scientific classification a musteline mammal."

"Duh, I know that Mr. 700 verbal. Still a smart twat," Brian joked. Turning towards Melanie, he asked about the court case. When she explained all that was going on, he responded, "Good. Justin will be starting classes soon and we need this all to be taken care of as quickly as possible."

"You'll let me know when he can testify, right?"

He looked down into Justin's upturned face. Brian knew that the prospect of leaving the security of the loft still scared the blond. It was evident in the liquid pools of fear staring back at him and the slight tremor that raced through Justin's body even though he tried to hide it. Brian made a split second decision before responding to Mel. "Give Justin a court date; he'll be ready." Justin gasped and was on the verge of protesting when Brian asked him, "You still trust me?"

Justin answered without hesitation or thought. "With my life Brian."

The eyes that looked at him then still had the fear but also held conviction and Brian knew that Justin spoke the truth. Keeping his eyes locked to the blue ones he knew so well, he spoke again to Melanie. "He'll be ready."

 

The attorney watched the silent communication going on between Brian and Justin. She still marveled that even after a short time of knowing each other, they could still do that. She remembered the one time not to long after Justin had come home to the loft that she had asked him, why Brian. Why, out of everyone he could have gone with to have them take care of him, why he chose the person who would want the responsibility the least. Justin had told her that she nor the others really knew Brian beyond what they see. At first she was skeptical about what Justin thought he knew that those of them who had known Brian Kinney for years didn't. But as she had watched them over the weeks, she began to understand what Justin meant, and what Vic had told her and Lindsay the first morning after Chris Hobbs assaulted Justin. There were things that none of them would ever know about Brian and Justin's dynamic, and when she thought about it- really thought about it- that's the way it should be. Would that Lindsay learned that long ago, she thought.

"I'll talk to Charles to see what's on the schedule." And with that she left the loft, headed to the courthouse to take on another of Justin's enemies.

 

Brian and Justin stayed that way for a few more moments before Brian broke the contact. Brian smoothed his hand up and down Justin's back continuing to calming the boy's frayed nerves as he turned his attention to the others. "Miguel, you wanna tell me why my marble countertop is covered with that hideous cloth and why there are items on it that neither scream Prada or Gucci?

Miguel couldn't help but laugh. They all knew by now that Brian was a label queen. Sometimes Miguel thought he was in the wrong business, like the first time he had arrived to the modern-decorated oasis that Brian and Justin called home. "A little birdie named Jennifer told me that another little birdie used to enjoy using a pottery wheel. So Justin how about it? You wanna give it a whirl for old times sake?"

Justin looked at Miguel and then looked at Brian again. He couldn't help but feel torn between elation and fear. He remembered spending countless hours as a kid with his grandmother. Some of the best times he'd had was hearing her stories of the prohibition era and her protesting days of the 60s and 70s. She was a WASP but one of those with a genuine love for people no matter who they were. She was the first one who Justin had come out to and she had kept his secret. Thinking of all of that is what made him say to Miguel, "Yeah, I'll try it. I don't know how good I'll be but..."

Miguel knew what Justin was getting at. "There is four requirements really."

Justin sighed, knowing that he wouldn't just be able to have fun with it. So much for dreaming of yesteryears gone by, he thought. "What are they?"

"Rule number one: remember that this is supposed to be fun but it is also work. You are to use your affected hand as much as possible but not to the point where it becomes overworked and tired. If it starts cramping, stop immediately and let one of us know. This will help you to regain the strength in your hand."

"So does jerking off," Brian interjected causing Justin to blush and laugh. He also laughed when Justin struck him in the stomach, moving his affected hand without realizing it. The other three sets of eyes noticed it as well but respected the slight shake of Brian's head not to comment on it.

"Rule number two: You try your best. Remember that no one is judging you. Whereas this is going to work your hand, think of it also as a stress reliever. That said, stay OUT of your head! Just go with it. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Justin confirmed, biting his lip. 

"Rule three: Remember that this is another form of art so become one with your creation. Again, it's not about how it looks now or months from now. It's so that you can be a part of creation again. Let whatever you feel in the moment that you are creating flow through you. If it's anger, re-channel it into making something beautiful. That's always the key you know...we artists take the pain we feel and see around us and within us, twist it, shape and then mold it into something else, something magnificent. Art isn't something we do, it's who we are."

Justin nodded in understanding, taking in everything Miguel had been trying to get through to him these last few weeks. That's what was missing from him. Not only had Hobbs taken away his self-worth as he's always seen it, but also his self-image because of his gimp hand. It was like Chris had not only destroyed Justin's sense of security but everything within himself that made him Justin Cole Taylor...his fearlessness...his bravery...but most of all his talent. Miguel was trying to help him restore a piece of himself, so why was he fighting against it so hard?

"The fourth rule is to remember that this is your rebirth Justin. Everything that you put into this part of your therapy is what you make it. If you want to succeed, you will. But don't ever give up on yourself. If it's not the way you want it, step away from it for a little while- go do something else. And then when you're ready, come back to it and start from the beginning. Wedge the clay to make it pliable, then mold it as if your life depended on it. Put it on the wheel and begin to reshape your destiny of the moment. It doesn't matter how many times you have to do that, only that you comeback and do it again. Got it?"

Justin smiled, gratitude in his eyes. "Yeah I do."

For the next two hours, through frustration, pain, tears of both joy and sadness, Justin's newfound determination began to manifest itself in small ways. And Brian was never so proud of the return of Justin Taylor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Cynthia looked at her watch again for probably the fourth time as many minutes. It was unusual for her cousin to be late. His motto of life is just too damn short to waste time being late had always made her laugh when they were teens but with his recent diagnosis, it seemed to have far more meaning.

She flagged down the waiter on the outdoor patio of the Italian restaurant and ordered another white wine spritzer to pass the time while she waited. It amazed her that she was actually able to sit still for more than five minutes. Working for and with Brian Kinney always called for her to be moving in some way, shape or form. It wasn't a bad way to be and as a result, when he climbed the ranks to Senior Advertising Executive, he brought her along as his personal assistant. Between the two of them, they pushed each other to be the best in their respective fields. His ‘no bullshit' approach extended to everything and that included his job. As a result, it rubbed off on her and she wouldn't have it any other way. Which is what made the news of Ryder selling the company out from under them that much harder to bear.

She and Brian had worked hard through the years, building and maintaining a level of excellence within the company, all for the sake of making partner. Many of the executives had already been let go in favor of keeping Brian and that was the key of it all. Like a pimp, Marty Ryder had basically whored Brian out, packaging him in with the sale of the multi-million dollar advertising company to Gardner Vance. Vanguard Advertising had reached its zenith about five years prior to Ryder reaching theirs. The only thing that kept Ryder relevant was the young, hip, ahead-of-the-trend campaigns dreamed up by visionary Brian Kinney. But Gardner had money and Marty needed it, since he was unable to fire Brian without a huge lawsuit from the tough brunet coming into play. Marty couldn't find a way to tell his overbearing, interfering bitch of a third wife that Brian's personal life was his own business, so the ball-less rat did the only thing he could; he sold the company without so much as a discussion with the other partners...or Brian Kinney. And if Brian and she wanted to keep their jobs- at least for the interim- they had no choice but to work and impress Gardner Vance. Fucker!

Cynthia noticed the sandy-haired man talking to a shorter one coming up the street and smiled. She'd been telling him that lately he looked more like a skater boy than a professor at a prestigious college. She watched avidly as she saw her cousin bend at the waist to place a kiss on the shorter man's cheek before they parted ways. It was kind of funny to watch as he stood looking after the retreating form of the shorter brunet. As Ben walked towards her, she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing with Michael Novotny.

Ben placed a kiss of greeting on her cheek and then slid into the seat across from her, signaling the waiter as he settled himself. She couldn't help but smirk at the flustered look on his face. She hadn't seen that particular look in many years and although she really couldn't stand the idea that it was Michael who put it there, she couldn't help but be happy for her cousin. After the waiter came and took Ben's order and she had given her own, Cynthia decided to find out just what was going on with her cousin... and how was Michael Novotny involved.

 

"So, Professor Bruckner, have you taken to dating your students now?" Cynthia knew that nothing could be further from the truth but it was as good a place as any to start her quiz. Ben laughed as she expected that he would.

"Michael is far from being my student. Don't you have some business of your own to mind?"

"Not really since my cousin has basically been seen smooching on the street corner with Brian Kinney's best friend."

"I wasn't.... We weren't smooching. Michael is just a friend," Ben answered, a wistful breathlessness evident in his voice.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes a bit at that tone and figured that it was time to inform her cousin of some things. "When is Michael going back to Portland? I'm pretty sure that David misses him since he's been here in Pittsburgh so much."

"According to Michael, they've broken up."

Cynthia harrumphed. "I doubt that."

"Why?"

"I would have probably been the second person to know other than Brian."

"Michael doesn't tell Brian everything. Besides it's not like he's been around lately."

Cynthia cocked her well-trimmed eyebrow at the man sitting across from her. There seemed to be more to Ben's defensive tone than what laid on the surface. "Just how much do you know about Michael and Brian's friendship? I'm almost certain that there were some key factors left out."

"Like what?" Ben was genuinely puzzled by Cynthia's comment. Seeing Michael as his client had given him some insight into Michael's thoughts and feelings regarding everyone who touched his life. Although the relationship remained professional to a degree, he preferred to think that he and Michael were also becoming friends. But it was evident that Cynthia knew more about the estrangement between Michael and Brian than what had been told to him. At her continued silence, he urged her to go on. "Cyn, if you think that there is something more you can add to my budding friendship with Michael, just tell me already."

"I asked you first," Cynthia said and took a bite of the celery stick that was just placed in front of her.

Ben rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh at his favorite cousin's antics. She had always been an imp, especially when she thought she knew something that he didn't. "Well okay, Michael and Brian had a falling out recently. Apparently it was over that boy Brian has been seeing."

It was Cynthia's turn to roll her eyes. Leave it to Michael Novotny to be vague about a subject that he didn't like. And he definitely did not like Justin Taylor. "Justin is hardly a boy. He wasn't even a boy when he was seventeen. The night he met Brian kinda changed everything between Michael and Brian, although both men fought to acknowledge it. And the day Michael met David, they began really growing apart."

"So you're saying that Brian and Justin are more than just fuckbuddies?"

Cynthia nearly choked on her wine as she hurriedly placed the glass back on the table. "Who told you that's all they were...are? You know what, never mind. Michael apparently is letting his jealousy cloud your opinion from the truth."

"Well then enlighten me then, since you know so much," Ben challenged.

"It's not that I know so much but I do acknowledge what I see in the Justin- Brian- Michael dynamic. At first when Brian and Justin started... dating, for lack of a better term, Michael was everywhere. He was already calling Brian on a regular basis about four times per day beginning when my boss would first come into the office. But after Brian and Justin settled into a bit of a routine of hanging out, it increased to six times- twice before lunch and four times after. It had gotten to the point where I began to wonder if Michael had lost his job since he seemed to have so much damn free time to stalk Brian's phones."

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad," Ben said, disbelief clear in his voice.

"You're right, it wasn't that bad. It was the worse. Then there were the times when Michael would just show up at the office within three minutes of me telling him that Brian was in a meeting. Sometimes Brian was either just finishing up a meeting or Brian just wanted a break. At those times, Michael would tell Brian that I needed to be fired because either I was lying to him or I wasn't giving him his messages. Of course Brian defended me and told Michael that I was simply following his orders. Unfortunately, a few times that happened, Justin had called the office around the same time that Michael was on his tirade or ‘Let's go out,' bent. Needless to say that Mr. Novotny was none too happy that Justin had access to Brian outside of the Diner, Woody's or Babylon. I was so fucking happy and relieved when Michael started seeing David. The calls were less, as were the pop-ups at the office. We were actually able to get back to work without undue interruptions from the territorial man. I remembered asking Brian once if Michael was on vacation or something because he hadn't called or shown up. Not that I wasn't grateful but I just thought it strange. Well anyway, during that time Brian and Justin began to get closer, even though Brian wouldn't ever admit it and Michael... well he became a bit of a snot to all of their friends. David and Michael were giving a party for some Senator, and all the ‘family,' which is how Brian refers to them, were slighted. It was as if Michael was embarrassed by them but that was only partially correct. Michael excluded Debbie, his mother, because she tends to say whatever she thinks without filter..."

"Sort of like Michael," Ben added, causing Cynthia to laugh aloud.

"Exactly like him. And he excluded Brian primarily because Brian lives his life like a stereotypical gay man- or what is perceived by society as all gay men being- and he does it without excuse, apology or regret. David doesn't like him so therefore Michael wasn't supposed to like him either. The kicker of it all is that between Brian and David, Brian is the one more wealthy and everything else. David is handsome sure but not able to turn a head- man or woman- gay, straight, indifferent, or undecided, like my boss. I think that is part of the reason why Michael latched on to David as quick as he did."

"What do you mean? I would think attraction would have played a big part in that," Ben said. He couldn't help be be absolutely fascinated by his cousin's account of the issues that Michael only skimmed over when speaking about them.

"It did... or at least that's what I would like to believe. Michael has this boy-next-door charm about him and as a result, when men look at him, they tend to see only the innocent, doe-eyed look. To the world, Michael is sweet and caring and a host of other adjectives. But I also know that there is a mean and spiteful person behind the facade."

"But isn't that the case with all of us humans though?"

"Fine Ben, I will give you that point. But that isn't the issue where Michael is concerned. In fact, Michael's whole problem with Brian right now is that Michael is feeling neglected in favor of the ‘trick that wouldn't go home.' Those are Michael's words regarding Justin, not mine."

Ben nodded. He had heard Michael allude to that same statement on numerous occasions, and even verbatim of what Cynthia had said. He knew that although Cyn knew Michael on the outskirts of Brian's life, she still couldn't have picked up that exact phrase without hearing it from Michael himself. "I see your point but maybe Michael has one too?"

"Are you asking me or telling me that he does?" Cynthia asked in return before continuing. "Here is the thing about Brian and Justin that only an outside observer is likely to see, know, or understand. Brian truly does care for the young man probably more than anyone else, except for his son Gus. Is that a crime? NO except when it comes to a certain few people with the last name Novotny. Debbie's main goal has always been to make sure that her ‘baby' is always happy and she doesn't give a fuck how that is accomplished as long as it is. Due to the long history of Brian with the Novotnys, the job always seems to fall to Brian to make it happen. For Michael's part, Brian has always taken care of him so now when Brian's attention is directed elsewhere- where it should be, if I'm being honest here- Michael will feel left behind. Consequently, that manifests itself in many ways. Either he become petulant, or mean and insulting, or he gives the silent treatment until he gets his way- his way meaning that all the focus is on him and his problems. If it doesn't affect Michael directly, it generally doesn't matter to him."

"So are you saying that you wouldn't want me to date him?"

"Ben, I can't tell you what to do. It's your life and you're a grown man. But I will say to make sure that you pay attention to the ‘family' dynamic if you're going to be part of the Novotnys. Call it a crash course in survival 101. Who knows? You two could make a real go of it and succeed where David is obviously failing. But if you do, make sure that you're making an informed decision and not just thinking with your dick."

Ben laughed and decided to change the subject as they continued with lunch. But he would not deny that his most favorite woman in the world had given him a lot to think about.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

David had waited a few days after arriving in Pittsburgh, hoping to spot Michael without involving everyone else. It was their problem and it should have been possible for it- whatever it was- to stay between them. He had staked out the Diner, watching the comings and goings. It shocked him that although he had seen the rest of the gang, the noticeably absent ones outside of Michael were Brian and Justin. He supposed that it made sense if Justin Taylor was in as bad shape as he had heard it whispered by other patrons on Liberty Avenue. And even though he still blamed Brian for the entire incident surrounding Justin's bashing, it was eye-opening to see that he was taking on the responsibility of Justin's care. Perhaps he wasn't as much of a heartless shit as David had previously thought. But whatever, that wasn't his purpose for being in Pittsburgh.

David still hadn't heard from Michael since their argument on that fateful first morning of what was supposed to be a family vacation. David couldn't believe the petulant pout Michael donned as David pulled into the parking lot. The trip was so that he, Michael and Hank could spend time together, getting to know each other beyond the surface. True, Hank was depressed and at times acted like a know-it-all little shit, but David was trying to change the way both his lover and his son perceived each other. Admittedly, he should not have sprung the trip on Michael the way he did, but considering that the last time, their trip ended abruptly with Michael feeling compelled to be by Brian's side after a car accident, David had actually thought to also rekindle the dying flame that their relationship was fast becoming.

David shook his head. He remembered telling Brian that he wanted Michael and that Brian should let Michael be happy. It was obvious that in his own way, Brian Kinney was trying to do that, but it was Michael that wouldn't let himself be happy. He wondered why that was. And there was only one person that could help him discover a few of the missing pieces while at the same time helping him to add up what he already knew. So taking a much needed deep breath for courage and releasing it, David resolved himself to getting this particular conversation over with.

As always when he entered the diner, he saw various types of people therein. Part of him envied their carefree ways and the joy for life that each man and woman within the establishment possessed. In his world, there was a certain standard that he had to live up to. He couldn't be too flamboyant or obvious about his sexuality in a professional capacity. It's not only that it wasn't in his nature due to years of suppression but because it meant his livelihood. People always had preconceived notions about the gay community- gay men in particular- and never allowed for them just to be as human as heteros. It was beyond frustrating in many instances. It was one of the reasons why he also envied Brian Kinney so much.

Brian was the type of gay man who refused to hide or apologize for another person's problem with him being attracted to men. He wouldn't judge himself for that particular facet of his character. If David really thought about it or was being honest with himself, he could admit that he respected Brian for making his choices and being able to face the consequences of them head on. That type of attitude was to be admired; it was to be emulated but to date it had gotten on David's last nerve because it was what attracted Michael to Brian Kinney. Okay so granted that over time, David had come to realize that it wasn't Brian who was holding onto Michael but the other way around. And no matter how many steps David had taken to ensure that Michael would have the chance to grow up without the safety net of Brian to fall back on, the shorter brunet would find excuses to do just that. It now put David in the unenviable position of having to seek help. 

 

Debbie's POV

 

I was just finishing up with another customer when I heard a throat clear behind me. It wasn't the God-awful sound of someone being sick but it was annoying just the same. There was only one man who I knew did that with such a pompous air about him.

 

"Hello Debbie," David said to me, with a smile plastered on his face.

I could tell that this was going to be one of those moments where some misconceptions would be cleared up for him. But that wasn't my problem and I decided right then to hear him out. "I would crush you but as you can see my hands are full. How is my favorite doctor?" I turn and walk towards the counter, knowing instinctively that he was following right behind me.

"I'm okay Debbie," he answers me, but I can tell that he isn't finished. I don't have to wait long before he speaks again. "I've come to bring my wayward partner back home."

I made sure to put the dishes on the back counter before turning to him again. "You make Michael sound like a child instead of a grown man."

"Well that's debatable since he is currently acting like a child, playing a cross-country game hide-and-seek with me."

"Michael isn't hiding; he just isn't around right now. Look, David, I'm sure that if you and Michael talk reasonably that you both can come to some sort of understanding and compromise."

"You don't think that I've tried that?"

I took a deep breath, taking issue with the way he is speaking to me. If this is the tone that Michael has had to deal with, then I am getting a better understanding of what the problem between them really is. "I think I know the answer to my next question but I want to hear it from you. Did you ask my son for what you want or did you order him to do what you want? There is a big difference David and I wonder if you know what it is."

"What are you talking about? I treat Michael with the respect befitting a partner, unlike Brian."

 

So now we're getting to more of the real issue, aren't we? The issue is that once again my son is running behind Brian, and David is willing to put the blame on him to cover for his own inconsiderate behavior in reference to Michael's feelings. I inhale and exhale again, hoping that my hackles go down a little before I respond to David. As much as I wanted to have a doctor in the family, I certainly could have done without this pompous stuffed-shirt. In retrospect, maybe that was what Brian was trying to get me to see in his own way, without coming right out and saying it. He knew that I would have argued with him til the cows came home and we would still have gotten nowhere. I still would have held him completely responsible for the horrible state Michael and David's relationship is currently in. But that's how Brian Kinney is... he'll tell you what you need to know only once and then leave you to learn the rest for yourself. Fucking asshole. 

 

"David, perhaps the words coming out of your mouth aren't nearly as important as the tone in which you speak them. Ever heard of the old adage that you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. The way you just spoke to me was like acid to my sensitive eardrums and I expect an apology."

 

He looked at me as if I was crazy at first. I folded my arms, returning his look just as boldly and not giving an inch. The problem with a man like David is that they always think that they are right, even when they are dead wrong. I didn't agree with Michael moving to Oregon but I understood why he had to go. I also understood why Brian withheld that he was staying in Pittsburgh from Michael. Watching the way Brian is with Justin, I can even understand what Vic was trying to tell me earlier in the week. Michael needed to make up his own mind where he wanted to be without any outside influence. It is obvious that Michael has finally made up his mind.

 

"I apologize Debbie," David said through gritted teeth. "I'm just so frustrated."

I had to soften my stance then, because I honestly do understand. "So you haven't talked to Michael at all?"

"Not a word. And it isn't like I haven't been trying. I've been calling his cell phone and I know that he has been getting the messages."

"Oh?"

David looked at me, sadness etched in his eyes. "This morning I called and his voicemail was full. When I called again before coming in here to see you, I was able to leave another message. It's obvious that he is emptying his messages or simply just deleting them."

As much as he is pissing me off, I can't help but feel a little sorry for David. He's a good man, even if he is way too controlling. "So what are you going to do?" I ask because I really need to prepare myself for the fallout from all this.

"I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago..."

"You're letting him go." It was a statement of fact and I couldn't help but be angry at Michael just then.

"I should have taken heed that this wasn't going to work way back when he was taking extra long to move in with me. And then again when he said that he wanted to be boyfriends, but still live with Emmett so that he would still be able to run after Brian at will."

"Let's get this straight, David. Brian is not the cause of this situation; Michael is. And if you take some time to rethink your entire relationship with my idiot son, you will see that to be the truth. It took me awhile to see it myself and if it wasn't for Vic, I might still be blaming Brian for this."

"What did Vic say?"

"He told me that Michael needed to learn to stand on his own two feet as a man, that he has problems that I shouldn't have to fix since he is thirty. Ironically one of the problems I wanted to fix was you."

"And the other?" He looks at me, smirking.

"Was Brian," I admit. "Justin is in really bad shape and Michael isn't helping the situation at all."

"I figured that. The housewarming party was evident of that."

"I heard that you treated him like shit and that your ex-wife was making him look bad."

 

David protested and then proceeded to tell me what really happened at the party. He told me how Michael was giving his ‘opinion' about Brian and Justin's relationship and misrepresenting the facts. One of the local reporters had printed all of what Michael said, and he took a meeting with that hypocritical gay voice of Pittsburgh. I really couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean, Michael? My sweet little innocent Michael being that vindictive was... Well David just had to be lying...or so I thought until he placed the newspaper from two days ago in front of me. Two days since the civil depositions for Justin's case began. Two days since Michael told me this elaborate tale of how he was once again the wronged party.

As I read, word-for-word every single glorifying statement regarding Brian and every disparaging and derogatory remark about Justin as well as their relationship, I can honestly see why David needed to shut the little asshole up. If it were up to me, I probably would have hit the little shithead with a goddamn brick since that would have been the most effective way to still his lying tongue. I still can't believe that Michael could be so malicious to Brian and Justin. I mean, sure there has never been any love lost between Sunshine and my son, but I didn't think that Michael could be so fucking cruel. Calling Brian a ‘misguided thirty year old boy trapped in the body of a God' and then once again calling Justin ‘the trick that wouldn't go home' and saying that ‘this was Justin's punishment for not knowing when he'd overstayed his welcome and for constantly chasing Brian- the price of being openly gay in Pittsburgh. Well he was warned that he didn't belong with Brian or on Liberty Avenue.' was just too fucking much for me to continue reading.

I looked up at David's face reading all the emotions on his face- disappointment, disillusionment, betrayal. It's kind of hard not to see that when I am feeling the exact same things. My natural inclination is to protect Michael, to shield him from the wrath that I know is going to come at him from all angles behind this piece of filth. But I can't. Outside of my conversation with Vic a few days ago, I don't know how to defend him this time.

 

"You know, Howard Bellweather's latest book signing is this afternoon," David said.

"Ted's supposed to go to it," I answer. "It's all he's been talking about for the last week or so."

"I think you might want to tell him not to buy the book. All of the details from this article are in it, including some information about Ted and Emmett's personal lives and their history with the Stud of Liberty Avenue."

I'm still in shock, even as I move over toward the Diner phone to make the call. Even as my eyes meet the liquid pools of light brown eyes from Ted and the widened, stunned eyes of my son.

"No need to make that call after all, Deb. I think Ted knows that the book signing is off limits now," David calls out, never taking his eyes off of Michael.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Vic and Em were going over a few of the final plans they had discussed with George Schickle about his daughter's wedding. Today he was supposed to have the official head count for them. There had been some confusion about the bride's guest list but George had said that he would find out the information needed and get back to them.

Admittedly, the Schickle account made them a little nervous. This was the event that would either make or break HoneyGrass. So far Vic and Emmett had been doing really well. So well in fact, that they had been using Brian's personal assistant, Cynthia, to help set up their appointments. She suggested that after Frankie Schickle's wedding that Vic and Em consider hiring someone full time. Em told her to just let them make it through the biggest event of their lives to date and he and Vic would discuss it.

George arrived at the building a little winded and thankful that he didn't have any stairs to climb. His meeting with his niece had run a bit long and if not for her reminder, he may have forgotten all about the meeting with the caterers for Frankie's wedding. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of the disturbing news Jennifer had imparted to him this morning.

 

"Good morning, George," Vic said cheerfully, coming out behind the kitchen counter. The interior of HoneyGrass Elegant Creations was set up much like Brian's loft which seemed appropriate for the location they were in. Vic sat that winded man down in front of one of the domed windows with a clear view of the river. "Are you alright? Do you need some coffee?"

George looked at the man, forcing a polite smile. "I'm okay, Vic. I just... yeah, coffee sounds great."

Vic nodded and poured both of them a cup. Joining the middle-aged man in the alcove, Vic took the seat opposite the gentleman, watching as he blew first and then took his first sip of a new concoction Vic had brewed. He was gratified when George's eyes lit up in acknowledgement of bold yet smooth flavor and hurried to take another sip as if he couldn't believe his tastebuds. When George complimented the flavor Vic thanked him then chuckled. "Caramel, Hazelnut and a hint of Vanilla goes a long way in soothing ruffled feathers mid-morning. So if I might be so bold to ask, what exactly ruffled yours?"

 

George placed the cup down, contemplating how much he could trust the kind-faced man across from him. In the last few weeks, Vic Grassi and his business partner Emmett had shown themselves to be not only professionals but also a lot of fun to work with. He couldn't help but wonder if he could trust them to keep this particular confidence since he really needed to talk to someone. Virginia was not an option. Since he'd come out to her three years before, she and he rarely spoke unless it involved their children Francesca and Hammond. It was a wonder that Frankie was still cordial to him after all the horrendous things her mother had said to her regarding her father. Hammond refused to even acknowledge his existence if he wasn't forced to, but that didn't bother George too much since he had always been a mama's boy. In fact, it made it easier to basically disown him from the Schickle fortune- he would have Virginia's when the bitch finally keeled over. As for Frankie, she wasn't so petty as to think that her father was going to leave his empire to her. In their world, it just wasn't done but he would leave her controlling interests in his company only second to whomever he decided to make his heir. The problem was the young man he wanted to leave his fortune to had a host of his own problems according to his mother.

 

George cleared his throat. "I had a meeting with my niece this morning. I hadn't seen her or my great-niece or nephew in a long time. For me, family is everything even though my own is pretty estranged. Anyway, i just found out that the boy is in recovery right now."

Vic nodded his head. He could only imagine what George was feeling in reference to his family. If it wasn't for Deb and the others, Vic would have had to face his illness alone. But thanks to their love and support and Brian taking on most of the bills for his medication and medical care, he was doing a lot better than what he initially expected. So when Vic asked the question, "What from? Drugs?" he got the last answer he expected to receive.

"No. Some closet case bashed my nephew in his head. Jennifer told me the entire story and her fucked-up husband chose to stand by a bunch of ignorant men that I had once considered my friends, instead of Justin."

"Wait....Justin Taylor is your grand-nephew?"

George nodded. "Yes. And according to Jenn, he's not up to seeing anyone. I just want to hold him. Although I love all of my nieces and nephews, Justin is my favorite. Even as a kid, he was always asking questions and drawing and just a remarkable young man. I fucking can't believe that idiot Craig can't see what an amazing son he has."

Vic reached out to him, feeling every centimeter of the pain George Schickle was feeling in that moment. Vic couldn't understand it either. Although he never had children of his own, if he did, Justin would have been the kind of son he wanted. "You know...Justin is a lucky guy. He has people who love him much more and better than Craig ever could. I'm one of them."

 

George looked at him, puzzlement etched on his face. So Vic decided to share some confidences of his own. He told George the story of how and why he'd met the determined little blond. Vic regaled him of all Justin's exploits leading up to the bashing. When Emmett came into the area from the office, he also joined in the retelling of the Justin Taylor Saga, causing George to laugh and cry by turns. They both could tell that this was a side of Justin that George never would have suspected.

 

"Baby is one of the most loving, patient and resilient human beings I know. He would have to be in order to survive Brian Kinney," Emmett said, laughing with tears in his eyes. "He'll bounce back from all of this. I just know it."

"What makes you so sure, Emmett? I mean, I don't know what he's going through but from what Jennifer tells me about his injuries and subsequent issues, it's not going to be an easy process. Frankie was looking forward to him being at her wedding. They always used to play pranks together during family functions even though Virginia was always a sour bitch and couldn't see the humor. She would always try to scold Jennifer about the way she was raising Justin, and warned her that if she didn't keep a tight leash on him he would run all over her when he was a man. Jennifer wouldn't have any of it but Craig listened to Virginia's venom."

"Well, now we see what that has gotten him, don't we?" Emmett said sagely. "Not only has he lost his store and access to the kids' fortunes as well as Jennifer's, he will actually have to pay all of what he stole back. Karma is a bitch, and it has come for Craig Taylor. I'm sure Virginia is next in line."

George smiled at that. He really did like Emmett. The man was as carefree and as unapologetic about who he is as Brian Kinney, which is why George chose to do business with both of them. "Karma is coming for Virginia sooner than she expects. But first I really want to see Justin. I miss him and I just want him to know that he is loved."

Both men nodded but it was Vic who spoke. "You have to ask Brian about it. Deb and I were there a few mornings ago and Justin wasn't in such a good place emotionally. I still don't know how Brian is managing but I have to say, if anyone can get through to Justin, Brian can. Emmett and I have a little pull but Brian is the miracle worker, even if he never admits it."

"You make him sound like the second coming of Christ," George said, jokingly.

But Emmett answered seriously. "The only man who is capable of walking on water for Justin right now is Brian. His trust in people and most importantly, his own judgement has been all but demolished with that bat. We're all doing our parts to reassure him- well those of us he'll let near him are..." he paused briefly thinking of Michael and Lindsay. Snapping out of it, Emmett continued. "Talk to Brian. He's the only one Justin trusts completely."

"I'll do that. It's that important to me. Now about Frankie's wedding..." For the next hour, George went over the guest lists with the two men. And although it was a long shot, he had Brian and Justin's names put on the VIP list. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"Jennifer, I'm surprised to see you here."

The startled woman looked up from her place on the bench just to the left of the main entrance for Allegheny Court House. "Good afternoon Lindsay. I'm meeting Melanie here. She should be out momentarily." Jen pasted a smile on her face for appearances when in reality she wanted nothing more than to get up and walk away. "How's Gus?"

"Just perfect," Lindsay gushed. "He gets more and more amazing everyday. Speaking of sons, how's Justin?"

"Justin is doing okay."

"That's good news. So that means that he will be going home soon."

The frown formed in Jennifer's eye but she quickly recovered herself. If there was one thing that Lindsay Peterson would NEVER be able to do, it's out-Wasp her. Transforming her features to deliver a Sunshine smile of her own, Jennifer said, "Lindsay dear, in case you haven't noticed, Justin IS at home. He and Brian have been making tremendous strides both with Justin's recovery and their relationship. You should really see them together. Brian keeps Justin centered in a way that no one else can. But Brian does have that comforting way about him, doesn't he? I'm really glad that I've gotten to know him, even if I'm not happy for the reason."

"Well that's good Jennifer. But don't you think that the child- Justin, I mean- belongs with you? Brian has his own child to tend to and frankly I think that it's a bit neglectful of you to leave the care and well-being of YOUR son to a man who has no blood ties to him."

Jennifer smiled evilly at the younger woman before her. She would not let Lindsay Peterson, of all people, think that she could place demands on her in terms of her decisions regarding Justin. Part of the current issues with Craig is that Jennifer had finally stood up for her child, even if it was a little too late. The point was that she would never let someone disrespect or discount him again. And it started with this...woman. "Let me tell you a little something about motherhood, Lindsay. Since I've been one twice over and a lot longer than you, you may want to heed my advice. Unlike your own mother, I stayed home and took care of my children myself. Perhaps Nancy and Ron's neglect in your upbringing has caused you to think that Mel and Brian must take care of you since you've managed to do what mostly every other woman on the planet has been able to do except those less fortunate. You had a baby. Get over it, sweetheart. You aren't special or one-of-a-kind. Now as far as loving a child... apparently, you have never been selfless enough to want to do what's BEST for your child as opposed to doing what you want to do. Simply put, I love Justin enough to let him be with the man he loves when he needs him, and to let the man who loves HIM take care of him."

Lindsay's face had tightened with every single word of Jennifer's speech. "Brian doesn't love Justin. To believe so is just to delude yourself and cause more harm to Justin." Instead of the desired effect, Lindsay frowned when she heard the older woman laugh.

"Lindsay...Dear...if anyone is living in delusions, you should take a look in the mirror. Brian may not say the words- his reasons are his own for not doing so- but I do know that he loves my son. Brian's actions have said so much during these past weeks. What amazed me is that most everyone can see it, except you and a certain few. You spout words and empty promises to your own partner everyday."

"What the hell are you talking about, Jennifer?"

Jen chuckled again. "Careful, Lindsay. Your WASP mask is slipping and I know that Nancy taught you better than that. But then she wasn't around much when you were growing up, was she? Always traveling with Ron, making sure that he wasn't taking his mistress somewhere where she would never be allowed to go otherwise. Too bad that she took Lynette for company since she was older and you were still in school. Perhaps the travel would have given her the opportunity to set a good example for you of how to be a mother. Well, if she was so inclined. Now, as I was saying, you tell Mel and Gus everyday that you love them and yet, instead of spending your time with them, you are spending more and more of your time trying to separate Brian and Justin. Your actions are very telling and perhaps it's time you clean up your act before you lose your cash cow. And don't give me that look about terming Melanie a cash cow, since that is the way you are treating her. You are also acting as if Brian is some prized bull, but here's another warning: push him too far and be prepared to get the horns, Darling."

Lindsay jumped up from her seat. "I don't know what or who has been feeding you such garbage, though I suspect your precious son and his bitchy best friend have said their piece. Justin should be with you. He's YOUR child and your responsibility. Brian can't take care of Gus properly while that child of yours demands that he take up your slack."

"Don't you mean that Brian can't take care of you?" Jennifer asked seemingly innocent, but she knew that her verbal dagger had hit its mark.

 

Lindsay's eyes narrowed at Jennifer Taylor, her nostrils quivering as she took several calming breaths to slow her heart rate down. She was determined that by the time this conversation was over, Jennifer would take her son home with her where he belonged, and free Brian up to take care of his own. But before she could deliver the scathing retort dangling on her lips, a new voice entered the fray.

 

"Lindsay, that is enough. What is going on with Brian and Justin is not your business. And anything regarding this case isn't your business either so I'm not quite sure why you are standing here instead of being at home with Gus. Isn't that why I'm working all of these extra hours? Not that I mind working Justin's case at all mind you, I would willingly do that, but I certainly could have done without many of the others. But no, you wanted to stay home with Gus for the first couple of years. So why aren't you there or why isn't he with you?" Melanie asked scathingly. "In fact, just where is our son?"

All of a sudden, it didn't seem like a good idea to confront Jennifer Taylor in a public venue, especially not with the irate look etched across Melanie's face. Lindsay stuttered out her answer. "Gus is spending the afternoon with Dusty and Marie. I thought that you and I could have lunch."

"Well as you can plainly see, Lindz, I already have a lunch date. So I guess I'll see you at home. Are you ready Jennifer?"

Jennifer rose from her seat as graceful as ever. With her head held high and her back ramrod straight in her Donna Karan pantsuit, Lindsay would have called the woman's appearance Regal. It was then that she really understood the world where Justin came from. There were tiers within the WASP nest and although the Petersons were high up the ladder, it was obvious that Jennifer Taylor had married down when she aligned herself with Craig. Knowing that, Lindsay knew Justin was cut from the same cloth as his mother. Perhaps she was going about separating Brian and Justin the wrong way. She would have to think on it. Shaking herself out of her reverie, Lindsay refocused on Melanie. "Any idea what you want for dinner?"

Melanie shook her head. "I'll probably pick something up while I'm at the office. I have to work late to prepare another brief for tomorrow."

"Can't you do that at home?"

"No. I need the law library in the office. If I could afford it, I would get a set for the house but they're really expensive and it's all I can do to keep on top of things because you wanted to stay home with Gus....which at the present time you aren't. Explain that to me again?"

Lindsay shifted from foot-to-foot, deciding that it was time to end the contretemps. "Jennifer, it was good to see you again. Mel, I'll see you at home whenever you see fit to get there."

"Always a pleasure, Lindsay," Jennifer answered, chuckling as she watched the tall blonde beat a hasty retreat down the courthouse steps. Turning to her companion she asked, "Is she always like this?" 

"No. Just since Brian has been spending time out of her orbit. Lindz is the type of WASP that must have what she deems as order. In the world according to Lindsay, if anyone or anything within her realm steps out of her control, she can't function. To restore order, she must put everyone and everything in their proper places and in the process make our lives so hellish that we never step outside of Lindsay's boundaries again."

"Sounds like my marriage to Craig."

"It's close, but hopefully Lindsay will straighten up soon."

Jennifer latched onto Mel's arm then. "Let's go get some lunch and talk about who else's ass we have to kick."

Mel laughed. "That sounds so funny coming from you."

"Why? Have you heard Justin's mouth? Now the words that come out of his mouth even make me blush. He gets that from his grandmother."

"Why do I think he may have picked up a little of his gumption from you too?"

Jennifer smiled wide at the brunette. "Let's hope he does."

 

They waved at Ted standing at the end of a long line heading directly into the bookstore. Melanie knew that Ted wanted to get Howard Bellweather's latest book although she would never really understand what her friend saw in the pretentious author. Little did she know or understand that she would soon find out exactly why Ted was rocking from foot-to-foot waiting for his chance to see the author.


	12. SIDEBAR CHAPTER TWO: NEW FRIENDS AND OLD FOES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro of a new character...

SIDEBAR CHAPTER TWO: NEW FRIENDS AND OLD FOES

 

Three days after the soon-to-be former DA Clarence Peters testimony, Melanie walked into the conference room serving as the Depositions chamber. She was literally exhausted. Between compiling copies of the evidence which was express mailed to the District Attorney's Office, dealing with Gus teething and Lindsay's ever-present seething, Melanie felt that in that moment she couldn't take one more gripe, snipe or comment without losing her shit. Placing her briefcase down on the long wooden table, she sat down in one of the padded chairs to review her notes while nursing her third cup of coffee since arising this morning.

 

She was well into reviewing the written accounts from Detective Horvath, who had testified just after Melanie had finished with Peters, and the formal written account that she would have to address today with Daphne Chanders when she was interrupted by a gentle throat clearing and the subtle hint of a scent that she never thought to smell again within close proximity. Melanie raised her head to see the very first woman whom she had ever had sex with...an old friend and a bitter foe.

 

"Sorry if I'm interrupting," Shavonne Fuller said.

The husky purr of her voice still reminded Melanie of late nights studying, grilled cheese sandwiches made by their iron and shots of bourbon- good times before it all turned south. "What are you doing here, Shavonne? I would have thought that you would be buried tits deep in paperwork."

"Not exactly, but close," Shavonne laughed. "As to why I'm here, you could say that this case has caught the attention of some very influential people in D.C."

"Really? Other than Senator Baxter I would think this kind of Civil case would have flown under the radar since gay rights are still being denied."

Shavonne nodded. "It's true that our kind are still seeing a hard time throughout this country. But rest assured Melanie, I am not here to rain on your parade regarding winning this case. If anything, I want to see justice done for Justin Taylor. However, I still have to be privy to any and all evidence presented."

"What sparked this particular interests?" Melanie was genuinely curious why all of a sudden the Attorney General's Office was sending one of their vaunted Civil Rights attorneys out into the field. These people no longer argued cases. Instead they wrote policies to be presented to the Supreme Court for review. So why was Shavonne really here?

"Okay look... I'll level with you, but it stays between us, meaning that you can't disclose any of this during your arguments or interrogations of the witnesses in this case."

"You have my word."

"Do I?" Shavonne asked quickly, remembering another time that Melanie had uttered the same sentence, and things had not gone quite as planned.

Melanie knew where Shavonne's mind had gone in those brief seconds after the question had been asked. Years ago, after a particularly difficult final, Shavonne and Melanie decided to live it up. Getting dressed in their most provocative outfits, they hit the town, going into every bar they could find- gay or straight- taking shots. The last bar they had entered was the reason why they were now estranged. Shavonne was a granddaughter of one of the first black billionaires from Georgia, the Fullers. As such, Shavonne had to keep her sexuality a secret in order to marry and combine the fortunes of the neighboring Prince family. Melanie knew this and would have kept it a secret if they weren't so fucking drunk. They entered the bar, danced and took in more liquor than either of them could handle. They ended up making out on the crowded dance floor only to literally bump into Shavonne's fiance, Gregory Prince. When asked what they were doing there, instead of keeping quiet Melanie answered ‘Dancing now and fucking later.' Her answer had caused all types of problems for Shavonne, including being married immediately to a man she hated. Although Melanie had tried to apologize when she realized the consequences of her loose tongue, it was all to no avail. The damage to their relationship- their friendship- was done and they hadn't spoken until this moment regardless of keeping up with each other's careers. 

Melanie cleared her throat and answered Shavonne. "Regardless of what you think or feel about me, I would never betray Justin. If this affects the outcomes of any civil suit he's involved in, I will do what I have to do until it's time for the evidence to speak for itself."

The vehemence in Melanie's voice gave Shavonne pause. "He must be a special young man to incur such loyalty from you."

"You did too, Shavonne. You just didn't accept it. Instead you preferred to inherit your riches and ditch me; then wouldn't accept my apology for outing you. I never meant to you know? Anyway, we are well passed that aren't we?"

"Yeah we are. So let's get down to what you need to know regarding my arrival. Thanks to the evidence you sent regarding the gross misconduct of Clarence Peters during the Hobbs trial. I have not only been sent to gather the evidence from start to finish but to try him myself, as well as Chief Stockwell, and Judge Russo. I was asked to take this case specifically because our kind keeps getting the shaft- and not in a good way- when it comes to getting justice. Another teenager was bashed in a backwater hick town in Mississippi just last week and like it or not, we all are still feeling the affects of the Matthew Shepard case in our own ways. If there is a way to prevent this from escalating where the only justice to be had will become ‘Street Justice' then I think it behooves us all now to make this the priority."

"You keep saying ‘our kind,' Shavonne. What exactly are you saying?" Melanie couldn't help but ask the question. As far as she knew, Shavonne's skeletons were buried so deep in the closet that it might as well have been named a graveyard. Some of what she was thinking must have shown on her face because Shavonne began laughing.

 

"Yeah...OUR kind. Gregory and I are divorced."

 

"Sorry," Mel said as a courtesy although she was anything but. She had been ditched for the man and that was something that she couldn't quite get over. "So you went back to sucking snatch and got busted? Is that it?"

 

Shavonne shook her head in the negative. "Believe it or not, I wasn't ‘sucking' anything; Gregory was."

 

"You caught him with another woman?"

 

"You could say that, but it would be wrong. He was dating a drag queen name Laverne. In the end I kind of felt bad for both of them but then Greg messed with my money so the feeling didn't last very long. Lawrence- otherwise known as Laverne- was in the dark about the whole arrangement until..."

 

"The night that I blurted out everything," Melanie dropped her eyes.

Shavonne chuckled. "Yeah until you pretty much told Greg that I was a carpet muncher. But what I didn't know was that Lawrence was there, standing behind him. So imagine my surprise when my private investigator's report came back telling me that Gregory was sexually involved with Lawrence, especially since his throat nearly exploded while yelling at me for fucking with you. I had all the pictures, including the ones where Gregory told me that he was going to Europe on business but he was really in San Francisco where Ms. Laverne and about 15 other Queens were competing in the Pride Drag Pageant. Although the winning model would get a contract to work as one of RuPaul's backup entourage members, most of the proceeds would go to hospice care and AIDS research. The other portion would be used locally to fund several educational programs for gay teens so that they would have a safe haven to call their own."

 

"Well that's a noble cause, but why the secrecy and anger if he was basically doing the same thing that you and I were doing?"

 

"Gregory is a bigot in his own right. It wasn't that we were fucking that was the problem so much as that you were a white Jew. Had you been a Black Jew like Sammy Davis Jr. he wouldn't have had a problem with it."

 

Melanie was literally stunned silent for more than a few moments. Of all the reasons Gregory could have picked to be angry, that was the one? She was fucking his woman and WELL, getting Shavonne off at least six times a night while she had admittedly faked orgasms to get him the hell off of her, but he chose the color of her skin to take issue with? If anything, Mel would have thought the insult to his dick would have been sufficient reason to hate her fucking guts, but not because of something as trivial as skin tone. "Well unless my name is Michael Jackson, that was something I just couldn't change to suit the fucker. And even Michael didn't do it on purpose- at least I don't believe so, but that is another discussion for a later time. So when did you guys divorce?"

 

"After we both inherited about three years ago. His grandparents died first. His grandmother had been admitted to the hospital with a weak heart. While they were prepping her to run tests, she slipped away. They couldn't perform CPR because of the Do Not Resuscitate order on her chart. Upon hearing the news, his grandfather had gone over to stand with his wife. I think he just knew and refused to live this life without her. He kissed her a final time, laid his head on her chest over her heart and quietly followed her into death."

 

"Oh my God, that's terrible!"

 

"Not really. They had been married 55 years. They were married longer than they had been single people. I can understand why they would have wanted to be together even in the afterlife."

 

Melanie nodded. "So what happened to get you your inheritance?"

"Greg gave me a nasty but uncontested divorce in exchange for my continued silence in reference to his ‘real' relationship with Lawrence/Laverne. He is still firmly entrenched in the closet while I am enjoying the life that I was meant to lead. My family and I still speak although few and far between. At least the questions of when I'm getting remarried and having some babies have officially stopped. I think I've scared them sufficiently that they no longer want me to reproduce."

 

"So basically a career dyke?"

 

Shavonne nodded in the affirmative. "Yep. And proud to be one."

 

Melanie sighed a long-suffering sound that was not lost on Shavonne. "Involved for nine years and a second mom. Sometimes I miss being completely unencumbered to further my career as fast as I can, but Gus kinda changed a lot of that."

 

"Not your partner?"

 

"Lindsay too," Melanie corrected. She didn't want Shavonne getting the wrong idea about her relationship with Lindsay but sometimes... "Lindsay is in a weird place emotionally right now. You know how that can be."

 

"Yeah I do. I would imagine this case is taking up a lot of your time."

 

"That's only a small part of it..." Melanie began but didn't get a chance to explain further since Daphne and Charles had come into the conference room.

 

"I'm not late, am I? It's been such a fucked up morning that I thought I wouldn't get here on time," Daphne griped.

 

Melanie laughed. She really couldn't help but like Daphne Chanders. Her no bullshit approach to life reminded her a lot of Brian, but her willingness to fight for whatever cause she believed in showed why she and Justin were so close. "That's alright Daphne. It sounds like we had very similar mornings."

 

"Was it the silent treatment this time? Or the ‘you don't understand' speeches? I know she's your partner but if..."

 

Melanie placed a stern hand on the young woman's shoulder, effectively cutting off the tirade she knew was coming. She knew that she wasn't the only one to get an earful from Lindsay as the blonde had been picking her time wisely to corner Daphne and anyone else who didn't agree with Lindsay's way of thinking at the moment. "Daphne, I'd like to introduce you to the new Interim DA, Shavonne Fuller, this is Justin's best friend since preschool. She'll be giving testimony today that you will definitely want to pay close attention to since she was there for just about every single incident between my client and Chris Hobbs, which also extended to certain members of the faculty at St. James Academy.'

"It's a pleasure to meet you Daphne. Anything that you would be able to add to this case will definitely be a big help," Shavonne said, gripping her hand and shaking it.

"Are you going to be asking me questions too?"

"If you don't mind," Shavonne confirmed. "I should tell you first and foremost that the main reason I'm here is to build the cases against the higher ups involved, whereas Melanie is taking a more personal approach. My portion of getting justice for Justin will mostly be on the federal level."

"Then it's fine if you have some questions of your own for me. While I am best friends with Justin, I still have the unique perspective of being on the outside looking in. The way the entire case was handled was fucked in the extreme. Just promise me that whatever happens you will nail the bastards without lube."

Melanie laughed. "Daphne you've been spending entirely too much time with Brian, I see."

Daphne dropped her eyes then, shielding the tears that were threatening to fall. "Not enough," she said.

"What's happened? I was over there this morning and everything was fine...well as fine as it could possibly for Justin and Brian at this time. What changed?"

"It isn't so much about what changed since this morning as much as it is what changed over the last few weeks. Ever since Michael and Lindsay pulled that stunt at the loft, Brian is even more guarded and protective. You would think that he would know by now that I'm not anything like them."

"I know he knows that, Daph honey. I think it's more about how he's handling the constant stream of visitors to the loft. I've known Brian a lot longer than both you and Justin and although there used to be a revolving door of tricks at the loft, they never stayed longer than the time it took for him to get off once or twice. With Justin being there, there's a lot more people in and out and we all know how Brian likes to control things. It doesn't help that Justin still won't go outside and resume his normal life. I think that's probably the biggest glaring obstacle Brian has to face right now." Melanie really felt bad for Brian, which always managed to shock her.

"You're right. I was just in my own feelings about having limited access to Justin. I'm sorry."

"No need to be, sweetheart. We're all trying to hang in there until Justin can make it through this. But we can't forget how Brian is holding up. With everything else going on in his life at the moment..."

"What else is going on?" At Melanie's closed countenance, Daphne pushed a little. "Come on, Mel. I think you've gotten to know me pretty well over these last few weeks. I won't say anything to worry or betray Brian or Justin."

"Ryder sold the company to Gardner Vance," Melanie rushed through the statement, having made the decision to level with the young woman.

"That rat fucking bastard," Daph exploded. She knew all about Ryder trying to railroad Brian into giving Justin up. The idiot had threatened Brian that if he didn't talk his ‘boyfriend' out of suing Dixon, that he would be out of a job which Brian promptly dismissed out of hand. "So because Brian didn't do what he wanted, he sold the company out from under him? What is Brian going to do?"

"I don't know but we're working on it. There has to be something. I have Charles checking into some things as well as backing me up on this case, which we should really get started."

 

Daphne nodded, understanding so many of Brian's actions since the Dumb Patrol had invaded the loft. Brian not only wanted Justin to resume his normal daily functions, he needed him to. She was familiar with Gardner Vance and his prejudices. Having grown up in the country club set, Daphne and Justin were privy to all the gossip about businessmen both local and abroad. Although they often looked like they weren't paying attention, she and Justin had amassed quite a different perspective about the world according to WASP. Gardner was going to really force Brian's hand regarding Justin while Ryder escaped any liability for terminating Brian. With her and all the others constantly visiting Justin at the loft, he had no reason to ever leave it. Brian's motives became so clear with that small tidbit of information. She would help him- both of them- but first she needed a solid plan to do so.

 

Once she settled herself into the chair opposite Melanie, Charles and Shavonne, the proceedings began.

 

"Daphne, you said in your written account that you were present for most all the confrontations between Chris Hobbs and Justin Taylor. Can you explain the last one leading up to the prom?" Melanie asked her.

"In order to do that Ms. Marcus, I would have to fill you in on what our senior year at St. James Academy was like in general so that you can get a whole picture and not just a snapshot of the last straw. Am I allowed to do that?"

"Sure as long as the focus is on Chris and Justin."

Daphne took a sip of her latte, thinking of the specific events she would point out. Finding the perfect place to begin, she cleared her throat delicately and began to speak. "The day after Justin Taylor met Brian Kinney, Justin and I decided to take a walk across the football field after school. It was a walk he and I took quite often since I wanted to watch the football players and Justin wanted to sketch them. On this particular day, Justin and I were talking about how he had met ‘The Face of God' Brian Kinney..."

"Wait he actually said that?" Melanie couldn't help but snicker.

Daphne blushed and snickered as well. "Well you know us teenagers Ms. Marcus- all angst and misusing famous quotes to suit our own prose and purpose. I thought Justin was exaggerating until I met Brian myself but that's a different story. Anyway, that was how Justin described him. We talked about his first sexual experience- or more accurately Justin gloated about it, since I was still a virgin at the time. The thing that struck me most was that Brian took care of him even then. I've heard horror stories from other girls and knew that most guys wouldn't have. I remember asking Justin if Brian was his boyfriend and he was unsure saying that he didn't know, he guessed so and then dismissing the notion saying that it was only one time. I asked him if he loved Brian and got pretty much the same responses. When I asked Justin if Brian loved him, he said that Brian said he did."

Melanie gulped. "He did?"

Daphne nodded. "Yeah. I kinda understand why Justin would have placed an emphasis on that turn of phrase even in the throes of passion. You see, up until that point, Justin was unsure of his place in the world. Sure he knew that he was gay and although he hadn't told me up until that point, somewhere in within myself I knew it too. You can't be around someone almost everyday since you are four years old and not know when they are not attracted to the opposite sex. Justin knew that coming out would open up a can of worms both at home and at school. So he kept himself in the closet until that morning. Sure there was always speculation and innuendo but with Brian driving Justin to school that morning, the word ‘Faggot' in huge pink letters on his jeep, that kinda outed Justin."

"So where does Hobbs fit into all of this?"

"We were sitting on the low wall as we always did during practice. Everyone else always sat on the bleachers and since we were two misfits, we tended to steer clear of the ‘cool' kids. Although my attention was on Justin for most of the question and answer period of our conversation, out of the corner of my eye I could see Chris and a few others standing in a huddle talking while looking directly at Justin and me. I don't know what was said but I could see Chris eyes change from masked longing briefly to anger and then to mischief. Next thing I know, Justin was sitting there with an arm full of football even though he dared not drop his sketch pad."

"So you think it was done deliberately?" Shavonne asked, fascinated by this young woman's tale. She had never seen a young lady testifying with such poise and grace as Daphne Chanders was doing. Although she was definitely on Justin's side about this, she was also delivering the facts objectively.

"Oh I know it was. You see, that is not the first time over the years that I had seen Chris watching Justin from a distance. Most of the time, it was done when no one else was looking or so he thought. He would tease Justin on occasion but it was always good natured and borderline friendly. But that took a decided turn once he learned how Justin had arrived at school that morning."

"Did anyone else notice how Justin arrived?"

"The entire student body that was still outside and key members of the faculty were entering the building behind me as well. I know for a fact that the former Headmaster Dr. Perkins had noticed. His comment of ‘Goddamn reckless ass kids' was heard by quite a few of us standing on the top step. One kid even had the audacity to tell him that he shouldn't take God's name in vain since it WAS an Episcopalian school after all. Dixon sneered ‘Taylor' as the jeep came to a stop and Justin scrunched down in the seat for a few brief moments before alighting from the vehicle and moving close to Brian. When Brian reached out to fix Justin's collar, Dixon said ‘Another faggot...I knew it," and moved off into the building with Dr. Perkins in tow. The rest of us that remained on the steps stood there in confusion and intrigue until Justin came up the steps. I handed him his uniform and asked him who that was and that was when he uttered that infamous line while watching Brian tear down the street, terrorizing the other high school kids. Chris wasn't out there then, having arrived late to homeroom but by football practice, the entire school had heard about Justin's arrival at school."

"So you're saying that Dr. Perkins and Mr. Dixon had stated some derogatory remarks in Justin's direction?"

"Dr. Perkins' initial comment was mostly generalized while Mr. Dick....Dixon's was a direct declaration of bigotry. If Dixon was going to be reprimanded at all by Perkins, that would have been the first opportunity to do so."

Melanie picked up her line of questioning again. "How much do you know about the scene in the equipment room?"

"Not much outside of what Justin told me. But I do know that it meant nothing to Justin. Making Chris cum in his hand was an experiment. Justin watches a lot of porn- more than any man, gay or straight. The afternoon before it happened, Justin and I were flipping through the channels and stopped at an afternoon movie on Playboy. We were in his room and it had kinda caught us both off guard. The cable boxes were supposed to be locked that time of day."

"Locked?"

"Yeah," Daphne confirmed and then explained. "With our cable company, there is one box that controls all access to all adult channels. At that time of day, Justin's mom was out with Molly and his father was supposed to be at work which means that all the premium channels should have only been able to be accessed with a code. We found out the reason it wasn't later which is part of the reason Justin's parents are divorced. Anyway, we sat and watched that cheesy movie, laughing at the horrible dialogue while paying close attention to the techniques of the sex. It was all very clinical."

"I'll bet," Shavonne snickered, earning answering chuckles from all the occupants of the conference room.

Regaining her composure, Melanie continued. "So Justin wanted to try out a new technique you said. On who?"

"That wasn't decided until Hobbs landed himself in detention. By that time, Brian and Justin were fu...having sex regularly, and although Brian was teaching Justin, he wanted to be able to surprise the older man too. Justin had decided that Hobbs would make an excellent guinea pig, but he was supposedly straight."

"What do you mean by ‘supposedly?'"

"I mean up until Justin's ‘outing,' Chris used to look at Justin as if he was a dessert being denied- all longing looks and licked lips. It was both disgusting and intriguing for me to watch. Yes Justin is HOT but he is also way out of Chris' league. Besides Chris had a girlfriend who was hand-picked by his parents for her looks and money. Even if Chris wanted to be who I think he is- which is gay- he couldn't be. His parents would cut him off."

"So you're saying that Justin came on to Chris?"

"I'm not saying that at all but if it was the case and Chris was 100% straight, he could have stopped Justin, and my best friend would have stopped. Justin doesn't have to resort to rape for any reason. As I said, he's hot and he has the hottest Stud in his bed. Why would he blow all that for some know-nothing kid and especially one who is sexually confused?"

Melanie questioned Daphne about several more instances of bullying including the scene in their AP Calculus class where Justin stopped Hobbs from harassing another student- one who called her two days ago and said that he would like to testify on Justin's behalf. Now that he is eighteen and doesn't need his parents permission anymore, he feels that he owes it to Justin for standing up to Hobbs. His parents had forbidden him to testify at the trial, not wanting to upset the Hobbs family and several of their supporters but he couldn't keep silent in good conscience anymore. Melanie had a feeling that between Daphne's testimony and the forthcoming one from Bryce Whittingham, justice for Justin was closer than anyone- even herself- thought.


	13. SIDEBAR CHAPTER THREE: THE PINCH HITTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinch Hitter Definition: a player who bats in place of a teammate, typically at a critical point in the game.

SIDEBAR CHAPTER THREE- THE PINCH HITTER

 

After lunch with Jennifer to gather a little WASP intel on her next witness, Melanie returned to the court’s conference room where the depositional proceedings were being held. She walked in to find Charles and Shavonne with their heads bent, going over the testimony from Daphne earlier that morning.

“She certainly didn’t hold back, did she?” Shavonne said.

“No she didn’t,” Charles answered. “But then, holding back isn’t Daphne Chander’s style at all. She reminds me of her mom.”

“Wait, you know her mom? How?” Melanie interrupted, a bit surprised at this turn of events.

“She was my doctor a while back. Talk about a no-holds-barred kind of lady! She was the one who outright ordered me to take some time off because of the Mixed Migraine Headache Disorder, even threatened to call you and Donaldson if I didn’t. I have to admit that she was right. If I didn’t, I could have had a stroke. Her daughter is exactly like her and I hear her father is a lot like them too.”

“I wish she would have called me. It would have given me great pleasure to kick your overworked ass out of the office, but then where would I be without all your dedication right now?”

“Up shit’s creek and stuck working at home with Lindsay?”

“Ha-ha very funny.”

“But also very true.”

“This is the second time I’m hearing about your wife having a problem with your job Mel. What’s her deal?” Shavonne asked, genuinely curious. The ‘Marcus’ was always a shrewd, driven woman, even back in law school. There is no way that someone she’d been involved with for nine years couldn’t know that.

“It’s not so much that she has a problem with my career per se…” Mel began, only to have Charles cut her off.

“It’s that Melanie is working this case. You tend to forget Mel, that I was born and raised WASP too, although like Daphne, we’re known as the Hornet’s nest- a prominent family of mixed race which flows in and out among the WASP at will.”

“So what about this case has her so troubled?” Shavonne asked again.

“If this were anyone else except the lover of her baby daddy, Lindsay would be the first one to protest the injustice of it all. But because not only is Mel working the case but it involves the key to her heteronormative fantasy, the Queen Bee is not a happy woman right now.”

“Enough Charles,” Melanie warned, even though on some deep subconscious level, he was stating all of her own thoughts regarding Lindsay’s behavior.

“Why? What about what I just said is an untruth or misconception of Lindsay’s core issues? I’ve also known the Petersons a long time, and a more selfish, egotistical-for-no-good-reason lot I’ve never met. Well, that’s all I'll say about that, since you already know that I think you should ditch the bitch.”

“I can’t, plus we have a child.”

“And who pushed for that child? And I’m not talking literally either. Between you and Brian, Ms. Lindsay has it made. Although I think he’s starting to finally wake up. The question is, will you?”

Melanie was relieved when a new person entered the room just then. “Excuse me, I hope I’m in the right place.”

“Which room are you looking for?” the bailiff nearest the door asked.

“I’m… I’m Bryce Whittingham. I’m he-hear to testify on behalf of Justin Taylor. If you could just direct me to where I’m supposed to go, I’ll gladly get there so that I don’t hold up anyone.”

“It’s okay Kenneth, he’s here to see us,” Melanie advised as she walked toward the curly-haired young man. Extending her hand, she introduced him to her colleagues before thanking him, first for calling her, and secondly, for agreeing to come in. “I was surprised to receive your call about this case. You do understand the sensitive nature of the questions you’ll be asked, don’t you?”

“Yes Ms. Marcus,” Bryce answered. “Whatever I can do to help Justin will be worth it. He didn’t deserve any of this, regardless of what people think. And with the way Chris is, honestly, it could’ve been any of us.”

“Us? What do you mean? You know what...let’s get you sworn in and then you can explain, is that okay?”

“I’d be happy to, Ms. Marcus. Chris should pay like anyone else but…”

They took the time to get the nervous young man settled, offering him a beverage to calm his already-frayed nerves which he readily accepted. Smiling gratefully at Melanie and company as he was being sworn in, they were ready to begin proceedings.

“Would you state your full name and address for the record please?” Charles asked.

“Bryce William Whittingham, 77 Sycamore Lane, Sewickley PA.”

“Thank you Bryce. I may call you by your first name, correct?” Melanie asked.

“Sure. In fact I prefer it, especially at the moment.”

“Why at the moment?”

“My father stated that if I chose to do this, then I could consider myself an orphan.”

Melanie dropped her eyes and gritted her teeth for a moment. The nerve of these fucking people to just disown their children like this out of some misguided notion of power. “Yet you’re here to testify on Justin’s behalf. Why?”

“I have a very concrete sense of right and wrong. What happened to Justin Taylor and all subsequent events are an injustice and a blight on humanity as a whole. I may not like that Justin is gay, but he has a right to live his life as he sees fit. Since no one sat me down and told me that I must like women but I do, I don’t think being a homosexual works that way either. Besides the sum of a person is not based on their sexuality and anyone who thinks it is, is a fool and doesn’t deserve to call themselves a human being.”

“Quite the impassioned speech Bryce. So, based on what you know of Chris Hobbs and Justin Taylor’s tumultuous history during your senior year of high school, what do you think was the root cause for of the events leading up to the violent act committed?”

Bryce worried his upper lip with his teeth for a moment before answering. “On the one hand I think Chris is confused about his own sexuality. Humans fear what they don’t understand and they hate what they fear. In Chris’ case, although he is straight to the world at large, I think there is something about Justin that makes him question that, and I’m pretty sure it didn’t start and end with the equipment room incident.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“I noticed, long before the situation was getting out of hand, the looks Chris gave Justin when he thought no one was looking. In fact, my… lover and I noticed.”

“Lover? I thought you said you aren’t gay.”

“I’m not, but she is several years older than me and thinks the term ‘girlfriend’ antiquated, especially in terms of our twelve year age difference. Besides, Ms. Marcus, gays don’t corner the market on the term ‘lover,’ now do they?” He smirked at her, causing a loud guffaw to erupt before anyone had a chance to catch themselves.

“Touche Bryce and well played. How was she able to observe the same situation as you if she wasn’t a student at the high school?”

He fidgeted a little at what he was about to reveal, but he’d already obtained her permission to do so as they laid abed the previous night. “She was faculty. I say was because she quit St. James the moment the verdict was handed down without true justice for Justin Taylor. Amanda and I were beside ourselves with grief and worry for him. We still are.” He bowed his head in solemnity sending up a silent prayer for Justin as he had everyday since word of the incident reached him. He had decided not to go to the prom in favor of staying the night with the woman who has his heart.

“Tell me about your own run-ins with the defendant in this case.” Melanie couldn’t help but be moved by this young man, who had laid everything on the line to defend the one person in the entire school that defended him. Looking at Bryce, she never would have guessed just how much he had in common with Justin, but there was no doubt that the young man, like Justin, was wise beyond his years. Whomever ‘Amanda’ was, was indeed lucky to have such a stand-up guy.

“My instances of bullying with Christopher Hobbs spans many years, many more than Justin’s, but a lot less traumatic. I mean, look at me… I’m a geek. I was born a geek, will probably die a geek and am completely unashamed to be one. Although I am not gay, I can and will readily admit that Justin Taylor is a beautiful human being- both inside and out, unlike me. Oh I know that I’m not ugly per se, but nor am I beautiful and I am at peace with that. I value my mind much more than my body and it shows with this little bit of baby fat that I’ve been trying to get rid of since I was thirteen. It’s evident that it is not going anywhere until it is good and ready and neither am I. Consequently, the first situation between Hobbs and I started about the time he made it to the Junior Varsity football team but couldn’t keep his grades up. He and several others demanded that I take their tests for them.”

“And did you?”

“Not at all! I would have been expelled, if caught. I did offer to tutor them but that wasn’t what they wanted, and they had the coach’s blessing to torture me until I gave in.”

“Who was their coach?”

“Mr. Kevin Dixon, of course.”

“Of course. So what happened at your continued refusal?”

“At first it was the run-of-the-mill, same-old-same-old kind of things. Head in the toilet; locked within my own locker; firecrackers thrown at my feet which sounded like gunshots- those kind of things. But it was when my locker was set on fire that things began to get serious.”

“And did you do what they asked then?”

“No, but Amanda began keeping a record of everything.”

“Did you and she start dating back then?”

"No. That wasn’t until the middle of my junior year, but she did threaten Dixon and made a report to the school board on my behalf. My parents dismissed it as unimportant, but because it was filed they couldn’t deny it happened. So then the bullying became limited to the gym and to Dixon’s Advanced Calculus class which I attended with Justin. Our senior year, we both talked about how strange it was to have the jock squad in class with us along with their groupies- or cheerleaders if you want to be technical. Daphne Chanders was the only one in there like Justin and I and worked her ass off in that class to make sure Dixon didn’t have a reason to fail her. He would have, if given the opportunity, you know? He is a true bigot in every sense of the word and that includes racial profiling. There were many instances where he alluded to her being able to be in Advanced Placement classes because she had lain on her back and screwed whatever teacher would give her an ‘A’. But she shut him up with a 1490 on the Scholastic Aptitude Test her first time taking it while the football team which he coached, received no higher than 790 on theirs.”

“What did you receive on yours, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Bryce smiled then. “1600. A perfect score. Justin and Daphne were jealous but were also very happy for me, as I was for them. We’d all worked hard to obtain those scores and it showed.”

“I’ll say it did. So the day that Justin was suspended, what happened?”

“Chris was up to his usual mess when Justin and Daphne walked in. Justin told him to leave me alone and told him not to pull ‘it’ out on me. When Hobbs asked what, Justin said, ‘your dick.’ Chris asked the class at large if this was a ‘faggot convention’ which was met with laughter from the other students. Then Dixon walked in telling everyone to take their seats. When attendance was being called and he got to Justin’s name, Hobbs yelled out ‘queer’ in place of ‘here’ which everyone but Daphne and I found funny. When Justin stood up and requested an apology from Hobbs, Dixon told him that he didn’t hear anything and that if he didn’t sit down, he would be sent to Dr. Perkins office. Justin, who was absolutely fed up at that point with Hobbs and his cronies getting away with every wrongdoing within that classroom, told Dixon not to bother and began gathering his belongings. ‘The queer is getting his things; the queer is leaving the room, he said as Daphne tried to stop him. Mr. Dixon told him that it was enough and Justin commented on how Mr. Dixon’s hearing had returned. He said, ‘This queer says fuck you’ and Dixon yelled that Justin was suspended. He had called down to Perkins office before Justin made it down there to sign himself out of school for the day. As he was leaving, he made a call to Brian and asked him to come get him when he finished his meeting.”

“You remember all that?” Melanie asked in astonishment.

“I could never forget it. It was the first time that someone had shown me to do more than keep my head down and just get through life, instead of being in charge of my own destiny and the way people treat me. What happened to Justin could have happened to any of us if we had the balls to really start pushing back against the bullies instead of becoming willing victims to people like Dixon and Hobbs. This is my way of standing up against the folks who feel they have the right to demand of and demean other people simply because they were born different, or have different ideals or find the one thing they can’t seem to, which is unconditional love. No, Justin didn’t deserve what happened to him but Christopher Hobbs certainly deserves jail time. But since that’s no longer an option, his family deserves to pay for fixing a case to get him off. Any other person- especially if this had been done by a gay person to a heterosexual- would have received the maximum penalty under the law. It begs the one question that really needs to be answered in order to restore order and faith in the justice system. Why didn’t he?”

 

Charles switched off the tape, marking it so that it could be forwarded to the judge’s chambers as soon as they cleared out of the conference room for the day. He, like everyone else, was stunned by the testimonies of Daphne Chanders during the morning and Bryce Whittingham during the afternoon. Now all they needed was Justin’s testimony along with Brian’s, Hobbs, Dixon, and Perkins, to complete the depositional phase before Judge Plano could make her decision. He caught the eye of the bailiff standing by the door. Although seeming stoic, he detected the a bit of moisture at the corner of the man’s eyes. No, no one within hearing distance of Justin Taylor’s plight could be left unaffected, even those who had become cynical of humanity having worked in all facets of law enforcement. 

 

“That wraps up your testimony Bryce. Thank you for doing this, even in light of what it costs you to be here. Will you be okay?” Melanie asked.

Bryce smiled in return. “Surely, thank you. My parents may not want me around anymore because of their fear of Samuel Hobbs and his ilk, but that’s okay. I made sure that my parents released all three of my trust funds yesterday. They tried to fight it but the threat of scandal outweighed any apprehensions they had and since I have a full-ride scholarship to Penn State, that money will be a nice nest egg for Amanda and I to get started.”

Shavonne nodded. “Any idea what you’ll be studying? Personally, I think you’d make one hell of an attorney.”

Bryce laughed. “Pre-med. I’ve been on the fast track to medical school since I entered the ninth grade. I was going to study general medicine but after Justin… I’ve decided to become a neurosurgeon specializing in Traumatic Brain Injury. If I can just help one person not to go through what my friend is going through right now, it will be enough. Be sure to tell Justin he is in my thoughts and prayers, will you?”

“You bet I will Bryce and thank you,” Melanie hugged the young man. She knew what a toll it was taking on her, who had only known Justin the better part of a year, so she could only imagine what it was doing to someone who had grown up with the young blond.

Melanie’s musings were cut short by the vibration of her cell phone. She didn’t recognize the number and although a little leery, she picked it up anyway.  
“Melanie Marcus.”

“Oh great! Thank God. Listen Mel, I’m in a bit of a bind and I need your help.”

“Ted? Ted, what’s wrong? And why are you calling me from an unknown number?”

“Oh, that’s the easiest of questions to answer. I’m in jail.”

 

‘WHAT???!!!”

 

End Notes:

 

Next up... the actual chapter showing what landed good ol' boy Theodore Schmidt behind bars...


	14. RECOGNITION, Tantrums and T-R-O-U-B-L-E with a Capital T

Chapter 11- RECOGNITION, Tantrums and Trouble with a Capital ‘T’

 

Cynthia arrived back at the office just in time to see the B twins- Bob and Brad- being ushered out by security. True, the takeover of Vanguard was supposed to start by week’s end, but she didn’t think it was supposed to happen immediately. She made her way over to Marcie, Ryder’s former assistant, to confirm her suspicions.  
“Hey Marcie, this is all kind of sudden, isn’t it? I mean I just saw Bob and Brad with their personal effects, leaving the building. Is there some reason for the rush?”  
Marcie took a surreptitious look around her to see who was observing. From her many years as Marty’s assistant she knew that everyone who looked busy often had wide open ears, which often heard what they shouldn’t. “Give me five minutes and then meet me in the janitor’s closet on the first floor. I’ll fill you in.”  
Before Cynthia had a chance to respond, Gardner’s grating voice came through the office door. As soon as he noticed whom Marcie was speaking to, he directed his attention to her.  
“Where is your soon-to-be-ex-boss?”  
Gardner’s harsh tone aggravated her, but his gaze as it traveled the length of her body, angered Cynthia. Already she could see that he and Marty Rider were cut from the same cloth. But whereas Marty was too chicken-shit because of his overbearing third wife, she wasn’t so sure about the bald asshole currently standing there undressing her with his beady eyes.  
“Since Brian Kinney is my boss and I don’t foresee that changing, I think we can lower the intimidation tactics, Mr. Vance. You will find that Brian doesn’t scare easily and neither do I. As for where Brian is, he is at a client meeting, which was postponed due to a personal issue and had been rescheduled before Marty decided to turn tail and run while bringing your behind in here, Sir.” She added the last remembering that her uncle used to tell her that in the military it didn’t matter what you said as long as you added Ma’am or Sir at the end. If she was bold enough to tell him to kiss her ass, she would put ‘sir’ on the end of it to not make it sound entirely insubordinate. As he narrowed his eyes at her, she realized that he was going to test her theory sooner rather than later.  
“Well that’s where he’d better be, instead of playing nursemaid to that little blond pansy he’s playing house with. This is a business. Until Brian owns his own, he’ll do things my way or he’s fired. You may tell him that.” He turned his back to return to his office, but she wasn’t about to let him get away with that shit.  
“And you would do well to remember that Brian brought in more that three-quarters of the accounts under Ryder. Plus there really isn’t much you can do to fire him for taking care of his domestic partner, unless you are prepared to get sued into bankruptcy and pay several fines issued by the government.”  
“I don’t know what the hell you think you know but…”  
“Mr. Vance,” Cynthia sneered, “Again, you would do well to remember whom you took Ryder over from, and the man you think that you are intent on putting in his place. Currently Brian and Justin have several civil suits going on against some people who also thought they were untouchable. Fuck with Brian and I’m sure he will be all too HAPPY to add your name to the list, especially knowing why Marty decided to sell the company to you after years of turning you down. Oh and by the way, Brian’s job is protected under the Family Medical Leave Act or FMLA for short, which is a government funded program. Although very few states are allowing the civil union of marriage at this time, Domestic Partnerships work very much like your own fourth marriage, or is it about to be the fifth one now? A word of advice Vance, leave Brian Kinney alone. As long as he’s working, his personal life is NONE of your business. Ryder and his bitch should have understood that, but instead they get you to do their dirty work, but apparently didn’t give you all the information- more fool YOU.”  
“You know I could fire you too?” Vance threatened.  
“Do and watch your company sink to the ground. Marcie here can tell you, Brian Kinney will not stick around to break in a new assistant; he’d just leave with me. Hell, he went through fifteen assistants before he found me and that was ten years ago. So no Mr. Vance, if I’m kicked out Brian walks, and if he is I do, since I refuse to be held to your tender mercies alone.” She could tell by the flaring of his nostrils that she knew exactly what he had been thinking would happen once Brian wasn’t there to protect her. Vance was an amateur compared to the creeps she’d had to deal with over the years. He wasn’t even in their leagues. “Well if that’s all, I’ll return to my office now. See you in a bit Marcie, for our usual afternoon coffee break.”  
Cynthia exited the office, hearing the massive oak door to Ryder’s former office slam shut behind her. She couldn’t believe how she’d just stood up to him. Her heart was still racing so fast that she felt it would burst from the exertion. But while she was in shock, Cynthia was also damned proud of herself. She was fucking tired of the Ryders and Vances of the world forgetting that there were people with families and lives outside of the damn slave ship that made the two bastards rich. And none had worked harder for Ryder… and ultimately himself, than Brian Kinney. She wouldn’t let these snakes railroad Brian if she could help it.  
Locking down Brian’s office first, she hurried to her desk to do the same. Opening the drawer to grab her keys, she noticed the set of two flash drives she’d been holding since Gus was born. At first they just housed an idea, but after the Kip Thomas bullshit, Cynthia had begun compiling the files and all of Brian’s newly acquired accounts as well. If Gardner even thought to hack their computers while either of them were out of the office, he wouldn’t find anything other than the mediocre work of the art department. However the flash drives contained all of Brian’s work with Justin, including the final markup of the Liberty Air campaign, whose contract was the one Kip had almost screwed. That campaign was already being considered for a CLIO Award for next year and it only began being aired five months prior to the bashing.  
Yes, it was time to talk to Brian in earnest now about getting them both the hell out of there…Marcy and Murph too. The only problem was going to be Brian. Honestly, she couldn’t blame him right now. Justin was in bad shape and needed the support. But there was more at stake here than just Justin. Cynthia noticed the avaricious gleam in Gardner’s eyes and it didn’t just extend to her work as Brian’s assistant. He wanted her physically and mentally; she would even hazard a guess that he wanted to crush her spirit both professionally and personally. NO, it was time to get them all out of there before they all just became shells of themselves at the hands of Gardner Vance. Whatever it took, she wouldn’t let that happen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Ted stepped out of line after deciding to have an up close and personal chat with Howard Bellweather. While waiting, Ted decided to thumb through the book, looking for the exact section of the book called ‘To Boldly Go Where No Gay Man Has Gone Before.’ It begins:  
‘I met my source who asked to remain anonymous when speaking about his life as a gay man in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. When asked what name he would rather be known as within the context of his tale, he told me to call him ‘Galaxy Lad.’ At first, I thought that was rather strange but as I began to listen to him speak, more and more I then understood. The young man was rather flighty and his tales- reminiscent at times- were that of a teenager looking to captivate his adult audience. I would ask that you keep an open mind when reading this section because even though he seemed kind of spacy, he was extremely well informed about a certain topic within this book, and about the men within the gay community who consistently give the heterosexuals fodder for their spite and innuendos aimed at their homosexual counterparts.’

 

Ted settled even deeper into one of the comfortable chairs as the line ahead of him continued to move forward. He looked briefly back at the Table of Contents to predetermine how much time he had before he was officially ready to go and confront ‘The Gay Conscious of Pittsburgh.’ As Ted began again to read the interview with that fucking Galaxy Lad, known to all of the Liberty section of Gay P.A. as Michael Novotny, the more pissed off he became at what he read. Not only had Michael detailed Ted’s short-lived relationship with Blake, but waxed poetic about how Ted- also known as Rocket Man- was a nice guy who went for twinks with drug problems and ended up in a coma because of his own.

 

‘I mean, don’t get me wrong. Rocket is a really nice guy and very smart. But being smart will only take him so far if he doesn’t leave the twink population to their drugs and partying. I’ve often told him that maybe he should look for men at the opera, or at church or a library- you know, find someone with common interests. But no….Rocket Man doesn’t want to date another accountant or someone equally as boring- I mean professional- as he is. He would rather have a meth addict put him in the hospital than stay safely with the other men his age. In fact Howard, you and my friend Rocket should hook up. You guys would have a whole lot in common: you’re both educated professionals and could talk about your younger days at college. I know you don’t frequent Babylon, so perhaps you could talk him out of going there too. It’s not a place for old men. I fear that the next time he goes for another Twink, he may not be so fortunate to have a friend like me around who will tell him that he should be with men his own age. He can’t trust twinks. They will just drug him and take his money while he’s high and too stupid to realize it. He’s a smart guy but he’s deaf, dumb, and blind when it comes to blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and a tight behind. If he doesn’t stop going after them, then he deserves whatever he gets.’

 

He could just imagine Michael’s shrug, as if he had a right to say that to anyone, let alone about Ted. And if that wasn’t bad enough, what the little loud-mouthed imp said about Emmett just took the fucking cake.

 

‘I have this one friend. We’ll just call him Flash for now. Anyway he really embodies what everyone thinks gay men really are: effeminate, flamboyant, and sissified. He also changes men like most people should change their underwear. When I met Dr. Dreamboat- which is what he calls my partner- I tried to give him advice on how to attract men like mine. He scoffed and laughed, but while I have a solid and steady relationship, he’s still flitting from man-to-man; from bed-to-bed. I’m really shocked that he hasn’t contracted an STD...although I would probably never know if he did. But then again, I remember when he was trying to go straight by joining a group called ‘See the Light.’ I have to admit, it was refreshing not to see him as a walking disco ball coming down the street, but wearing regular clothes. After that whole episode was done, I couldn’t help but wish that he kept to that wardrobe instead of the shiny, sparkling sequins he’s taken to wearing again. I fear that Flash will always be alone because of his penchant to dress like the women that not one gay man wants. I mean, perhaps the only man who would want him would be a future drag queen, since they could share clothes, makeup, nail polish, and such. But to my mind, if we wanted men who acted like women then we would all be into pussy. Now my friend Captain Astro….well he’s different. Everyone wants him and everyone wants to be him. He can fuck anyone he wants, but instead he’s dealing with that gold-digging, golden-haired Boy Wonder right now.”

 

Ted read on as he sat there silently fuming. Michael had some fucking nerve to put all of their lives and life choices up for public scrutiny while making himself look squeaky clean. No, he didn’t agree with all of Brian’s past choices, but they were his choices, and regardless of any thoughts Ted might have had, he admired Brian for staying true to himself in spite of what others thought. Michael had no right to sit in judgement of their lives like that. It made him furious, not only for himself but for Brian, Emmett, and most of all, for Justin. And then for that half-bald candidate for the Hair Club for Men franchise, with the smug smile and know-it-all attitude, signing books for men like himself, but he’s really the biggest hypocrite of all. To literally egg Michael on into disclosing personal facts about his friends’- well in Ted’s case, his former friend- lives was just…. It was just.... Ted could feel the fire within himself as he stood behind the five guys still waiting in line to get their book signed by the braying jackass Bellweather. Ted literally felt consumed by the flames of both injustice and hate as he heard the man’s condescending tone to the man in line before him, saying that he should really read the ‘Galaxy Lad interview,’ advising that although the names were changed to protect his good name and reputation from being sued, it would be obvious who the main character Captain Astro is. That did it for Ted…  
Pushing the remaining four men out of the way in an effort to get to the grinning gorilla sitting behind the table surreptitiously checking out the departing man’s ass, Ted finally arrived at the head of the line. He took another look at the hypocrite seated before him, trying to find any redeeming quality in the man at all. From his less than appealing countenance, including: a set of cold calculating ice blue eyes, to the thin lips which seemed overly-fond of botox which no longer helped, to the blue veins running to close to the surface of Bellweather’s nose, which told Ted that he wasn’t the only one who was an addict- to the unattractive physique of the man which donned a paunch belly situated behind a plaid shirt that even Ted would never have bought, it was clear what Howard Bellweather’s real problem with the men of Liberty Avenue- specifically Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor- really was.  
Clearing his throat of the bile which had risen up during is perusal of the vermin still seated smugly before him, Ted said, “You need to print a retraction to that bullshit you printed.”  
“What bullshit would that be? I only print the truth. It’s why the Gay Gauntlet is such an important guide for gay men; a standard by which we should all live our lives.”  
“It’s fucking bullshit and you and I both know that. I can admit that I used to think that perhaps you had a point, but now I see you for what you really are.”  
“And what exactly is it that you think you see Mr…”  
Ted stood taller, his own tone growing even colder at the condescending voice of the idiot. “Ted Schmidt, Mr. Bitch! But I believe you and ‘Galaxy Liar’ know me as Rocket Man.”  
“Oh… so you’re the one he thinks I would have lots in common with? Tell you what, I’m having a little soiree at my house this evening with some prominent people in the gay community to celebrate the release of my book, and the final public fall of Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor. You should come. From everything Michael has told me about you, you and I should become better acquainted."  
Ted shook his head, incredulous at the gall of the man. Michael had nerve, but this fucker was a new brand of fool if he thought that Ted would be caught anywhere near him after what he was trying to do to his friends. But there was just something that had him a bit curious.  
“Why are you so hellbent on destroying Brian and Justin? As far as I know, neither of them have done anything to you. Hell, they don’t even know you.”  
“Kinney definitely does know me, and as for that little blond, he doesn’t know me but he knows my nephew.”  
“What does that have to do with anything?”  
“Kinney rejected me several times, but fucked my nephew twice. When my nephew had him over a barrel with a false lawsuit, it was that little blond snipe who put a stop to it. So the fact that little Justin was bashed, well it gave me the perfect opportunity to avenge myself and Kip. Michael Novotny’s thirst for vengeance just provided the tool.”  
The gasps emitting from Ted and the men behind him, reminded Howard that the two men weren’t alone. In fact a whole line of potential buyers- which had increased from four to well over thirty people both men and women- heard Howard Bellweather’s admission loud and clear, but that was the least of Ted’s concern. He was more focused on Howard’s admission about his nephew.  
“Kip Thomas is your nephew?”  
“Yes. And his job was to ruin Brian’s reputation within Ryder Advertising, which would have worked, had that fucking kid stayed out of it! Instead he threatened Kip with exposure and jail time if he didn’t drop the sexual harassment suit and leave town before the close of business the next day. Personally I’m glad that Hobbs almost took Justin’s life. That blond little fuck is a danger to everyone who has a gripe against Brian Kinney. Well, now we’ll see how well he fares now that he will never be perfect again!”  
Before Ted had a chance to register what he was doing, he picked two of the hard-covered books and began flailing his arms in the direction of the offensive man. Several people tried to pull Ted off of the author but using the books, Ted kept attacking, breaking Bellweather’s nose and blackening his eyes; hitting the man about the head and anywhere else the books were able to reach. By the time Ted was stopped, all he could see was the destruction he’d left in his wake and the asshole of all his anger, laid out semi-conscious but unmoving. Although several of the eyewitnesses protested the police’s handling of Ted, even going so far as to tell them what Bellweather had spouted, they arrested Ted and took him into the precinct on Liberty Avenue. Which is where Emmett, Debbie, and Mel found Ted after he was read his Miranda rights and made his phone call to Mel.  
Ordinarily, there would have been a hold on getting Ted released except that one of the patrons within the bookstore was none other than Judge Lisa Lano, who was very interested in what Bellweather had to say regarding Justin Taylor. Although technically she could not approach either man, she could make sure that Ted Schmidt, aka Rocket Man, would not have to languish away in jail at the hands of a truly vindictive, hypocritical piece of shit such as Bellweather and his high-powered cronies.  
Once Ted was released into Mel’s custody and the fine paid to the police and for the damages to the bookstore, Ted, Deb, Mel, and Em left the precinct.  
“Teddy, what was that all about? It’s not like you to incite a riot or lose your temper without reason.” Emmett asked him.  
“Oh there was a reason Em. In fact, Debbie, I’m surprised to see you here. I thought you would have been home coddling your boy because of his revelations this afternoon at the diner.”  
“Now you listen to me, Theodore Schmidt, I don’t deserve that tone from you. Now I will deal with my boy as you call him, but right now, dealing with you is more important. Now have you eaten since this morning?” Debbie folded her arms across her ample bosom as she twisted in the front seat to eye the man behind her.  
Ted dropped his eyes under her intense glare. “No Mom, I haven’t. I was too damned angry to eat.”  
“Well then, first thing is that we get you fed and then you can tell me and Vic all about the Adventure of the Blood-thirsty Bookworm, starring our favorite accountant Ted Schmidt. I think it will be a fun tale, don’t you?” She cackled at his look of surprise. “Hey I’m fucking a cop, remember?”

 

“DEBBIE!!! UGH!! T-M-I!!!” The shouting and cringing of all the other occupants in the car caused her to laugh even harder. It was definitely going to be an interesting evening.


End file.
